My Kingdom Come
by DizzyDG
Summary: Ailsa Ardenne's father always told her the safest place in the North was Winterfell. When things become too much to bear at her home of Radlan she flees from her Uncle's abuse to the care of Lord Eddard Stark. Ailsa soon finds herself falling for young Robb Stark and things change for the two of them more then they could have dreamed. Can they hold onto each other through it all?
1. A Safe Place

**A/N: **I wrote this fic because I wanted to change the fate of Robb Stark and change it I have! This idea sort of ran away with me and I will warn anyone who is reading that this story will be very long but I hope you enjoy reading it as I have certainly enjoyed writing it.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think, any comments are much appreciated. I will update as regularly as I can. :)

I own nothing and no one but Ailsa Ardenne and her back story.

**A Safe Place**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I saw the flames atop the castle walls grow closer and closer; I dug my heels further into my horse urging him to go faster, desperate to reach my destination. I was so close now I could almost smell my freedom as I whipped my head around, my long hair swirling about my face as I checked for the thousandth time that no one was pursuing me. The darkness stretched long and black behind me and I almost allowed myself to smile as I turned back to the front to see that I could now make out the outlines of the guards above the gates. Thankfully they were open and I galloped right through them, pulling the reins of my horse to a stop just outside the stables. Shakily I slid off the back of him, patting him gratefully on his flank. It had been two days almost non-stop, hard riding and I was certain that he was even more exhausted than I at that moment, and I felt as though I could have lain down on the cold stones and closed my eyes at once. But I couldn't, I had to find Lord Stark and find him quickly, I looked around noting that the courtyard was empty and there was no sign of any stable boys to tend to my horse. I bit my lip, torn between finding Lord Stark and making sure my horse was well tended to. Really I had no choice, my horse had borne me here without protest, the least I could do was make sure that he was well fed and watered. I walked into the stables, calling out for anyone but there was no reply, my heart sank as I noticed that all the stalls appeared full. After a moment of panic I noticed that there was fresh hay at the back of the stable and a large trench of water, a bucket nearby. I took him the water first, knowing it had been almost a day since he had last drank; he began lapping it down furiously as I went back inside for the hay. After I had given him that too I was satisfied that he would at least be fine until the morning when I assumed the stable boys would return to their duties. My attention now would have to be to focus on finding Lord Stark.

It didn't take me long to realise that the keep was brightly lit and so I headed that way, noticing that as I approached sounds of music and merriment reached my ears. I was hard pushed to remember a time when my home of Radlan had sounded so happy; really it wasn't so hard to remember, it had been when my parents were still alive. Still, there was no time to dwell on that, I knew that thinking about them would only make things worse and I had to find Lord Stark. I hesitated as I approached the main doors, not entirely comfortable with the fact that I would have to walk into a dining hall crowded with what sounded like hundreds of people. I bit my lip, it would be so much easier if I knew the man I was looking for, but I had only ever heard stories about him from my father. As I contemplated this I heard the sound of a sword clanging and spun around. Several feet away a man with his back turned to me was hitting a sword dummy repeatedly, he seemed angry at something and I was reluctant to approach him. However, after watching him for a moment I realised that there was no one else around and so I plucked up my courage and approached him. "Excuse me?" I said when I was near enough for him to hear me. He spun around at once, sword still in hand and I couldn't help but flinch. He obviously noticed my reaction and lowered the weapon. "Sorry my Lady", he said, bowing shortly to me, "I did not mean to frighten you"

"You didn't", it was partly true.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Lord Stark but … I'm afraid he is not expecting me …"

"Lord Stark is entertaining the King", the man explained to me.

"Not a good time then", I concluded.

"If I know my father he would welcome a distraction", he replied with a smile.

"Your father?" I repeat with a smile of my own.

"Yes"

"How come you are not attending the feast then?" I ask, curious.

"Lady Stark prefers that I do not", he said bitterly. My confusion at his words must have shown on my face as he continued; "she is not my mother, I am Jon Snow"

"Ailsa Ardenne", I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you", Jon replied taking my hand, looking slightly confused.

"And you"

"Perhaps I could sneak in and free Lord Stark", Jon suggested.

"Would you mind?" I asked him, worried about getting him into trouble.

"Of course not, wait here, I won't be a moment", he said before heading towards the keep.

I watched as Jon opened the main door and disappeared inside, I shivered involuntarily and pulled my travelling furs more closely around me. I hoped that he would not take long to find Lord Stark; the length of my journey was starting to affect me now, my eyes tight and legs weak. After a moment I noticed an animal slide around the small gap that Jon had left in the door; I squinted in the darkness trying to make out what it was. It noticed me then and let out a yip telling me that it was a dog, then it skittered towards me and I instinctively bent down to pet it. As I felt its fur in my hands I felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over me and I picked it up into my arms, realising as I took a proper look that it was no dog I held but a wolf pup. Before I could wonder what an earth a wolf pup was doing here the door to the keep opened wide again and two men were striding towards me. One I recognised as Jon Snow, the other I had to assume was his father; my breath caught into my throat, my eyes fixed intently on Lord Stark trying to read his expression. His face was shadowed but when he spoke his voice was kind; "Lady Ardenne"

"Lord Stark", I returned, dropping into a curtsey, the wolf still in my arms.

"This is a surprise, I have not seen you since you were but a year old"

"Forgive me my intrusion my Lord"

"There is no intrusion, your House has long been a friend to us", Lord Stark assured me.

"I did not know where else to come", I confessed, my heartbeat accelerating.

"What has happened my Lady?"

Before I could answer Lord Stark, the door of the keep opened again and another man strode out, even from a distance I could see that he was worried about something. The three of us turned our heads towards him as he called out into the night; "Grey Wind!" At the man's call the wolf in my arms turned its head with a start but made no move to leave me; I could only assume that it was his name being called. "He is here Robb", Lord Stark said as I came to my conclusion.

"I only took an eye off him for a moment", the man named Robb said coming towards us. Even in the darkness, with only a few flames for light I could tell that he was handsome; tall and well-built his presence seemed to command my attention. Before I could decide how best to conduct myself Lord Stark was speaking again; "Robb this is Lady Ardenne of Radlan, her father and I fought together for the King, Lady Ardenne, this is my eldest son Robb"

"A pleasure my Lady", Robb said courteously bowing his head to me, disguising his confusion well.

"My Lord", I returned, "I believe I have something of yours", I nodded towards the wolf.

"He appears content where he is", Robb smiled to me. As his eyes caught mine I felt like fire, all my words getting twisted in my mind until I was at a loss of what to say, instead I merely contented myself with dropping into another curtsey. "Lady Ardenne, forgive me but I must ask what brings you to Winterfell?" Lord Stark asked me.

"It is a long tale my Lord", I answered him, eyes dropping to Grey Wind.

"Perhaps you could tell me what I need to know?" he countered.

"Don't be afraid my Lady", Jon Snow's soft tone brought me the strength I needed.

"My father once told me the safest place in the North is Winterfell", I began.

"And you need to be safe?" Lord Stark prompted me.

"Radlan is not the place it once was", I confessed in a whisper.

"Since your father passed", Lord Stark guessed well. I nodded, tears stinging my eyes.

"Radlan was left to my Uncle, but he could not be less like my father"

"I know Marius", Lord Stark said darkly and I took comfort from his tone.

"In truth my Lord I do not know if I would have survived another of his rages", I said, tears leaking from my eyes now. I lifted a hand to wipe them away and noticed Robb's hands were balled into fists, his knuckles stretched white.

"She must stay with us father", Robb said as I tried to contain my emotion.

"Lady Ardenne is that what you want?" Lord Stark asked me.

"If you would have me my Lord"

"I could not turn you away"

"Then I thank you"

"We will have to find room for Lady Ardenne, Jon, would you fetch Sansa?" Lord Stark said.

"Of course my Lord", Jon said, nodding his head.

"Lady Ardenne should not have to share!" Robb said scandalised.

"With the King and his court staying we are stretched as it is", Lord Stark explained.

"Then I shall share with Jon, Lady Ardenne can have my rooms"

"I couldn't possibly!" I began to protest but Robb held up his hand to silence me.

"You do not mind Jon?" he asked.

"Of course not", Jon replied without hesitation.

"Then it is settled", Robb addressed me with another smile.

"Then you must show Lady Ardenne the way", said Lord Stark; "I am sure she is tired from her journey and in need of food and wine"

"I shall see to it father", promised Robb.

"Then I must return to the feast, good night my Lady", Lord Stark nodded to me.

"Thank you my Lord", I replied, dropping to a curtsey again.

"Jon, come and join us", Lord Stark beckoned.

"What about Lady Stark?" he asked worried.

"Pay no mind to Lady Stark, I would have you join us", Lord Stark assured, putting an arm around Jon's shoulder's and leading him back into the keep. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips as I watched them disappear from sight leaving me alone with Robb.

"If you would follow me my Lady I will show you the way", Robb said after a moment. I did as he bid me and followed him into the keep, his wolf still contentedly laying in my arms. We walked past the dining hall, the laughter and merriment fading into the background as we ascended several flights of stairs. I tried to remember exactly where we were going so I would remember my way in the morning as Robb led me down a small corridor that ended in a heavy wooden door. I stood still as he turned the handle and opened it, gesturing for me to enter first, I moved past him nervously and stepped inside. The room was large, larger than my own back at Radlan, a huge four poster bed dominating it and a large fire crackling in the hearth against one wall. "I hope you have everything you need", Robb's voice came from behind me. I turned to face him and nodded shyly; "you did not have to do this"

"I would be no kind of man if I did not", he said seriously.

"Then I thank you", I replied, not sure of what else I could say.

"Can I fetch you some food? Something to drink?" he asked me.

"Honestly all I can think about is sleep my Lord", I confessed, realising how tired I was.

"Then I shall keep you no longer", he said and I moved closer to him to shift Grey Wind into his arms.

"He is beautiful", I commented.

"As are you my Lady", he replied. I looked up at him and he averted his eyes looking embarrassed and ever so slightly furious with himself.

"Thank you my Lord", I replied, the blush creeping into my own cheeks.

"I shall leave you to rest my Lady … and please, you must call me Robb", he insisted.

"And you must call me Ailsa", I countered with a small smile.

"Very well … Goodnight Ailsa", he said, returning my smile.

"Goodnight Robb."


	2. Adjusting

**A/N: **Thought I'd post this up before I go to work as a thank you to those who have already followed this story. I know it's not easy to get a good feel for something from just one chapter so I will post fairly regularly for this week at least because I have quite a bit already written. As always, any comment appreciated but I am just glad people are reading (and hopefully enjoying!) :)

**Thanks: **angelicalaurene, paramoregal15, nightsinshadow, smartypants023, MyLivelyLove & Turquoise Waffles

* * *

**Adjusting**

When I awoke the next morning it took me a while to realise where I was, but slowly and surely the events of the night before began seeping back. The deathly silence of Winterfell's stables, Jon Snow slashing his sword against the mannequin, the kindness of Lord Stark and most prominently of all Robb Stark's eyes as he smiled at me. The thought of Robb brought a jolt to my stomach, which brought my attention to the fact that I was starving. As I got out of bed and dressed myself in the gown I had arrived in I wondered whether or not I would be able to remember my way back down to the dining hall. I glanced out of the window at the sun, noting with relief that it was still morning, I tried to see the stables from where I was but I could not. With a sigh I turned back to the room, I would have to see to my horse once I had been fed myself. My stomach groaned at the thought of food as I ran my fingers through my long, dark curls, trying my best to detangle them. I chanced a look in the mirror before I left the room and to my surprise I did not look nearly as bad as I felt, my eyes definitely looked brighter than they had in months. It took me a few tries but I finally managed to make my way down to the dining hall, when I reached the door I paused hearing the voices floating out into the hallway. "… Is she beautiful Jon?" a girl's voice asked.

"Oh I'll bet she is, don't you Sansa?" another girl added.

"Tell us Jon!" the first voice demanded.

"You shall see for yourselves when she comes to breakfast", I recognised Jon's teasing tone.

"You are such a spoilsport Jon!"

"Robb, you will tell us! Is she beautiful?"

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen", Robb's voice almost stopped my heart. I heard no more although I knew the voices went on, if anything they grew louder, all I heard was Robb, his words had stunned me so that I even forgot my hunger.

"Lady Ardenne?" a questioning voice sounded behind me. I turned to see who had hailed me and saw an older woman approaching me, somehow I knew exactly who she was, perhaps because she so resembled Robb. "Lady Stark", I greeted her, dropping my head.

"You must be hungry, Robb said you did not eat last night", she said.

"He did?" I asked, as she pushed open the door to the dining hall.

"Lady Ardenne", said Jon Snow standing up at once as I entered behind Lady Stark.

"Good morning", I greeted him.

"You must excuse me, I have work to do", he said with a wary glance at Lady Stark as he left the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Robb asked me, as he also stood.

"Very well indeed my Lord", I replied, dropping into the seat he held out for me.

"I told you, you must call me Robb", he said quietly seating himself at my side.

"My apologies", I answered him with a smile as Lady Stark directed a serving girl to me with a plate of food. I thanked her and she curtseyed to me before making her way back to what I assumed must be the kitchens. "Lady Ardenne I cannot tell you how good it is to see you", Lady Stark told me.

"Thank you my Lady … but please, you must call me Ailsa", I stressed.

"Well Ailsa, I remember when you visited Winterfell as a baby", she recalled.

"I did?" I asked her, pausing in the act of eating.

"Yes, only once … you would only sit still on my lap if Robb was on it also", she smiled.

"I must apologise for being so demanding", I said with a small laugh.

"Have you met my daughter's?" Lady Stark asked, gesturing to her right.

"No my Lady I have not had the pleasure", I answered her, looking to the girls.

"This is Sansa, and Arya", she said, nodding to each in turn.

"I'm very pleased to meet you"

"And I you Lady Ardenne, Robb is right you are most beautiful", Sansa commented.

"Well, thank you …" I said, unsure of whether to look at her or Robb.

After breakfast I excused myself as quickly as possible, promising Sansa that I would participate in needlework with her later in the afternoon and promising Arya that I would watch her and her brothers practice archery in the tiltyard in a while. Once I had made my way out of the dining hall and outside the keep I crossed the courtyard to the stables to check on my weary horse. I found him tethered where I had left him and as I approached he looked at me warily as though afraid that I was going to take him on a long journey again. "Don't worry we aren't going anywhere", I said quietly, stroking his neck soothingly. After a moment a stable boy approached me and I gave him instruction that he should give my horse all the care that he needed after such a long journey. Satisfied that he would now be properly looked after I decided that I had time enough to explore Winterfell before I had to watch archery practice. I had not been walking long when I spotted a wolf loitering around one of the towers, I smiled assuming it was Grey Wind but as I got closer I realised that it was not. The wolf looked up as I approached, it did not seem bothered by my presence but neither did it appear as friendly as the one I was already acquainted with. I looked around for a moment, wondering to whom this wolf belonged when a sudden thump behind me caused me to whirl around. "By the Gods!" I exclaimed clasping my hand to my heart at the sight of the boy who had appeared grinning before me. "I didn't me to frighten you!" he assured me, his grin dropping at my horrified expression.

"Where did you come from?" I asked weakly.

"I was climbing", he answered.

"Is that not dangerous?"

"Not for me, I am too good", he said brightly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bran. And you?"

"Ailsa", I replied.

"Pleased to meet you"

"And you. Is this your wolf?" I ask, gesturing to the pup at his side.

"Yes he's mine, we all have one"

"You must be Robb's brother", I conclude.

"Yes, you know Robb?" he asked me.

"We've met", I answered; "does your wolf have a name?"

"Not yet … I can't think of one …"

"No matter, I am sure you will come up with one in time"

"Are you staying here at Winterfell?" Bran asked.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"You seem nice", he shrugged, "would you watch me practice archery?"

"Of course, I already promised your sister"

"Arya is coming?" Bran moaned, looking crestfallen.

"Do you wish she wasn't?"

"She's better than me", he confessed and I tried to hide my smile.

"But can she climb like you?" I asked, trying to instil some confidence.

"No", he answered brightly, "no one can climb like me!"

I was glad that I had cheered Bran by complimenting his climbing when I watched his performance with the bow. He did not have the skill of his older brothers and no matter how much Jon and Robb tried to encourage him and give him advice he could not seem to make his arms move the right way. I had sympathy with him, as my father's only child he had tried to teach me to wield a sword and shoot an arrow; I was adequate with the sword but dismal with the bow. I was watching Bran so intently that I did not notice Robb at my side until he spoke; "how do you like Winterfell my Lady?"

"I like it very much", I replied truthfully, smiling at him.

"I am very glad to hear it"

"Perhaps he would be better with a sword?" I nodded towards Bran.

"Believe it or not he is worse with a sword", Robb confessed quietly.

"Then I do not know what to suggest", I said, a laugh escaping me.

"None of us do", Robb said, joining my laughter.

"What is it?" I asked after a moment as Robb's expression became unrecognisable.

"Nothing", he said softly, "it is just so nice to hear you laugh"

I could feel myself blush again but I was saved having to reply by Sansa who had come out into the courtyard to look for me; "Lady Ardenne, we are headed to our needlework lesson if you would still like to join us"

"Yes of course", I replied, steeling a quick glance at Robb who's expression was unreadable; "I suppose I will see you at supper", I said to him.

"Of course", he replied with a smile, "I shall save you a seat next to me."

Needlework with Sansa, Arya, their companion Jeyne Poole and their Septa Mordane was not quite the horrendous ordeal I had thought it would be. I had never been overly fond of sewing, of course I had been taught it well; my mother had seen to that, what I lacked was the patience to actually finish anything I started. However, when Sansa showed me some of the beautiful slips and dresses she had made I made a silent promise to myself that I would definitely try harder. Arya seemed to be of the same mind as I was when it came to needlework and so I seated myself next to her, leaving the far more accomplished Sansa and Jeyne to be fawned over by the Septa. Around the seventh time the Septa exclaimed over how beautiful their work was I chanced a sly glance at Arya who caught my eye, we both grinned for a moment and then cast our eyes back to our own pieces. It took me by surprise when the Septa announced that we should all be heading to our rooms to get ready for dinner. We all rose thanking her and left together, Arya and Jeyne turned off for their rooms first bidding Sansa and I farewell. When we were alone Sansa asked me what I would be wearing for the feast and I had to confess that the only thing I had was the gown I was wearing. Sansa was horrified and insisted that I come with her to her rooms to get ready. Once inside she rifled through her wardrobe for a time, sifting through dress after dress while I stood awkwardly, wondering what on earth she was looking for. "This will be perfect on you", she finally announced, showing me a beautifully cut emerald gown; "it will go perfectly with your eyes", she added with a smile, holding it up against me. I looked down and saw that it trailed across the floor, Sansa was a good three inches taller than me. "No matter, put it on quickly and I will adjust it as best I can before dinner", she promised. I did as I was told, slipping off my own gown and pulling on Sansa's. We were both quiet as she worked on the gown, she began with the hem, pulling and tucking it under, fastening it in place with a few stitches. She then began to pull it in at various places so that it fit the curves of my body better. "There is nothing I can do about the bodice with so little time", she said once she had finished; "I'm sorry if it's too tight". My chest certainly did feel more restricted than usual and Sansa's dress did more to emphasise it than any of my own clothes would but I did not want to complain after all her hard work. "It's a little tight", I confessed with a smile; "but no matter, you have done a wonderful job, thank you". She seemed to glow at my praise and it made my smile wider; it was nice having other girls around me for a change and I was determined to become fast friends with all of them.

Sansa and I walked down to dinner together and met Lord Stark just outside the dining hall, he smiled at us both and beckoned me over, nodding to Sansa to go ahead of us. When we were alone he finally spoke; "you look lovely Lady Ardenne"

"Thank you my Lord, Sansa lent me a dress"

"I should like to introduce you to the King", he told me.

"As you wish my Lord", I replied, my stomach clenching nervously.

"There is no need to be nervous", he assured me, holding out an arm. I took it gratefully and he led me into the dining hall. My eyes scanned the room for Robb at once but it was so full of people that I could not see him anywhere; I was wondering whether or not he had saved me a seat next to him when I noticed that Lord Stark and I had come to a stop. I looked to the front and found myself in front of a man who could only be King Robert, I dropped into a low curtsey at once as Lord Stark bowed beside me. "Your Grace, allow me to introduce Lady Ailsa Ardenne", Lord Stark said.

"A pleasure my Lady", the King replied taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"The pleasure is mine your Grace", I answered with a smile.

"You remember her father?" Lord Stark asked.

"Of course, Markus Ardenne, a good man … taken too soon", he said with a nod to me.

"Thank you your Grace", I replied softly.

"How long will you be here at Winterfell?" the King asked.

"As long as Lord and Lady Stark will have me", I replied.

"Well I will keep you no longer", the King smiled.

"Your Grace", I said with another small curtsey.

"There is a seat for you just over there", Lord Stark gestured to an empty place.

"Thank you my Lord", I said, heading over to where he had pointed to a place at the end of a table next to a young man I had not yet met. Before I was out of earshot I heard the King address Lord Stark again; "you should think of her for your son". I almost stopped dead but managed to keep walking, I strained my ears for Lord Stark's reply but it was lost in the swarm of noise that filled the hall.

I took my seat at the table and thanked the serving girl who instantly brought me a plate of food and a cup of wine. I took a sip of the wine before I began on my dinner; it was sweet tasting and ever so pleasant on my tongue. Again I scanned the hall for Robb and saw him sat across the room from me between his sisters, I held my gaze on him willing him to look in my direction but Sansa held his full attention as she chattered away animatedly. "Excuse me?" a voice came from my right, I turned expectantly; "are you Lady Ardenne?" the young man next to me asked.

"Yes, but please, call me Ailsa", I replied with a smile.

"I'm Theon Greyjoy", he smiled back at me, extending a hand for me to shake.

"Greyjoy?" I repeated as I took his hand, "… forgive me … are you Ironborn?"

"Yes my Lady, but I have been a ward of Winterfell almost my whole life"

"Ailsa", I reminded him and he smiled, "do you like it here?" I asked.

"Of course, Lord Stark is a most gracious host"

"But you must miss home?" I questioned.

"Winterfell is the only home I have ever truly known", he said, a slight edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry", I said quickly, "I meant no offence, it's just … I am away from home too"

"There is no offence Ailsa", he said, leaning over me to top up my wine cup.

"I hope not", I returned, "thank you", I added when my cup was full.

"To friendship?" Theon suggested, holding up his cup.

"Friendship!" I agreed, clinking my cup to his before drinking deeply from my own.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick note, I know Theon usually comes across as a lecherous bastard in most fics but I decided after toying with that idea that he would probably know better than to try and get a high born Lady into bed! That's not to say he doesn't enjoy other women!


	3. Falling

**A/N: **So here's the next one, and if I get what I want written tonight I will post another before bed :)

**Thanks:** Tumblingintowonderland, CHSShortie, diamondlilyflower, Carnacki23, Nikki-Nieu, macewindoo, CLTex, Hannibalrider, xxfluffyxx123, bkny1, jitterbug7, RedHotChillySteppers2008, everyone else who previously followed & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Falling**

I slept longer than I should have; the sun was high in the sky when I finally managed to untangle myself from the sheets and furs. Robb's bed was so comfortable, I hoped that he did not miss it too much; I decided that I would make another attempt to give him back his room that day, it did not seem fair that he should share when he was the heir of Winterfell. I went to pick up my own gown, thinking Sansa's far too beautiful to be worn during the day and noticed that three plain but well-made gowns had been slung carefully across the back of my chair. I smiled, realising at once that Sansa must have had them brought for me; I dressed quickly wanting to find the younger girl so I could thank her for her thoughtfulness. I did not have to search long, she was out in the courtyard with Prince Joffrey; as I looked around I realised that I knew more names now, Theon had spent much of the night pointing people out to me and telling me something of their character. I knew that he did not care for the Prince but I had also heard tell that Sansa was to be betrothed to him so I was reserving my own judgement for the time being. As I made my way over to Sansa I saw Theon with Robb and Jon saddling horses outside the stable; Theon looked in my direction and raised a hand in greeting. I returned the gesture and smiled; Robb seemed to notice Theon's distraction and looked towards me with a frown. My smile faltered as I tried to think of some reason why he would be displeased with me. Before I could dwell on it Sansa had spotted me and come to greet me; "you found the gowns!"

"Yes I did, I was coming to thank you, it was most kind of you", I told her.

"You cannot do with just one gown!" she exclaimed and I laughed at her scandalised tone.

"I suppose not; but I will return the one you leant me last night", I assured her.

"No you mustn't! It looked so perfect on you, please keep it!" she pleaded.

"If you insist Sansa, but I have nothing to give you in return"

"I do not want anything, I enjoy sewing and mother says I have far too many clothes anyway"

"Well then if I am doing you a favour I can hardly complain", I reply.

"No you mustn't", she insisted, taking my arm, "now come inside, I want to make you a beautiful gown for the final feast, one that fits you perfectly"

"When is the final feast?" I asked her, knowing it would do no good to protest.

"In ten days' time", she told me, "So I shall have to work fast!"

Sansa had me in the room used for her lessons for almost three hours while she decided on a colour and a cut. Finally she had chosen a deep red silk and had wrapped the fabric around my body, sticking pin after pin into it as she shaped it to fit my body. She muttered things to herself as she went along and I did not have the heart to ask her when I could leave. Eventually she straightened up and helped me gently remove the carefully pinned silk. "I'll begin sewing it now", she said folding it over her arm; "thank you for staying so still, I tried to make a dress for Arya once but she began fidgeting after less than a minute", she told me, the frustration evident in her voice.

"Do you need me for anything else?" I asked her, hoping the answer was no.

"No thank you, I will get on with this; I'll need you to try it on again once I have got so far but there is nothing you can help me with now", she said.

"Then if you're sure I think I will take a turn around the keep, I have become stiff standing still for so long", I replied.

"Of course, enjoy your walk, I will see you at dinner", Sansa said with a smile. I returned the smile and hurried quickly from the room before she could change her mind. She truly was a lovely girl and very good company but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be away from her.

I had only been walking a few minutes when Robb fell into step beside me; I sent a shy smile in his direction, remembering the look on his face when I'd seen him earlier. "You don't mind if I walk with you?" he asked, his eyes unable to quite meet my own.

"Of course not, I'm glad of your company", I replied truthfully.

"Truly?" he asked me, finally able to meet my gaze.

"Of course", I assured him, reaching out to lay a hand on his upper arm.

"I am sorry I didn't manage to speak with you at dinner"

"There is no need to be, there were so many people it is not a surprise"

"You looked beautiful", he complimented with a slight blush.

"That was Sansa's doing", I told him.

"I know, she told me", he said with a smile.

"She is making me a dress for the final feast"

"Then I must definitely save you a seat for that"

"I look forward to it", I said, a smile on my own face. We fell into companionable silence for a while, just content with walking with one another around the grounds of Winterfell, it surprised me how at home I felt already, but then considering how things had become at Radlan perhaps I should not have been. It was not long before I saw the figures of Jon and Theon striding towards us, I stole a glance at Robb and thought a look of slight annoyance crossed his face, but it was gone in a flash and I wondered if I had just imagined it. "They are looking all over for you", Theon said as they reached us.

"It's time to head out", Jon added.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curious.

"We are to have an afternoon hunt", Theon told me excitedly.

"Well I hope you bring something back for dinner", I teased.

"No doubt we will my Lady", Jon said with a smile.

"Jon please, how many times, call me Ailsa"

"Sorry my … Ailsa", he said, correcting himself with a smile.

"That's better", I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I have to go", Robb addressed me.

"Don't apologise, enjoy your hunt", I assured.

"And you enjoy your walk", he replied, taking my hand in his for a moment before lifting it to his lips. Before I could say another word the three men were hurrying off to the courtyard and I was left standing almost breathless. How had a simple kiss on the hand affected me so? I knew the answer of course, it wasn't the action, it was the man who had performed it; Robb was the one who had such an effect on me.

I found myself in the Godswood where I settled down for a while to spend some time alone with my thoughts before I ventured back into the heart of Winterfell. The Godswood was beautiful, far bigger and more peaceful than the one at Radlan, I let the comfort it seemed to provide wash over me, feeling a complete and utter sense of calm. It wasn't long before my thoughts turned to Robb; I had only known him a few days and yet I could conjure up his exact image perfectly in my mind. I wondered if he could do the same, if I had the same effect on him as he had on me. My mind strayed to the words that the King had spoken to Lord Stark, I was desperate to know what his reply had been. I had always expected to be married to a Lord, it was what was expected of me as my father had no sons, but I had never imagined marrying into a family as grand as the Stark's. I may well be a Lady but I am a penniless one, surely Lord Stark would prefer a richer bride for his eldest son. Tears stung my eyes as I imagined Robb marrying some faceless woman who would not care for him the way I would. I blinked furiously, it would not do to dwell on this; I did not know what Lord Stark had said and perhaps I never would. Crying in the Godswood would not change what had already happened, I stood up immediately and began walking back towards Winterfell, trying my best not to think of Robb.

As I walked through the gates the guards nodded their greeting to me and I returned it, doing my best to smile at them. Everyone here was so kind to me, it was completely overwhelming but I was immensely grateful to each and every one of them. As I made my way across the courtyard, thinking that perhaps I would go and find Arya and spend some time with her an agonised howl cut through the air. I looked around for the source of the cry, it could only be coming from one of the dire wolves, when more howls filled the sky. What on earth could have happened to set all of them off at once? For some unknown reason panic filled my chest and I looked to the guards who looked just as confused as I must. For a moment I stood there just thinking; some howls were coming from the keep, if something were amiss there then it would be noticed immediately. I could see the source of another, one of the wolves, Rickon's no doubt, was tethered across the courtyard, howling incessantly and trying to free himself. Part of me wanted to let him loose but then I focused on the only other howl and something pulled me towards it. I did as my instincts told me and hurried towards the sound, it took me around the back of the stables and towards the old tower that I knew was no longer used, I could see the dire wolf as I approached, sat beneath the tower sending howls into the air. As I drew nearer I noticed something on the ground next to him and the sight almost stopped my heart; "help!" I screamed as loudly as I could before running towards the tower, the wolf made no move to stop me as I knelt down next to Bran, who was laying, unmoving on the ground, but his howls finally subsided into small yelps and moans. "Oh Bran, oh Gods no", I moaned, putting my hand to his face which was completely still. My hands were shaking as I pulled them away and called for help again; this time my cry was answered as Jaime Lannister suddenly appeared as though from nowhere and hurried towards me. "He needs a Maester!" I said desperately, "I don't know what to do please help!"

"What happened here?" he asked me, eyes searching mine.

"I don't know I just found him here! Please Ser, he needs help!"

"Is he breathing?" Jaime asked me as I heard the sound of more footsteps approaching.

"I don't know!" I said, moving my hand from Bran's face to his chest, I could feel nothing so I opened his jacket and lay my head over his heart. Jaime watched me silently and the new footsteps suddenly stilled, it was deathly quiet but suddenly I heard the gentle thuds in my ear and almost cried out in relief. I looked up to see Jaime and two guards looking at me expectantly. "Fetch the Maester", I demanded, "I can hear his heart but it is faint – go now!" One of the guards took off at once and I turned to the other; "I will stay here with Bran, please, you have to find Lady Stark and tell her what has happened!" He bowed to me shortly and then took off after his comrade. I looked desperately at Jaime Lannister who seemed aghast, he caught my eye and tried to smile, it was not much comfort.

A while later I sat completely still in my room unable to process what had happened. My mind wandered back to the first time I had met Bran, he had been climbing then, climbing the exact same tower. He had assured me that he was a good climber and I had believed him, he was so sure, how could he have fallen? I closed my eyes as the image of Lady Stark's ghostly pale face flashed across them; I could only imagine the pain that she was feeling. As that thought struck I stood up, initially after the Maester had arrived I had wanted nothing more than to be alone, now though I wanted nothing more than to be with Bran. I hurried down step after step and almost ran across the courtyard to the Maester's tower, I rushed up the stairs and into his room without knocking. He looked up at me as I entered, surprise registering on his face; "Lady Ardenne! What is it?"

"Bran. Where is Bran?" I asked, looking around the room.

"I have moved him to his own rooms", Maester Luwin told me kindly.

"Is he alright?"

"He is still unconscious, we will not know how badly injured he is until he wakes but I have done what I can for him", he explained.

"Thank you, forgive me, I must go to him", I said hurriedly.

"Of course no need to explain", he said waving a hand as I rushed from the room. I walked more slowly once I was out in the open air, I had been in such a hurry to see Bran but now I was almost afraid to. I mentally shook myself as I re-entered the keep and began to climb up towards his room, it would do no good to be afraid; Bran needed strength around him more than anything.

Lady Stark was sat at Bran's side, her hands clasped tightly around one of his, she looked up as I entered and tried to smile for me. I attempted to return it and pulled a chair round next to hers, unsure of what to say I simply lay a hand on her arm. She turned to me and really did smile; "thank you Ailsa, for everything, if you had not found Bran when you did …" she tailed off, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't think of it my Lady", I whispered, squeezing her arm.

"Did you see anything Ailsa?" she asked urgently.

"No nothing, I only went to look because of the wolves"

"I don't know how … but they all knew", Lady Stark said, confusion furrowing her brow.

"I know", I agreed, wondering if Robb and Jon's wolves had known as well. We both fell into silence, both just waiting, hoping that Bran's eyes would flutter open and have him wonder at what we were all so worried about. The minutes ticked by, I do not know how long we both sat there, both just watching the completely still boy, but eventually we were both roused by the sounds of hundreds of hooves clattering into the courtyard. We looked at one another but still said nothing, it did not need to be said; it was obvious that the hunt had returned. It was not long after when we heard footsteps on the stairs, closer and closer they came and with each step my heart grew heavier and heavier. Eventually the door opened and I looked up into the devastated face of Lord Stark as he gazed down at his son. I had to look away, I suddenly felt that I was intruding on some private grief, squeezing Lady Stark's arm again I rose from the chair. I wanted to say something to Lord Stark but I had no words, instead I gestured silently for him to take my place and he nodded to me, finally moving from the doorway to take his place by his wife. I turned from him back to the doorway and noticed with a jolt that he had not come up alone; Robb was stood where he had been and the expression on his face almost broke my heart. I walked towards him and took his hands in mine, he tore his eyes from his brother to look at me. "I'm so sorry", I whispered. He could do nothing but nod but I felt his hands squeeze mine. "I'll leave you now", I said, dropping his hands and inching past him to head down the stone steps.

When I reached the bottom of the steps I was unsure of where I wanted to go, part of me wanted to shut myself in my room but I knew that sleep would not come tonight. The other part of me wanted to return to the Godswood so I could pray for Bran. I was so caught up trying to decide what to do that I had not noticed that Robb had followed me down the stairs, when he placed his hand on my shoulder I jumped, turning to face him. "Sorry", he murmured, "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"I didn't notice you coming down the stairs", I replied softly.

"I couldn't let you leave", he said.

"I thought it best to leave Bran with his family", I explained.

"You are always so thoughtful", he whispered, a hand moving to cup my face. My words failed me then, my breath hitching in my throat, Robb's touch set my skin aflame but I longed to burn. I looked up into his face and saw that his bright blue eyes were staring at me intently, after a moment I closed my own as I could no longer stand his beautiful gaze. In an instant I felt his lips press gently against mine, they only lingered a moment but it felt as though something inside me exploded. When I opened my eyes Robb was gone and I leant against the stone wall for a moment just trying to return my breathing to normal. Robb's kiss had made up my mind, there was absolutely no chance of my sleeping now, not even for a moment. I pushed myself away from the wall and made my way outside, taking the now familiar route across the courtyard and out the gate. When I reached the Godswood I was surprised to find that I was not alone, someone else was kneeling in prayer. I approached silently, not wishing to disturb them, as I drew nearer I realised with a jolt that it was the King. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if perhaps I should just leave, but instead I walked right up to him and knelt by his side. Noticing my presence he turned to me and I caught his eye, neither of us said a word, both moving our gazes back to the front and resuming our prayers.


	4. The Summons

**A/N: **Well I didn't get written what I wanted I was well and truly distracted, but I decided to post another chapter anyway because I was so happy with **CLTex** review.

**Thanks: **Marianne 16, gallowsCalibrator92, everyone else who follows & anyone else reading :) More soon!

* * *

**The Summons**

When I approached the dining hall the next morning it was deathly silent; all the Stark children but Bran were there along with Theon, Jon and, to my surprise, the King. I hesitated in the doorway for a moment but then Robb looked up and caught my eye sending me a weak smile which I did my best to return. My footsteps echoed eerily around the silent hall as I crossed to take my seat at Robb's side, he said nothing but poured me a cup of water. I tried to thank him but the words stuck in my throat, he seemed to understand as he nodded his head a fraction. "How are you this morning my Lady?" the King's voice roused my attention and I looked to him.

"I have been better your Grace", I answered honestly and he nodded grimly.

"I must thank you for praying with me last night", he said with a smile.

"It was nothing your Grace, I was glad not to be alone", I replied.

"As was I my Lady", he said heavily, taking a deep drink from his cup which I suspected did not contain water as mine did. Under the table Robb moved his hand to take mine and I squeezed it reassuringly. Our peace was interrupted a moment later as Lord Stark entered the hall, we all stood at once, Robb dropping my hand. Lord Stark looked troubled but that was to be expected, he nodded to us all collectively before speaking; "Sansa, Arya, take Rickon to his rooms and stay there with him a while", he began, the girls looked as though they would argue but under their father's stern gaze they did as he bid without question. "Jon, Theon, is there not something you could be doing in the tiltyard?" he asked, although it was not really a question. The two men rose at once, bowing to the King and Lord Stark before swiftly leaving the hall. I furrowed my brow, wondering if I would be the next one to be dismissed but Lord Stark merely held out a letter to me.

I took it, confused, I did not understand how I could have a letter; no one outside Winterfell knew where I was. Slowly I unfolded it and read the words on the paper, my heart slowly turning to ice;

_Lord Stark,_

_I have received information that my niece is staying with you at Winterfell. I must insist that you return her to Radlan at once as since the death of my brother and his wife she is in my charge._

_I await your answer, certain that you will do the honourable thing and send her back to me._

_Lord Ardenne_

When I finished reading I looked up at Lord Stark in horror, shaking my head at his grim expression. "Please", I whispered, "please Lord Stark I can't go back there!"

"Ailsa, you know I would not willingly send you back", Lord Stark assured me.

"What is this?" Robb demanded shortly, tugging the letter from my limp grasp. Lord Stark looked at me sympathetically while the King seemed as confused as Robb was. "No", Robb said, crushing the letter in his fist, "she can't go back!"

"Robb … I do not want Ailsa to have to go either … but I have no power to keep her here"

"You are Lord of Winterfell!" Robb exploded.

"But I am not her kin", Lord Stark tried to explain.

"What does it matter?!" Robb demanded.

"If her Uncle demands her return … I cannot counter it, unfortunately he is right; Ailsa belongs at Radlan with him"

"Then lie! Say she isn't here, I won't let you send her away!" Robb was almost shouting now.

"Come now Robb, he wrote to me directly, he knows she is here"

Robb turned away, his fists clenched and shaking. I was desperate to reassure him but my heart felt like it was breaking, Winterfell had begun to feel like home, I was happy here and now it was all about to be cruelly snatched away from me. Tears began to spill from my eyes as I contemplated a life without Robb, without the whole Stark family, it was unbearable.

"Come now Ned, there is a simple solution", the King broke the heavy silence that had fallen upon us all. I looked up, daring to hope, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my gown, Robb turned back, his full attention now on the King. "Your Grace?" Lord Stark questioned, clearly confused.

"Ailsa is not kin now but she could be", the King said.

"What are you saying?" Lord Stark asked.

"I am saying she should marry your son!"

"What?!" Both Lord Stark and I burst out at the same moment.

"Then she will be kin and she could stay here at Winterfell which is clearly what you all want", the King explained as if it were as simple as that.

"My son is only sixteen … and Ailsa is a year younger, at their age a betrothal is all that should be between them, I could not make them marry", Lord Stark said.

"And what if they want to marry?" the King questioned, looking at me intently.

"I have nothing to give Lord Stark", I said desperately, "I have no money, no dowry, I do not even have lands as they all passed to my Uncle!"

"It is not a lack of a dowry that troubles me Ailsa", Lord Stark said kindly, "I would be honoured to call you my daughter but the fact remains that you and Robb are too young"

"Nonsense Ned!" the King scoffed.

"Your Grace …" Lord Stark began, but he was interrupted as Robb finally found his voice.

"Father I want to marry her!" he insisted. I stared at him but he was not looking to me but to his father who turned to meet his gaze.

"Robb … think about this", Lord Stark said warningly.

"I don't need to! I want to marry Ailsa … please!" he said, his tone softer.

"Ailsa?" Lord Stark turned to me, wanting my thoughts.

"I …" I began, my words seemed to have abandoned me, "I would be honoured my Lord … but …"

"But what?" Robb asked, turning to me, "I can take care of you Ailsa, I promise you"

"I don't doubt you Robb, but I have nothing to give you", I tried to explain.

"I do not need anything but you … please Ailsa, trust me", he insisted taking my hands.

"It seems they have decided for you Ned", the King said, amusement in his tone.

"You are both certain?" Lord Stark asked us, looking from Robb to me seriously.

"Yes", we both answered him at the same time before turning to smile at one another.

A while later I sat alone in my rooms thinking about how this morning I had only been thinking about Bran and worrying about whether or not he would recover. He had been my only concern. But now I sat here, betrothed. I was to be married, married to Robb. My heart soared as I thought of him, I had never imagined that I would marry a man that truly meant something to me. I had assumed that I would marry whichever Lord my father chose for me whether I liked him or not. Never in my imagination did I marry a man like Robb, it still seemed impossible that I was going to. I smiled as I thought of him, how hard he had fought for me in the hall, how much he truly wanted me. That I was enough for him, even though I had nothing but myself, it was enough for him. A knock at the door interrupted my blissful thoughts of my husband to be. I stood to open it and found myself looking into Robb's perfect blue eyes. Without a word he pulled me to him, lips crashing against mine and I melted against him, wanting nothing more than to pull him close and never let him go. I moved my lips with his until I could barely breathe and I had to pull away gasping. He looked at me intently and I moved one of my hands from his shoulder to his face, feeling the roughness of his stubble and he smiled down at me. I wondered if he could possibly be any more perfect as I returned his smile. "I have just finished speaking with my father", he said softly, leaning his forehead against mine.

"And?" I questioned, my voice breathy from his kiss.

"And the final feast will now be a wedding feast"

"So soon?!" I gasped pulling away from him slightly. He frowned.

"You are having second thoughts", he said looking crestfallen.

"No!" I assured him quickly, "but there is so much to do and so little time!"

"Don't trouble yourself it is all in hand", he said soothingly, stroking a hand through my hair.

"I don't even have a dress Robb!" I cried.

"It is in hand", Robb repeated, "Sansa is working on it as we speak!"

"Sansa …" I repeated, feeling instantly reassured.

"Sansa", he confirmed with a smile, "now stop worrying and kiss me again."

I finally managed to tear myself away from Robb and his burning kisses to make my way to Bran's room where I knew I would find Lady Stark. I was worried about her reaction, she had always been so kind to me but would she think me good enough to marry her son? Self-consciously I smoothed the front of my gown and touched my hand to my hair making sure it was still in place before I knocked softly on Bran's door. A voice called for me to come in and I did so, noticing at once that both Lord and Lady Stark were there. I was reassured by Lord Stark's presence, I knew that he approved of my marriage to Robb, his only reservations surrounded our youth. Lady Stark stood up as soon as she saw me, crossing the room and sweeping me into an embrace. I breathed a sigh of relief against her shoulder and she released me, stepping back and casting her eyes over me with a smile. "I could not ask for anyone better for Robb", she declared after a moment.

"I quite agree", Lord Stark added.

"You are most kind", I answered, bowing my head meekly.

"A wedding is just what we need", Lady Stark said.

"It is the best send-off I could ask for", Lord Stark agreed.

"Send-off?" I repeated sharply, turning my attention to him.

"I have agreed to become Hand of the King", he said grimly.

"Such an honour", I managed, feeling dazed, unable to imagine Winterfell without him.

"Indeed", Lady Stark said edgily.

"Robb will be Lord of Winterfell in my absence", Lord Stark continued.

"Of course", I whispered.

"And you Lady", he added.

"You are perfect for the job of course", Lady Stark said, rearranging one of my curls.

"And you are leaving so soon?" I asked Lord Stark.

"Yes, but not before Jon goes to the Wall", he answered.

"The Wall?" I repeated, stunned at these new plans.

"Yes … he goes in two days when his Uncle Benjen returns"

"I had no idea"

"It has only just been decided", Lord Stark explained.

"I have to find him", I said suddenly after a moment, "Forgive me", I added, dropping into a small curtsey for both of them before flying from the room.

I ran all the way from Bran's room into the courtyard, not caring who saw me and not caring that it was not appropriate behaviour for a Lady. Jon was in the tiltyard with Theon and I hurried straight towards him as soon as I spotted him; he turned just in time to see me flying towards him and caught me as I launched myself into his arms. "My Lady!" he exclaimed, completely bewildered as I began sobbing against his chest. "Forgive me", I managed to choke out, "I have just heard"

"I wanted to tell you myself", Jon sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Must you go?" I demanded, pushing away from him furiously.

"I can belong on the Wall", he explained.

"You belong here!" I insisted.

"No I don't, not really, I am not a Stark"

"Your father loves you! Robb loves you, don't leave Jon!" I pleaded.

"My father is leaving and Robb will have you", he countered.

"It won't be the same", I replied, shaking my head.

"The decision has been made Ailsa, please don't be angry with me"

"You cannot even stay for the wedding?"

"I wish I could … but I know you and Robb will be happy together"

"Promise you will write, and visit whenever you can?" I said, slapping a hand to his chest.

"Of course I will", he promised, trying to smile for me.

"You were the first person I met here Jon, you have been so kind"

"And I am so glad you will be staying here"

"Don't leave without saying goodbye"

"I won't I promise", he said sincerely, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

I felt utterly miserable later on in my rooms as I tried to get myself ready for dinner; I knew I shouldn't, I had just become betrothed but with the worry over Bran and learning that Jon was going to the Wall and Lord Stark and the girls to King's Landing was weighing heavily on my mind. Sansa had come by earlier having finished the red dress for me; I was astounded that it had been done so quickly but she confessed that she had had help so that she could begin working on another for my wedding. I had thanked her warmly and the dress was beautiful; I was wearing it now, albeit half-heartedly as I could not do up the laces by myself. I knew I needed to get up and take myself to Sansa's rooms just down the hallway to get her to do them but it felt as though I was stuck sitting at the end of the bed, unable to bring myself to move. This would essentially be Jon's last night in Winterfell and I knew I should be spending every moment I could with him before he left but at the same time I couldn't bear to impose my misery onto everyone else. My bleak thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door; perhaps Sansa could sense that I needed her help and come to me, I was sure I wasn't late for dinner, at least not yet. I gathered the dress up about me, holding the bodice to me as to protect my modesty and opened the door a crack. Blue eyes twinkled down on me and my heart skipped a beat as it always did when he looked at me. "I thought I'd come and find you before dinner", Robb smiled.

"You didn't have to do that", I said, through the gap in the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes!" I answered, then I sighed, "… no, no I can't do my dress, and I was going to fetch Sansa but I just … I don't know Robb there is so much in my mind I can't seem to sort it all out …" I was gabbling now, knowing that I probably wasn't making any sense whatsoever but I didn't seem to be able to stop myself. Robb simply smiled at me again and pushed gently on the door; "why don't you let me in and I'll help you, Sansa has already gone down to the hall", he suggested and I stepped back so he could come into the room, holding my dress even more tightly to my chest. He stared at me for a moment and I felt an overwhelming urge to blush, but then he just motioned for me to turn around. I did as I was told and felt Robb's hand brush the bare skin of my back as he took the laces in his fingers and began to thread them. His hands were gentle and I couldn't help but feel a shiver up my spine every time his skin grazed mine, I couldn't help but wonder how his hands would feel all over my body and I let out an involuntary shiver as I realised I would soon find out. "Sorry", he murmured softly, "are my hands cold?"

"No", I replied, "they're perfect", I assured him as he tied the laces at the top and tucked the strands down the back of my dress, his fingers lingering on the back of my neck for a moment making my skin tingle. I turned around to face him after a moment and he smiled widely at me; "it's you that's perfect"

I had no reply for him so I settled for reaching up and planting a small kiss on his lips; if anything his smile widened and I couldn't help but return it. My misery seemed forgotten as he held out his arm to lead my down the steps and into the dining hall for dinner.


	5. The First Farewell

**A/N: **Next one's here, should be another tomorrow :)

**Thank you: **rikka21, Kkholmyz, Phantom- of- light, KatherineSnow, HermioneandMarcus, ChelsieMarie, everyone else who follows & anyone who's reading :)

* * *

**The First Farewell**

I awoke early the next morning just as the sun had come up and for once I was glad of it. I shrugged the sheets and furs from around me and dressed quickly, feeling the chill of the morning air reaching me. When I was dressed I stole a glance out of the window and saw that Jon was already outside, he was talking with his Uncle Benjen in the courtyard; quickly I pulled on my furs and hurried out of my rooms and down to the courtyard. Jon noticed me at once and waved; Benjen inclined his head to me and then moved away as though he was giving us some privacy; if that was what he was doing then I was grateful for it. "You didn't have to get up so early, I told you I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye", Jon mock scolded me.

"I saw you from the window", I replied, ignoring his comment.

"You still shouldn't be out, it's freezing"

"I have my furs", I shrugged; "I wanted to see if I could help"

"I am almost ready", Jon said, "but you could accompany me for breakfast?"

"That sounds good", I said with a smile, taking his arm. We walked back across the courtyard and into the keep which was so much warmer, Jon was right, it was cold out. When we entered the dining hall I was surprised to see that we were not alone; Robb was already seated with a plate of food. A serving girl curtseyed to Jon and I when she spotted us and hurried into the kitchens. Jon walked me to Robb's side and waited as I sat down before walking around to seat himself opposite. "You're up early", I commented to Robb as he filled my cup as usual.

"So are you", he countered with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure Jon didn't leave without saying goodbye", I explained.

"I already promised her that I wouldn't", Jon rolled his eyes at his brother. Robb laughed and a smile twitched at my own lips as the serving girl returned with our breakfasts. We ate in companionable silence for a while as the dining hall slowly filled up with more people as the sun rose higher in the sky.

After breakfast I excused myself as Robb and Jon wanted to have one last sparring match in the tiltyard and I decided to go and visit Bran rather than stand out in the cold watching them. Robb promised to find me when it was time for Jon to leave and so I was reassured that I would not miss him. It did not surprise me to find Lady Stark at Bran's bedside when I entered the room; she was always there, day and night just waiting for him to wake up. She smiled at me when I walked in and I settled into the chair by her side; "how is he?" I asked.

"Much the same", she answered, the same answer she always gave.

"Has the Maester said anything else?"

"Only that he cannot be sure if he will ever walk again", she answered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Poor Bran", I whispered, unable to find any words of comfort.

"When you have a child Ailsa …" she began, but tailed off.

"What is it Lady Stark?" I urged.

"Do you love Robb?" she asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes", I replied at once, I had never said it aloud but it was such a simple truth.

"The love you will have for your child will be so much greater", she said and I frowned slightly, "I know that you love Robb, but when you hold your child for the first time … there is no stronger bond Ailsa … and I pray that you never have to sit by their bedside willing them to live"

"I'm so sorry", I said, taking her hand, unable to think of any other words to say.

"Look after your family Ailsa, promise me?" she asked, fiercely gripping my hand.

"I promise", I said after a moment, looking into her eyes that were so like Robb's, but so full of pain. We lapsed into silence then, her hand still tight in mine, I tried not to think about what she had said because it made my stomach twist uncomfortably. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock at the door and Robb poked his head around it; "it's time", he said softly to me.

"You must excuse me Lady Stark", I said, squeezing her hand before letting it go.

"Of course, thank you for sitting with me", she said, managing a smile.

"I will be up later mother", Robb said reassuringly.

"Thank you", she said nodding to him.

Robb and I silently descended the stairs, my chest was pounding, but not because I would soon say goodbye to Jon but because of what Lady Stark had said to me. My footsteps faltered before we could reach the door to the courtyard and I came to a stop, turning to face Robb. He looked confused as I took his hands in mine and looked up at him; he held my gaze and I took a deep breath; "I just wanted you to know … that I love you", I said quietly. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment but then a smile spread across his face and he pulled me closer to him; "I love you too", he said in my ear, voice barely above a whisper. My own smile was so wide I thought my face would crack as he placed a kiss gently to my temple and I stroked my hands up his arms to his shoulders. His hands went around my waist and pulled me tightly against him, his head leaning down to nestle in the crook of my neck, I let my fingers play absently with one his curls as he nuzzled at my collarbone. I gasped as he nipped my skin lightly my heartbeat accelerating; "we should go", I said regretfully after a moment.

"I know", Robb said against my neck, making no move to release me.

"We cannot miss Jon", I insisted eventually. This time he did release me and I took his arm as we walked out into the courtyard, there was a small guard already mounted on their horses and three other horses saddled but without riders as yet. As Robb and I approached Lord Stark placed his hands on the reins of one them and I smiled, realising that he would be riding at least some of the way with Jon. Benjen pulled himself up on one of the other horses as Jon spotted us and hurried over, we stood facing one another for a minute, none of us sure what to say and then I gently moved my hand from Robb's arm, releasing him to tightly embrace his brother. I smiled, feeling tears brimming in my eyes as they finally released one another; "I will see you again!" Robb insisted furiously.

"Of course you will, the Wall is not so far!" Jon assured him before turning to me.

"I'll miss you", I said simply and he pulled me into an embrace, patting my back gently.

"I will see you again", he promised, pulling away.

"I know", I said, brushing tears off my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm going to miss the wedding", Jon said regretfully.

"We will miss you there too", Robb said.

"Don't", Jon said shaking his head, "enjoy your day and make each other happy"

"We will", Robb replied, glancing towards me. I managed a watery smile for him.

"I know you will", Jon said with a chuckle, "I have to go"

"Goodbye", Robb said.

"Write to us", I added as Jon walked towards his horse.

"I promise", he assured me as he pulled himself up into the saddle. Robb and I climbed up onto the walls as soon as the small party had clattered out of the front gate, we took one another's hand as we watched them slowly fade from view until they were nothing more than a speck on the horizon. We did not move until they had disappeared entirely when as one we silently drifted back down the steps and back into the keep.

Jon's departure weighed heavily on my mind for the next few days, it was as though part of Winterfell had been lost. Soon though I had to push it to the back of my mind as my wedding was fast approaching, I had been astounded to hear Lord and Lady Stark discussing his departure in just three days; that meant there was only two days until the wedding. On hearing that I practically flew up to Sansa's room, not even knocking but flinging open the door almost breathless. She did not seem surprised to see me, she just smiled knowingly; "you want to know how the dress is coming?" she asked. I nodded, still out of breath from my run up to her rooms. "I'm still working on it; the dress is sewn but I am working on the details", she said holding up the snow white material for me to inspect. I crossed the room to sit by her side, watching as she threaded a pearl onto the silver thread and sewed it into the bodice of my dress. "It's going to be beautiful", I complimented.

"You are going to be beautiful", Sansa corrected me.

"Lady Stark told me that they have had a cloak made for me especially", I told her.

"Have you seen the one Robb will put on you?" she asked.

"No … have you?" I replied.

"It will be perfect with the dress", she assured me and I knew I would get no more out of her. I watched her work for a few minutes, threading pearl after pearl onto the thread and carefully sewing it onto the dress. Watching the fluid motions of her hand somehow seemed to calm the immense sense of panic that had engulfed me earlier. Truly I couldn't wait to be Robb's wife, I just wanted the day to be perfect for the Stark's as it was not just our wedding but a farewell party for Lord Stark and his daughters.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sansa after a moment.

"About marrying Robb? Not at all", I answered truthfully.

"Does your wedding night not trouble you?"

"I hadn't thought of it …" I confessed.

"Perhaps that's best", Sansa said quietly.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't stupid, I had heard enough talk of wedding nights to know some of what would happen, but Sansa seemed almost afraid for me.

"I have heard it hurts", she said after a moment, blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Only the first time though …" I tried to sound confident, but she had me worried now.

"I think so", she said reassuringly, perhaps realising my creeping fear, "did your mother never speak to you of it?" she continued.

"My mother died when I was twelve … I wasn't betrothed so there was no need for her to tell me"

"Perhaps you could ask my mother?" Sansa suggested.

"Perhaps", I said, my stomach twisting, I did not think I could talk with Lady Stark about my wedding night, especially as it was her son that I was marrying.

"Do you like it?" Sansa said, showing me the bodice of my wedding dress.

"It looks perfect", I answered truthfully, beyond grateful that she had changed the subject.

The night before my wedding I had just prepared myself for bed when a knock sounded at the door; I opened it to find Lady Stark and Sansa smiling at me. I invited them in and noticed that they had not arrived empty handed. "I will come to you in the morning with Arya and we will help you get ready", Sansa said, smiling as she carefully lay my wedding dress across the back of the chair. "This is your cloak", Lady Stark added, placing the folded material on top of the dresser.

"Lady Stark I can't thank you enough", I said, knowing the trouble she had gone to to have a cloak of Radlan specially made for me.

"I was glad to do it", she smiled to me, "Sansa, could you please give Ailsa and I a moment?"

"Of course", Sansa said, "I will see you in the morning", she said to me with a smile before sweeping from the room.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Lady Stark when we were alone.

"Everything is fine, but I realise that tomorrow is your wedding and that there are certain things that a mother should tell her daughter before she marries … and as you no longer have your mother, I feel as though I should explain them to you", she said kindly.

"Oh", I said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

"I should have asked this before … but have you bled?" she asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Yes", I whispered.

"Regularly?" she continued.

"Yes", I answered again.

"I'm sorry Ailsa I had to ask", she said apologetically.

"I understand"

"So your marriage will be consummated tomorrow night", Lady Stark continued.

"I know", I said, a blush definitely rising in my cheeks now.

"It may be uncomfortable for you the first time", she explained.

"I had heard that", I confessed and she nodded.

"But Robb is a good man … I am sure he will be …" she struggled with the words and I cringed.

"Lady Stark I know Robb would never intentionally hurt me", I said quickly.

"Good", she said, looking thoroughly relieved, "now I will leave you to rest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow", she said rising up and heading to the door.

"Lady Stark thank you", I managed.

"I know you would rather your own mother was the one to tell you all that … but I could not have you walk into marriage blindly", she explained before taking her leave of me.

I could not sleep, there were so many things running through my mind, it seemed almost impossible that I was to marry Robb; that I was allowed to be that happy. Visions of my uncle flashed before my eyes every time I closed them, some of them were memories that made me shudder. Others were made up images of him charging through the Godswood towards me and wrenching me away from Robb. Those images scared me more than the memories; I tried to let Lord Stark's kind, reassuring voice wash over me to send me to sleep. He had been constantly reassuring me that the letter he had sent back to my uncle would only reach him the day before Robb and I married, and that even if he set off immediately from Radlan I would safely be a part of the Stark family before he arrived. I tried to focus on that, the fact that it was impossible that he could stop Robb and I being together, we belonged together I knew that more than I knew anything else. Furiously I turned over in bed again and jammed my eyes shut, only to fling them open again as another knock sounded on my door. I got up, trailing some of the furs from the bed around me to protect me from the cold and crossed to open the door. Robb stood on the other side, still fully dressed and smiling down at me. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, knowing the trouble we would be in if we were discovered at this hour, especially as I was in my night slip. "Did I wake you?" he asked softly, running his fingers through the ends of my hair. "No", I said, "but you should not be here!" I insisted.

"I know but I had to see you"

"You will see me tomorrow, in the Godswood", I said furiously.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, "I won't sleep knowing I've upset you"

"No I'm not angry with you", I sighed, "but you should go back to your room"

"This is my room", he said teasingly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Jon's room then"

"I will get my room back tomorrow", he said, moving his face closer to mine.

"I'm afraid you will have to share", I whispered, our lips almost touching.

"Gladly", he said, closing the gap and kissing me as he never had before; I felt as though my insides were melting and I was hot and cold at the same time. He had such an effect on me and I wondered if I would ever get used to it or if I would feel this way forever. All too soon he pulled away and I almost hissed in frustration; "I know", he groaned, "but if I don't leave now I'm afraid I never will"

"Tomorrow", I whispered, cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes.

"Tomorrow", he agreed with a smile.


	6. Lady Stark

**A/N: **So the wedding's finally here! Please enjoy, and thank you again to **CLTex** for the lovely reviews :)

**Thanks: **CardioandSass, Katerose12, Lorna Roxen, Simone140089, Who cares711, wildFoxy, PurpleWitch25565, merlinsaprentince, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Lady Stark**

Sansa was chatting away as she laced up my dress but I did not hear a word she was saying, my mind was fully fixed on Robb and the feel of his lips on mine and the shivers that went up my spine when he touched me. I blinked a few times, trying to bring myself to the present and caught Arya's eye, she seemed to know that I had not been listening to Sansa and she sent me a sly grin. "All done", I finally heard Sansa's words, "look in the mirror", she said, guiding me to it. I stared when I saw my reflection, I had been told I was beautiful so many times but looking at myself now I finally believed it. I had always been short but the way Sansa had made the dress drew attention to the curves of my chest and my slim waist rather than my short legs. I smiled and my green eyes seemed to sparkle; "Sansa it's perfect" I managed to whisper and I saw her smile in the mirror.

"I knew it would suit you", she said, "now sit and let me do your hair", she commanded. I did as I was told and Sansa set Arya to work with a brush while she sifted through a box of hair combs and trinkets that she had brought along with her. "I knew it was here somewhere", she said finally, showing me a beautifully made clasp. It was large and silver with diamonds and emeralds set in it that glittered beautifully in the morning sunlight. I knew it would fix across the back of my head once she had gathered up all of my hair; "it's beautiful", I commented and she glowed with happiness, ushering Arya aside so she could begin pulling my long, dark curls into place. Usually I wore my hair down, not being skilled in the twists and plaits that Sansa seemed able to create with ease, but I was glad of something different today as today was special. When Sansa was done she carefully moved the clasp into place, gently but firmly pinning it in place; "move your head from side to side", she directed and I did as I was told, the clasp did not move a fraction and Sansa clapped her hands together. "You're perfect!" she declared, "now we just have to wait"

"Would you like some wine?" Arya asked, obviously sensing my nerves.

"Please", I said gratefully and she poured me a cup, passing it into my shaking hands.

As I drained my cup of wine a knock sounded on the door and Sansa darted to open it allowing Lord Stark to enter the room. I tried to smile at him but I wasn't sure if I had succeeded. "You look lovely" he complimented me.

"It is all thanks to Sansa and Arya", I replied.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded, my mouth dry despite the wine.

"Your cloak", Arya reminded me, pulling it off the dresser.

"Of course!" I exclaimed gratefully.

"Here", said Lord Stark taking the green cloak trimmed with white fur from Arya's hand and unfurling it so it flowed to the ground revealing the silver leaf of Radlan. I took a deep breath as Lord Stark swept the cloak around my shoulders in one graceful movement and I automatically reached up to fasten it around my neck. "Now you are ready", he said looking at me with pride in his eyes.

"Yes", I managed, taking the arm he offered. Being without any kin I had asked Lord Stark to accompany me to the Godswood and hand me over to Robb; only with his large calming presence beside me could I manage to put one foot in front of the other as we made our way out. I noticed the serving girls stopped to stare as we walked through the main hall but we left their whispers behind as we walked across the courtyard. The guards and stable boys all turned to look in our direction, bowing and wishing me well; I managed to smile and nod my head to them, grateful for their kind words.

As we approached the Godswood my heartbeat sped up alarmingly and I tightened my grip on Lord Stark's arm, he leant over with his other hand and patted mine reassuringly. There were so many people in the Godswood, including the King and Queen but I only had eyes for Robb, stood next to the Septon in the middle of the Godswood dressed in the white and grey of Winterfell and looking more handsome that I had ever seen him. I smiled as we reached him and he took my hand from his father's with a grateful nod and smile. Lord Stark moved away to stand with his wife and children, a smile on all of their faces. I turned to face Robb again and lost myself in his blue eyes as the Septon began the ceremony; I said my vows automatically, hardly hearing the words that were being said. It didn't matter what these words were, what mattered was Robb and I and our future. Robb dropped my hands and reached up to unfasten the cloak of Radlan from around my neck, his hands shook for a moment but he steadied them well, sweeping the cloak from my shoulders and handing it to his mother. She nodded to him with a smile as he took the cloak of Winterfell from Theon and unfurled it, revealing the grey dire wolf on a background of white; like the cloak of Radlan, it too was trimmed with white fur. Robb fastened the cloak securely around my neck allowing his fingers to brush lightly along my collarbone for a moment, making my breath hitch in my throat again. As he stepped back and took my hands again I realised that it was over and that I was no longer Ailsa Ardenne but Ailsa Stark. I smiled at him as I came to my realisation and he pulled me towards him and kissed me until I felt dizzy, he pulled away and the crowd gathered to witness our wedding all put their hands together, a few even cheered, one of whom I suspected was the King.

Robb and I were congratulated by everyone as we stood by the door of the dining hall to greet everyone who had been with us in the Godswood. We thanked them all, over and over until eventually everyone had gone inside and we were left alone listening to the sound of the music flare up and much noise and laughter spill out into the hallway. I caught Robb's eye and I was sure my face showed the exact same expression of relief that his did; I couldn't help but laugh and he smiled down on me. "We should join the feast", I said, taking his arm.

"Must we?" he asked with a small groan, making no move to enter the dining hall.

"It has been thrown in our honour of course we must", I said teasingly.

"Must you always be right?" he asked.

"I would expect so", I answered.

"Very well Lady Stark, but let me kiss you first", he said before pressing his lips against mine for the second time that day. I pulled him closer to me, hungry for more and he deepened the kiss, one hand clasped to my back the other holding the back of my neck. Eventually I had to pull away, as usual forgetting how to breathe as soon as his mouth was on mine. He smiled at me as though he knew the exact effect that he had and allowed me to step out of his arms and take his hand instead. "Promise we won't stay long", he whispered in my ear as we walked into the dining hall.

Robb and I were seated at the centre of the high table in the seats of honour, Lord and Lady Stark on Robb's side and the King and Queen on mine as I had no family of my own. I didn't eat much although the feast was grand, Robb was pulled away from me after the dinner to share a cup of ale with Theon and some of the other young men of Winterfell. I watched him laughing and joking with them from my seat, a small smile playing on my lips. My attention was pulled from him as the King laid one of his hands across mine and I turned to him; "you have joined a great house my Lady", he said patting my hand with a smile.

"Yes your Grace, I am most fortunate", I answered.

"Robb Stark is a good man", he continued.

"I know that"

"Be sure to remember it … it will not be easy for him becoming Lord of Winterfell so young"

"I will be here to help him your Grace you can be sure of that", I answered.

"I don't doubt that you will", he said raising his cup to me; "the new Lady Stark!" he toasted loudly and I heard the call echoed around me; I couldn't help but smile before I took a sip from my own cup. After a while Theon approached the table and stopped in front of me, dropping into a short bow; "may I dance with the bride?" he asked brightly.

"Of course", I said standing up and lifting my skirts carefully so I could step down from the high table. Theon outstretched his hand to me as I approached and I took it with a smile and he led me into some space where there were others dancing. We fell into step with them and I found myself laughing in no time; for the first time in a long time I felt truly happy. Of course I was still worried about Bran and I wished that Jon was there dancing with us but those unhappy thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind tonight by my joy of being the new Lady Stark.

Sometime later Robb joined us, tapping Theon's shoulder; "do you mind if I dance with my wife?" he asked and Theon twirled me into Robb's awaiting arms obligingly. "You look like you are having fun", he commented to me as he pulled me closer to him.

"I am", I told him brightly and he lifted a hand to push a lock of hair that had come loose from my clasp behind me ears. "I love you", he said with a smile.

"And I love you", I answered, giving him a small kiss on the lips. As we danced I noticed that we were slowly moving closer and closer to the door and looked up to give Robb a questioning look and he smirked at me. "You're up to something", I said, a statement not a question.

"Is it wrong to want my wife to myself?" he asked.

"Not wrong at all", I replied as he danced us right out of the door. I couldn't help but feel nervous as we stood alone in the hallway, my stomach fluttering. Robb seemed to sense it and took my hand, stroking the back of it gently with his thumb as he led me across the hall and up the steps towards what was now our room. My heart was pounding when we reached the door and Robb opened it, gesturing for me to go first just as he had that night when we had first met. I did as he bid me and walked inside, unsure of what to do with myself I stood still as I heard the door click shut. Robb came up behind me in a moment, running his hands down my arms and then back up to my shoulders where he unclasped the cloak of Winterfell he had placed around me in the Godswood. I felt his warm breath on my throat as he leaned in to kiss my neck, my breathing quickened and he moved his hands up to my hair and began gently removing the pins that were holding it in place. He set the clasp down when he had successfully removed it and took out the few remaining pins letting my hair tumble down my back. I could feel him running his hands through it and then he pulled it to one side so it fell over one of my shoulders, his hands then brushed down the top of my back to find the lacings of my dress.

I forgot how to breathe as Robb untied the top of my dress and began unthreading my laces, the bodice becoming looser and looser the further down he got. Eventually his hands were on my shoulders again and he slipped my dress off them, the beautiful material dropping fluidly to the floor and leaving me in nothing but a thin silk slip. Robb moved to stand in front of me then and I managed to take a breath as he took my hand so I could step out of the pool of silk that my wedding dress had become. He took me in his arms, holding me close and bending his head to whisper in my ear; "don't be afraid", I shuddered at his warm breath and he pulled away to look into my eyes; "I don't want you to be afraid", he said softly. I held his gaze and put a hand to his chest, his eyes held mine as my hand slipped down, undoing the buttons of his jacket as it did so. When I reached the last button I undid it and Robb slowly shrugged out of it; "I'm not afraid", I whispered to him and he smiled moving closer to me again. I used both hands to undo Robb's shirt, sliding it from his shoulders as he had slid my dress from mine and I took a moment to let my hands explore the bare muscles of his shoulders and chest, feeling his breathing accelerate under my touch. I moved forward to place a kiss above his heart and let my hands trail down to his stomach and reach the top of his trousers. I found the lacings and my hands shook as I tried to undo them but Robb's hands caught my own and stilled them before reaching up to slide my slip from my shoulders. My eyes dropped to the floor as I now stood there in front of him, completely exposed, shivering slightly from both cold and nerves. His hand came under my chin and gently tilted my head up to look at him, he smiled as his eyes met mine; "you're beautiful", he assured me, bending to capture my lips in a crushing kiss. My nerves melted as his lips moved with mine, our bodies tight to one another, I could feel his heat warming me and I managed to slip my hands between us. They did not shake now as I found his laces and undid them easily, pushing his trousers as far as I could. He broke our kiss for a moment, helping me with his clothing until he was stood as exposed as I was. We looked at one another for a moment until he held his hand out to me, I took it and he squeezed it tightly before leading me to the bed.

He lay me down gently and knelt above me his eyes roaming my body hungrily, part of me wanted to cover my nakedness but I couldn't move under his intense gaze. I reached out to him, my hand curling around his forearm and he gently moved my legs apart with his other hand, pulling himself up between them and capturing my lips again. I let my hand circle around to his back pulling him closer to me so our bodies were touching, one of his hands lay by head, propping himself up so his full weight did not crush me, the other wandered down to my bare thigh and began to travel upwards. I gasped in surprise and pleasure as Robb's hand met its destination and I felt him smile against my lips, trailing kisses across my jaw and down to my neck and chest as his hand continued to pleasure me. "Robb", I managed to gasp out as my breathing became more and more laboured. He moved his hand back down my thigh then, coaxing me to wrap my legs around his waist; I did so obligingly as he shifted above me and turned his beautiful blue eyes to my face. "If I hurt you stop me", he said and I managed to nod before I felt him sliding into me, I held my breath as he moved feeling pain flood through me and I closed my eyes as he stilled inside me. I let out my breath as I felt his lips on my neck again, I kept still but moved my hands up to the nape of his neck, stroking the curls that were there, concentrating on the feeling of his breath on my neck as the pain within me dulled to a small ache. "It's okay", I whispered, turning my head so I could kiss his temple, "it's okay", I repeated again as he raised his head to look at me. Slowly he moved his hips, sliding almost out of me before sliding back in; there was still some pain but it was overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure that shot through me and I almost cried out in pleasure. Robb moved again and this time I could not help the small cry that escaped my lips, he looked concerned for a moment but I tightened my legs around him urging him onwards. He continued his movements, gaining some momentum but still moving slowly as I knew he was afraid of hurting me, I ran my hands over every part of his body I could reach as he moved inside me causing me to gasp and moan whenever he hit some hidden spot in my body. I could feel an immense bubble of pleasure building inside me, almost ready to burst and I knew that somehow Robb could feel it too as he moved one hand to tangle in the hair at the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his in a furious kiss. I had to pull my lips from his as the bubble inside me burst causing me to call out loudly in pleasure burying my head in the soft skin of Robb's neck, he thrust inside me for a moment more intensifying my pleasure until he became still inside me and collapsed against me; taking my breath from me as he whispered my name against my ear.


	7. To King's Landing

**A/N:** Here it is, the new one, please enjoy! :) And thank you **CLTex **& **aleksjoly** for the reviews!**  
**

**Thanks: **IAmObesessed, jafcbutterfly, aleksjoly, Turtleluv19, katielynn14, everyone else who follows & anyone who's reading!

* * *

**To King's Landing**

When I awoke the next morning my head was laying against Robb's chest and his arms were loosely wrapped around my waist, I sighed in pleasure and stretched against him, feeling a dull ache between my legs. I rolled carefully onto my back not wanting to wake Robb and sighed to myself, the pain was nothing really and had certainly been worth the pleasure. I smiled then despite myself and turned to look at my sleeping husband; he had always told me how beautiful I was but watching him sleep now I realised that I really ought to tell him exactly how beautiful he was. After a while of just watching him I sat myself up in bed so I could see where the sun was in the sky, I could tell that it was still early and I could hear no sound within the keep to suggest that anyone else had risen yet. I shifted some of the furs on the bed and noticed that the sheet tangled beneath me was spotted with blood, I bit my lip, knowing that it was to be expected but I did not want Robb to see it and fret that I was hurt. Slowly I managed to slide the sheet away from myself and from Robb who was thankfully only half laying on it. I knew that the serving girls would have to see the sheet so that they could confirm to everyone that I had been a maid and so I folded it the best I could and slung it over the bottom of the bed. Robb stirred slightly in his sleep and a sudden urge of desire flooded through me and I bit my lip again, wondering if I was brave enough to do what my body was screaming at me to do. I decided I was, I couldn't ignore the wanting inside me, and besides, it was still early, we were not expected to rise for a good while yet. I crawled to his side, shifting the furs and sheets so that I could pull myself astride him and wriggled my hips slightly against him. It had the effect I had desired as I felt him harden beneath me, his eyes fluttering open in surprise and I moved my hands up his broad chest leaning my body down towards his until my face was only inches from his. "And what are you up to?" he asked me groggily, a smile spreading across his lips as his hands ran up and down my legs. "Is this not what a wife is for?" I asked in a teasing tone, my head cocked to one side.

"Ailsa, are you sure you feel like it?" he asked me seriously.

"Why else would I be here Robb?" I countered, moving my hips again and smirking when I heard him groan in pleasure beneath me. Seizing my chance I bent my head to kiss him before he could make a fuss; there was nothing like kissing Robb, I knew I could do it forever and never be bored of it. Just as I thought I was winning and moved myself so he could slip inside me again his hands gripped my hips, holding me still and I let my eyes fly open, pulling away from the kiss. "What is it?" I asked, surprised and ever so slightly annoyed. He sighed, his hand travelling up to settle between my breasts; "Are you not sore from last night?" he asked concernedly, "I had heard …"

"Be quiet Robb", I groaned, cutting him off, "forget what you heard … trust your wife …"

"I do trust you", he said letting his thumb stroke across one of my breasts.

"Then let me", I said softly, moving myself again so he could slip inside me, this time he made no move to stop me and we both groaned in pleasure at the contact.

I lay at Robb's side a while later his fingers stroking up and down my back and I let out a satisfied sigh, I had no idea that marriage would be like this, it had been less than a day but already I was happier than I had ever been. I wished my parents had been alive to see me marry Robb, I knew they would have been proud, not only because he was a Stark but because he made me so happy. I propped myself up on one elbow to look at him and he smiled sleepily at me as I ran my hand up his chest to cup his face, stroking the wisps of hair that peppered his cheek. "We should get up", I said after a moment, glancing out of the window to see how high the sun has risen, "they will be leaving soon"

"I know", he agreed, his hand stilling on my back. Somehow I managed to make myself slide out of his grasp, pulling some of our furs around me as I crossed to the dresser to find something to wear. Eventually I decided on my red gown that Sansa had made me to please the queen and her Lannister family, the colour would go well with my grey and black furs. I dropped my cover and stepped into the dress; Robb was behind me in an instant lacing up the back for me; "it feels wrong putting you back in clothes", he said with a small chuckle.

"I much prefer you taking me out of them", I replied with a sly smile turning to kiss him.

"Don't start that again", he growled at me, pulling away to pull on his trousers and shirt.

"Later then", I smirked.

"Don't tease me wife!" he jokingly scolded me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me until I forgot my senses.

We finally managed to make it down to the main hall, Robb having stopped us several times along the way to remind me just how skilled he was at kissing me; not that I needed reminding. When we reached the hall we managed to get ourselves under control and I placed my hand on his arm as was proper and we shared a smirk before walking into the dining hall. It was not as full as I had expected, although I supposed many people had already risen and been fed. Lord and Lady Stark were there though, along with Sansa and Rickon and some of the King's men. Robb and I nodded to each of them before taking our own places at the table; I saw Lord and Lady Stark share a look and I wanted to blush but managed to contain myself. "When are you setting off Lord Stark?" I asked, determined to keep the conversation away from Robb and myself.

"It won't be long, the Queen has almost finished packing", he chuckled.

"Are you excited Sansa?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh terribly! I can barely wait to get to the Capital", she almost swooned.

"It will be very different from here I'm sure"

"Yes, so much warmer Joffrey tells me", she said breathlessly.

"No need for furs then", I commented, Robb caught my eye and almost choked on his wine.

"Are you alright Robb?!" Sansa asked concernedly while I tried to conceal my smile. Lady Stark saw me though and gave me a knowing smile of her own.

Everyone gathered in the courtyard when the sun was at its highest, I could scarcely believe that this day had finally come; Lord Stark and his daughter's would ride to King's Landing and none of us knew for how long we'd all be apart. I refused to let myself cry though as I gripped Robb's arm tightly; he needed me to be strong and I knew Lord Stark expected it too. I had already said a tearful goodbye to Sansa and Arya within the privacy of the keep and I looked at them now already saddled on their horses; Sansa looking nervous but excited and Arya simply annoyed. I smiled at both of them and sent a small wave in their direction which they returned, we had all promised to write but I had a feeling I would receive more correspondence from Sansa than Arya. Turning back to Robb I saw Lord Stark striding towards us, his face set in a determined line which I knew was hiding his true emotion. I stole a glance at Robb and noticed the same hard expression adorned his face as his father came to a halt in front of us. "You are Lord and Lady of Winterfell now", he began; "I know you will both do me proud, look after our men, look after the North, and most importantly look after each other."

"Yes father", Robb said, trying to keep his voice even.

"You are my son Robb", Lord Stark dropped his voice low, "I am very proud of you, don't ever forget it do you promise me?"

"I promise", Robb said, voice threatening to break, I increased my pressure on his arm.

"I trust you to take care of him Ailsa", he said, turning to me.

"Of course Lord Stark", I said looking him in the eye.

"You won't let me down, you are your father's daughter", he said, briefly allowing me a smile.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Lord Stark"

"The pleasure has been mine", he said laying a hand on my shoulder for a moment before turning back to Robb. I dropped my hand from his arm as I had done when he and Jon had said goodbye and watched as his father gripped him in a fierce embrace; "Look after your mother for me", Lord Stark said quietly as they broke apart.

"I'll look after everyone", Robb promised and Lord Stark nodded, turning away from us before emotion could overcome him and climbing up onto his horse. I looked over at Lady Stark and saw that she only had eyes for her husband and he only eyes for her; it broke my heart thinking of them being separated and I resumed my hold of Robb's arm determined that I would never be separated from him.

This time we did not watch the departing company from the top of the walls, both our hearts were too heavy and we had said our goodbyes, it didn't feel like it would bring any comfort as it had done when Jon had left. Instead we went into the keep with everyone else to drink a toast of good fortune with the rest of Winterfell to Lord Stark and his daughters. After the toast Robb was called away by one of his men and it hit me suddenly that now he was Lord of Winterfell and all the day to day running of the place had fallen to him. I smiled sadly as I watched him leave the hall, deep in conversation with his man, we would not be so carefree now, as Lord Stark had told us; we had responsibilities. "Are you alright Ailsa?" Lady Stark's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course Lady Stark, I was merely thinking", I answered.

"You have a lot to think about I suppose", she smiled.

"Everything has changed now hasn't it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes it has", she agreed, "but change is not always bad, Robb will be a good Lord"

"I know, I just hope I make him proud"

"I am sure you will Ailsa, and I am here to help you, don't be afraid to ask me"

"Thank you Lady Stark", I said, feeling immensely relieved.

"You are Lady Stark now", she said, squeezing my hand lightly before leaving the room. I sat a little while longer, conversing with some of the people of Winterfell and some of the guards, they had many interesting things to tell me and I was eager to learn as much about my new lands as possible. I wanted them to look to Robb and I and trust and respect us as much as they had Lord and Lady Stark, it was important that I made a good impression on them.

Dinner was a quiet affair after the great feast of the night before, many people had chosen to eat in their own homes rather than in the great hall. It was an altogether subdued atmosphere as everyone was still coming to terms with Lord Stark's departure. Robb did not arrive for dinner at all and I waited until the hall was almost empty before admitting defeat and excusing myself. I headed straight up to our rooms which were empty, I assumed there must be a lot he must attend to being new to his post but I had hoped we would have at least a little time together. I prepared myself for bed while I waited for him, hanging my dress back in the dresser and pulling a night slip over my head before brushing out the tangles in my curls. When I placed the brush back on the side I sighed, Robb had still not come up and so I added some wood to the fire and then climbed into bed intending to wait for him. I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I knew I had opened my eyes to find Robb's strong arms circled around me, the length of his body pressed against my back. He was deliciously warm and I moved carefully, trying to see if he was awake and his arms tightened around me; "I didn't mean to wake you", he murmured.

"Have you only just come to bed?" I asked.

"There was lots to do", he explained nuzzling my neck and making me squirm against him, I felt his hardness pressing against the small of my back suddenly and he groaned against my neck. "I wish you wouldn't do that", he hissed and I giggled, managing to turn around in his arms.

"Do you?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"You brought this on yourself", he told me, flipping me so that I was laying on my back and running his hands up my legs, settling himself between them as he pushed up my night slip. My hands found his laces and untied them as his lips crushed mine, freeing him and pulling him towards me, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed into me making me moan as the pleasure rocked through me. He was less gentle tonight and I enjoyed it all the more as he slammed into me over and over making me scream out in delight; I was certain the whole of Winterfell would hear me but it was hard to care as Robb's hands roamed everywhere, heightening my pleasure until I could take no more. I let my head drop to the pillow, completely spent and a moment later his head dropped to my heaving chest gasping for air. He slid out of me after a moment and moved his mouth to mine for a slow, lingering kiss making me burn again. "I don't know if I will ever have enough of you", he whispered, pulling away from the kiss after a long moment. "I was thinking the same thing", I confessed, still breathless.

"I love you so much Ailsa", he said, moving carefully to my side.

"I love you too", I replied, snuggling against him before my eyelids grew too heavy with sleep.


	8. False Hope and Fire

**A/N: **This chapters a bit longer than the usual but I hope you all enjoy :) special thanks to **InYourNightmares** for the review you left for the last chapter, I really appreciated your feedback!

**Thanks****: **Nana Dracul, danceegirl92, Sofia Lehrburg, okgur187, Friggatriskaidekaphobia, pinkspring101, Shelley421, everyone else who follows & anyone else who is reading :)

* * *

**False Hope and Fire**

On the first day I was due to bleed after my marriage I did not, I tried not to think of it as I carried out my duties as Lady of Winterfell and as Robb's wife. The second day came and again I did not bleed, this time I let a tiny bubble of excitement grow inside my chest. I had never once been late in my life and Robb and I did spend an awful lot of time abed together. As the third and then the fourth day passed with no sign of my moon's blood the bubble of excitement grew larger and larger. Could it be that I was already with child? I longed to believe that I was, I knew it was expected of me to provide Robb and Winterfell with an heir but I had never imagined that it would happen so quickly. I could barely keep the smile off my face as I went about my day to day duties, once or twice I caught Robb looking at me curiously but I said nothing, I could not tell Robb until I was certain, that was one thing I did know. On the fifth day my moon's blood finally arrived and I found myself alone in our rooms with tears spilling from my eyes, I was furious with myself for allowing myself to think that I was with child. I brushed the tears away from my cheeks but more poured down them and I was unable to stop them; the more I cried the more angry I grew with myself and I did not notice that I was no longer alone in the room until I felt Robb tug at my hand and turn me to face him, pulling my hands gently away from my face and kissing my cheeks; "what is it?" he whispered urgently, "what's happened?"

"Nothing", I sobbed, "you will think me foolish, it is nothing, truly", I insisted.

"It cannot be nothing if it has left you like this, tell me Ailsa", he urged me.

"I thought …" I began, choking back a sob.

"You thought what?" he whispered, stroking a tear away from my face.

"I thought I was with child", I managed before more tears spilled from my eyes.

"And you're not?" Robb assumed, frowning slightly. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry!" I choked.

"Why?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"For getting into such a state over nothing!"

"It is not nothing Ailsa, not if you thought it true", he insisted.

"There is no child, I am weeping for nothing", I tried to explain.

"We will have a child Ailsa", he said and he sounded so sure I stopped crying.

"I know, I'm being silly", I said, as he brushed the last of my tears from my cheeks.

"We will have lots of children", he reassured brightly.

"Yes", I agreed, nodding my head.

"We have time", he insisted, resting his forehead against mine gently.

I was laying in the bath, washing myself all over after my last day of bleeding when I heard shouts coming from the courtyard, I frowned wondering what on earth could be going on at this time of night. The shouts only intensified and so I pulled myself out of the warm water and rubbed myself down quickly with a drying cloth before pulling my robe loosely around me and padding to the window to look down on the courtyard. My heart stopped in my chest for a moment as I noticed one of the towers was engulfed in flames; I thought only of Robb as I pulled on some shoes and ran from the room, pulling my robe tighter as I went, throwing open the door of the keep I froze where I stood, transfixed by the sight of the flames swirling around in the night. "Ailsa!" Robb's voice pulled my gaze away from the fire as he hurried towards me looking furious; "what are you doing, get back inside, it's not safe!" he said, pulling me towards the keep. "I had to know you were alright", I managed, my voice shaking as cold racked through me. "You will catch your death", he said, rubbing his hands furiously up and down against my arms, attempting to warm me; "go back to our room and stay by the fire, do not go to bed until your hair is dry and you are warmed!" he demanded. I managed a nod for him and he kissed me quickly on the lips before sprinting back to help the men who were trying to put out the flames. After another second I did as Robb had bid me and went back into the keep, shivers still racking through my body as I began climbing the stairs. I had almost reached our rooms when I heard a scream coming from the opposite direction, I whirled around wondering if I had imagined it but then I heard it again. This time I was sure and I took off towards the sound, realising as I ran that it was coming from Bran's rooms and my heart sped up wondering what on earth could have happened.

I burst through the door without knocking and stopped dead at the sight that greeted me as I entered. Bran's wolf was stood on the end of his bed snarling, his muzzle completely coated in blood, I moved my eyes from him to Lady Stark who was knelt on the floor, nursing her hand which I could see was dripping blood. I blinked, trying to understand what I was seeing before dropping to Lady Stark's side, surely Bran's wolf would not have attacked her. She looked at me as I knelt before her trying to speak but no words were from her mouth; I took her injured hand in mine and saw a long deep gash across the palm of it and I gasped; there was no way a dire wolf had done this, it was done with a blade. I looked up at Lady Stark and she nodded behind me; I whirled around quickly, wondering how I could defend myself but there was no one there. I breathed a sigh of relief and noticed a pair of legs sticking out from the other side of Bran's bed, I made to stand up but Lady Stark grabbed my hand to prevent me going anywhere. "Don't look", she managed to say.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling the bottom of one of Bran's sheets towards me.

"He tried to kill Bran", Lady Stark stammered.

"What?" I asked, certain I had misheard her, tearing a strip of cloth from the bottom of the sheet as I stared at her incredulously. She nodded her head and I tried to get my head around her words, as I wound the strip of cloth around her injured hand tightly, she winced in pain but did not pull away from me. "The Maester will have to see it but it will do for now", I said.

"Thank you", she replied, closing her eyes, with relief or pain, I could not tell.

"Who was it?" I asked, she didn't need to ask me what I meant.

"I didn't recognise him", she shook her head.

"Why would anyone try and kill Bran?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"To stop him waking up", she said, her voice sounding stronger now.

"I don't understand …" I said, this was making no sense to me.

"Don't you? Come now Ailsa you are a clever girl"

"Unless he saw something", I realised, looking at her eyes and realising she thought the same.

"Something he shouldn't", she agreed.

"What could be so bad that anyone would murder a ten year old boy?" I asked incredulously.

"I wish I knew", Lady Stark said sadly.

"You don't think he fell do you?" I whispered.

"No", she confirmed shaking her head.

Before I could say anything else the door of the room burst open; "I'm sorry mother but have you seen …" but Robb's question died on his lips as he took in the scene in front of him. Looking from the dire wolf to his mother and finally to me, his mouth opened in horror, trying to decide which question to ask first. "We need the Maester", I said quickly before he found his voice.

"Go, fetch Maester Luwin!" he demanded to one of the men who had followed him up the stairs, he then walked into the room, kneeling at his mother's side as I was. "What happened?" he whispered, looking from her to me, still trying to process what he was seeing. I inclined my head towards the side of the bed where I knew the dead man lay and Robb stood without a word and walked around to him. A nauseated expression crossed his face and I cringed at the thought of what the wolf would be capable of; "we need to get him out of here", Robb spat. Two of the guards stepped forward but I sprang to my feet; "wait!" I said and they halted at once, looking from me to Robb, wondering whose orders they should be obeying. "You should wait until the Maester has taken your mother", I said quietly to Robb, laying my hand on his arm, "she has seen enough tonight"

"Wait until the Maester has taken my mother", Robb said and the guards nodded. We did not have to wait long, Maester Luwin hurried into the room not a minute later and I briefly explained how Lady Stark had been hurt, I saw Robb's jaw clench as I relayed what I knew, I could almost feel his anger rolling off him. The Maester helped Lady Stark to her feet and steadied her as he steered her from the room; I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them Robb was in front of me. "Go back to our rooms", he said softly, "I don't want you to see any more than you already have"

"But … Bran …" I began.

"I will have guards sit with him, and he has his wolf", he insisted, "go, I will come when I can"

"Be careful", I said to him warningly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Take Lady Stark safely back to her room", he ordered one of the guards who bowed quickly to me before setting off towards my room, I followed him in a daze, still not quite able to believe what had just happened.

I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Robb, I had no idea how long it would be before he returned but I knew that I would not be able to sleep, worry had set in too deep and I just wanted my husband safe in my arms. Eventually the door opened and he strode inside looking both exhausted and furious, I twisted my hands together, hoping that his anger was not directed towards me. He looked at me as the door closed behind him, his expression unreadable; I stood after a moment, unable to bear it, I crossed the room to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head laying against his chest listening to the steady thud of his heart. After a moment his arms came around me, holding me more tightly than he ever had, planting kisses in my hair. "How is your mother?" I asked.

"She will be fine, her hand will scar but she will be fine", he answered.

"The fire …" I began, having had time to think about the events of the night.

"A distraction", he said grimly and I nodded against him, it was as I had thought.

"Had anyone seen him before?"

"No one"

"Did he say anything? To your mother, any clue?" I asked desperately.

"Nothing", he said bitterly, "we only have his dagger"

"It could help", I suggested hopefully, daring to look up at his face.

"Maybe", he replied half-heartedly.

"You look exhausted, come to bed", I said, pulling his jacket away from him. He made no argument as I undid his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, I was about to pull away to lay his shirt and jacket across the chair when he pulled me to him and kissed me; I could sense his anger in the kiss and for the first time it scared me. I pulled away after a moment, trying again to leave his arms but again he pulled me back, nuzzling against my neck in the way I usually loved but tonight there was something different about Robb. "Robb please", I said, finally pushing away from him.

"What is it?" he looked confused, hurt almost, and I felt instantly guilty.

"Tonight has been so awful", I tried to explain, "I just don't know …"

"Don't know if you want me?" he finished for me, bitterness dripping from his tone.

"Of course I want you!" I shouted, smacking my hand against his chest. He looked at me bewildered, I had never raised my voice to him before, I had never wanted to, but now it was like I couldn't stop; "I just don't want you like this! I don't want you using me to forget your anger, that's not fair Robb!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ailsa, I didn't mean to!" he insisted desperately, pulling me towards him again.

"It's called making love Robb!" I sobbed, clinging onto him, furious with myself for crying.

"I know", he said soothingly, running his hands through my hair, "and I love you, I do"

"I know you do", I said pulling away and rubbing the tears from my cheeks.

"Forgive me?" he asked softly.

"Of course", I answered, taking the hand he held out to me. He pulled me to him again, kissing me softly, this time I felt no anger, I just felt that he needed me and this time I let him take me to bed.

The next morning I woke up alone, for a moment I was confused, Robb had never left before I had woken before, then I remembered and threw the covers from me, grabbing the first dress I could find and pulling it on. I was downstairs in minutes, I could hear raised voices coming from the courtyard and I hurried towards them wondering what else could have possibly happened. I was stunned when I realised it was Robb and Lady Stark that were the source of the commotion; I appeared to have arrived at the end of their argument but I could tell that whatever it was had not been resolved. Robb looked furious and Lady Stark's expression was a mixture of pain and anger. "What is going on?" I asked, coming to a stop at Robb's side and looking from him to his mother. "Nothing, go back inside Ailsa", Robb said shortly and my eyes widened.

"I will not!" I told him, unhappy at the way he had spoken to me.

"You will do as I ask you, you are my wife!" he rounded on me, grabbing my arm roughly.

"Don't take your anger out on her, it is me you are angry with!" Lady Stark interjected.

"Tell me what's going on?" I demanded, pulling my arm out of Robb's grip and glaring at him.

"I am going to King's Landing", Lady Stark answered me.

"You are not!" Robb shouted, turning from me to his mother.

"Stop this!" I hissed furiously, people were starting to notice that something was wrong and it would not look good if their Lord was arguing so publicly with his mother and wife. Robb rounded on me then, his eyes almost murderous but I held his gaze, daring him to say another word, he stayed silent and I took a deep breath; "if you must discuss this", I began, raising an eyebrow, "perhaps it would be best to do so inside", I finished pointedly. Lady Stark nodded her agreement and made her way passed me into the keep, Robb said nothing but he followed her after a moment. I forced a smile and waved to those people who had turned to look and they waved cheerily back at me; at least it seemed they were easily satisfied.

I could hear their argument flare up as I made my own way back into the keep, for the first time since arriving at Winterfell I felt out of my depth. Still, I could not just leave them to fight, there had to be some way for them to reach a compromise and so I steeled myself and followed the raised voices all the way to Lady Stark's rooms. "… You can't expect me to do nothing Robb!" Lady Stark was shouting.

"I am not saying do nothing! It does not mean you go to King's Landing!" Robb retorted.

"Your father needs to know!"

"And he will be told!" Robb insisted.

"You trust a raven with this news?!" Lady Stark said incredulously.

"I could send someone else, anyone else!"

"I am telling you Robb, I am going whether you like it or not!"

"No! I forbid it!"

"You forbid it?! I am your mother!" Lady Stark almost laughed.

"I am Lord of Winterfell!" Robb exploded, "father left me in charge! He would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you!"

"He will know it was my own choice", she replied, voice softening.

"Well it is not mine! You are not going!" Robb retorted with finality.

"I am Robb, I am going and you will not stop me", she said softly.

"Both of you stop", I said, finally stepping into the room. They both jumped, obviously unaware that I had been there and heard everything. Lady Stark opened her mouth to speak but I help my hand up to stop her and to my surprise she closed it again. "You are not going anywhere, not unless the Maester is satisfied that your hand is healed", I began, looking Lady Stark directly in the eyes, "and you", I continued, turning to Robb, with whom I had never been more furious, "should not speak to your mother like that, you should both speak again like adults when you have calmed down", I finished, my eyes fixed intently on him. He looked for a moment as though he would argue with me but then he strode from the room, I heard his pounding footsteps grow fainter as he stamped down the hallway and finally the distant sound of a door slam. "You should not have said that", Lady Stark said, her eyes meeting mine fearfully, "He is so angry Ailsa"

"That doesn't make him right", I retorted.

"You remind me of myself, I had to redirect Ned a few times", she smiled.

"I am not saying I agree with your plan to go to King's Landing, I just don't think he should speak to you that way", I replied.

"Ailsa, you must know I wouldn't leave unless I had to?" she pleaded.

"I'm not sure about this, right now I need to speak to Robb", I said, confusion clouding me.

"I understand", she answered quietly.

I was still utterly furious with Robb as I made my own way down the corridor towards our rooms where I knew he had ended up. The anger was boiling up inside me, Robb was about to find out that I was not going to be a demure, obedient little wife who accepted his every command with no opinion of her own. If that was the wife he wanted then he sure as hell shouldn't have married me. I threw open the door to our chamber with such force that it crashed hard against the wall; Robb had been leaning over our table when I made my entrance but he turned with a start, his eyes narrowing slightly as they reached me. I entered the room properly slamming the door shut behind me and turning to him, waiting to see if he had anything to say to me. "You have nothing to say Robb?!" I burst out furiously after a moment; "I'm surprised as you had plenty to say to your mother!"

"You had no right interfering in that!" he shouted, finally finding his voice.

"No right?!" I repeated incredulously, "I am your wife, as you well reminded me!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he demanded.

"Ordering me inside?! As though I do not matter!"

"I had things to discuss with my mother!"

"So the whole of Winterfell could hear?! You are both lucky I was there!"

"It was not your place!" he roared.

"And where is my place?!" I demanded, "in your bed?! Is that all I am fit for?! If I had known that then perhaps I would have thought longer before agreeing to be your wife!"

"You don't mean that", he whispered, shaking his head.

"No?!" I challenged him, shrugging my shoulders, "I thought I had married a man who respected me, who had respect for my opinions! How could I have been such a fool?" I turned from him then, and made my way towards the door, I had my hand on the latch when he grabbed me and pulled me around; "don't walk away from me!" he hissed, his voice angry but mixed with desperation.

"Why? Because you command me to stay?" I asked cruelly.

"Because I want you to stay", he corrected me, grabbing my shoulders tightly so I looked at him.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you're my wife. My beautiful, perfect, infuriating wife", he growled, pulling me closer.

"You married me", I reminded him, looking him dead in the eye.

His blue eyes pierced mine for a second before his lips crushed against mine making my knees almost buckle, I was furious with my body for betraying me, and I bit down on Robb's lower lip causing him to growl in pain and slam me against our bedroom door. I gasped as the air was forced from my lungs at the impact and pulled Robb's hair hard in retaliation as his own teeth grazed across my collarbone. Damn him, I was still so angry but I wanted him so much at that moment that I was willing to forgive him almost anything. I ripped at his shirt, sending the buttons skittering across the floor and he grabbed my thighs, pulling upwards so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, my back still against our bedroom door. His lips found mine again and they fought furiously with one another, my hands tangling themselves back in his curls, one of his hands gripping my thigh tightly the other wandering towards a place that ached for his touch. He did not disappoint me and I moaned with satisfaction against his mouth dropping my hands from his head to the laces of his trousers. I didn't care how much he had incensed me not minutes before, more than anything now I needed him inside me. He seemed to feel the same way I did, as soon as I had freed him he had pushed himself hard into me and I cried out my pleasure, grabbing his shoulders hard, feeling my nails pierce his skin and he hissed; slamming even harder into me. I was sure I would feel the pain in my back later from where it was pushed harder and harder into the door but at that moment I cared about nothing less. As I felt myself get closer to my release I pulled Robb's face to me again kissing him hard until we both reached our heights at the same moment, breathing hard against one another. Robb finally pulled out of me after what felt like an eternity and carefully lowered my feet back to the floor, I was rather unsteady on them and stayed leaning against the door to regain my balance. He stayed stood with me, his hands on my waist, his head leant against my shoulder, eventually turning his face and kissing my neck softly. "I do love you you know?" he whispered and I couldn't help but smile, turning my face to his so I could kiss his lips. "I know", I replied after a moment, "and I love you"

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that", he acknowledged.

"And I shouldn't have shouted at you, it was not Lady-like", I admitted.

"I do respect you Ailsa, I was just so frustrated", he said desperately.

"I know", I conceded, "but you have to remember, this is my family too now"

"I know it is"

"And I care about it just as much as you do, we should be together in this", I explained.

"I know, and we are together in this, I promise, from now on, we are always together."

* * *

**A/N: **A bit of angst in there, I don't want them to always be too perfect! Hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Awakening

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Thank you **InYourNightmares** and **CLTex** for the lovely reviews.

**Thanks: **InYourNightmares, InfectedKid, Chella218, Simply Ridiculous, middie113, ShiloCoulter, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Awakening**

The next morning I awoke first, deliciously warm tangled up in Robb and blankets, I sighed, half in satisfaction, half in frustration. I did not want to rise but I knew I couldn't stay in bed, there were things to be done, things that as Lady of Winterfell I was expected to see to. Carefully I managed to find my way out of Robb's clutches, heading for the dresser to find something to wear. I caught sight of myself in the mirror on my way and stopped, noticing a light bruise had formed across my collarbone, I noted that that would have to be hidden. I pulled a grey woollen dress from inside the dresser which had a high enough neckline to hide it and stepped into it, before I realised that it buttoned at the back rather than the side as my others did. I sighed; "Robb", I called, hearing him mumble something intelligible in response. "Robb", I repeated more loudly.

"What's happened?" came his muffled answer.

"Can you help me?"

"Just a moment", he answered, sounding more awake. I turned back to the mirror while I was waiting for him to dress himself and ran a brush through my hair, wondering if I should pull it up for a change. I had not had it up since the wedding but Sansa had left me some pins and so I pulled it back in a simple twist; something that even I managed to do, and pinned it in place. "That's different", Robb commented approvingly, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist.

"You approve?" I asked with a smile.

"Always", he replied, laying a kiss on my neck.

"Could you do my buttons?" I said after a moment.

"Of course" he replied, running his hand down my back lightly until he reached the bottom of the fastenings. "You're bruised", he commented.

"My back too?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Damn that door", I giggled.

"Yes, let's blame the door", he retorted, kissing the top of my back.

"We should really have gone to bed"

"It was too far away", he whispered in my ear, his hot breath making my knees weak.

Before I could turn in his arms and kiss him an urgent knock sounded at our door and we both sighed; "just a moment", Robb called out, moving his hands to finally button my dress but before he had done more than two of them up the door flew open and he turned sharply. I quickly moved my hands to my dress to make sure it would not slip down but breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Lady Stark reflected in the mirror. "Mother, you cannot just come in like that", Robb said aghast.

"I'm sorry Robb but it's important I need …" she began, but cut off suddenly.

"Mother?" Robb asked, clearly confused.

"Ailsa", Lady Stark gasped and I turned, "what happened to you?"

"Nothing's happened to me", I said, frowning slightly, not understanding her.

"It is not nothing!" she exclaimed, crossing the room and turning me gently so my back was to her. I closed my eyes in horror, suddenly realising that she must have seen the bruises, how could I explain them to her, the thought was mortifying. I felt her hand gently run over the skin of my back before she furiously turned to Robb; "what on earth have you done?" she demanded.

"Mother please … it is not what you think", he said, looking at me desperately.

"This is the very thing she came to Winterfell to escape!" she shouted.

"Lady Stark please!" I tried, grabbing at one of her hands.

"Nothing excuses this Robb! I don't care how angry you were, I taught you better!"

"No mother, please I didn't … well I did but … it wasn't …" Robb stammered.

"It was an accident!" I blurted out and she turned back to me disbelievingly.

"An accident?" she repeated, clearly disbelieving.

"Yes, an accident … Robb and I were … arguing …" I began.

"And he hurt you?" she prompted.

"No!" I exclaimed, "No never, he would never!"

"Then what?!"

"We …" I looked at Robb desperately, but he looked more mortified than I did.

"You …?" she prompted again, increasingly agitated. She looked from me to Robb, waiting for one of us to speak but neither of us seemed able to find the words; I opened my mouth several times but closed it again. I really did not want to explain to her how I had come by my bruises, it was not something she should have to think about her son doing. Suddenly though her eyes became fixated on Robb's shoulder and I noticed the marks that my nails had left on him and closed my eyes in horror, wishing to be anywhere else. When she didn't speak I opened them again and noticed that her facial expression had calmed somewhat; "you argued and then made up?" she asked, almost smiling.

"Yes!" I said relief flooding through me that she had understood without an explanation.

"Robb I'm sorry", she said squeezing his forearm.

"It's alright", he said, still looking embarrassed.

"No I should never have thought you capable of hurting Ailsa, I shouldn't have assumed"

"You don't have to worry about us mother, I promise", he replied.

"I know. I'll give you a moment, I'll be in the hall when you are ready, it's important."

I declined Robb's offer of accompanying him to the hall to talk to his mother, I was still horribly embarrassed and elected instead to go and see Maester Luwin to look over the accounts ledger for the last month. Just I was about to leave our room Robb called me back and I turned to him expectantly; "she will want to talk about King's Landing won't she?" he asked.

"I would imagine so", I answered carefully.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Why would I know better than you?" I asked.

"Is it wrong for me to want her to stay here?"

"No of course not!" that question at least I could answer easily.

"But she is so set on it … perhaps I should let her …"

"I can't decide this for you Robb", I said.

"I know … if I could just understand!" he groaned.

"Can I say one thing?" I asked.

"Of course, say as many as you like", he encouraged, meeting my eyes.

"As much as I don't want your mother to leave … I do not think she would leave her children without her unless she was absolutely certain it was necessary", I told him. I waited as he took in my words, a grimace playing at his lips but eventually he nodded wearily. "I know", he said, "I know you're right, I will see you later I should go to her"

"I will be with the Maester if you need me", I assured him, placing my hand briefly on his arm and kissing his cheek lightly as he passed by me.

Maester Luwin and I were still poring over the ledger for Winterfell some hours later trying to make sure that there was enough money and provisions in place should Winter suddenly arrive. I enjoyed spending time with the Maester, he understood the running of Winterfell perfectly and I was learning a great deal from him about how best to manage it. Of course Robb still held the bulk of responsibilities but I was determined to help him where I could and Maester Luwin was very supportive of me as I adjusted to my new role. "There must be some way for us to bolster our supplies …" I pondered, tapping my finger against my lip as I considered it. The Maester sighed by my side; "I agree my Lady of course", he said, "but there is no clear way"

"Not yet perhaps", I said, refusing to let the matter lie completely, determined to think on it.

"You are right that we cannot continue to rely on the South of course", he praised me.

"We grew a certain type of grain at Radlan, father said it grew in any weather", I remembered.

"Radlan is further North than here … perhaps it could help", the Maester smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"It is worth a try my Lady, I shall read into it and return my findings to you", he promised.

"Thank you Maester Luwin", I said warmly as the door of his workroom opened.

"Maester Luwin, my Lady", said Robb nodding to each of us.

"My Lord", the Maester bowed in return.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a frown, Robb did not usually interrupt me when I was with the Maester, knowing that his presence was rather a distraction. "My mother is leaving for King's Landing", he told us, sounding rather unconvinced about the whole thing.

"When is she leaving?" Maester Luwin asked, surprised.

"Now", Robb said.

"Now?!" I repeated, horrified.

"She is waiting in the yard, she wants to say farewell to you", he told me miserably.

"I'll go now!" I said, hurrying passed Robb and down the winding staircase of the Maester's tower.

Lady Stark looked up and smiled as I hurried towards her; "you did not have to rush Ailsa, I would not have left without seeing you!" she told me, almost laughing.

"I'm sorry my Lady", I said, near breathless from my run.

"Don't be", she assured me.

"How long will you be away for?" I asked her, dreading the answer.

"No longer than is necessary, I promise"

"I don't know what we will do without you!" I told her, my voice pained.

"You will do perfectly well; Robb is looking after Winterfell as well as his father and you, the Maester tells me that you are learning so quickly!" she said, placing her hands on my cheeks.

"But I have so much still to learn from you!" I insisted.

"Trust me Ailsa, you will have your own way of doing things here, you and Robb do not have to run Winterfell exactly as Ned and I did, you are not the same as us, you will do things your way"

"And if we do it wrong?" I asked, fearfully.

"My dear you cannot", she said laughing, "the both of you are much too clever"

"I will still miss you terribly"

"And I you", she said, her expression serious now, "promise me that you will look after Bran and Rickon for me? And Robb of course, although I know you will"

"I promise you", I told her, meeting her eyes that were so like Robb's.

"Then I will ride easy", she told me, planting a kiss on my forehead and turning away.

"You are ready mother?" Robb asked, I had not noticed his presence until now.

"Yes, yes I am ready", she said, taking the reins of her horse from him. They stood contemplating each other for a moment before embracing without a word, Robb caught my eye over her shoulder and I could see him desperately wanting reassurance that he was doing the right thing. 'Let her go' I mouthed to him and a moment later he did, forcing a smile to his face for his beloved mother. "I will write you when I catch the boat", she told him, "and when I reach King's Landing – remember, you must tell no one of this, do not write it to anyone"

"I know mother, don't worry, no one will know", he assured her.

"Look after each other", she said with a glance at me before pulling herself onto the horse.

"Travel safely", Robb said, stepping back to stand at my side.

"I will, I promise it will be alright Robb", she said with a smile.

"I know …" he said with a nod as she kicked her horse into motion, the guards Robb had ordered to go with her doing the same around her. As the sounds of hooves against the stone faded into silence I took Robb's hand in mine and squeezed it tightly, feeling him return the pressure after a moment.

For the next few days Rickon was inconsolable, he had never been parted from his mother before and he spent the majority of his days clinging to Robb's leg and wailing. To Robb's credit he handled him well, but as this routine continued into a third day I could see that his patience was fraying round the edges. I had made several attempts already to catch Rickon's attention, to give Robb at least a few hours peace to continue his duties. He was doing his best but it was difficult for him with his youngest brother constantly pinned to him. I decided that I would make one final attempt to try and prise Rickon away, I was afraid that if I didn't manage it Robb would eventually lose his temper with him and I was certain that that would make things even worse. They were in the courtyard when I found them, Robb talking to the captain of the guard and Rickon at his side; he was not crying but his arm was still clamped securely around his brother's leg. Robb and the Captain bowed shortly to me as I approached and I smiled to them, inclining my head towards them before kneeling down at Robb's side so I could talk to Rickon. "I wonder if you would perhaps like to do something with me today?" I asked softly.

"I want to stay with Robb", came Rickon's watery reply.

"I know, but Robb is very busy, we can do whatever you want?" I coaxed.

"I want mother", he told me firmly. I sighed heavily but then an idea struck.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked kindly.

"Yes", he said nodding, a tear leaking from one of his eyes.

"You want her to come home soon?" I asked, brushing the tear away. He nodded again and I smiled widely at him; "then why don't you come to the Godswood with me and we can pray for her horse to ride as fast as the wind!" I offered him, holding out a hand. He looked at me for a moment and I held his gaze keeping the smile on my face; then he looked down at my hand for a few seconds before placing one of his in it. I closed my own hand gently around his small one and raised up to my feet looking at Robb triumphantly; his face was a mixture of relief and gratitude. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled his special smile he saved just for me and mouthed his thanks. As I walked towards the Godswood with Rickon I thought about how exactly Robb could thank me later when we were alone together.

Grey Wind and Shaggy Dog walked with us to the Godswood, Shaggy Dog bounding on ahead, chasing birds whenever they flew too close, his energy seemed to have no limit. In contrast, Grey Wind walked calmly at my side casting looks between me and Shaggy Dog, as if trying to show me how well behaved he was in comparison. I smiled at him, Grey Wind had always shown affection to me but there was no denying that he was Robb's wolf, he usually stuck to his side constantly; the only time they were apart was at night. I was glad he had chosen to come with me though, the presence of the wolves was always a reassuring one, they had grown so big now I could hardly believe that I had once carried Grey Wind easily in my arms. When we arrived in the Godswood we knelt and began our prayers without a word; I stole glances at Rickon every now and again and noticed the longer we prayed the calmer his features became, perhaps now he would be less clingy towards Robb and feel more secure without the constant presence of his mother. The light was beginning to fade when I rose from my feet, I was not afraid of being out after dark, we were still well within the bounds of Winterfell, but I was worried that Robb would fret about us. I roused Rickon and he took my hand of his own accord as we walked back towards the keep, I smiled, visiting the Godswood had obviously done him good and I knew that Robb would be pleased. The wolves both walked near us now and I wondered if spending time with Grey Wind had taught Shaggy Dog a few good habits, I doubted it, but it did no harm to dream. We had only just entered the courtyard when the tall figure of Maester Luwin hurried out of the keep towards us, I raised my hand in greeting and he stopped in front of us, nodding a bow to me before speaking, his words full of excitement; "my Lady, you must come quickly – Bran has finally awakened!"


	10. Name Day Ambush

**A/N: **Sorry, this took a little longer than usual, but here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy.

**Thanks: **Cupcakefreak96, WeasleyTwinObsessed, Lily of the Sun, LuCky-StAr-69, xxx. . .xxx, Naomi97, Kitastic13, Magby, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Name Day Ambush**

The next few days exhausted me more than I had ever imagined they could; we had all prayed for Bran to wake, but now that he had we were faced with even more challenges that none of us had seen coming. I wished that Lady Stark was with us, I knew she would be thrilled that Bran was awake and I was certain that she would have been able to reassure him that everything would be alright. As it was everything I seemed to say to him made it worse; he was finding it so difficult to accept the fact that he would no longer be able to walk and the hurt that was constantly etched across his young face broke my heart. Each day I spent every minute with him, trying to coax him to talk to me, to just see the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile would have been enough. I even took my meals with him, I read to him, suggested card games, just spoke to him about everyday goings on in Winterfell but nothing I did made the slightest difference. I would stay with him until he fell asleep and then I would go back to my own rooms, completely exhausted and frustrated and cry myself to sleep in Robb's arms. On the morning of the fourth day I was brushing my hair through when Robb came and stood behind me, his hands lightly resting on my waist. "You've done enough Ailsa", he said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"You don't have to look after Bran all by yourself", he said, kissing my shoulder.

"I promised your mother", I explained, putting down the brush.

"You are coming to me more and more upset every night and I hate seeing you that way!"

"What would you have me do Robb? Leave him up there alone?!" I demanded.

"No of course not … but there are others who can take a turn sitting with him", he said soothingly.

"I just wish I was helping", I burst out suddenly.

"I'm sure you are!" he said, tightening his grip around my waist.

"I'm not Robb, I've tried everything! Nothing I say makes a damn bit of difference!"

"There is only one thing Bran wants and you cannot give him it", he said sadly.

"I know … but I can't do nothing …"

"All he wants is to be able to move again, perhaps you can think of a way he can?"

After Robb had left our rooms I sat and pondered what he had said, chewing on my bottom lip as I tried to think of a way that Bran could be mobile again when he did not have the use of his legs. I knew that the one thing he truly wanted was to be able to ride a horse again, if only I could think of a way to make it happen, I was sure that that would bring a smile to his face. All of a sudden it hit me and I sprang up from the end of the bed and hurried to the Maester's tower as quickly as I could without running. "Lady Stark!" Maester Luwin greeted with a bow, looking surprised to see me.

"Maester Luwin, I need your help", I said.

"Of course, anything you need", he replied with a smile.

"I need you to help me find some way of getting Bran up and about"

"My Lady, you know that there is much damage …" he began but I cut him short.

"I know he cannot walk! I know that, but does that mean he has to be confined to a bed?" I questioned.

"No I suppose it is not fair, him being so young", the Maester said gravely.

"There must be something, some way of getting him up", I said desperately.

"Yes … perhaps some kind of basket …" he said turning from me and pulling a scroll of paper and a quill towards him, I watched silently as he began drawing an idea quickly across the page. I smiled as I realised what he was drawing and when he finished it and looked back to me I was positively beaming; "this will work I know it!" I declared, clapping my hands together.

"I will have the men start on it tomorrow", Maester Luwin promised me.

"I must tell Bran! Thank you, thank you so much!" I said delightedly, practically skipping down the steps and all the way to Bran's room.

When I entered he looked just as he had since he had woken up, his eyes vacant and expressionless, staring up at the ceiling barely uttering a word. "I have some news for you Bran", I said happily, crossing to his bed and perching myself at his side. He blinked and I assumed he was listening to me. "The Maester has come up with an idea that will mean you can get out and see Winterfell again", I told him and he turned his face to me expectantly; "it is a sort of basket that you would sit in … and then it would be strapped to someone's back, Hodor's most likely as he is the strongest, but he could take you wherever you pleased", I explained.

"Truly?" Bran asked me, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"The men are beginning work on it tomorrow", I confirmed with a smile.

"Thank you Ailsa", he said, his face breaking into a smile that brought tears of joy to my eyes.

"You must thank the Maester", I told him, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Are you upset?" he asked me, concerned.

"No not upset", I assured him, "I am merely happy to see you smile again"

"I'm glad you're here", he told me, placing a hand on mine.

"So am I", I smiled.

"And I'm glad you married Robb"

"So am I", I repeated with a laugh and he smiled again.

"You should have supper with him", Bran told me, patting my hand.

"I will have it with you", I replied.

"You should have it with Robb, I bet he misses you, I know you miss him"

"I suppose you are right", I said with a sigh, I had been neglecting my husband.

"Rickon will have supper with me", Bran assured me.

"Then I shall leave you to spend time with him", I said, rising up from my seat.

"Will you come and see me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course", I smiled before taking my leave of him.

Robb's eyes widened momentarily when he saw me enter the dining hall and I smiled at him, making my way between the rows of men and women who were dining with us, stopping occasionally to have a word with someone or respond to a greeting another had sent. When I finally reached the high table Robb stood and pulled my chair out for me, returning to his own once I had been seated he took my hand and gave it a squeeze; "you have been missed", he told me, his voice low.

"I know, I am sorry, I have been an awful wife these past few days", I admitted.

"Not just by me by everyone", he told me, nodding towards the people of Winterfell, "they love you almost as much as I do … and you have never been anything but a perfect wife", he assured me, raising the back of my hand to his lips for a moment; causing me to blush slightly. "Even so, I have every intention of showing you what a good wife I can be after supper", I promised.

"Then I cannot wait for supper to be over", he said looking at me lustfully. Unsurprisingly we did not linger along with everyone else to enjoy the dancing and the drinking after our meal; we had other things on our mind and they were all I could think about as Robb pulled me up the stairs to our room, kissing me passionately at every opportunity. Consequently it took us at least twice the usual time to get up to our rooms and as soon as we fell through the door we were tearing at one another's clothes, desperate for each other. His clothes couldn't come away fast enough for me and by the time we toppled onto the bed I was begging for him and he was more than willing to satisfy my ache. As he pushed his way inside me we both moaned in satisfaction; it had only been days but it felt like a lifetime since I had had him like this. I met each one of his thrusts with everything I had until I came to the peak of my pleasure crying out his name as he shuddered against me finally reaching his own heights. "Gods I have missed you Ailsa", he said, hands tangling in my hair, his lips planting kisses across my forehead as I tried to return my breathing to normal. "I'm sorry", I managed.

"Don't be silly", he said capturing my lips in a burningly slow kiss, I melted against him again, his deliciously hot body pressed to close to mine. I snaked my hands around his neck, stroking his soft curls before letting them run down his back, causing him to arch closer to me and I felt him harden again against my thigh and smiled against his lips. It would be a very long night, I thought to myself as I shifted my body carefully so he could give me my pleasure all over again.

It took a few days to make the basket that would give Bran at least some of his freedom back; I couldn't stop myself smiling as Robb and I stood in the courtyard watching as Hodor carried Bran around it, Summer walking alongside them casting protective glances at Bran every now and again. "He looks like himself again", Robb commented, and I saw his smile had not left his face either.

"I know", I agreed, leaning against him arm, "Maester Luwin thinks that if we get the right horse and a good man to train him that he could design something so that Bran could ride again"

"Truly?" Robb said looking amazed as turned his gaze from Bran to me.

"He believes so, but we have not told Bran, in case it cannot be done", I said.

"Of course, I won't say a thing", Robb assured me.

"Not until it's certain", I agreed, and we both turned to smile at Bran as he and Hodor drew level with us. "How do you like it?" Robb asked him.

"Very much, so much better than being stuck in bed!" Bran answered happily.

"I'm so glad to see you smiling again", I told him.

"And I am glad to see you smiling, I'm sorry if I made you sad", he answered seriously.

"You did not make me sad, I was only sad that you were sad", I assured him.

"But now I'm happy!" he exclaimed.

"And that makes us all happy", Robb told him with a smile.

With his basket Bran could now join us at dinner and take walks out with Summer, with each passing day he grew more and more cheerful although Robb and I both knew that it would never be the same for him we were glad at least that it was better. Maester Luwin had also managed to have another contraption made that allowed Bran to seat a horse again and he practiced with it every day until he and the horse became as one, the horse responding to Bran's voice and the way he pulled his reins without hesitation. I was stood watching him one day, so engrossed in what I was seeing that when Robb appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder I jumped. "Sorry", he apologised.

"Don't be", I assured, "I was just watching Bran; he has got so good now!"

"I know, I had been thinking about that", Robb said with a smile.

"You had?" I said curiously.

"Yes, it's your name day in a few days, I thought we could all ride out together", he suggested.

"That would be lovely", I said smiling up at him.

"Nowhere too far, perhaps just down by the river"

"It sounds perfect", I told him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

On the morning of my sixteenth name day Robb and I were late to rise as he had insisted on kissing every inch of my skin, bringing me to my height twice before taking his own pleasure. We were both still a blissful state as we joined the others who were waiting for us in the courtyard, already saddled in their own horses. I managed to mumble an apology and saw Theon raise his eyebrows suggestively making me blush, Robb beside me merely smirked before helping my climb astride my horse before pulling himself up on his own. We set off at a slow pace, our conversation light and full of laughter as we made our way from Winterfell and down towards the river that flowed to the west of the hold. Our horses picked their way carefully through the trees that ran between the open fields and the river and I noticed after a moment that Bran was a fair way ahead of us atop his pony and my brow furrowed as I considered calling him back. "What is it?" Robb asked from my side.

"Nothing", I said turning to smile at him, "I was just worried about Bran being so far ahead"

"He's fine, he's still in our sights", Robb reassured me, reaching across to take my hand and place a kiss on it making my skin tingle. We smiled at one another for a moment before our moment was interrupted by Theon; "you two are sickening", he said, riding his horse between us.

"Jealous Theon?" Robb teased.

"Not likely!" he scoffed.

"Perhaps we should find him a wife Robb?" I suggested slyly.

"I think you might be right", Robb agreed, grinning widely at Theon.

"One woman forever! You must be mad!" he exclaimed.

"Not if it's the right woman", Robb said, sending a smile my way, Theon grimaced and I laughed.

"I have had enough of both of you, I'm going to find Bran", he said, digging his heels into his horse.

Robb and I watched him out of sight and then turned to one another and smiled; "This was a really good idea", I told him, "I'm having a wonderful time"

"I'm so glad", he replied, "You deserve it, you …"

But what I was I never discovered as at that moment a yell rose up into the air, followed immediately by others and, my heart dropped, the clash of swords. In an instant Robb had kicked his horse into a gallop shouting over his shoulder to me to stay where I was. That wasn't likely to happen though and he knew it as he showed no sign of surprise when I followed him down to the riverbank. It only took a moment to find the source of the commotion; three Wildlings had attacked Bran, one I saw lay dead on the ground while Theon was fighting furiously with another. Robb pulled his horse up immediately, jumping off him gracefully and pulling out his sword to engage the third. My heart was pounding and my eyes sought out Bran who was in the middle of it all, stranded on his horse which seemed too terrified to move. I slid from my own horse, darting passed Robb and the Wildling he was clashing with and reaching Bran, putting a firm grip on his horses reins so he did not bolt; "are you alright?" I asked him fearfully and he nodded to me, clearly too stunned to speak. I realised then that I had my back to the confrontation and turned round just in time to see Theon backing towards me, the Wildling he was duelling with using all his strength to smash his own sword against Theon's who was blocking him expertly. As he backed almost into us I noticed a dagger in his sword belt and in an instant managed to slide it from him; he caught my eye for a split second and gave me a ghost of a smile before turning his full attention back to his opponent. I turned to Robb and to my horror saw that although he was besting the Wildling in front of him a fourth that no one had yet noticed was creeping up behind him with an axe lifted above his head, ready to swing into his back. I had never moved as fast as I had then, I was behind the Wildling in an instant, I was so fast he did not have time to react to me and I plunged Theon's dagger into his side without hesitation. He screamed out in agony and I twisted the dagger, seeing the axe drop from his hand as his warm blood gushed over my hand and arm. Robb turned then, his sword ready as the Wildling he had been duelling had finally met his end, his eyes widened in horror as I let go of the dagger and the man fell to the floor dead.

"Blimey Ailsa, you finished him faster than either of us", Theon said disbelievingly.

"Ailsa, what were you doing?" Robb asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

"I had to do something or you would have been dead", I said stubbornly.

"She's right Robb", Theon agreed with me, nodding towards Robb. I moved my eyes from Theon to my husband, worried that he was angry with me but his eyes widened with horror as I met them and before I could say anything he pulled me roughly to the side, a sting suddenly shooting across the top of my shoulder as he did so. I had no time to take in what was happening as Theon pulled his sword up to meet that of another Wildling who seemed to appear from nowhere, Robb followed suit and the Wildling lay dead at their feet in seconds. Before I could react Robb was at my side; "you are hurt", he said, carefully pushing aside the slash in the material of my dress to see what damage had been done. "It's nothing", I assured him.

"Theon, do you have something I can put over it?" Robb asked, ignoring me.

"Here", Theon said, pulling a rag from inside his jacket. Robb took it from him in an instant and pressed it against my shoulder, I could feel it throbbing now, but I had barely felt a thing before. "What is it?" I asked Robb fearfully.

"He cut you", he answered me, anger lacing his voice.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"I do not think it is too deep but we must get you to the Maester so he can see"

I nodded my agreement, it would be best to return to Winterfell, I saw Theon grab the reins of his horse and Bran's and pull them towards the hill when something in the undergrowth caught my eye. "There!" I shouted, seeing someone hiding in the bushes. Theon and Robb had pulled their swords in an instant and were pointing them towards where I had nodded someone was hiding. "Give yourself up, you have seen what happened to the rest!" Robb called out. My heart thrummed against my chest as I watched the woman step out from the bushes with her hands up in a gesture of surrender. To my relief Robb and Theon lowered their swords as she appeared and I breathed easy again, knowing that no more blood would be spilled.

We discovered the Wildling woman's name was Osha and she returned to Winterfell with us where she would be put to work as a serving girl as she had willingly surrendered herself to us. As soon as we were through the gates Robb ordered Theon to take care of Bran and hurried me straight to Maester Luwin so he could treat the wound on my shoulder. Robb hovered worriedly behind Maester Luwin as he peeled away the rag that had been pressed against it; "it is not deep", he concluded after a moment; "I will wash it and dress it, it will doubtless scar but you are lucky", he told me.

"Thank you", I said gratefully as he bathed my wound, truly I was not bothered about it scarring, it was part of my body that was usually covered, only Robb and I would see it. "My Lady will be fine?" Robb questioned fearfully, seeking reassurance from the Maester.

"Of course, it is little more than a scratch and I have cleaned it so there will be no infections"

"Robb, please stop worrying, truly I am fine", I reassured him, reaching out with my uninjured arm to

take his hand. He held it back for a moment before letting it drop and I knew that he was still fretting about me although he said no more, simply waiting for Maester Luwin to finish dressing my wound. "See me in two days and we will change the dressing", he told me.

"Of course, thank you", I said with a smile, rising to leave.

"Will you not want Milk of the Poppy?" Robb asked concernedly.

"I can certainly give you some for the pain", the Maester added.

"There is no pain, I assure you I am fine", I reassured them both.

"Then I will take you to rest", Robb said, indicating for me to leave the tower first, thanking the Maester as he followed me back to our rooms. He helped me undress and change into my night slip despite my insistence that I could manage it myself, and tucked me into bed before sliding in behind me and wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I love you", he said softly after a moment, kissing my bandaged shoulder lightly. I smiled and snuggled closer against him, already feeling drowsy as his warmth radiated onto me; "I love you too", I told him before closing my eyes.


	11. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**A/N: **So here's another one, hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Thanks: **GypsyJade, SurreyShannon, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Dark Wings, Dark Words**

The next day I woke up alone and noticed that the sun was already high in the sky, I cursed pulling myself out of bed and dressing quickly in something with loose sleeves so the dressing on my shoulder would not be visible. I then set out to find Robb to see if there was anything that I could help him with but I ran into Theon before I could find him and he waved me over; "how is the warrior?" he asked with a grin when I was close enough to hear him. "Very well indeed thank you", I replied smiling.

"I am very jealous you know", he told me.

"Why on earth would you be jealous?" I asked with a laugh.

"You will have a battle scar, and I have none!" he said in a mock wounded voice, clutching a hand to his chest and making me laugh even harder. "And you wish to have one?" I asked.

"Of course – women cannot help but fall for a brave soldier", he told me, smirking widely.

"Do you think of anything else?" I teased, rolling my eyes.

"Rarely", he said with a wink.

"You are terrible Theon!"

"We cannot all be as honourable as Robb … speaking of whom … there he is … Robb!" he called out, waving him over to us. As he came towards us I noticed at once that there was something wrong, his facial expression was grim and I felt the smile fall from my own face as he stopped in front of us. "Has something happened?" Theon asked before I could, clearly noticing his expression.

"I've just had a raven from my mother", he said.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully.

"She has captured the Imp"

"What?!" both Theon and I burst out as one.

"She is taking him to her sister at the Eyrie", he continued.

"I don't understand", I said shaking my head, "I thought she was returning here"

"She was, but she found the Imp in an inn and took him, the Eyrie is nearer than here", Robb explained.

"But what can she hope to achieve, this will only anger the Queen and her family", Theon said.

"I agree, whatever happens it will not be good for the North", Robb sighed.

"It is done", I said calmly, "we must wait for more news there is nothing else that we can do"

"You're right", Robb said nodding, "how are you this morning?" he asked.

"I feel fine, don't fret, I can help you with anything you need this afternoon", I told him. He looked as if he would argue with me for a moment but I held my gaze steady and he nodded after a while and offered me his arm so we could walk inside together.

For the next few days we waited for more news from Lady Stark regarding the Imp but none came, Robb became increasingly frustrated, especially after we heard word from King's Landing that Lord Stark and his men had been attacked by Lannister's. Robb fumed as we sat in the Maester's tower while Maester Luwin unwound the dressing on my arm; "several of our men are dead!" he spat out and I winced as the dressing pulled at my healing wound, "are you alright?" he added more softly, noticing my discomfort. I nodded; "it just caught a little that's all", I assured him.

"Father should come home", Robb said, running a hand through his hair, "he should resign as Hand, get the girls and come home"

"I agree, but I don't think it would be as simple as that", I replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're forgetting that Sansa is betrothed to Joffrey", I told him.

"Then by all means she can return to King's Landing to wed him, but until then she can come back home to Winterfell and be with her family", he said stubbornly.

"If I may my Lord I believe your Lady wife may be right", Maester Luwin interjected, straightening up from where he had been inspecting my shoulder; "it is healing nicely", he said with a nod to me.

"What do you mean Maester Luwin?" Robb asked.

"Your mother holds the Queen's brother captive, do you really think she would willingly let your father and the girls leave the Capital?" he asked. I saw Robb close his eyes and grimace and leant over to take his hand, when he didn't open his eyes I gave it a squeeze and he finally looked at me. "Perhaps it would be best if your mother freed the Imp … I know she wants justice for Bran but after what has happened to your father do you not think it is more important for him and the girls to be able to safely leave King's Landing?" I asked softly.

"I agree with Lady Stark", the Maester said firmly, "it is what is best"

"You're right …" Robb sighed, "I will write to the Eyrie at once, I don't even know if mother will have received word of what has happened."

Robb seemed more optimistic after sending word to his mother, certain that things would soon be able to return to the way they were. I, however, could not rid myself of the feeling that something was amiss, something did not feel quite right. The fact that Lannister men had been able to attack the Hand of the King in broad daylight and not be punished for it sat very uneasily with me. I said nothing to Robb though, he had worries enough without me adding to them, I watched him now from the stables where I had been talking to the blacksmith, he was practicing in the tiltyard with Theon; they appeared to be an even match. Osha approached me as I watched them absently but I did not turn until she came to a stop beside me; "do you need something?" I asked.

"Lady Stark", she dropped into a small curtsey, "I wonder if I could walk out to the Godswood with Bran and Hodor?" she asked, her eyes dropped to the floor meekly.

"You wish to pray?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes", she answered firmly, looking me in the eyes for the first time.

"Very well", I said, "perhaps I will join you"

"Thank you my Lady", she replied, dropping into another small curtsey before taking her leave of me. I watched her go, I knew that I should feel uneasy around her after what had happened down by the river with her Wildling companions but for some inexplicable reason I felt I could trust her.

I decided I would go out to the Godswood with Bran, Hodor and Osha, it had been a while since I had spent time there and I felt as though there was much I needed to pray for. Grey Wind accompanied me again, trotting happily at my side as I walked in step with Osha, Bran and Hodor were several feet away with Summer at their side. Robb's wolf seemed perfectly content in Osha's company which made me feel justified in my feelings of trust towards her; animals I felt could sense when a person was untrustworthy, and the dire wolves seemed to have especially good instincts. "Why did you come back south of the Wall?" I asked Osha after a while, curious about her story.

"North of the Wall we are free folk", she told me, "but things are stirring"

"What things?" I asked curiously.

"You have heard stories of the Wight Walkers?" she asked me.

"Yes of course", I replied.

"They are not just stories", she told me, smiling slightly at the look on my face.

"And that's why you have come south of the Wall?" I asked.

"Yes", she confirmed, "I would rather be a slave to Winterfell than face the Walkers"

"You are not a slave", I said, frowning slightly, we treated none of our servants badly.

"I am not free though am I?" she countered.

"But you are not dead", I said edgily.

"You are right there my Lady", she agreed with a laugh.

"You know my Lord could not just turn you loose", I told her.

"I know", she nodded, "and I am grateful for my life, Winterfell is not so bad", she smiled.

"I shall try and take that as a compliment", I said dryly. She caught my eye then and neither of us could help but laugh. Osha may well have been part of a group that would have gladly murdered my family and I but I couldn't seem to help but warm to her.

For the next few weeks there was no word from King's Landing nor from the Eyrie. Robb and I both continued on as normally as we could, neither of us wanting to talk about our fears, it was an unspoken thing between us but sometimes he would catch my eye and it was as though I could see every dark thought in his mind. I feared the most for Lord Stark and his girls, they were surrounded by Lannister's who had proven themselves to be no friends of ours. The fact that the King had chosen to do nothing about their actions also worried me and I finally decided to confide in Maester Luwin about my fears when he was checking my shoulder again. For once Robb was not present, having been called away by Ser Rodrik and I was left to speak freely without worrying about upsetting him; "why do you suppose the King has done nothing about Lord Stark's attack?" I asked.

"I wish I knew my Lady", Maester Luwin sighed heavily.

"It does not seem right", I said.

"No", he agreed, pulling my dressing free, "I do not think you will need another", he told me.

"No?" I questioned, looking at my shoulder, it was healing over now and looked much better.

"Just do not wear your clothing too tight", he warned me.

"Of course not", I promised.

"You are right to be worried my Lady", the Maester said after a moment.

"I was afraid of that", I replied.

"You do well to think as you do, you keep a calm head, sometimes Lord Stark is …" he hesitated, trying to find the right word to describe my husband without sounding too insulting.

"Hot headed?" I suggested with a smile.

"Yes my Lady", he agreed apologetically.

"He wears his heart openly, a strength and a weakness I fear", I said.

"You are wise to see it", he praised, "you are a good influence on him; I have seen it"

"You think so?" I questioned, desperate for some reassurance.

"Indeed", he confirmed with a smile. I fell silent for a moment, considering Maester Luwin's words, but before long I could hear shouting coming from outside and I looked up at the Maester. His eyes held fear that I am sure he could see in mine and without a word we both headed down the spiral steps towards the courtyard as quickly as we could.

"Call the Banner Men!" I heard Robb shout as I hurried out the door; "All of them – all of House Stark's Banner Men! Call them all!" he demanded and I saw men running each and every way, shouting hurried instructions at one another. My heart was pounding, something had to be wrong, I ran straight to Robb and he held out his arms to me as I approached, pulling me into a crushing embrace as I reached him, kissing the top of my head fiercely. If anything this made me even more frightened as Robb and I always made sure to conduct ourselves properly when we could be seen by our people, and this was pushing the boundaries. I managed to pull away slightly so I could look into his face and I saw that his blue eyes swam with un-spilt tears and my fear peaked; "what's happened?" I whispered, dreading to hear his answer. He pulled me back to his chest and for a moment I thought that he wouldn't tell me but then I heard his voice, low and cold as ice; "the King is dead" he told me and I gasped, pulling away again and looking at him in horror; "and my father has been imprisoned as a traitor", he spat. It felt as though my blood turned to ice in my veins and I shook my head violently as tears sprang to my eyes. It was dawning on me now why Robb was calling on his Banner Men and I did not like it one bit; "what are you going to do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am going to march on King's Landing", he confirmed my fears.

"Then I am coming with you!" I said, tightening my hold on him.

"You are not", he said softly, shaking his head and running a hand across my cheek.

"I must!" I insisted.

"No, you must stay here", he told me calmly, "I do not want to be apart from you but I need you to stay here at Winterfell, you must take charge while I am gone"

"I can't", I whispered, tears falling down my face, "I can't be parted from you Robb, and I cannot run Winterfell myself – I can't do it without you!"

"You can, I know you can, and you will not be alone, you will have Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik to help you", he told me, wiping away my tears and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I don't want you to go", I said desperately.

"But you know I must", he said, looking into my eyes. My heart screamed at me not to let him go but my head told me that I had no say in the matter. Robb would go I knew that, and I would not send him away without my blessing and so I managed to nod my head for him, tears rolling down my cheeks again as he pulled me closer to him, trying to reassure me.

As soon as Robb came to our room that night I flew at him, kissing him with everything I had and tearing at his clothes, desperate for him. I felt the same urgency in his kiss as his lips moved with mine, his hands making quick work of my laces and sliding my dress and slip from my shoulders in one fluid motion. If this was to be my last night with my husband for the Gods knew how long I would not be wasting a single moment of it on sleep. I ran my hands across his bare shoulders and chest, memorising every inch of his perfect skin, moving my mouth from his to his neck and collarbone, tasting him, trying to hold in my mind everything about him. His smell, his taste, and the feel of him under my skin, his perfect blue eyes and the way he smiled that special smile he saved just for me. He let his own hands wander across my own skin, leaving a trail of fire across my body and I pulled his face back down to mine, kissing him with everything I had, determined to leave him with something to remember me by when we were parted. He pulled me urgently towards our bed and lay me gently down, pulling himself up between my legs which I automatically locked around his waist, determined to hold him there for as long as possible. His hot kisses trailed across my neck and collarbone, before peppering my breasts making me gasp in pleasure, pulling him even closer to me, guiding him to fulfil my desires. He slipped inside me agonisingly slowly and we both let out a low groan of pleasure; he made love to me as slowly and sweetly as he had on our wedding night and as we both reached our heights together he called out my name I could not stop the tears leaking from my eyes again. Robb remained inside me and I clutched him to me, unable to stop the sobs that rose up inside my body, pulling his head to me, I kissed every inch of his face before he buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing the spot he knew I loved. I could feel wetness on my shoulder then and I knew that he too had succumbed to tears. Neither of us said a thing, we just lay still where we were, our bodies entwined entirely, letting ourselves take comfort from one another's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: **God love a man who cries! Thanks for reading as always, I'll update very soon :)


	12. Heir of Winterfell

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's the most I've had for one chapter and I really, really appreciate it! Here's the next one :)

**Thanks: **DarylDixon'sLover, lightningmanatee, Itsmaddieee123, iamdianax, duchess123, XxMusicMelodyxX,Pinkbeachlulu, rockmysock88, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Heir of Winterfell**

The day that Robb left I clung to him like a child in our rooms, sobbing desperately and repeating over and over how much I loved him as he did his best to reassure me. It was a different scene when we said our final farewell under that gaze of Winterfell and his Banner Men, I drew up all my courage to be strong for him, not wanting to disappoint him in front of all the Lords of the North. He took both my hands in his tightly, resting his forehead against mine for a moment before planting a kiss on it; "I love you", he said lowly against my skin. I nodded, looking up into his eyes for a moment, trying not to think about how long it would be before I looked into the beautiful blue of them again. "I love you too", I murmured; "stay safe". It was his turn to nod at me and he gave me a ghost of a smile before kneeling down at my feet to receive my blessing; "do I go with your blessing my Lady?" he asked me formally, as was custom. I placed my hand lightly atop his soft head, somehow managing to keep them from shaking; "I give you my blessing gladly", I replied, my voice stronger than I thought it would be. He rose to his feet gracefully when I withdrew my hand, nodding to me, I nodded in return, trying to assure him that I would be fine without him. His gaze lingered on me a moment longer and then he turned, pulling himself up on his horse and digging in his heels, reeling round to head out of the south gate, I could barely breathe as I watched him ride away seeing him cast one more look in my direction before he passed under the archway and was lost from my sight.

The next day I was due to bleed but I did not, I lay in bed longer than I should, clutching the furs to me, tears rolling unchecked down my face again. I was not completely surprised, I had missed my last moon's blood but I was unwilling to say anything to Robb as I did not want him to be disappointed if I was mistaken as I had been last time. Now though it was dawning on me that I could truly be with child, the thought filled me with both immense joy and unbearable sadness. I did not want to go through pregnancy without Robb, I wanted him with me to see my stomach grow big as our child thrived within me. I brushed my hand to my cheek, furiously wiping away the tears, I would not allow myself to think about being with child, not yet. If I missed this moon's blood as well I would go to the Maester, but there was still time for me to bleed and in the mean time I had promised Robb that I would look after Winterfell and that meant actually getting out of bed and doing some work.

I soon realised that during the day I could get by without Robb, I was glad to be busy, it kept my mind from worrying about him. It was during the nights that I missed him, I slept on his side of the bed, inhaling his scent that still lingered on the pillow, and when it came time for the serving girls to change our blankets I hid his pillow in the dresser so they would not wash it away. It was a small comfort to me but it was comfort none the less and the Gods knew I needed it now as almost a week had passed with still no sign of my moon's blood. As I lay in the darkness I finally admitted to myself that in the morning I would have to go and speak to the Maester so that he could confirm whether or not I was with child.

I rose early the next morning, the sun was barely above the horizon as I made my way slowly across the courtyard to the Maester's tower clutching my furs towards me for warmth. I ascended the spiral staircase, my feet feeling heavier and heavier with each step and finally came face to face with his door. I knocked softly, wondering if he would have risen yet, I heard him call out for me to enter a moment later and I did as he bid. "Lady Stark, I did not expect you so early", he smiled in greeting.

"I have need of your advice", I told him and he looked at me a slight frown appearing on his face.

"Then please, ask away", he invited with a wave of his hand.

"I have not bled these past two moons", I said, my voice shaking.

"I see", he said softly, "you believe you are with child?"

"I believe so", I nodded, tears swimming in my eyes again.

"And you would like me to confirm it?" he guessed and I nodded, brushing a hand to my face and blinking rapidly, trying to compose myself. He nodded to me kindly and crossed to a shelf where he pulled down a horn shaped instrument before turning back to me. "If I may", he said gesturing to the instrument and I nodded my head, unsure of what exactly he would do with it. At my gesture he knelt in front of me placing the small end of the horn to his ear and the wider end to my stomach, I held my breath as he moved it around for a time before stopping it on a certain part and listening hard. After a few minutes he finally spoke softly; "yes … you were right Lady Stark, I can hear the heart beating"

"I am with child?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes my Lady, you are with child", he confirmed, returning to his feet and smiling at me. My misery at being parted from Robb seemed to suddenly lift from me as it dawned on me what the Master had said; "I am with child", I repeated in a whisper, a wide smile spreading across my lips. It was like a burning fire of joy had been lit within me as I took it in, my hands dropping to my stomach, unable to quite believe it. "I have to tell Robb!" I burst out suddenly.

"Of course!" Maester Luwin said, gesturing to the materials I needed to write him a letter. I sat down at the desk eagerly pulling a blank piece of paper towards me and dropping a quill in the inkwell;

_My dearest Robb,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have news for you that I hope will bring you as much joy as it has brought me – I am with child, truly this time as the Maester has confirmed it. I only hope that you receive my news and are as happy as I am. I long for your return although I know you must do your duty, I beg you do not worry for me as I am well indeed._

_I love you more than I can say,_

_Thinking of you always,_

_Ailsa._

I gave the Maester my letter after I had written it and he attached it to the next raven that was free to deliver it.

The knowledge that I was expecting a baby was the thing that lifted my spirits over the next week as I went about my duties alongside the Maester and Ser Rodrick, making sure that Winterfell was being run properly. When I went up to my bed at night I took comfort from the fact that I was no longer alone, a part of Robb was still with me, growing everyday inside me and each day I felt even more love for my baby, the desire to nurture and protect it overwhelmed me. I remembered back to what Lady Stark had told me about how I would feel for my children and I finally understood now what she had been trying to explain to me; my love for Robb had not diminished, if anything it too had grown stronger, but the pull of love I felt for the tiny creature inside me was indescribable. It was a full week before Robb's reply came to me, I was outside discussing Winterfell's defences with Ser Rodrik when the Maester called out to me, a piece of paper waving in his hand. I excused myself as quickly as possible from my conversation and hurried over to the Maester, thanking him as he handed the letter to me and I un-scrolled it hastily, desperate to see Robb's words;

_My darling Ailsa,_

_It is not possible for me to tell you how much happiness your letter brought me, I wish now more than ever that I was with you at Winterfell. I trust that you are well and the Maester is taking good care of you, truthfully I have barely been able to keep the smile from my face as you and our child are all I can think about._

_The march south has not been as long as we feared, we have reached the Twins and my mother has joined us. Unfortunately the Imp won his freedom from the Eyrie before news reached her of my father and so we have no hostage to barter with. My mother is well and also overjoyed at your news, I will send her North to you once she has returned from her visit to Walder Frey. She is attempting to negotiate us across the river and I believe my poor Uncle Edmure may find himself part of a marriage treaty before the talks are over._

_I wish I could tell you I was coming home, I want nothing more than to be with you at this moment, but as I cannot I will merely promise you that I will return as soon as I can. My heart aches for you and I pray for you and our baby every day. I already know you will be, but I beg of you to stay safe and do whatever the Maester tells you for the sake of your health. I will send my mother to you as soon as I can so at least you will have her at your side in my absence. _

_I love you, it kills me to be away from you,_

_Yours always,_

_Robb_

I clutched his letter to my heart once I had read it and thanked Maester Luwin again for bringing it to me. Robb was happy as I knew he would be, reading his words made my spirits soar even higher and I was overjoyed that Lady Stark would soon be returning to Winterfell. I kept that news to myself though in case she was delayed, Bran and Rickon were still devastated by Robb's absence and the imprisonment of their father. I wanted nothing more than to go to them with joyous news but I could not tell them their mother was coming home for fear that something would keep her away, I was sure it would break their hearts. They did not even know yet about the child, no one did, the Maester had told me not to share my news until I had felt the baby move inside me and so I kept it to myself, the greatest and most wonderful secret of my life.

The wait was not long for me to feel the baby move, I lay in the tub one night, running my hands over the small swelling that my stomach had become, wishing more than anything that my hands were Robb's. It was as I lay there I felt a sort of fluttering inside me and I started, wondering if perhaps I had imagined it but then I felt it again and a smile spread across my face. There was no doubt now, I had felt the child move and my heart felt as though it would burst with love. As I lay there, thinking of nothing but my baby a knock interrupted my blissful thoughts and I snapped my head to the door with a frown. The hour was late, fear gripped me as I pulled myself from the tub, calling to my visitor that I would only be a moment, I hastily dried myself and tied my robe tightly around me before going to open the door. To my surprise Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik were standing in the hallway, both of them looked grim faced and my terror heightened; "what is it?" I whispered, afraid of the answer, "what has happened?"

"We have had news of Lord Stark", the Maester said gravely.

"Robb?" I questioned, my voice almost breaking as I imagined the worse.

"No my Lady, his father", Ser Rodrik explained gently.

"What of him?" I asked, my fear only subsiding a little.

"He is dead", the Maester said after a moment and I felt Ser Rodrik's strong hands grip my shoulders tightly as my knees buckled at the news, tears immediately coming into my eyes I could barely believe what I had just been told. "What happened?" I managed to ask.

"The boy, Joffrey, he had him executed", Ser Rodrik told me and I clung to him like a child.

"Sansa", I whispered, "Arya, what of them?"

"We have no word as yet my Lady", Maester Luwin told me heavily.

"How could they do this?" I asked disbelievingly, managing to pull myself away from Ser Rodrik.

"They will not get away with it I am certain of that", Ser Rodrik told me.

"Robb will not let this lie", I agreed glumly.

"No I am sure he will not", the Maester told me.

"I am sorry we had to bring you such grave news at such a late hour", Ser Rodrik apologised.

"You did right coming to me, you have not told the boys?" I questioned.

"No my Lady", he assured me.

"It is best they do not know until morning", I said.

"Quite right my Lady", the Maester agreed, "We will leave you now unless you need anything?"

"No, there is nothing … thank you", I managed and they both bowed deeply to me before turning to leave and I closed the door, my mind completely numb. Somehow I managed to climb into bed where I finally let my tears fall; Lord Stark had been so good to me and I could barely believe the news that he now lay dead. I moved my hands back to my stomach again and took a little comfort from the fact that my baby was fluttering inside me once more.


	13. King in the North

**A/N: **This chapter's a bit shorter than usual but I promise the next one will make up for it! Also, this is the first of very few chapters that will be from **Robb's POV**, so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Ailsa will be back in charge next update! :)

**Thanks: **waywardlottie, Vickie1996, German Beauty, Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind, the crazy brit, N13, ladybluerose21, LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465, soccergurl, the swan queen, NightCrow1917, everyone else who follows & anyone else that's reading.

**Remember: Robb's POV**

* * *

**King in the North**

I could see it so clearly in my mind, it was Winterfell I was riding towards and there she was, my beautiful wife walking under the gate towards me, that breath-taking smile on her lips. Her hands clasped tightly to her rounded stomach where my baby was growing inside her. I blinked then and it was gone and I faced my reality. It wasn't Winterfell I was riding towards but a smouldering Riverrun watchtower and it wasn't Ailsa walking towards me but Tully Banner Men, dragging a body of one of their fallen comrades behind them. I sighed, our losses weren't what they could have been and we had managed to capture the Kingslayer; that was worth more than I could say. The men would feast and drink well tonight now that the siege of Riverrun had been lifted. The other Lords were ecstatic at capturing such a valuable hostage and that we had been able to add my Uncle and Grandfather's army to our own. We had powerful numbers now, I couldn't deny that, and we would need them if we had any hope of taking King's Landing and getting my sisters back.

My mother's tent was set up first as I always asked and I watched her go in, her head bowed and her face pale. She was suffering, she wanted to go home to Winterfell and I felt awful that I couldn't send her back like I'd promised. I'd promised Ailsa too and I hated that I'd lied to her. I hadn't intended to but that was hardly the point. I had had every intention of sending my mother home, but then the news about my father had come and I had needed her. Then we went into battle at the Whispering Wood and she had refused to leave until it was over. Now it was over, but still I hadn't sent her back. I couldn't spare enough men to make sure she got home safely and I couldn't risk not sending her with enough. Nightmares of my father's death still plagued me and I couldn't lose my mother too. I knew it was selfish, Bran and Rickon needed her more than me, Ailsa too now that she was with child. My heart skipped as always as I thought of that. I had suspected it before I had left, every month without fail she would stop me laying with her until her moon's blood had passed. The month before I rode out she didn't stop me. I didn't ask her though and she said nothing, I knew she was worried about being mistaken again. I should have said something before I left but she didn't and so I kept quiet. When I got her letter telling me the news I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms, but she was days away from me and it was killing me.

Letters from her were few and far between and the ones I sent back to her were even more scarce, we didn't have the ravens and I hated it. I knew she had sent more letters than I had received, in some she referred to earlier notes she'd sent me that I'd never seen. I hated knowing she'd spent time writing words to me that I would never read. I hated everything about being away from her but it was knowing that she was growing bigger with my child every day and that I was missing it all that I hated the most. In her last letter she had told me how Bran and Rickon were able to feel the baby move when they lay a hand atop her stomach, I had never once been jealous of my brother's until then. It was me who should be laying my hands on her stomach, feeling my baby move inside her. I felt myself dreaming of laying my head down on the roundness and listening to the movement within. It was a fantasy and it made me bitter, I was almost certain I wouldn't be there when my son or daughter was born and it killed me. I wanted to be there, I wanted so badly to tell Ailsa that I was coming home and that I would never leave her again, but I had already lied to her about my mother and I wasn't about to tell her another one.

The men waved me away when I tried to help them set up my own tent and so I sat myself down on a rock and watched the sunset, trying hard to keep my mind away from my wife. I couldn't help it wandering there though, she was everything to me and she consumed almost all my thoughts when I was alone and brooding. Some days I woke up terrified, breathing hard and shaking because I could almost feel myself forgetting what she sounded like, what she looked like, how she smelt. I hadn't of course, I remembered every tiny detail of her, just as I always had ever since the first moment I saw her. She had me as soon as she looked at me, not because she was beautiful or because she had turned my tempestuous wolf to putty in her hands but because of the way her eyes lit up when she smiled at me. Her eyes, that was what did it, I would face anything and everything in this world and the next just for once glimpse into those eyes. Those first few days she was at Winterfell got me so confused I didn't know where to turn, it was to Theon in the end, he was the only one I knew who had any experience of girls and he had given me the courage to face my feelings for her. Damn Theon, I had wanted to break his nose when Ailsa had smiled at him that second day, we had laughed about it since, but at the time I almost hated him …

_Ailsa was walking down the steps of the keep and I tried to keep my eyes off her but they seemed to pull in her direction of their own accord. Her long hair was swirling slightly in the breeze and I had the most overwhelming desire to run my hands through it and bury my head in the crook of her neck to breathe in her sweet scent. She looked towards where I was at the stables then and Theon beside me raised his hand in greeting to her and she waved back, a huge smile on her face. My own face fell then and I felt my brow furrow as a huge stab of what I could only imagine was pure jealousy went through my heart. Resisting the urge to throw Theon on the ground and smash my fist repeatedly against his smiling face I turned and walked into the stable, leaving him and Jon to continue without me. I held my head in my hands when I reached the back of the stable, pacing up and down and trying to get myself together, I was being completely irrational and I knew it but I couldn't stop. "What's up with you Robb?" Theon's voice sounded behind me and I again supressed the urge to punch him._

"_Nothing", I said shortly and he snorted._

"_I suppose 'nothing' is in the yard talking to Sansa is she?"_

"_Don't know what you're talking about", I growled and he smirked._

"_Come on Robb I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you look at her", he said knowingly and I said nothing, wanting him to go away and leave me alone; "I've seen the way she looks at you too"_

"_Really?" I asked despite myself and Theon grinned even more widely._

"_Gods, you really are hopeless with women aren't you?" he chuckled._

"_Shut up Theon"_

"_She barely kept her eyes off you at dinner last night, and considering she had my charms to keep her company she must have found you incredibly interesting!" Theon teased. _

"_You better have kept your charms well away from her!" I growled._

"_You see I knew you liked her!" he said brightly._

"_OK fine, you win, I like her!" I admitted and to my surprise he didn't mock me._

"_So get her then!" he laughed._

"_Just like that?" I questioned incredulously. _

"_Robb she wants you as much as you want her, just … bloody kiss her already!" he exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh at the idea, as if I would ever have the courage … _

… I did have the courage though, it rose up in me that day when Bran had his accident. The thought of losing my brother had driven Ailsa almost completely from my mind but she forced her way back in when I saw her in his room with my mother and father. I don't know what made me follow her when she'd left but I couldn't stop myself, and when her eyes closed as my hand rested on her cheek I couldn't help but press my lips to hers. I hadn't looked back since, that next day we were betrothed, I knew it was sudden but it had felt so right, I had never regretted it, not for a moment. She belonged with me; that was one thing I was certain of. Selfishly I wished I'd given into her pleas and let her march south with me, especially at night when I lay in bed alone. I wanted nothing more than to feel her soft, warm body pressed so tightly against mine, to breathe in her sweet scent and hear her soft even breathing as she slept against me.

"Robb … the Lords are waiting", Theon interrupted me then.

"Right", I said, snapping out of my stupor and rising up from the rock.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I clapped him on the back.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"That's the spirit", he grinned and we walked side by side to where the Lords were waiting.

"We're trying to decide – Stannis or Renly", Lord Umber said at once.

"And?" I asked, not hopeful that they would all agree.

"Stannis is next after Robert", Lord Karstark said.

"But no one likes Stannis!" Lord Bolton protested.

"And Renly's so much better?!"

"He has the Tyrell's on his side!"

"But he has not yet named himself King!"

"Not openly!"

"Why else would he have gathered them around him?!"

"It doesn't matter, Stannis is next in line!"

"Enough!" the Greatjon bellowed and they all fell silent at once, much to my relief. My head was spinning and I was in no mood for any of this tonight. "Now I don't like Stannis", he continued and many of the men mumbled their agreement; "but I don't much like Renly either"

"You can't be suggesting Joffrey?" Theon asked, looking astounded.

"Of course not boy! Do I look a fool?! I don't want no southern Lord ruling over me, I want the North held by a Northman again, the way it always should have been!" Lord Umber exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Lord Karstark asked him.

"I'm saying Stark!" he shouted out.

"Stark!" the cry flew up around them and I stared at them.

"King in the North!"

"Aye, the King in the North!"

I walked back to my own tent, Theon on my heels, barely able to believe what had just happened, barley able to believe that I had just agreed to it. Me. King. It was madness, what on earth had possessed them, what on earth had possessed me?! I threw back the flap of my tent and marched inside, sinking down into a chair and staring up at Theon, my hands shaking. For once he appeared lost for words, staring at me as though he had never seen me before. All of a sudden I couldn't help it, I started to laugh, it wasn't even remotely funny but if I didn't let it out I felt I would go completely mad. Perhaps I already had, after all, I had just been declared King. Theon stared at me for a moment but then he too started to laugh and after that we couldn't stop. We laughed and laughed until eventually the reality seeped back into me and I dropped my head into my hands, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Ailsa's going to kill me", I said after a moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this, I wasn't sure about doing any chapters from Robb's POV so I really hope you liked it. If not please tell me! :)


	14. Return of the Ironborn

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed Robb's POV, Ailsa's back this time round though and she's not the only one ;)

**Thanks: **animafreak14, EMO-KID411, Some roses have steel thorns, I love damon Salvatore girl, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Return of the Ironborn**

The next few months seemed to fly; we had little news from Robb but the letters that did reach us at least brought some comfort, the whole of Winterfell was uplifted by the news that he had captured the Queen's twin brother Jaime Lannister. I knew that he had been among the men that had attacked the late Lord Stark at King's Landing and I could not help but join in the celebratory feast that Ser Rodrik insisted on having. I was growing bigger with child every day and our people were overjoyed for me, almost every night toasts were raised to my health and the health of mine and Robb's baby. It seemed people were taking comfort from my child as I was, it was the happy news they needed to try and draw their minds away from the violent and unjust death of Lord Stark.

Bran and Rickon especially seemed to gravitate towards me, both fascinated when I allowed them to lay a hand over my stomach and feel the baby move. I was glad that the baby seemed to console them as it did me, we were all still desperately worried for Sansa and Arya but now that the Kingslayer was in Robb's hands we hoped that some kind of exchange could be made for them. Lady Stark had still not returned to Winterfell and I was glad that I had kept news of her return from the boys, it was hard enough losing their father; I did not think they could have stood the disappointment of their mother not returning as Robb had promised. I did find myself wondering why she had not come back sometimes but I told myself that it was likely that Robb needed her with him for the time being.

One night I excused myself from the feast early as I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay on my bed and close my eyes to the world until morning. I was crossing the empty hallway to the stairs however when a voice rang out which turned my blood cold. Fear rose in me as the familiarity of the voice that had growled my name shot through my body; I turned to face it despite my only desire being to run as far away as possible. "I thought it was you", my Uncle greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, lifting my head, determined not to show fear.

"Is that any way to greet kin?" he returned, walking slowly closer to me.

"Don't come near me!" I told him, my hands dropping instinctively to cradle my growing stomach.

"You have grown bold Ailsa", he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You have no business here", I said, managing to keep my voice steady.

"It is my business if I would see my niece!" he replied, his temper rising now I could tell.

"I would have you leave", I insisted, barely able to keep my voice from shaking.

"I do not take orders from you! You are nothing but a Stark whore!" he spat, flying at me so suddenly I had no time to react. I clawed at his hands as he closed them around my neck and tried to kick out with my legs but he crushed me against the wall and I was unable to move. I felt my breathing cut off and I spluttered, pushing with all my strength against his hands, terrified for myself and my unborn child. "Take your hands from her Grace's neck or I shall cut them from your arms!" a voice sounded in the hallway and I gasped in relief as my Uncle released me, taking great gulps of air and massaging my throat. "And who are you to command me? I am her Uncle!" he roared, turning to my saviour.

"I serve the Starks of Winterfell and you shall lay a hand on none of them", Theon told him, his sword pointed directly towards his heart and I saw my Uncle falter for a moment; "Your Grace are you alright?" Theon asked, his eyes on me but his sword still aimed firmly at my Uncle. I managed to nod, my hand at my stomach as I willed my baby to move, I felt it stir after a moment and relief flooded through me and I managed to focus on Theon, wondering why he kept addressing me as though I was a Queen. "Your Grace?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"I have reached you before Robb's raven", Theon said in answer.

"What raven?" I replied.

"Your Grace, Robb has been made King in the North", he told me.

"I don't understand", I said truthfully, it made no sense, how could Robb be King?

"His Banner Men elected him, they want freedom for the North, to be ruled by a Northman once more as it was before the Targaryen's united the Seven Kingdoms", Theon explained.

"And they chose Robb?" I asked breathlessly, barley able to take in his news.

"He is a Stark", Theon said simply.

"He is a fool!" I burst out, Robb and our family would be in even more danger now.

"He could not refuse", Theon said soothingly.

"I must go to bed", I said, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"Your Grace …" Theon said desperately

"I will speak with you in the morning", I told him firmly.

"What of him?" Theon asked, gesturing to my Uncle.

"Cast him out", I said coldly before sweeping up the stairs.

I barely slept, it seemed every time I closed my eyes I could feel my Uncle's hands around my throat, or else I would see images of Robb lying dead on a field of blood, a battered crown at his side. The images terrified me and I rose at first light and descended the steps to the dining hall, I pulled my furs tight against me as I took my seat, the servants had only just begun lighting the fires. Osha approached me after a while and curtseyed to me, I gestured for her to take a seat at my side, unwilling to be left alone. "Are you alright your Grace?" she asked me, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I could not sleep", I told her truthfully.

"That does not surprise me", she said with a smile.

"You have all heard the news of Robb?" I asked, realising how she had addressed me.

"Yes your Grace", she replied and I groaned.

"'My Lady' was bad enough", I told her with a sigh.

"You are a Queen now", she said teasingly, smiling widely again.

"Do not remind me", I replied darkly.

"Is it really so bad?" she asked.

"As if Robb was not in enough danger, now he names himself King!" I said furiously.

"I am sure his Grace has his reasons", Osha tried to reassure me.

"Yes I am sure his Grace does", I replied sulkily and she smiled at me again.

"I should return to my duties", she told me after a moment.

"Yes, of course, don't let me keep you", I replied with a wave of my hand.

"Try not to worry your Grace", she said comfortingly before departing. I wished she had not gone, she was a welcome distraction from my imagination. Thankfully it was not long before Theon entered the hall, he made his way towards me when he saw me and bowed low to me before taking the seat at my side that I indicated to him.

"Good morning your Grace", he said as he settled himself in the chair.

"Must you call me that?" I asked heavily.

"I believe it is the proper way to address a Queen", he replied.

"And I suppose I have no say in the matter?" I asked furiously, my temper rising.

"Robb did not either your Grace", Theon said calmly.

"He could have said no", I stated bitterly.

"Do you truly believe that?" he asked me after a moment.

"No", I scowled in reply, "but that does not mean I am not furious with him!"

"He told me you would be", Theon smirked.

"Did he now?" I replied, seething.

"He bid me tell you that he loves you and not to worry about him"

"And how am I supposed to not worry when he has declared himself King?!" I demanded.

"He begs you, for your own sake and the sake of the child to not upset yourself", Theon continued.

"This is madness", I said, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"It was certainly an unexpected turn of events", Theon admitted.

"What were they thinking?" I whispered, more to myself than Theon and he seemed to realise it as he did not answer me; "what are you doing here anyway?" I asked him after a moment.

"Is your Grace not pleased to see me?" he replied teasingly.

"Of course I am, I just don't understand", I told him.

"Robb bid me come here and see you before I head home"

"To the Iron Islands?" I questioned, shocked.

"Robb needs ships if he is to take King's Landing and one thing my father has is ships", Theon said.

"When will you leave?" I asked, my heart sinking as I realised that he would soon be gone.

"Not for a few days yet, our horses need rest", he assured me.

The people of Winterfell were overjoyed to see Theon as he brought with him news of Robb's victories and told them all of how hard he was fighting for the North and how hopeful they were of victory. I did my best to nod and smile when person after person stopped me to tell me how brave my husband was and how proud of him I must be. Of course I was proud of Robb, he was doing his best to get justice for his father and return his sister's home; I just could not get my head around the fact that he had to do so as King. Robb being King scared me, it scared me more than the fact that it made me a Queen, I knew that the Lannister's would already have him in their sights but this would just bring more of their attention his way and I could not escape the terror that that instilled in me. I ran my hands across my stomach as I thought of Robb, I did not want him to miss our child being born, I did not want our baby to be fatherless.

As dark thoughts began sweeping into my mind I rose from the chair in my room and headed to the door thinking that perhaps a walk around the keep would help me sleep. I pulled my furs close to me with a shiver but no sooner had I reached the top of the stairs had hands reached out and grabbed me. One pulled tightly across my chest, the other clamping itself to my mouth so I could not cry out. My assailant moved me closer to the stone steps and my heart battered against my chest, the terror in me greater than I had ever felt it; "one scream and I will throw you down", my Uncle growled in my ear before his hand moved from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I managed to whisper, more frightened than I had even been at his hands.

"Did you really think you could run from me and marry that Stark boy and live happily ever after?"

"I thought you would be pleased, Robb is a good match", I stuttered.

"Then you thought wrong, it was not your choice Ailsa, you are mine!" he said, shaking me furiously. I did not know what else I could say to him, my toes were hanging off the edge of the topmost step and I shook with fear as he held me there, the life of myself and my child in his hands. My mind raced, I had to escape him; I had to protect my baby. I could smell the wine on his breath and I knew at once that he was drunk, for a second he seemed to stagger backwards and I seized my chance, driving my elbow as hard as I could into his ribs and stamping down hard on his foot. He staggered further back in surprise, his grip on me loosening and I managed to twist myself away from him and dart away from the stairs. He looked up at me and his expression was murderous; "you think you can escape me?!" he demanded, massaging his ribs where I had caught them; "you think because you are married to that Stark boy you are no longer mine?! That crown he has placed upon your head will do nothing to protect you! It means nothing! Call yourself Queen all you like Ailsa, but you will always be nothing!"

Before I could stop myself I had flung myself at him, pushing my hands to his chest with all my strength, I could only watch in horror as tumbled down the stone steps, landing with a sickening crunch at the bottom. I clutched a hand to my heart, trying to steady my breathing, hardly able to believe what I had just done, I leant against the cold stones for a moment, my mind racing as I tried to think about what to do. Part of me wanted to turn my back and walk back to my rooms but instead I found myself inching down the stairs towards the body of my Uncle. I stood above his motionless form, unable to believe what I had done, suddenly though I felt a hand curl around my ankle and I cried out in terror, scrambling out of his reach. "Help me Ailsa", he gasped and my eyes widened.

"Please …" he groaned, his voice weak, his eyes pleading. My whole body screamed at me to run but instead I approached him, kneeling slowly down at his side, as soon as I was close enough he grabbed my wrist painfully and I could not pull it away; "you meant to murder me", he spat, and I shook my head in fear; "did you truly think you could rid yourself of me that easily?" he asked mockingly, tightening his grip on my wrist, twisting it until I thought it would snap; "you will never be free of me", he promised with an evil smile. In a flash I had pulled his dagger from his belt, holding it tightly in my other hand; "let go of me", I said venomously, holding the dagger threateningly above him, his eyes widened and his grip on my wrist slackened and I managed to pull it away, still holding the dagger above his heart. "You would not dare", he said softly, looking from me to the dagger mockingly, "you do not have the guts Ailsa, you are weak like your father was and he deserved the end he got"

"You are poison", I said, every word shaking with rage, "you are an animal and I wish every day that you had died in his place. You cannot touch me anymore. I am not yours, I never was. I am Ailsa Stark and you will call me your Grace!" I finished, plunging the dagger down into his chest. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment but then I saw something leave them and I knew he was dead, I let go of the dagger and recoiled from his body, wiping my bloody hands desperately on my night slip, not wanting any part of him on me.

I felt the sobs rack through my body as I sat with my back against the stone wall, unable to move as I stared at my Uncle's lifeless form, the blood still dripping sickeningly from his chest where his dagger was still embedded. How long I sat there I did not know but I could not even move when I heard footsteps hurrying towards me; in an instant Theon was knelt by my side and I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed against him. He held me for a while before gently pulling me to my feet; "what happened?" he asked me, gently but urgently.

"I pushed him", I managed to choke out and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"He tried to hurt you", Theon guessed and I nodded against his chest. "I am guessing he did not fall on the dagger", he continued and I shook my head, more sobs coming up through my body. Theon tightened his grip on me, and I cried in his arms wishing that they were Robb's. I heard the sound of more footsteps approaching and Theon released me instantly, pulling the dagger from my Uncle's chest just as Ser Rodrik and a pair of guards rounded the corner. They stopped dead at the sight that met their eyes but eventually Ser Rodrik found his tongue; "what has happened here?" he asked.

"This man attacked the Queen", Theon said.

"Who is he?" Ser Rodrik asked.

"He was her Uncle", Theon told him and the older man nodded in understanding.

"Remove him", he instructed the guards, "What happened?" Ser Rodrik asked again.

"He attacked the Queen", Theon repeated, "I had no choice but to kill him"

I looked up sharply at Theon's words but Ser Rodrik didn't notice as his attention was on the guards who were now lifting my Uncle's body between them. All three of us watched as he was carried away, Ser Rodrik turning to me when they had disappeared from sight; "is this true your Grace?" he asked. I opened my mouth, unsure of what I was going to say and my eyes met Theon's and he widened his eyes insistently so I closed my mouth and nodded to Ser Rodrik who sighed. "I will take her Grace back to her rooms", I heard Theon telling him and a moment later, he was tugging gently on my arm, encouraging me to climb the steps.

Once inside my rooms Theon crossed quickly to the dresser, pulling out another night slip and handing it to me. I took it wordlessly, my feet seemingly rooted to the floor, Theon tugged my hand after a moment and I managed to lift my eyes to his; "you cannot stay in those clothes, please your Grace, you have to change", he said softy but insistently. I managed a nod and somehow put one foot in front of the other until I was hidden from view behind the screen, slipping the bloody slip from my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor before stepping into my unspoilt one. When I emerged from behind the screen Theon looked at me concernedly and I felt tears sting my eyes again, I brushed at them furiously, unwilling to shed any more tears for that monster. I sat down on the end of the bed and Theon sat gently beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Robb can never know", I said after a moment and he nodded his agreement.

My hands caught my attention then, they were coated with dry blood and I stared at them in horror, Theon noticed my distraction and stood quickly. When he returned he had with him a bowl of warm water and a cloth, he knelt in front of me without a word and took my hand, gently washing the blood away. When he had cleaned one he moved onto the other and I saw the water in the bowl grow redder and redder, turning my stomach; "he was the last of us", I said after a moment, my voice hollow. Theon paused in the act of cleaning my hand and looked up at me, confusion clouding his face. "He was the last Ardenne" I explained, "there are no others, he was the last"

"You are forgetting yourself your Grace", Theon said softly, rubbing the cloth against my hand again.

"I am a Stark", I said, shaking my head.

"By marriage", Theon insisted, "your blood is that of Ardenne, of Radlan, and that blood will flow in your child also. Your line will continue your Grace, it will just be named differently"

"Thank you", I replied gratefully, Theon seemed to have a talent for making me see sense.

"Radlan is yours now, what will you do?" he asked me.

"I cannot think of it now, it is in near ruin and there is enough here to keep me troubled"

"Of course your Grace", Theon said, "but you should not give up on it, it is still your home, if anyone can make it great again it is you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Robb's back next chapter then it will be all Ailsa for a while :)


	15. Longing

**A/N: **Another Robb POV, some more of Ailsa's past explained as well after what happened last chapter! Hope you enjoy, Ailsa's back for a few chapters after this one :)

**Thanks: **delacoursy, UchihaAkia, everyone else who's following & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Longing**

I stamped into my tent, unbuckling my armour as I went and letting it fall to the floor, I caught sight of myself in the mirror and it wasn't pretty. There was someone's blood spattered across my face and I looked down and saw my hands coated in it as well. The battle hadn't lasted long and we had won again, by all accounts I should be pleased, I should be out there with the men raising a cup to victory. I was pleased, it was going better than I could ever have imagined, it wasn't the battlefield that was weighing heavy on my mind; it was home. Ser Rodrik's letter was still etched behind my eyes; Ailsa's Uncle was dead, Theon had killed him after he'd attacked my beautiful wife. I'd almost destroyed everything in my tent when I'd read that, it took four men and my mother's soothing words to finally calm me down. What disturbed me more though was that her own letter had said nothing of it, not one single word. I knew she hated talking about him, even thinking about him. When we had got betrothed I had asked her and I somehow knew that she would never speak of it again …

'_You need to ask her', my father's words rang in my ears as I walked across the courtyard, Theon had told me he'd seen Ailsa walking towards the Godswood and I resolved that today would be the day. I'd been putting it off but I had to know what her Uncle had done to drive her here, away from her home and everything she had ever known. She was going to be my wife in just a few short days and yet a whole part of her life was a huge mystery to me. My father had told me all about her parents, all about how wonderful they were but when I had asked about her Uncle he had said no more, he didn't know. There was another reason I wanted to know, one I wasn't proud of; two servants were gossiping and I heard them discussing whether they thought Ailsa was a maid. They wondered whether that was why she had come, if her Uncle had gone so far as to force himself on her. The thought made me feel sick but I couldn't get it out of my head, I would marry her regardless; I loved her. I couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt like that though and it was starting to give me nightmares, nightmares where she cried out for me but I couldn't help her. _

_I mentally shook myself then as I was approaching the Godswood, it was a beautiful day, summer was just about hanging on and the sun was warm on my back. Ailsa was laying on the grass by the pool, her hand absently trailing through the water, her hair splayed out across the ground. My heart felt like it would stop, she was so beautiful and she was going to be mine. I almost turned and walked away then, I didn't want to know what horrors this perfect creature had been through. It was over now, she was safe here at Winterfell with me and we were going to be happy together for the rest of our lives. I somehow managed to pull myself together and walked towards her, she smiled as she saw me coming but made no move to get up off the ground and so I sat down next to her, letting my body lay down by her side after a moment. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" I asked her after a moment._

"_Not at all", she assured me, "I don't always pray, I just like being here, it's so peaceful"_

"_Unlike Radlan", I said softly and I felt her tense next to me._

"_Indeed", she managed after a moment and I felt horrible for asking my next words._

"_What did he do to you Ailsa?" I managed and if anything she tensed more and I though she wouldn't answer me. She kept her face turned away, the hand that wasn't in the water clenched slightly around the material of her dress that covered her stomach. _

"_He came a year ago after my father died", she finally said, "he was cruel from the start, he dismissed my Septa and all the companions that had grown up around me. He didn't hurt me right away, that didn't happen until he was utterly drunk. It was just a slap the first time, it stung but it didn't leave a mark, even if it had no one would have been able to do anything …"_

"_It got worse?" I whispered and I saw her hand twitch and wondered if I should hold it._

"_I don't remember how it happened, it just did and eventually it was normal. Every time he drank I expected it. I could live with it, I had to live with it", she said and my heart pounded._

"_But you came here", I said after a moment._

"_One night he went too far, I was out in the stables but he managed to find me. He pushed me down to the floor and I waited for him to hit me but he didn't … when I looked he was unlacing himself … before I could move he was on me. His hands were everywhere and I tried, I tried so hard to fight him off but he was so strong!" she was almost hysterical now and I felt sick to my stomach._

"_Ailsa …" I began, wanting to tell her it didn't matter, that I still wanted her._

"_I thought that was it", she began again, her voice more controlled, "I thought he would dishonour me and then he'd get to keep me forever. No man would want a spoilt bride. But Henrik … the stable master, he came in and he stopped him, he pulled him away from me and he beat him until he didn't move … I thought he was dead, I thought I was free …"_

"_He wasn't dead?" I asked, despite myself, of course knowing that he still lived. _

"_No", she said, her voice low and angry, "the next day he had Henrik hung and made me watch. I knew he would come for me again that night and that's when I decided to leave. Henrik's son helped me, he made sure my horse was ready and promised he would point the search party in the wrong direction. He must have kept his promise because no one ever caught up with me …"_

"_He will never touch you again", I promised her, finally taking her hand. She gripped it back tightly and I swore to myself that I would kill him for what he had done to her if ever I got the chance…_

… I splashed water on my face, guilt consuming me as I realised that there was another promise I had broken. Theon had been the one to step in and save her, not me. I tried not to feel bitter, I wasn't there and if Theon hadn't been I dreaded to think what may have happened to Ailsa and our unborn baby. They were alright though, that's what I told myself, they were alright. I wanted to go home, I so badly wanted to be home and have her in my arms again, to hold her so tight and promise her that I would never let go. "Robb?" my mother's voice interrupted me then and I turned.

"Come in", I said, seeing her shadow through the canvas of the tent.

"I was worried when I didn't see you with the men", she told me, coming into the tent.

"I just needed a minute", I managed to smile for her. She wasn't fooled, giving me a knowing look as she sat herself down on one of the chairs.

"You've been thinking about Ailsa again", she smiled.

"I can't stop myself", I sighed, dropping down into the chair opposite.

"You know she's fine", my mother said soothingly and I nodded.

"I want to be with her", I stated after a minute and she smiled sadly at me again.

"Didn't you always", she said with a slight laugh.

"I knew from the start", I said, managing a real smile then.

"Your father was so worried you were rushing into it", she smiled wistfully.

"I know … he did his best to talk me out of it", I nodded, remembering back to the day we had gotten betrothed …

_It was just me and my father in the dining hall now, he had excused Ailsa and she had gone at once, clearly sensing he wanted me alone for a moment. The King had made his own excuses and strode out, making sure to shut the doors on the way out. I felt my stomach twist in knots as my father turned his stern gaze on me. "You've known her three days", he said lowly._

"_I know", I nodded, unable to quite look at him._

"_You're sixteen", he continued._

"_I know", I said again and I heard him sigh._

"_Robb … I know you want Ailsa to stay, we all do, but you don't have to marry her, I give you my word that we can find another way", he promised me and I finally met his eyes._

"_I want to marry her", I stated again, just as I had before._

"_Robb …" he began again, shaking his head at me as if unsure of what else to say._

"_Will you forbid me?" I asked, "Will you make me go back on my promise?"_

"_Of course not, I just wish you would reconsider!" he said desperately, "marriage is difficult. Ailsa is a wonderful young woman but this is your whole lives you are talking about. And once you are married, then children will soon follow and it's hard Robb!"_

"_You married mother when you were young, do you regret it? Do you not love her?" I asked._

"_Of course I love your mother, but it doesn't mean that there weren't hard times. Like when you were born and I couldn't be there, that is the single biggest regret of my life Robb", he told me._

"_I can't bear the thought of Ailsa being with anyone else", I said, looking in his eyes again, "she smiled at Theon the other day and I wanted to kill him, every time another man has shown her any attention I have worried that they will have her. If I don't marry her then someone else will and it would kill me, I need her, since the moment I saw her …"_

"_You desire her", my father said with a slight frown and I wanted to scream._

"_It's more than that!" I insisted, "Yes she's beautiful! But it's more than that, I will never want any woman the way I want her … the way I need her!"_

"_Fine", he sighed, "your mother was right … she warned me this would happen"_

"_I don't want to get married without your blessing father", I told him seriously._

"_Robb you have my blessing, you're my son … and if this is what you want, then I will never say another word against it", he promised me and I nodded, a smile coming to my face which he returned before pulling me into a tight embrace…_

"He saw how happy you were with her", my mother was telling me.

"I wish he'd known about the baby", I confessed, blinking back tears.

"He would have been a wonderful Grandfather", she agreed, her own eyes shining.

"I wish he wasn't dead", I choked out and she came forward at once to embrace me.

"It's alright", she soothed, "he was proud of you Robb, prouder than he could ever say!"

"Just one more minute!" I said fiercely, clinging to my mother as though my life depended on it, "one more minute with him that's all I need!"

"And what would you tell him?" she asked me softly.

"That I loved him, not to worry, that I would make sure everyone was safe. I would tell him about Ailsa and the baby and that I would look after you, I promised him I would!" I said desperately.

"He loved you … he loved you more than he would ever admit to anyone, but I saw the look in his eyes whenever he set them on you. He was so proud of you when you married Ailsa, I know he had his reservations but he knew it was what you wanted. Do you know what he said to me at your wedding feast?" she asked softly.

"No", I said, shaking my head and finally pulling away from her embrace to look into her eyes.

"He said he had never been happier to have been wrong", she smiled.

I thought about my father again as I lay in bed that night, I so badly needed his advice, he had been me. He had been the man at war while his wife was at home growing steadily bigger with child without him. I wanted to know how he stood it, I wanted him to tell me how to cope with the overwhelming sense of hopelessness that seemed to consume me. It wouldn't be long now, soon I would be a father; that thought both thrilled me and terrified me. Ailsa's letters were full of nothing but longing for the baby to come, she didn't seem scared at all. She would be a wonderful mother, she was so kind and caring that it would be impossible for her not to be. She would love the baby, she would love the baby with her whole heart and I would have to try and do the same. I wanted the baby, of course I did, I wanted nothing more than for Ailsa and I to be surrounded by our children but I was just so scared. I had missed everything while she had been with child and I was certain now that I wouldn't be there when she brought our baby into the world.

I remembered sitting with my father whilst my mother was birthing Bran, we were in a small chamber off the main hall and he was sat completely still while we waited and waited for someone to bring us news. I don't know why I stayed with him, he never asked me to; Jon and Theon had long since grown bored and disappeared into the yard. I stayed though, I waited until one of the maids came and told my father that he had a healthy son and that my mother was well. The look of relief that crossed his face is an expression that I had never forgotten, I wanted to be that man, waiting for the news that my son or daughter had been brought into the world and that my wife was fine. That wouldn't be me though, not this time, this time I would be sat in a war camp and if the Gods were good a raven would come and I would read the words, I could only pray that they would be happy ones.


	16. Solutions

**A/N: **Ailsa's back! And it will be her again next chapter as this one's going to end on a bit of a cliffhanger - sorry about that! I'll update again soon :)

**Thanks: **BlueEyeBurning, snoppy1234, Contradicting contradictions, ImagineSweeter, DarkReaver724, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Solutions**

As I approached the end of my pregnancy I found it harder and harder to keep up with my duties around Winterfell. Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik took on as many of them as they could but I still had to sit in court as men and women of the North flocked to Winterfell to ask for one thing or another. Bran had taken to sitting with me, I knew he was worried as my time was so near, and it did make me feel much better having him sat at my side. If I thought on it I supposed that he was Lord of Winterfell now in Robb's absence and the thought brought a small smile to my lips as an elderly man stepped forward, bowing deeply to me. "How can Winterfell help you?" I asked with a smile.

"Your Grace, I am sorry to trouble you but I cannot stand by any longer and see my lands, and the lands of my friends and neighbours ransacked by Wildlings and those loyal to the Lannister's", he said, his voice shaking as he addressed me.

"It is a sorry tale and one I have heard too often these past months", I said sympathetically.

"Is there nothing you can do?" he beseeched me, "are there no men; is there no one left to protect the people of the North?"

I sighed, the truth was there were very few men left; most had gone south to join Robb in his war against the Lannister's, as I looked into the old man's face though I felt that I could not just turn him away. My apologies and my sympathies would not help him, something had to be done, I had to do something. The answer came to me suddenly and I smiled widely, Bran and the Maester looked at me curiously as I wondered how I had not seen it before. "Radlan", I whispered and understanding flooded Maester Luwin's eyes and he nodded to me proudly. "You know my family seat of Radlan?" I addressed the old man again and he looked up at me in confusion.

"Yes your Grace … but it stands deserted", he answered.

"But it still stands does it not?" I said, raising my eyebrow, "Ser Rodrik", I called out, beckoning him forward, he approached me and bowed shortly; "yes your Grace?" he asked.

"How many men can we spare?"

"Perhaps ten your Grace, maybe twelve", he said, his brow furrowing.

"Send them North with this man", I told him, "any man, woman and child who wishes to seek shelter behind Radlan's walls may join them, I will not see my father's lands crumble to nothing, it is time Radlan was returned to its former glory"

"Your Grace I cannot thank you enough", the old man said stumbling forward and kneeling at my feet, he reached up for my hand and I gave it willingly, letting him plant a grateful kiss on it. I smiled and motioned for him to rise and he did so, beaming from ear to ear.

I watched the men Ser Rodrik could spare set out to Radlan, pride stirring in my chest; they would stay as long as necessary to rebuild Radlan, told only to return when it could support itself. It would need a new Lord of course and my thoughts drifted to Theon who had left some time ago to sail to the Iron Islands in search of ships. When he returned I would gift Radlan to him, he was the only one I could trust with it and I was certain that Robb would approve. Later that afternoon I walked slowly to the Godswood with Osha, we did not speak of much but I knew that like me she was glad of the company. I was knelt praying for Robb as I often did when I felt the first stab of pain shoot through my stomach, instantly dropping my hand to clutch at it.

For a moment I thought that that was it but then a bigger pain shot through me and I gasped as I suddenly felt wetness on my thighs. Osha was at my side in a moment, her hands on my shoulders; "is it time your Grace?" she asked and I managed to nod as another pain shot through me. Osha helped me to my feet and I staggered slightly against her but she held me firm, keeping a tight grip on me as we began heading slowly back to the keep, stopping whenever I felt another pain. The pain was near constant as we entered the gate; "Rickon!" Osha called out, spotting the boy across the yard, "go and fetch the Maester, tell him the Queen's baby is coming!" she instructed and Rickon sped off without a word towards Maester Luwin's tower. "Don't leave me", I said to her as she supported me indoors. "I won't I promise", she assured me.

I had never known pain like it; not from my Uncle's rages, not on my wedding night, not when the Wildling had slashed me with his sword. The pain tore right through my body and I couldn't help but cry out every time it did, clutching tightly at the blankets on my bed and at Osha's hand as the Maester bent to examine me. "It will not be long now your Grace", he told me, trying to reassure me.

"It cannot come soon enough!" I managed to reply though gritted teeth as another pain tore through me and I cried out again, my head falling back against the pillow. I was exhausted even though I had done nothing; I looked at Osha desperately and she dabbed a wet cloth to my forehead; "it will be over soon your Grace", she said soothingly, "and you will finally have your child in your arms". I nodded at her, taking some comfort from her words as another wave of pain washed over me. "Your Grace", Maester Luwin said, looking me in the eye, "the next time you feel pain push hard", he told me and I nodded, tightening my grip on Osha's hand as I waited, preparing myself for the pain that was to come.

I pushed as hard as I could when my next pain came, screaming out and gripping Osha's hand so tightly I was certain I would break it as I felt the burning pain between my legs intensify. "That's it your Grace", the Maester encouraged, "I can see the head, you need to keep pushing, every time you feel a pain", he told me and I nodded again as Osha mopped my sweaty brow again. I did as he told me, over and over again, inwardly begging for it to be over, surely I had suffered enough? "One more time your Grace", Maester Luwin promised, "Just one more time and your child will be born". I did as I was told as the pain tore through me once more, pushing hard with every ounce of strength that I had left, finally feeling my baby slide from me I collapsed back against the pillows in relief as I heard the cries fill the room.

"What is it?" I managed to gasp weakly after a moment.

"A son your Grace", Maester Luwin told me, I could hear the emotion in his voice; "a Prince"

"A boy", I whispered, a smile coming to my lips.

"A beautiful boy", Osha told me, wiping my brow again, I was so grateful for her but I did not seem able to find the words to say it as I looked at her. She seemed to understand though as she smiled at me and gave a small nod. Maester Luwin approached me then, the crying baby boy wrapped in blankets in his arms, I held my arms up instinctively for him and the Maester placed my son in them. I stared down at him as he quietened in my embrace and smiled, an overwhelming sense of love spreading through me, he had been worth every last second of my pain. His eyes were bright as he looked up at me, the same blue as Robb's, I stroked a finger gently down his cheek, noting the light dusting of dark hair that covered his head.

He was such a beautiful boy I could barely take my eyes from him, he seemed to favour both Robb and I, perhaps more of Robb I decided after a while as I drank in every feature of his face. He squirmed slightly in my arms and my smile grew wider as I wondered at his tiny hands, spreading his fingers out gently before letting them go where they promptly wrapped themselves tightly around my finger. "What would you name him your Grace?" Maester Luwin's voice interrupted my bliss after a moment. I looked from him to my baby and smiled; "there is but one name I could choose; Eddard Stark."

The Maester told me that I was to stay abed for at least a week so I could recover from Ned's birth and I agreed to do as he bid me so long as he brought me writing materials so I could inform Robb that he had a son. He readily agreed and returned quickly with what I asked for; Osha had already brought in a cradle for Ned and I had tucked him safely inside it, his eyes closed now in a peaceful sleep. I smiled down on him as I held the quill in my hand watching him sleep for a moment before moving the quill to the paper;

_My Dearest Robb,_

_I hope this letter finds you swiftly, I can scarce believe my joy and I wish more than anything else that you were here with me as we have a son. He was born this evening and he is more perfect than I could have imagined, he has your eyes exactly but my dark hair. _

_I have named him Eddard for your father, I hope you approve, I could not think of anything more fitting. He is sleeping soundly now as I write this to you, I hope it reaches you soon. I will send it immediately with Maester Luwin who has been so good in looking after me. Promise me you will stay safe, I want nothing more than to see you back at Winterfell with your son in your arms._

_I love you more than words can say,_

_I hope you will soon be with us,_

_Ailsa_

I did as I told Robb I would and sent the letter straight away to Maester Luwin who assured me that he had sent his best raven. I was comforted by that thought and willingly drank the Milk of the Poppy that he gave me, slipping into a peaceful sleep as the liquid seeped through me, vanishing my pains.

Robb's reply arrived by horse not five days later; I was sat in my rooms with Ned and his nurse when the Maester knocked, I bid him enter and he handed the letter to me with a smile. I took it gratefully, hurriedly unravelling it to read Robb's words;

_My darling Ailsa,_

_I have sent my reply by horse as I could not bear the thought of it being lost and I know it will be sooner in your hands this way. Words cannot express what I am feeling, the news that we have a healthy son has made me happier than I can say. I love you so much and I want nothing more than to see your beautiful face, I am so proud of you, I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I could not be with you when you birthed our son and I pray that you will forgive me. _

_There is another battle looming but I swear to you that once it is done I am returning to Winterfell to be with you, I cannot stand another day without you. Please do not worry for me, I beg you to pray for my victory as I pray for your health. _

_Nothing has made me happier than your letter did, both myself and my mother are thrilled that you named him for my father, you have done me such an honour with your choice._

_I will be with you soon my Queen I promise, _

_Never forget how much I love you,_

_Robb_

I should have realised that my happiness could not last. For the next two days I felt nothing but euphoria as I thought of my new born son and of the fact that Robb would soon be returning home to me. I should have known it was too good to be true but nothing could prepare me for my shock when Osha burst through the door of my rooms, terror lining every inch of her face; "what is it?" I asked, fear bubbling up inside me; "tell me! Is it Robb? Please Gods tell me it is not Robb!"

"It is not the King", she said shaking her head and for a moment relief flooded through me, it was frozen in an instant though as I heard her next words; "Winterfell has been taken."

In an instant I was on my feet, snatching Ned from his crib and hurrying down the hallway, Osha right on my heels. I burst into Lady Stark's room where I knew one of the serving girls, Kayla, was cleaning. She looked up at me in fright as I entered but I had no time to worry about that, I had to make sure my son was protected; "listen to me!" I began in an urgent whisper as I heard pounding against the door of the keep and shouting coming from outside. "You have just had a child?" I continued and Kayla nodded, her eyes wide, "you can take care of my son", I said and she stared, "they cannot know about him they will kill him do you understand?!" I continued, my voice almost hysterical now.

"I understand your Grace", she said, holding her arms out for Ned.

"Promise me you will take care of him!" I urged her, placing him in her arms.

"I promise your Grace", she told me, meeting my eyes.

"Tell no one!" I said, taking one last look at my son before tearing myself from the room. Osha followed me as I made my way down the steps; "it was the right thing", she said after a moment.

"Who has taken Winterfell?" I asked.

"The Ironborn", she said harshly.

"Not Theon?" I whispered, stopping dead to look her in the face. My blood ran cold as she nodded her head, Theon had betrayed us. I marched across the hallway and demanded that the guards lift up the wooden bar that was holding the door against the Iron Born, they hesitated for a moment but under my furious stare they did as I bid them, pulling open the doors at my instruction so I could head outside.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh I feel mean leaving it there! More soon I promise you! :)


	17. An Iron Fist

**A/N: **Here's the next one! Hope you enjoy :)

**Thanks: **KirbySage, VampireGleek, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**An Iron Fist**

As soon as I stepped into the courtyard I flew at Theon, I had never been so angry in my life as I threw myself towards him. Two of my own men grabbed me before I could reach him, pulling me away as the Ironborn around him snarled in my direction, raising their weapons threateningly. "Traitor!" I screamed at him as he turned his eyes to me, I struggled against the men that were holding me and they loosened their grip on my arms but did not let me loose. The people of Winterfell had gathered around, they all had fear in their eyes as they witnessed what was happening in the courtyard. "How could you do this?! To Robb! To me?!" I demanded, pulling away from the men who held me and launching myself at Theon, hitting out at every part of him I could reach. He snatched at my wrists finally grabbing them in a vice like grip, the look in his eyes was pure fury and for a moment my own anger stuttered and I felt almost afraid. I heard a scuffle behind me and turned to see that two Ironborn had Bran and Rickon clamped tightly to them, blades to their throats. "Bastard!" I screamed at Theon, struggling against his hold, "let them go you bastard!"

"I will let them go!" he spat at me, "when you surrender Winterfell to me"

"It is not mine to surrender as you well know", I glared at him, fury shaking my voice.

"I well know that Robb left you in charge", he smiled cruelly; "Where is your child?" he asked me, casting a look down at my no longer rounded stomach. I felt fear twist in me like a knife and I summoned up the courage to look him in the eye as I told him my lie; "he died", I whispered and for a second I thought I saw pity in his eye but then it was gone, I prayed silently to the Gods that Theon would believe my lie and eventually he nodded. "Then you will not want to lose any more", he said.

"Let them go and Winterfell is yours", I said, seeing no other choice.

"Ailsa don't!" Bran shouted and the man holding him pressed the blade closer to his throat.

"You said you'd let them go!" I shouted at Theon, twisting again in his grip, "You're a monster!" I screamed when he made no order to release them; "I hope Robb puts your head on a spike", I spat and Theon dropped my hands in an instant raising his own hand to me and striking me hard across the face. I tasted blood in my mouth and heard the gasps and cries of the crowds that had gathered, some of the men were shouting angry threats at Theon and I felt hands come reassuringly down on my shoulders.

"You have what you want", I heard Ser Rodrik say behind me, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly, "now let the boys go as you promised". Theon looked for a moment as though he would refuse him but then he nodded to his two men and they released Bran and Rickon at once, Bran crumpling to the floor, I made to move to him but Ser Rodrik held me fast and I could only look on as Hodor and Osha rushed to his side. "You may have Winterfell but you are not a man Greyjoy", Ser Rodrik said harshly, "a man does not raise a hand to strike a woman, and this woman a Queen no less"

"She asked for it", Theon spat, "and you should watch your tongue old man or I shall have it out!"

"You are a coward Theon Greyjoy", I said looking up to say it to his face.

"Coward?" he repeated, his voice dangerously low, "I will show you how cowardly I am your Grace!" he said, pulling me viciously from Ser Rodrik's grip, one hand moving from my arm to my chin, grabbing it roughly so I could not look away from him; "you have surrendered Winterfell to me", he said, his face dangerously close to mine; "now I think it is time you surrendered yourself to me". My eyes widened in horror as I took in the meaning of his words and he smiled nastily at me, dropping his hand from my chin and dragging me towards the keep. I fought furiously against him, screaming at him to let me go, Ser Rodrik and his men made to try and reach me but they were beaten back by the Ironborn. Some of the men of Winterfell were also trying to reach me and I saw one of them cut down by one of Theon's men; "stop!" I begged them as a sob rose up in my throat; "please, do not give up your lives for me!" I managed to choke out before Theon succeeded in dragging me inside.

Theon dragged me up the stairs bodily and pulled me down the hallway towards my rooms while I fought with all my strength against him. He would not take me without a fight I would make sure of that, I screamed and sobbed, begging him to let me go but he paid me no mind, throwing open the door of my rooms and flinging me inside, slamming it shut behind him. For a moment we both stood still, just staring at one another and then he came at me, his hands tearing at my dress as I tried my hardest to resist his assault; "stop it Theon please, I am begging you!" I cried out as the sleeve of my dress ripped away in his hands, he ignored me pushing me roughly onto the bed. As soon as I landed I twisted my body and tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed me by the legs and pulled me back, throwing his own weight on top of me so I was pinned in place; "… please Theon …" I sobbed, as he pulled my legs apart underneath him and forced his body between them, "… Theon don't do this!" I screamed as I felt his hands pulling at my dress furiously, trying to wriggle free of him but it was no use, I could do nothing but scream and shout and beg him to take his hands off me but deep down I knew that it was no use. Iknew that I could not stop him and I knew that he would force himself on me, dishonouring me and dishonouring Robb.

Thinking of Robb made me sob even harder as I continued to fight against Theon, there was no way I would be able to look him in the eyes after what Theon would do to me, that was if I even lived long enough to see him again. I was so caught up in these thoughts that it took me a moment to realise that Theon had stopped tearing at me and had dropped his head to my ear; "forgive me Ailsa", he whispered, "I had to do it they followed us up … I had to make them believe it was real, they have to trust me", he continued urgently, his voice barely audible. Relief flooded through me and I sobbed harder than ever, this time though I clung desperately to Theon and he held me back, whispering his apology in my ear over and over again.

"I am sorry for this too", Theon said quietly a while later as he dabbed at my lip with a cloth.

"What have you done?" I whispered.

"Robb told me to get ships", he said.

"So you decided to take Winterfell?" I questioned, my voice rising.

"Please … keep your voice down", Theon hushed, looking momentarily towards the door, "they have to believe I am on their side or my plan will never work"

"Oh so you have a plan then?" I said sarcastically.

"I can get Robb ships and rid myself of my father with one move", he told me.

"What move?" I asked.

"You aren't stupid your Grace, your men outnumber mine, I only need time to inform them of that"

"And then you will turn on your own people?" I asked, not sure why I was so aghast.

"My people are here", he said with finality.

"Then you cannot risk them", I said shaking my head.

"Winterfell will win!" he tried to assure me.

"At what cost?" I asked, "Men will die, perhaps women and children too, I cannot let you do this"

"Then what would you have me do?" he asked desperately.

"Send them to Radlan", I answered after a moment, the answer so clear to me.

"I don't understand", Theon frowned, "Radlan stands abandoned"

"It is not abandoned, men have been sent there, the walls are manned", I insisted.

"You did this?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Send them to an empty seat, they will not expect the ambush", I said.

"You are sure it will be defended?" he asked.

"The walls are thick, your men are few, they will be defeated", I persuaded.

"I could never make them all go", Theon told me, biting his lip.

"But you can lessen the numbers?" I asked and he nodded.

"I am so sorry about your loss Ailsa", he said after a moment, unable to meet my gaze.

"I suffered no loss", I confessed, "My son is safe"

"Truly?" he replied, his face lighting up.

"No one must know, I have him hidden", I told him, keeping my voice low.

"I shall say nothing", he promised, "but I have to warn you, when we are able to be seen by others I must treat you … differently", he said awkwardly.

"I understand, I will play whatever part I must for Winterfell to be safe again."

Theon insisted that I was at his side at dinner, I avoided the gaze of everyone as I sat beside him, his hand gripping mine tightly for the whole hall to see. I tried my best to eat what I could, doing my utmost to ignore the comments of the Iron Born, they saw me as nothing more than a prize of battle and were congratulating Theon on his win. Despite my best efforts my eye caught that of Bran and my tears stung my eyes as I noticed the heartbroken expression that was etched across his face. He had understood more than Rickon, he had known what it meant when Theon had dragged me from the courtyard and I was powerless to stop him thinking the worst. I knew I could tell no one that Theon was playing a game, it could be the downfall of all of us if we were discovered, I could only hope that Bran would understand my deception when the truth was revealed. I moved my eyes from his, unable to stand his pitying gaze and noticed several of Theon's men looking at me with hungry expressions on their faces. I gripped Theon's hand tightly as I noticed them and he returned the pressure after a moment, silently urging me to stay strong as tears stung my eyes again.

Later in my room Theon dragged some furs and blankets from my bed and made a place up for himself to sleep on the floor, I changed my gown behind the screen and made my own way to bed as he pulled the covers up around him, shifting to find a comfortable piece of floor. I managed a smile for him as I slid under my own covers, blowing out the candle by the bedside. In the darkness Theon reached up to take my hand and I held it tightly, doing my utmost not to think of Ned. After a moment Theon withdrew his hand and the next thing I knew I felt cool metal brush my fingertips and I closed my hand around what could only be a dagger. "If any of them try to touch you kill them", Theon whispered and I did not need him to explain any further, knowing that he too had seen the looks his men had bestowed on me at dinner. I slid the dagger carefully under my pillow and finally began to breathe more easily; "thank you", I replied softly after a moment.

Over the next few days Theon kept me close at his side as he presided over the court of Winterfell, of course I knew that he had to keep the trust of the Ironborn but every day I was parted from my son added weight to my already heavy heart. Finally one afternoon in the dining hall Theon called his second in command to him and I dropped my eyes automatically, scared to show any sign of deception. "I believe we have done enough to secure Winterfell", said Theon confidently.

"It seems to have passed under our control with little trouble", the Ironborn agreed.

"I think it is time we extended our lands", Theon said and I held my breath, this was it.

"What were you thinking Greyjoy?"

"You have heard of Radlan?" Theon asked and his man nodded, "it stands forgotten two days ride from here, if we take Radlan as well as Winterfell then the North will truly be ours"

"What do we need with a ruin?" the Ironborn asked.

"Radlan has strong walls, if we take it over then we have another stronghold", Theon explained.

"And you say it is abandoned?"

"You will take it without a fight", Theon assured.

"Then it will not take all of us", the Ironborn said.

"No", Theon agreed, "but more and more Wildlings ambush south of the Wall, you had best take enough men in case of an attack"

"Of course my Lord"

"I will keep some behind with me of course", Theon nodded and I let out my breath slowly as a smile spread across the face of his man.

Four of the Ironborn were set to stay behind with Theon, the rest were to leave for Radlan and as I watched them saddle up their horses from the other side of the courtyard I let a small smile come to my face. Theon had already told me that Robb was riding North, as soon as the Ironborn left Winterfell there would only be four of them to take care of and Robb would arrive home before the rest of them even reached Radlan. Theon came up behind me as the majority of his men clattered out of the northern gates of Winterfell; "it's time", he whispered and I nodded my head. I cast my eyes downwards and took Theon's arm as he called for his remaining men to join him inside the keep. My heart pounded against my chest as we entered the dining hall, turning to face them as they followed us inside. I cast my eyes towards Theon briefly and saw that he was staring straight ahead, his face betraying nothing.

Somehow I managed to keep my expression smooth as four guards of Winterfell silently entered the hall behind the remaining Ironborn, bows ready for release, each pointed at an Ironborn's back. I saw Theon incline his head a fraction and the bows were loosed, I closed my eyes as I heard the agonised screams come from the ambushed men, I heard swords unsheathed and I knew that those who were not dead already soon would be. I kept my eyes tight shut and felt Theon take my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

With the remainder of his men dead Theon ordered the North gate of Winterfell to be closed, the guards to patrol the outside walls in shifts making sure that there was always a group of them on watch. The south gate he left open as Robb and his men were making their way back to us, but he assured me that there would be men standing ready to close it should enemy banners be seen coming our way. With these measures in place I felt that I could finally retrieve my son from Kayla and I set out in search of her immediately. Eventually I found her in the kitchens and she looked up to me with a smile as I approached her; "is he safe?" I asked her.

"Yes your Grace", she told me, dropping into a small curtsey.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done, but he is safe to return to me now"

"Of course your Grace, please, follow me", Kayla said with a smile. I followed her into a small room that adjoined the kitchen and saw that two babies were laid in a basket, snuggly wrapped up in blankets. I recognised Ned immediately, he was awake and his bright eyes shone at me as I felt tears prick my own, reaching down instinctively to scoop him into my arms. "Thank you so much Kayla", I said, realising that no matter what I did or said I would never be able to thank her enough for what she had done for me. "It was my pleasure your Grace", she replied with a smile, touching my arm lightly in a reassuring fashion as I made my way out of the kitchens.

I held Ned as tightly as I dared as I walked from the kitchens up to my rooms, closing the door with relief behind me. Holding him to me I could not believe how much I had missed him in the days we had been apart, I clutched him close to my chest inhaling his perfect scent which I was certain that I would never get enough of. Eventually I managed to lower him into his crib that lay at the foot of my bed, watching him sleep for the longest time before I realised that my own eyes were growing heavy. Somehow I managed to tear my eyes from my son and change into a night slip, taking one last look at him before I crawled into my own bed, my eyes closing almost immediately as it dawned on me how little sleep I had enjoyed over the past few days.

* * *

**A/N: **So I went AU with Theon, hope you like it, I couldn't bear for him to betray Robb! :)


	18. Night Flight

**A/N: **Apologies for this chapter being so short! It's **Robb's POV** and is a bridge to the next chapter which will be Ailsa again. Hopefully you enjoy it anyway and I will update again tomorrow - next chapter will be longer I promise! :)

**Thanks: **DrunkRedPanda, , TheRealPrincessTigerLily, Dragon Fly Mother, nessapasimio9, chelsey2291, waterbender19, everyone else who follows and anyone else who's reading :)

Also, special thanks to the guest reviewer who left me some lovely words, I can't reply to you personally because you're a guest but thank you very much. And thank you everyone else who reviewed as well although I'm sure I replied to you all (sorry if I missed any) was really nice to see some new reviewers and your kind words keep me writing :)

* * *

**Night Flight**

"Your Grace!" Lord Karstark shouted out, riding to my side, "your Grace we need to make camp for the night, the men are dead on their feet!"

"We are three hours from Winterfell!" I exclaimed, feeling anger rise up in me.

"Three hours ride", Lord Karstark corrected me, "the marching men are weary, they can't go on tonight", he said firmly and I sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Fine, give the order to make camp for the night", I said grudgingly.

"It's one more night", he said sympathetically and I nodded my head, halting my horse and slipping down from him as Lord Karstark gave the order to halt. I could hear the relieved shouts of the men and it made me smile slightly, we would leave at first light and still be in Winterfell by the morning just as I had told Theon in my letter. Knowing how close I was to home pained me though, I was three hours from my wife and son, three hours and I could be riding through the gates of Winterfell. I made my mind up then, the men could stop if they wanted but I wouldn't, I grabbed the reins of my horse and pulled myself up. "Your Grace!" one of the men shouted out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you riding on?" he questioned me.

"Yes", I confirmed, impatient to get going.

"Some of us will ride with you … I don't want to stay here either", the man said and I nodded.

"Make it quick", I said and he bowed shortly before darting into the darkness.

The man was quick in coming back, a group of around twenty of us were riding on towards Winterfell now in the silence of the night. None of us spoke and I knew why, all our minds were focused on our destination, I didn't need to ask to know that these men were as desperate for their families as I was for mine. Ailsa was all that consumed my thoughts, Ailsa and our baby boy, our Ned. I smiled to myself as I urged my horse to go faster, thinking back to the day I found out he'd been born…

"_A message from Winterfell your Grace", the man said, handing me the letter as I sat eating breakfast with my mother. I thanked him and he bowed deeply before taking his leave and I tore open the letter as soon as he had gone, desperate to see her words on the paper. I stared as I took in every single word she had written, barely able to believe what she was telling me. "Robb?" my mother questioned after a moment, her voice that of concern._

"_I have a son", I managed to whisper after a moment, "I have a son", I repeated, looking up into her face and seeing her beaming back at me._

"_How is Ailsa?" she asked after a moment, tears shining in her eyes. _

"_She says she's well … she says they're both well. Gods mother I cannot believe it!" I exclaimed. _

"_You're a father", she smiled at me._

"_Yes", I agreed, my voice barely above a whisper._

"_Has she named him?" she asked me and I felt my heart swell as I thought of what she'd called him._

"_Eddard Stark", I told her and I saw the tears start to slide down her cheeks. I leant forward to embrace her then, still wondering at the letter that was still clenched tightly in my hand. I had a son…_

… A son I had almost reached, I could see the flames on top of the walls dancing in the distance now and I knew it would be minutes before I rode underneath the gates. My heart soared as I thought of that, I was so close to them now, so close that I almost felt afraid. I shook my head, trying to clear it from tiredness and troublesome thoughts, there was nothing to be afraid of, soon I would have my wife in my arms again and she could take me to our son. I was under the gate now and pulling on my horses reins to halt him, I uttered a hasty thanks to the men who had ridden with me before I ran to the keep. I rushed up the steps and through the doors almost colliding with Ser Rodrik who was heading towards them. "Your Grace!" he exclaimed in surprise, "you weren't expected till morning!"

"I couldn't wait", I told him breathlessly, "where's Ailsa?"

"The Queen retired some hours past", he told me and I nodded.

"Thank you", I managed a quick smile for him, "for everything!"

"It was my pleasure your Grace", he said and I clapped him on the shoulder hastily before hurrying towards the stairs.

I slowed to a walk when I reached the landing and walked quietly down the hallway towards the room where I knew she was sleeping. My heart pounded at the thought of seeing her again, at the thought of holding her against me, of kissing her soft lips. I had missed her, missed her more than I ever thought it was possible to miss a person. She had consumed my thoughts while I had been away from her and now I was just feet away from her and I was terrified. My hand went to the door handle and I turned it noiselessly and pushed open the door quietly and stepped inside, closing it silently behind me. There were a few rays of moonlight coming through the window and along with the dying embers of the fire they gave me enough light to see. She was asleep; her long curls fanned out across the pillow, her arms wrapped tightly around another; her head half buried in it. I smiled at the sight and took a few steps towards her, not wanting to wake her but at the same time wanting nothing more than to look into her beautiful eyes again.

Soft whimpering from the foot of the bed caught my attention before I could move any closer though and I froze, turning my head and finally seeing the cradle. My heart pounded against my chest and I took a few steps towards it, barely able to believe that my son was so close to me, I had expected him to be in the nursery with his wet nurse. I gazed down at him when I stood above the cradle and I felt my heart swell. He stopped whimpering when he saw me, his bright eyes staring up at me in what I could only describe as an expression of confusion which made me want to burst into laughter. I couldn't tear my eyes from him as his little legs kicked at the blankets that were tucked tightly around him, a gurgle coming from his tiny lips. Ailsa had been right, it was like looking into my own eyes as I looked down on him, wondering how I would ever be able to look away. Ned managed to free his arms from the blankets then and he waved them up at me making me instantly lean down to lift him gently into my arms.

He was so soft and warm in my arms and I wondered at him, at the tiny baby who I already felt an overwhelming love for. My baby son who had eyes just like mine and a sprinkling of hair the exact shade of Ailsa's. I managed to look away from him towards her then and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. I couldn't believe that I would ever be able to love her any more than I already did, but knowing that she had brought our son into the world, that she had carried him and nurtured him inside her made my heart want to burst. My eyes went back to Ned's then and I saw that his eyelids were growing heavy and it brought a smile to my lips as he fought against sleep. I stroked a finger gently down his cheek, marvelling at the softness of it under my touch. His eyes fluttered closed then and I continued gazing down at him, unable to take my eyes from him, completely absorbed in him. I didn't even hear Ailsa stir behind me, I had no idea that she had woken from her own slumber until I felt a knife press against my back.


	19. Homecoming

**A/N: **They're together again! Hope you guys enjoy this, thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter, it was really great to see some new names and I hope I get to see some more. I'll be updating again Friday (not tomorrow I'm afraid because I won't be home) :)

**Thanks: **TheLadyAria, WelshGirl4Life, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading! :)

* * *

**Homecoming**

I opened my eyes suddenly my heart pounding against my chest as I realised that something had awoken me from my peaceful sleep. Soundlessly I moved my head a few inches from the pillow and my heart almost stopped as I saw a man silhouetted in the moonlight standing above Ned's crib. I wanted to cry out but before I could I noticed that the man had my baby in his arms and my heart beat even more furiously as I tried to decide what was best to do. Slowly and silently I reached my hand under the pillow until I could curl my fingers around Theon's dagger and drew it out slowly, inching my way towards the end of the bed, praying that the intruder would not notice my movement. When I was close enough I extended the dagger towards the man, tightening my grip on it as I pressed it against his back; "put down my son", I hissed, pushing it further against him.

"Ailsa, it's me", the man replied and I heard the dagger clatter against the floor having fallen from my hand. "Robb?" I whispered, my voice catching in my throat as I watched him lower Ned back into his crib. "It's me Ailsa", he said softly, turning to face me as I knelt at the end of our bed, unable to quite believe that my husband had finally returned to me after so long. "Robb!" I repeated again, managing to supress the sob that rose up into my throat, extending my arms out so I could touch him. I pulled him towards me as my mind finally accepted that he was real and his arms encircled me in a second, pulling my head against his chest, his lips scattering kisses across my hair. "Gods Ailsa I have missed you", he whispered, pulling away slightly so he could bend his head to kiss my lips. The fire that had been missing in me for so long suddenly ignited and I worked my lips urgently with Robb's pulling him closer and closer to me until we both toppled back onto the bed, our lips still fused together.

One of Robb's hands tangled in my hair and the other hurriedly pulled at the hem of my night slip, pulling the thin material high up on my thighs as my own hands desperately pushed his jacket and shirt from his shoulders before moving to untie his laces. I felt him groan against my mouth as I freed him from his trousers, stroking his familiar hardness with my fingers and guiding him towards me. His lips trailed from my own across my jaw bone to my neck, landing finally on the spot that I so loved him to kiss and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my own mouth. I felt his hardness push inside me then and heard myself cry out in pain rather than pleasure, pressing my nails hard into his forearms as the pain throbbed through me; "Robb please", I whispered, "I am so sorry Robb I cannot", I said and at once he withdrew himself from me slowly and gently, even though it was dark I could see in the glow of the moonlight that his expression was that of concern. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"I am sorry, I think it is too soon", I explained.

"Of course", he sighed, dropping his head to the crook of my neck, "you have just had our son"

"I am so sorry Robb, I want you so much …" I began.

"You do not have to explain", he cut me off, planting a kiss to my forehead.

"If I could …" I began again but he stopped me again by capturing my lips with his. As he kissed me I trailed my hand down the muscles of his chest and stomach, wrapping my hand around his hardness as I reached it, determined that he would have his pleasure even if I could not give myself to him. His breathing accelerated as I brought him to his height with my touch, and he collapsed against my neck with a groan as he reached his peak. I slid my hand away from him and wrapped my arms tightly around him, running my fingers lightly up and down the planes of his back.

"I love you so much", he whispered against my neck after a while of just laying entwined.

"And I love you", I told him, planting a kiss on his temple.

"There is so much I would say to you but I do not know how", he confessed, holding me closer.

"There is time", I assured him; "all that matters is that I have you with me again"

"I have missed you so much"

"And I have missed you, every day I missed you", I told him.

"I missed everything, you being with child … you having Ned", he said desperately.

"You are here now", I soothed, rubbing his back.

"I do not deserve either of you"

"Don't ever say that", I said sharply, "we need you more than I can say"

"He is so perfect Ailsa, you are so perfect"

"All I have wanted is for you to come home and now you have, I want nothing more"

"I am here as long as I can be", he assured me.

"But you will have to leave again?" I guessed.

"Not until I have to … I promise you", he whispered, nuzzling my neck again.

"I do not want to think of it … all I want is to fall asleep in your arms again", I told him.

"And you shall have what you want", he replied, kissing me softly again.

When I stirred in the morning sunshine I instinctively reached my hands out for Robb but found myself clutching at nothing but blankets. I sat up sharply in bed, I was sure I could not have imagined last night, it had felt so real. My panic subsided though as I saw him stood in the window, cradling Ned against his chest, a smile spread across my lips as I drank in the sight that I had so longed to see. Robb turned then and smiled at me; "you're awake", he said softly, coming from the window and joining me on the bed. "I have not slept so long in weeks", I confessed.

"I should have been here", he said sadly, shaking his head.

"You were doing your duty", I assured him, touching my hand to his arm.

"I promise I will never leave for so long again"

"Robb please … stop feeling guilty and enjoy being home", I urged him.

"He really is perfect", he said after a moment, smiling down on Ned.

"I know", I whispered, "Do you see how he has your eyes?"

"I cannot believe we have a son", he whispered back, eyes welling with emotion. I watched him watch Ned and a great sense of satisfaction washed over me, thrilled beyond comprehension that Robb had come home safely to meet his son. It wasn't long before our peaceful moment was broken though as Ned began to wail, I sighed as Robb looked to me for guidance; "he will be hungry", I told him.

"I will take him to his nurse", Robb replied, inching towards the edge of the bed.

"No … let me …" I said, holding my arms out for him. Robb obliged me, shifting him into my arms where he settled almost at once, nuzzling his head against my breast, his cries lessening to soft whimpers. I let my night slip drop from one shoulder so he could latch onto me and drink his fill, I watched him feeding for a moment before I realised that Robb's eyes were on me. I lifted my eyes to his and he smiled his special smile to me; "I don't have words for how much I love you", he told me and I practically glowed with happiness.

Later in the morning we descended the steps from our rooms, my hand on Robb's arm where it belonged, a bubble of warmth nestled in my chest as I smiled down on the people gathered in the entrance hall. When we arrived at the bottom of the steps Theon came forward at once and Robb caught him in a brotherly embrace; "thank you!" he said fiercely, "for everything, thank you!"

"Robb no!" I heard Bran's voice ring out across the room. My stomach twisted uncomfortably as I looked at his devastated face, my eyes darting to Theon's which were filled with horror. I saw Robb turn to Bran with a confused look on his face; "what is it Bran?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"You cannot forgive him! Not after what he did!" Bran cried.

"Bran we explained, what I did, it was a trap no more, a trap so we could get ships!" Theon insisted.

"You hurt Ailsa!" he accused, his eyes firmly on Theon as though daring him to disagree.

"What is this?" Robb asked, looking between us.

"Nothing", I said quickly, moving to Robb's side, "Bran it wasn't real!" I insisted.

"I saw him drag you away!" Bran shouted, "I heard you screaming, he hurt you!"

"No … Bran …" I began, but I had to lunge quickly for Robb's arm as I saw him reach for his sword. I was too late, it was drawn and pointed at Theon's throat and my hand snatched at thin air; "Robb don't!" I shouted, pulling desperately on his arm, trying to lower his weapon.

"What did you do to my wife?" he snarled, eyes fixed on Theon.

"Nothing your Grace I swear", Theon said, eyes darting to me.

"You're a liar!" Bran shouted out.

"Bran stop!" I insisted almost hysterically, "he will kill him!"

"What happened?" Robb demanded, his voice shaking with anger.

"It wasn't real, I would never have hurt her", Theon spilled out, fear in his eyes.

"What wasn't real?" Robb asked, voice dangerously low.

"Robb please! Lower your sword so we can explain!" I begged him. For a moment I thought he would ignore me but then he slowly let the sword drop to his side.

"Tell me", he said, turning to me now.

"Theon had to be convincing, he did drag me from the courtyard, and I know Bran heard me screaming, but I swear he did not lay a hand on me, as soon as we were alone he explained everything", I told him quickly, my hands on his shoulders ensuring that he looked me in the eye.

"That is all?" he asked softly.

"That is all", I nodded.

"That's not all!" Bran shouted again.

"Bran, please! I know what happened upset you but I promise nothing happened to me!" I insisted.

"He hit you!"

"He what?!" Robb exploded, looking to me as thought I would deny it but I could not, at my hesitation he went for Theon again but this time I did manage to grab onto his arm, allowing Theon to back out of reach. "He had to", I tried to explain.

"You dare raise a hand to my wife! To your Queen!" Robb raged, I had never heard him angrier.

"Your Grace please understand, the way she was behaving … if I had not done something then the Ironborn would have suspected me, please … the Queen has forgiven me!"

"I have!" I confirmed to Robb, "Robb listen to me please, look at me!" I continued, desperately trying to turn his face to mine, eventually he turned to look at me; "if Theon had not acted the way he did then we would all be dead", I hurried out, "you would have ridden back to Winterfell and been greeted by the sights of our heads on spikes above the gates!" Robb looked at me for a moment, his eyes confused but I held his gaze determined that he should believe me. I saw his eyes soften and his arm stopped straining against mine; "please trust me", I whispered so only he could hear me; "I understand that Bran is upset but you have to believe that everything Theon did … everything that I did was to keep them safe … to keep everyone safe …" I finished, my hand tightening slightly around his forearm. Finally Robb nodded to me and I let my head drop to his upper arm in relief as I heard him sheath his sword.

After we had all eaten Robb took Theon aside and talked to him at length while I looked on worriedly, hoping that Robb would see that everything that had been done was done for the good of Winterfell and the North. Every now and again I caught Bran's eye from across the room and saw the hurt in his eyes, I sighed, no matter how often Theon and I had explained things to him he still remained convinced that I had been hurt. I sent a small smile to him but he looked away bitterly and I sighed, wanting nothing more than to put things right with him. Eventually Robb clapped Theon on the back and they exchanged a smile before leaving the hall together, Robb sending a smile my way as he passed which I managed to return. After their departure I crossed over to where Bran was sitting and took the seat next to him; "Bran?" I coaxed softly, trying to catch his eye.

"You lied to Robb", he accused me.

"I didn't Bran", I told him calmly.

"You did, I know you did … I am not stupid, I know what Theon did to you"

"He did nothing to me Bran, I promise you", I insisted but Bran shook his head stubbornly and I sighed, knowing that he did not believe me. I did not know what else I could do so I squeezed his hand lightly for a moment; "I wish you would believe me Bran … it is the truth", I said softly before standing up and taking my leave of him.

"My mother will be here soon", Robb said with a smile as we met in the courtyard.

"I am so glad, I have missed her!" I exclaimed as he took my hands.

"Ailsa, you would tell me if something happened wouldn't you?" he asked seriously.

"Of course I would", I assured him, "but I swear … I have told you the truth, if Theon had dishonoured me do you really think I would have stopped you killing him?"

"No", Robb said, squeezing my hands, "no of course not"

"Then can we forget this?" I asked, "There are more important things to think of …"

"I agree", he replied, bending his head to peck me on the lips.

"How long before your mother arrives?"

"Not long, her banners have been spotted to the South", he told me.

"Then I must make sure Ned is ready to meet his Grandmother, will you excuse me?" I asked.

"Of course", he said, bending to kiss me again, "I will see you soon." I smiled up at him and gave his hands a small squeeze before dropping them and turning to walk back into the keep. When I entered the hallway I saw Theon walk towards me; "thank you for earlier", he said quietly when we met.

"I said nothing but the truth", I replied.

"I know … but you did not have to speak up for me, I appreciate it", he smiled.

"I could not very well let Robb kill you"

"It was not long ago you wanted him to put my head on a spike", he teased.

"Yes … well that was before I knew the truth", I returned, rolling my eyes.

"Ailsa listen", he said, dropping his voice again, "have you spoken to him of your Uncle?"

"No", I replied, my voice suddenly like ice, "I told you, he can never know!"

"I will say nothing I promised", Theon insisted, "I just thought I would check with you"

"Sorry", I said, touching my hand to his arm; "I just don't like to think of it"

"You don't have to explain", he reassured me, "I promise, I will not tell him a thing"

"Thank you", I said, smiling gratefully.

I walked back into the courtyard a while later with Ned in my arms all snuggly bundled up in furs to protect him from the chill in the air. Robb spotted me and walked over with a smile on his face, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing me on my temple as the clatter of hooves sounded at the south gate. I raised my head and sent a beaming smile towards Lady Stark when I found her amongst the crowd of men she had ridden in with. She returned my smile at once, her eyes lighting up before she slid from her horse gracefully and strode towards us, her arms outstretched to me. I walked into them at once, laying my head against her shoulder as her arms came around me, Ned squeezed between us. Eventually she released me and stepped back a huge smile on her face; "I cannot tell you how good it is to see you again!" she exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes.

"And I cannot tell you how glad I am that you are home!" I returned, my own eyes stinging.

"This is Ned …" she whispered, moving her hand to pull back some of the furs so she could see his face properly; "he is beautiful", she managed to say after a moment gazing at him.

"Would you hold him?" I asked her.

"Of course!" she said, holding her arms out so I could shift her grandson into them.

"He is like Robb do you not think?" I questioned.

"Very much", she said, looking from me to her eldest son who had come to stand at my side again having given me time alone with Lady Stark; "you must be so proud Robb …" she said.

"I am", he told her, putting an arm about my shoulders again, "I could not be any prouder, nor any happier."

* * *

**A/N: **Couldn't resist a bit of angry, overprotective Robb in there! Hope you enjoyed, next one soon!


	20. To Court a King

**A/N: **Hey guys this is a bit later up than I planned (nightmare day!) Ailsa may come across a little hysterical and OOC in this chapter but please remember she's just had a baby and her hormones are crazy! I hope you enjoy and there will be more tomorrow. :)

**Thanks: **Little Flipendo, Toshiba234, shadowslayer23, sassygirl9811, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**To Court a King**

I opened my eyes and felt Robb's hands stroking my hair softly away from my face and sighed in satisfaction, still unable to quite believe that I could wake in his arms every morning again. He kissed my temple then, knowing that I was awake and I smiled. "What did you dream of last night?" he asked me softly and my heart almost stopped. I had dreamt of my Uncle again, almost every night since Robb's return I had dreamt of him, his hands around my throat; the dagger in my hand, the blood on my hands. "I don't remember", I managed to lie to Robb.

"You were muttering about something", he said and my panic heightened.

"I cannot think what", I said, my heart pounding, trying to keep my voice even.

"You seemed upset", he said, kissing the top of my head, "I couldn't wake you"

"I'm sorry", I replied, unsure of what else to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", he assured me, "I am glad you can't remember"

"Me too", I told him, "it sounds awful"

"I must rise", he sighed after a moment of just holding me.

"I know", I agreed but I tightened my own grip on him.

"I have to speak with the Lords", he said, moving away from me.

"I should spend some time with the Maester", I replied, rolling onto my back and stretching as I watched Robb pull on his clothes. He smiled over at me as he buttoned up his jacket and I returned it, when he was dressed he crossed to my side and bent to kiss me; "I will see you later", he said.

"It cannot come soon enough", I returned and he smiled again before leaving our rooms.

I did not go to the Maester as I had said I would, I spent the morning searching Winterfell for Theon but I could not find him anywhere, it was typical, usually he was always to be found and yet when I really needed him he was nowhere. Eventually I gave up and decided I would go and get Ned from his nurse and take him up to the Maester's tower with me. On the way I almost collided with Ser Rodrik who bowed deeply to me; "I am sorry your Grace, I did not see you", he apologised.

"No matter", I replied with a warm smile, "Ser Rodrik, have you seen Theon?"

"He is on a hunt with some of the King's men, was it important?"

"No it is not important, I just wanted to talk to him about Radlan", I lied.

"They should return this evening", Ser Rodrik told me.

"Perhaps I shall see him then", I smiled; "I won't keep you any longer"

"Thank you your Grace", he said bowing to me again before continuing on into the courtyard. I watched him out of sight and then climbed the steps up to the nursery so I could collect Ned.

Ned and I spent the remainder of the day with Maester Luwin, going through all of Winterfell's accounts; Robb's war had cost us dear but money was beginning to trickle down from Radlan and the Maester assured me that our coffers would start to fill again. "What Radlan needs is a Lord", Maester Luwin told me and I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes", I replied, "I had thought of it for Theon"

"An interesting choice your Grace", Maester Luwin said carefully.

"He is the only person I trust enough with it", I said, feeling the need to defend my decision.

"I don't doubt your choice … but I fear others might", he soothed.

"I know", I sighed, thinking of Bran, "but I know he will do it well"

"And in time those who doubt will see that and realise they were wrong", he assured me.

"I hope so", I said, rocking Ned gently as he whimpered slightly in my arms.

"He is thriving your Grace", the Maester said happily, smiling down on him.

"Thank you", I replied, feeling the glow of happiness surround me again.

"You are a natural mother", he complimented and I beamed. A thought suddenly struck me as I thought of Ned and my smile fell as I turned to the Maester, feeling he was the only one who could advise me. "Is something wrong your Grace?" he asked me, looking concerned at my expression.

"I wonder if I could ask you something?"

"Ask away", he encouraged.

"It is a little delicate", I confessed, feeling a slight blush rise in my cheeks.

"I hear all manner of things", he assured me; "It will go no further"

"Thank you", I said, biting my lip as I tried to find the right words, "since Robb's return I have been unable to … to fulfil all my duties as his wife", I managed, hoping he would understand me.

"I see", he said slowly, "you have been unable to lay with him?"

"Yes", I said quietly, "it is painful … since Ned …"

"It is normal your Grace", he assured me.

"What can I do?" I asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"There is nothing for you to do but wait", he told me.

"For how long?"

"Until you have had your first moon's blood", he answered.

"Thank you Maester Luwin", I said, feeling relieved that it would not be too long.

"It was nothing", he said with a smile.

"I must take Ned back to his nurse before dinner", I said, standing carefully.

"Of course your Grace", he said bowing to me before I made my way from his tower.

After I had taken Ned back to his nurse I dressed for dinner and brushed my hair through until my curls shone, pulling a few strands away from my face and fixing them in place with a jewelled clasp that Sansa had left for me. I could tell before I even entered the dining hall that it was full to bursting again as it had been every night since Robb's return. I smiled and made my way inside, instantly swept into conversation by Lord Karstark. As he spoke to me I glanced up towards the top table where I knew Robb would be seated and in an instant I felt my smile drop from my lips. Robb was sat in his usual place but a girl had her arm draped around his shoulders, her mouth to his ear, whatever she was saying to him had him smiling widely and it felt as though someone had pierced my heart with a shard of ice. I felt tears sting my eyes and I turned my attention back to Lord Karstark who was now smiling down expectantly on me; "forgive me my Lord", I managed to say, "all of a sudden I do not feel well, you must excuse me"

"Of course your Grace", he said concernedly, bowing shortly to me. I managed to nod my head and give him a small smile before I fled the hall as quickly as I could. I barely made it up three steps before I collapsed to my knees sobbing, unable to get the image of Robb and this other woman from my mind. I imagined him being with her as he was with me, telling her the things that he told me and my heart felt as though it would split in two.

"Ailsa?" I heard the familiar voice above me, soft hands coming to my arms encouraging me to stand. Without a word Lady Stark helped me climb the stairs, when we reached the top she put an arm about my shoulders and guided me towards her own rooms. Once inside she sat me gently down in a chair and a moment later pushed a cup of wine into my hands. My hands shook as I took a great gulp from the cup, trying to suppress my sobs. I brushed my other hand furiously across my cheeks, wiping away my tears, before taking another long drink from my cup. Lady Stark pulled another chair round so it was facing me and sat herself down, her face a picture of concern; "what happened?" she asked me.

"It is Robb", I said, choking back another sob, "I think he will take a mistress"

"Oh Ailsa", she sighed, her hand patting my knee gently.

"It is my fault", I choked out.

"You cannot blame yourself!" she insisted; "it is no fault of yours"

"It is", I said, nodding my head as more tears streamed from my eyes, "we have been apart so long and now he has finally returned I cannot even be a proper wife to him!"

"Ailsa, it is not your fault, you have just come from your childbed, and Robb must understand that"

"He does", I insisted, "He has made no move to touch me like that … but I know that if he cannot take his pleasure with me then he can go elsewhere"

"You are certain that he has?" she asked me, her eyes searching my face.

"No I am not certain! But I saw him, I saw him with some girl, she was draped over him for the whole of Winterfell to see", I said bitterly. Lady Stark seemed to have no answer for me, she simply leant forward to embrace me, patting my back the way you would soothe a child and I let my tears fall until I felt utterly exhausted.

A knock sounded on the door sometime later and I lifted my head from Lady Stark's shoulder and she pulled away from me to answer it. I heard Robb's voice and I was on my feet immediately; "I would see my wife", I heard him say and I moved to the other side of the room, turning away so I could clean up my tearstained face. I heard him enter the room and the door close but I kept my face away; "I would say something to you first", I heard Lady Stark say firmly.

"By all means mother", he replied.

"You should think what seeing you cavorting with another woman so publicly will do to your wife"

"I don't understand …" Robb sounded confused.

"Don't you?" Lady Stark questioned sharply.

"That was nothing … I wouldn't … mother, you know I wouldn't", he groaned in understanding.

"Your actions have consequences Robb", she told him softly, "you should think on that"

"I know … I'm sorry", I heard him say and I wiped my sleeve across my cheek again.

"It is not me who needs to hear that", his mother told him firmly and a moment later I heard the door open and close again.

I could hear someone move towards me and I knew it was Robb before he placed his hands gently on my shoulders. I stayed rooted to the spot as he kissed the top of my head; "I'm sorry", he whispered against my hair.

"You are King now I should not have been surprised", I whispered.

"I would never betray you!" he insisted, moving around so he faced me.

"It wouldn't be a betrayal it would be your right", I said, trying to smile.

"I don't want it! I only want you, you are the only woman I would have!"

"But you can't have me Robb can you? That is the problem!" I retorted, my frustration rising.

"So you think I could bed another? You could not be more wrong Ailsa, I have been months apart from you and not so much as looked at another! And now I am home, I am more than content to just hold you in my arms again!" he said, his tone pleading as he tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"You mean that?" I asked, emotion threatening to spill from me again.

"Of course!" he almost laughed, "how could I ever be with anyone else? You are my wife and I love you more than anything, I could never hurt you like that!"

"I love you enough that I could understand", I told him, "I know you have desires that I cannot fulfil"

"I can wait", he insisted, "I will wait"

"You do not have to", I whispered as he leant his forehead against mine.

"I do", he told me firmly, pressing a kiss to my lips. I hesitated at first but it wasn't long before my lips moved softly with his, after a moment though I had to pull away, scared of building his desire. He folded me into his arms, kissing the top of my head repeatedly as I leant against his chest listening to the steady thud of his heart.

The next morning Robb and I walked down to breakfast together, I noticed the girl that I had seen him with the previous day hovering around the doors and she caught my eye and blushed as I narrowed my eyes slightly at her. Robb seemed to notice my distraction and steered me away from her direction so I looked away and my eyes instead found Theon and I remembered how desperately I needed to see him. "I won't be a moment, I need to speak with Theon", I said to Robb, dropping his arm and walking towards Theon before he could comment. He smiled at me in greeting and I inclined my head slightly to him, making sure as I did so that we were out of Robb's earshot. "I need to speak with you", I said lowly.

"What of your Grace?" he asked me.

"Not here", I said firmly, "meet me in the Godswood after breakfast"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"Please Theon, the Godswood!" I insisted.

"I'll be there", he promised and I nodded, gratefully patting his arm before crossing the hall to take my place next to Robb. "Is everything alright?" he asked me, his eyes searching my face.

"Of course, why would it not be?" I replied with a smile.

"You are not still angry with me?"

"No of course I'm not", I assured him, taking his hand.

"Good", he said, a smile on his own face now as he turned back to his food. I took a sip from my cup, my heart pounding. I hated lying to Robb but it was the only way, thankfully he seemed satisfied as he laughed heartily at a joke one of his men had thrown out.

After breakfast Robb was meeting with his Lords and so it was easy for me to slip out to the Godswood, Grey Wind accompanied me, he had been much at my side since Robb's return and it made me smile to think that he had missed me. Theon was already stood there when I arrived and he bowed shortly in greeting, his eyes clouded with confusion; "what's happened?" he asked.

"Nothing yet but I am terrified it will", I said, wringing my hands.

"Tell me", he urged.

"I have been dreaming of him", I started, "and Robb says I have been saying things in my sleep"

"What things?" Theon asked.

"I don't know! He cannot seem to make sense of it!" I said desperately.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"It is only a matter of time before I say something he can understand!" I explained.

"Do you not think you should tell him?" Theon asked, frowning.

"How can I?!" I demanded, "what would he think of me?!"

"He would understand your reasons", Theon assured me, grasping the top of my arms.

"How could he? I am not sure I even understand them!"

"Ailsa, you did what you did to protect yourself, to protect your son!" he insisted.

"Then why would you say it was you? If you thought I had done nothing wrong!"

"To save you having to go over and over it, it was easier for me to say I did it", Theon explained.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" I whispered, shaking my head.

"Listen to me, you defended yourself that's all, it was self-defence!"

"It was murder!" I burst out looking up into Theon's face. He looked at me sympathetically for a second before his eyes widened in horror at something he had seen over my shoulder. My stomach flipped uncomfortably as I turned slowly to see the last person I wanted it to be.

"Robb …" I whispered, unsure what to say, unsure of how much he had heard.

"Can you leave us Theon?" Robb said quietly and I twisted my hands together as Theon looked at me uncertainly as he walked passed, hesitating for a moment as though unsure if should say anything. "It wasn't your fault your Grace", he said to me quietly before doing as Robb had bid him. Robb and I stood in silence for the longest time, I could not even lift my gaze to his face, terrified to see his expression. He moved closer to me and cupped my cheek gently with one hand, encouraging me to lift my eyes; "whatever it is you can tell me", he said softly.

"I can't", I replied weakly, shaking my head against his hand.

"Ailsa I am your husband, you can tell me anything", he insisted.

"You would be so ashamed of me, I cannot risk you not loving me anymore", I whispered.

"Nothing you could do would stop me loving you", he promised; "tell me", he urged when I stayed silent. I took a deep breath knowing that I had no choice; if I did not tell Robb the truth then he would make assumptions and I didn't know how awful they would be. "It was me", I managed.

"What was you?" he said, obviously confused.

"Theon told Ser Rodrick it was him but it wasn't it was me!" I blurted out, "I killed him; it was me!"

"Who?" he questioned urgently, both hands cupping my face now as his eyes searched mine.

"My Uncle", I whispered so quietly that I was surprised he had even heard me. Without a word he pulled me into an embrace, holding me to him, his hands stroking soothingly up and down my back as tears fell from my eyes. I clung to him as I tried to get my emotions under control and he said nothing, he just held me as I cried. Eventually I pulled away, I had to see his face, I peeked up at him and he looked down on me, his eyes warm and full of concern; there was no trace of anger or disappointment in his expression and I breathed a sigh of relief. "You should have just told me", he whispered.

"I know that now", I said, "but I couldn't bear the thought of you being ashamed of me"

"He was evil Ailsa, you wouldn't have done it if he hadn't caused you so much harm", he assured me.

"Do you truly believe the Gods will forgive me?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course they will … the world is better without him", he said certainly. I nodded then, unsure of what else to say, and Robb planted a kiss on my forehead before taking my hand. We walked back to the keep in silence, a tight grip on one another's hands and I let Robb's calming reassurance wash over me as we returned home.

I was sat with Ned and his nurse later on in the afternoon, just sitting peacefully by the fire rocking my

son in my arms as Katrin sewed a dire wolf onto one of his blankets. A knock on the door caused us both to look around and I frowned slightly, I had never been interrupted whilst spending time in the nursery before. "Come in", I called and a moment later Robb and Lady Stark walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you", Lady Stark said apologetically.

"It is no matter, come and sit down", I said, gesturing to an empty chair.

"How is he?" Robb asked softly as he came to stand behind my own chair, one hand resting lightly on my shoulder, the other stroking down Ned's cheek softly making him coo happily. "He is perfectly well", I said with a satisfied smile.

"We have news", Robb went on.

"Bad?" I asked, arms tightening around Ned.

"No", Lady Stark assured me with a small smile.

"What's going on?" I said, "Are you leaving again?" I asked Robb, twisting in my chair so I could look at him. He shook his head with a smile, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly; "no", he promised.

"But I must", Lady Stark said and I turned back to face her, stunned.

"Why?" I gasped, "Where?"

"Robb has bid me go and treat with King Renly", she explained.

"Why you?" I asked, looking at Robb accusingly.

"My mother is the only one of us who knows Renly, we have to be careful", he explained.

"It will not be for long I promise", Lady Stark assured me, "and if we can make an alliance with him then this war may soon be over and I will have my girls back"

"When do you leave?" I questioned, knowing it would do no good to argue, the decision was made.

"Tomorrow morning", she replied.

"The sooner you go the sooner you can return", I tried to sound bright.

"Thank you for understanding", Robb said quietly.

"May I hold Ned?" Lady Stark asked me.

"Of course", I replied and we both stood so I could move him into her arms, she rocked him gently gazing down on him with love in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Robb came behind me and rubbed his hands up and down the tops of my arms for a moment before leaning down to whisper in my ear; "everything will be alright, I promise."


	21. Lords and Shadows

**A/N: **Another chapter my lovely readers, big thanks to you all for still reading and I hope you're still enjoying. Special thanks to all those who reviewed as well, your kind words mean so much :)

**Thanks: **LyssaLoo62, ChibiCheshire, IAmNoLongerInnocent, LuciferAndTheSkyFullOfDemons, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Lords and Shadows**

It was a week before we heard word from Lady Stark that she had arrived at King Renly's camp and that their early talks seemed to be going well. The tension that seemed to have been constantly wrapped around me lifted as Robb read her letter out to me. I smiled when he had finished, daring to hope that maybe just maybe everything could be resolved quickly. "We should celebrate", I said to him and he smiled, his expression slightly surprised.

"A feast would be most welcome", he agreed, "I will see to it"

"Tonight cannot come soon enough", I said, rising from my chair and crossing the room to him so I could kiss him lightly. I had not said anything to Robb but I had finally bled earlier in the week and tonight would be the night we could finally be together properly again. He smiled down on me for a moment before offering his arm so we could walk down to breakfast. After we were seated and fed I turned to Robb, thinking that perhaps now was the time to discuss Radlan with him; I had long thought to give the Lordship to Theon and if Robb agreed with me then there would be even more cause for a celebratory feast. "I would ask your permission for something", I told Robb quietly.

"My permission?" he said questioningly, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Radlan has need of a new Lord and I would have you approve my choice", I said.

"Radlan is yours, you must name whoever you please", he told me, placing his hand on mine.

"I would not choose someone you disapprove of, I would have us both agree", I insisted.

"Very well, who is your choice?" he asked.

"Theon", I told him, watching his face carefully.

"You are sure?" he questioned.

"You do not approve", I said, my heart sinking.

"Of course I do", he replied hurriedly, "I just never thought of him being away from Winterfell"

"I think he would do it well, and we know we can trust him", I implored.

"I don't disagree", Robb assured me, "after everything he has done it is a just reward"

"Then I can tell him?" I asked.

"By all means", he smiled at me, lifting my hand to kiss the back of it.

I found Theon in the tiltyard inspecting the new blades that the blacksmith had just delivered, he seemed happy enough and I saw him nod to the blacksmith with a smile. I crossed paths with him as he made his way back to his furnace and he dropped into a bow, smiling widely at me, I returned his smile gladly and we both continued on our way. "They are up to scratch?" I asked Theon.

"Very well made your Grace", he answered with a smile.

"I am glad to hear it"

"And how are you your Grace?" he questioned.

"Very well, I have some news for you", I told him, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"Am I to assume it is good news?" he said teasingly.

"I think so, and I hope you do too", I replied.

"Then you must tell me!" he insisted.

"Robb and I have agreed … that you should be the new Lord of Radlan", I told him.

"Truly?" he managed to whisper after a moment of staring at me in disbelief.

"Truly", I confirmed.

"Thank you!" he burst out, embracing me tightly for a moment before letting me go, realising that it was not the most appropriate gesture in public; "your Grace, thank you, I cannot thank you enough"

"Making Radlan great again is all the thanks I need", I told him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I will not let you down", he promised me.

"I know you won't."

I bathed before the feast, washing every inch of my skin thoroughly as my bleeding had finally come to an end, my stomach fluttered nervously as I thought of laying with Robb again. I could not deny that I ached for him, I was so desperate to be with him again but at the same time I could not help but feel nervous as it had been so long. After drying myself I dabbed on some scent from the east that one of Robb's Banner Men had gifted me on their return. It smelled fresh and not too sweet and I hoped that Robb would enjoy it, I chose a gown as I waited for my hair to dry and Robb to return to our rooms. I had just stepped into the silvery silk when Robb entered; "just in time", I smiled at him.

"You look beautiful", he told me, lacing up the back of my dress.

"I still need to fix my hair", I said.

"I think I can help with that", he smiled, reaching for a box I had not noticed before.

"What is this?" I asked, curious.

"Close your eyes", he said and I did as he bid me, I only had to wait a moment before I felt a weight atop my head and opened them despite myself, gasping when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Robb had placed a small silver crown atop my head, it was simple but beautiful, set with emeralds and diamonds. I touched my hand to it lightly, completely lost for words. I saw Robb smile in the mirror as he watched my reaction; "do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful", I breathed, moving my head slowly from side to side to ensure it stayed in place.

"I would have everyone see you as their true Queen", he told me, kissing my shoulder.

The dining hall was jubilant, I did not think I had smiled and laughed as much since my wedding, everyone was so positive, convinced that an alliance with Renly was near and knowing that if it was made then together we would have the strongest army in Westeros. Toasts were raised to everything; to the health of Robb and I, to our son, to Lady Stark and to Theon, the new Lord of Radlan. If possible he had a wider smile on his face than I did as he danced with almost every woman in Winterfell. I took a turn with him myself and with several of Robb's Lords before I finally found myself in the arms of my husband, almost breathless from all the dancing. "I am glad to see you so happy", he told me as he held me closer to him, ignoring the steps of the dance. "We have much to be happy for", I replied.

"And so much more to come", he promised me, kissing the spot just behind my ear.

"Do you truly think it will all be over soon?" I asked seriously.

"I do", he said meeting my eyes, "I think Renly will join with us and we will be unstoppable"

"Then let us pray your mother sends word soon", I replied.

"She will not fail us", he assured me and I smiled.

"Your Grace, forgive me but we have need of you", Lord Umber had appeared at Robb's side.

"Has something happened?" Robb asked, turning his attention away from me.

"Gods not tonight", I muttered placing a hand to my heart.

"It is nothing serious, but there have been more Wildling attacks", Lord Umber explained.

"Where?" Robb asked.

"Some in the villages near Winterfell, but most out in the open"

"What are our options?" he asked.

"I had hoped we could discuss them … perhaps somewhere less crowded", Lord Umber said.

"Very well", Robb sighed, "the counsel room"

"It should not take long your Grace", Lord Umber assured him, bowing to us both before heading towards the counsel room, tapping a few other Lords on his way and beckoning them to join him. "Must you?" I asked Robb when he was out of earshot, "tonight?"

"I will not be long I promise", he assured me, kissing me lightly.

"I will wait for you in our rooms", I told him, knowing that now the King and his Lords were leaving that others would soon follow. He nodded to me and gave me his special smile before turning and following his Lords.

I prepared myself for bed, my stomach fluttering nervously again as I applied some more scent. Brushing my hair through I wondered for what seemed like the thousandth time where Robb had got to, he had said he wouldn't be long. I wondered if he would be angry with me if I went down to the counsel room, he probably would be, especially as I was in my night clothes. After I finished brushing my hair I placed the brush down and sighed, he had said he wouldn't be long, as his wife it would be my right to worry, would it really be so bad if I just went to check? I bit my lip and decided that I would go, I would go down and listen at the door, if he was still talking with his Lords I would come back up to bed and he would never need know that I had wandered the keep in my night clothes.

Quickly I pulled on my furs and a pair of silk slippers and headed out of the door before I could change my mind. The keep seemed deserted, the only sound I could hear was my own soft footsteps on the stone floors as I made my way down the steps and through the hallways to the counsel room. The door was closed and I crept towards it, pressing my ear against it, listening hard for any murmur, any sign of movement. I heard none and frowned, if the Lords were no longer with him then where was Robb? Worry brewed in my chest then and I turned the handle on the door, I didn't care if he would be angry with me, I had to know that he was alright. He was leant over the table, his brow furrowed in concentration as he stared down at the large map of the North that was spread across it. He didn't seem to have noticed my presence and so I slipped into the room, making sure that I closed the door with an audible click.

Robb looked up at the sound and seemed surprised to see me; "Ailsa, what are you doing up?" he asked me, straightening up from the table and frowning slightly at me. "You said you wouldn't be long", I said in response, walking to his side and leaning my head against his arm.

"The Lords have not long left, I was just thinking some more … I thought you would be asleep"

"I told you I would wait up for you", I told him, stroking a hand lightly down his back.

"You didn't have to do that", he said softly.

"I wanted to", I replied, shifting my body so I was between him and the table, my hands sliding up to his shoulders and then down to his chest. He looked at me quizzically for a moment so I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him slowly, his hands trailed down my sides and clamped tightly around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I felt his hardness grow against my stomach, feeling it through the thin silk of my slip and he groaned against my mouth, pulling his lips from mine. "I'm sorry", he whispered, glancing down apologetically, but I merely smirked at him and pulled his lips back to me. "Don't apologise", I whispered against his lips, "I was rather hoping it would happen".

Before he could say anything in reply my lips were on his again, my hands moving down his chest, unbuttoning his jacket as they went. If he was confused then he hid it well, sliding his hands down from my waist to cup my bottom lifting me up so I was sat on the edge of the table. Our kiss broke then and I pulled his jacket from him, undoing his shirt quickly and tossing it aside, pulling him towards me so I could kiss my way up his body. He groaned under my lips and I smiled, the wanting inside me intensifying as he slid my night slip high up on my thighs, pulling them gently apart so he could stand between them. It was my turn to moan then as his fingers found my sweet spot making me burn for him; when I could stand it no longer I unlaced him as quickly as my hands would let me, stroking my fingers down the length of him, making him shudder under my touch. His hands came to my hips then, pushing me back slightly, making my furs slip from my shoulders as his lips came to mine again, kissing me furiously as I tightened my legs around his waist, the heels of my feet digging into the planes of his back, urging him towards me.

He did not need much encouragement, pushing inside me with a groan of satisfaction, a cry of pleasure leaving my own lips. Our eyes met at that moment and he smiled his special smile at me, silently asking if I was alright. I squeezed my thighs against him in reply and he tightened his grip on my hips, thrusting into me again making me scream out in delight. My legs and arms clung securely onto him as he continued his rhythm, my whole body burning like fire as every thrust brought me closer and closer to the heights that I had not reached in so long. Robb kissed me again as I reached my peak, swallowing my final cry, his lips moving furiously with mine as he too reached his end and stilled within me.

"We should sleep", I said, running my hand through Robb's hair. He ignored me, his lips at my neck, fingers absently running up and down my side. "It is getting light", I persisted and this time he raised his head with a heavy sigh and looked towards the window. He shifted his body off me after a moment, pulling me against his side, his arms wrapping protectively around me. I snuggled further into his embrace and he kissed my cheek lightly; "I love you", he whispered and I smiled widely, tightening my hand around his arm for a moment; "and I love you", I told him.

It felt as though I had only closed my eyes for a second before they opened to the sound of someone urgently knocking on our door. I squinted in the early morning sunshine, it could not be later than dawn. Robb moved himself away from me and I rolled onto my back watching him quickly pull on some trousers; "stay in bed", he told me when he noticed that I was awake. He moved to open the door then and I propped myself up slightly to hear who had come so early; "Your Grace I am so sorry to come to you so early". I shifted to the edge of the bed and managed to pull my robe to me as I recognised Maester Luwin's voice. Only twice had he ever come to our room, once to deliver our son and once to deliver the news of Lord Stark's death. I knew whatever his next words were they would not be happy ones and I slipped into my robe as Robb replied to him; "you have come for a reason, please … tell me"

"I have received word just this minute from your mother", the Maester said.

"Lady Stark?" I questioned, moving to Robb's side, brushing a hand through my tangled hair.

"What news?" Robb asked, his tone even but I could see the underlying fear in his eyes.

"King Renly is dead", Maester Luwin told us, bowing his head.

"Dead?" I repeated.

"How?" Robb asked, his expression that of horror.

"Lady Stark's letter is short, it mentions a shadow … she is riding back to Winterfell"

"A shadow?" Robb said, looking confused.

"I don't understand", I added, shaking my head at the Maester.

"Lady Stark is riding this way as we speak, and she is not alone."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun duuuuuuh, more tomorrow folks! :)


	22. Brienne and the Blackwater

**A/N: **Here's the next one, hope you enjoy! More tomorrow :)

**Thanks: **queen6404, JessLovesCookies, Sgaapje, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading!

* * *

**Brienne and the Blackwater **

I was with Maester Luwin when Lady Stark returned from Renly's camp, as soon as he heard horses approach the Maester looked out of the window and nodded to me to confirm her return. I hurried straight down the steps and into the courtyard where Robb had already appeared, helping his mother from her horse. As I approached he asked her the question that had been on everyone's lips since news of Renly's death had reached us; "what happened?"

"Not here Robb", she said warningly, casting her eyes around.

"Inside then", Robb said as I came to his side. I embraced Lady Stark tightly for a moment and when I pulled away I noticed that there was a woman I did not recognise standing a few feet behind her. Robb turned to look then, noticing my distraction; the woman was tall and built almost exactly as a man, I looked to Lady Stark for an explanation and she smiled thinly; "This is Brienne of Tarth"

"My Lady", Robb said courteously, managing to disguise his confusion well.

"Brienne this is my son Robb", Lady Stark gestured to him and Brienne bowed rather than curtseyed.

"And his wife, Ailsa", she gestured next to me and I inclined my head to the stranger.

"Mother shall we go inside where we can talk properly?" Robb asked in slight desperation.

"I think that would be best", Lady Stark agreed.

We all gathered in a small chamber off the main hall and Osha brought us some wine, once she had poured us all a cup she dropped a small curtsey and backed from the room, her eyes catching mine for a moment and I sent her a small smile. "What happened?" Robb asked again.

"Renly was killed", Lady Stark said, taking a sip of wine.

"How?" he continued.

"That's just it, we do not know … it was some kind of … I hate to say magic … but …"

"Magic?" Robb repeated incredulously, shaking his head.

"I know it sounds mad Robb, but there is no other explanation, I was there in Renly's tent, he was set to meet with Stannis in the morning, and then, in the next moment he was dead", she explained.

"Did you not see anything?" Robb demanded and I could tell his temper was fraying.

"There was just a shadow", Lady Stark said quietly.

"A shadow?!" he repeated, "how can a shadow kill a man?!" His temper was definitely rising now and I reached out a hand and placed it on his knee, digging my nails in for a moment. He looked at me for a second and then placed one of his own hands over mine; "I'm sorry mother", he said, his voice more controlled, "I'm just finding it hard to understand"

"I don't understand it myself Robb! But please, it's what I saw, you must believe me!"

"No one is doubting what you saw Lady Stark", I assured her.

"And what of you?" Robb asked, turning to Brienne, "what is your role in this?"

"I was a member of King Renly's Kings Guard", she answered quietly, her voice softer than I expected.

"You didn't do a very good job did you?" he said harshly.

"Robb!" I scolded in an undertone.

"I'm sorry my Lady", he apologised at once.

"You do not have to apologise, you are right, I failed in my duty", Brienne said.

"Brienne, your sword could not have saved him from smoke", Lady Stark said soothingly.

"You returned to Winterfell with my mother, why? Why not go home?" Robb asked.

"Lady Stark saved my life, I owe her a debt and I intend to repay it", she answered.

"You saved her life?" I asked, curious.

"The other guards thought that Brienne had murdered Renly", Lady Stark explained.

"But you didn't?" Robb said, looking sharply at her.

"Of course not!" she cried aghast.

"I witnessed it, Brienne was not to blame!" Lady Stark insisted.

"Very well, then if that is all, I must speak with the Lords", Robb said, squeezing my hand reassuringly before standing up and marching from the room. I looked between Lady Stark and Brienne for a moment, at a loss for what to say so I took a sip from my wine. "You must forgive him, he has been worried sick for you, not knowing what to do", I finally said.

"I understand his frustrations", Lady Stark managed to smile.

"And you must forgive me", I said, standing up, "I must return to the Maester, I have much still to do"

"Of course", she replied, smiling properly this time. I returned her smile and lay my hand lightly on her shoulder for a moment before I too swept from the room.

It was late when Robb came up to our rooms, I was sat at my dressing table absently brushing my hair through when he entered the room, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing his shirt aside. I smiled at him in the mirror and he managed to return it although he looked utterly exhausted; "I thought you would be in bed", he said, crossing over to me and laying his hands atop my shoulders.

"I don't like to sleep before you come up", I told him, putting the brush to one side. He slid his hands from my shoulders then so I could rise from my chair and walk into his arms, he held me close and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his body warm me. "How was your meeting with the Lords?" I asked after a moment of silence. He sighed and I felt him kiss the top of my head; "can we talk about it tomorrow? I have had enough for tonight", he said.

"Of course we can", I reassured him, lifting my head from his chest and kissing him softly.

"You always know how to make me feel better", he smiled down on me.

"It's what I'm here for", I smiled back. He captured my lips again then, his hands sliding up from my waist to my shoulders where he hooked his fingers under the straps of my night slip pulling them from my shoulders and leaving me standing in a pool of silk. "I thought you were tired?" I whispered against his lips as his hands made trails of fire across my bare skin. "I am never too tired for you", he replied, desire burning in his eyes as he lifted me easily, dropping me down on the bed and standing above me. I watched him in anticipation as he slowly removed the rest of his clothing, a teasing smile on his lips. When he stood as bare as me he let his eyes slowly wander over my body, taking in every inch of me, the look in his eyes made my body ache for him and I could not help the cry of delight that left me when he finally pounced.

When I awoke in the morning Robb had already left despite the early hour, I frowned and got myself out of bed and dressed quickly. As I did so I noticed that I could hear no sound of movement in the keep and my frown grew deeper, I crossed to the window and looked down on the deserted courtyard. It was misty out but the skies looked clear, as I looked across Winterfell I noticed that Robb was walking the walls, even though his back was to me I could tell it was him. I threw on my warmest furs and descended down and out to the courtyard, I shivered slightly in the morning air and walked quickly to warm myself. I carefully made my way up to the top of the walls and scanned them for Robb, he was not far away, stood staring to the South with his back still to me. He heard my footsteps as I approached and turned his head slightly to look at me, he smiled and a moment later I was at his side, realising that he was not alone as I had thought, Ned was bundled tightly in his arms. Somehow I knew then what was happening, I did not need Robb to tell me what he and the Lords had spoken about, I already knew. "When will you go?" I asked him, my hand resting on the small of his back.

"In a few days, we need time to organise the ships", he replied, not surprised at my question.

"You would go to King's Landing?"

"The Lannister's are scattered, now is our best chance", he explained.

"I don't suppose you know how long you'll be gone?" I asked, not hopeful of his answer.

"No longer than I need to be I promise", he said and I nodded, not wanting to know any more, at least not yet. I let my other hand slip inside Ned's furs and rest against his cheek to check if he was warm enough, he felt fine and I smiled, stroking my hand across his soft head as I too turned my eyes to the South.

Winterfell was a flurry of activity once the sun was properly up, I did my best to help with the preparations for war, determined that I would not make Robb feel any more guilt than he already did about leaving again. I felt his eyes on me a few times as I handed out armbands in the colours of Winterfell to all of his soldiers, when I did look up and catch his eye his expression was unreadable and so I just carried on what I was doing. Each man took their armband gratefully, many of them full of the belief that it was good luck to wear a favour from a Queen. I did my best to stay cheerful for them as they filed out of the south gate to their temporary camp, their spirits seemed high and I did not want to be the one to lower them.

The sun was setting when I finally handed out the last one, my cheeks aching from smiling so much, Robb came to my side then, taking my hand and leading me inside for dinner. When we were seated he poured my wine himself rather than leaving it to a servant as was usual; "thank you", he said quietly as he did so.

"For what?" I asked, taking a sip from my cup as he moved to fill his own.

"You have no idea of the morale you have instilled in the men today", he told me.

"It was nothing", I said.

"Not to them", he insisted, "they are drinking to you in the camp tonight"

"Well I hope they do not drink too much", I smiled.

"Joke all you like … but you are their Queen and they love you, they will fight for you"

"They fight for you, you are their leader", I told him.

"But they know I get my strength from you", he said, leaving me at a loss for words.

"Forgive me your Grace!" Maester Luwin's voice rang out suddenly, Robb and I looked up to see him hurrying up the middle of the hallway, a letter clutched tightly in one hand. Almost every head turned in his direction as he made his way up to the high table, people muttering to their neighbours. "King's Landing has been attacked", the Maester announced as he reached us.

"What?!" Robb exploded, standing up from the table at once, "by who?!"

"Stannis Baratheon", Maester Luwin told him and the entire hall fell silent.

"What happened?" Robb asked, voice shaking with anger.

"He brought a mighty fleet to the Blackwater but it was all but destroyed"

"How? Stannis' fleet is a hundred times that of the capital!"

"Wild fire your Grace", the Maester explained, "The whole water set aflame"

"Wild fire …" Robb repeated, shaking his head, "then it is impossible for us to take King's Landing by water?" he asked, and I noticed his Lords looking aghast at this news.

"There is no way of knowing if the Lannister's have more or if they used it all", Maester Luwin said.

"We cannot risk it … not if we do not know for sure", he proclaimed loudly. Several of his Lords shouted out in agreement, and I breathed a sigh of relief, daring to hope that this meant Robb would stay at Winterfell for longer. "I would speak with you all!" Robb called out to his Lords. As one they seemed to move, all rising from their places along the tables and moving out of the hall. Robb's hand came to my shoulder lightly and I looked up at him; "would you join us?" he asked.

"If you would have me join you", I replied, surprised at his sudden want of me in his meeting.

"I would", he said quietly and I rose at once, taking the arm he offered me as we walked in step after his Lords.

"The Queen is joining us", Robb declared as soon as we entered the counsel room and all the Lords bowed to me at once, I inclined my head to them, slightly embarrassed and unsure of myself. "Stannis acted before us … and thank the Gods he did or that would have been our fate", Robb began, his Lords murmuring in agreement, "we do not know for sure what other evil the Lannister's have, and I say that until we do we do not go anywhere near King's Landing." The Lords agreed even more heartily with this statement, and I quietly lowered myself into a chair in the corner, wondering why exactly Robb had brought me. "Then what are we to do your Grace?" Lord Umber asked.

"We cannot do nothing", Lord Karstark added.

"I know that", Robb agreed, "I promised the North its freedom and I do not intend to break it … I promised my mother we would get my sisters back and I intend to free them … we must not forget that we still have the Kingslayer …"

"The Lannister's will not exchange the North's freedom for one man no matter who he is", Lord Karstark said and the others readily agreed.

"I know that", Robb said, "but while we have him they will not touch my sisters"

"Then we are in a stalemate!" Lord Umber called out.

"It seems that way", Robb said disappointedly and I cast my eyes around the room, none of the men seemed to have any idea of where they would go from here. Their one plan had been scuppered and it appeared to me as though they had no other. I stood then, wondering if they would listen to me as an idea struck me, Robb noticed my movement and nodded to me so I opened my mouth to speak; "If I may, I know I am just a woman and know nothing of war … but I believe the one thing you must do is hold the North", I said forcing my voice to stay even.

"Hold the North?" Lord Karstark repeated, his brow furrowed.

"The Lannister's name us traitors, they would gladly murder us all … but they do not have the strength to crush the North, especially after the Blackwater", I continued.

"So what exactly are you suggesting?" Robb asked me.

"Hold the border, do not push further South that you need, keep the North strong and Joffrey can never take it back from us. Tywin Lannister is no fool, in time he will realise that we cannot be beaten, Joffrey can claim the seven kingdoms all he likes but he does not rule us!" I insisted.

"Aye!" the Lords all seemed to call out at once and I caught Robb's eye, seeing the mingled surprise and pride etched across his face. "Do you really want the Iron Throne?" I asked him.

"No", he replied, "I only want the North"

"It is already yours, you just have to keep it", I said firmly.

Later as we lay in bed I knew without lifting my head from his chest that Robb was awake, his arms were too tense around me, his muscles too tight. I was unable to sleep myself as all manner of things were running through my mind, every time I closed my eyes I saw fire and it terrified me to think that had it not been for Stannis it would have been Robb and his men that burned. I couldn't supress the shudder that rose in me as I thought of it and I felt Robb's arms come even more tightly around me. He would be riding South again but not so soon, and not so far, I still couldn't believe that the Lords had agreed with me, they would only travel along the border, ensuring that every stronghold along it was well manned and supplied. Robb would be safer this time I knew that and I tried to let that comforting thought wash over me as I attempted to close my eyes again.

It was no use, eventually I felt Robb's arms slacken and his breathing even out and I knew he had finally fallen asleep. I did not seem able to though, even listening to the steady beat of his heart did not send me off as it usually did. Eventually I could stand it no longer when I saw the faint light coming through the clouds, I shifted carefully from Robb's embrace and slid out of bed, pulling my robe and some furs around me before leaving our room as silently as I could. I did not go far, only to the nursery, creeping to Ned's crib, careful not to wake Katrin who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. Watching my son sleep I finally felt a sense of calm washing over me and I sank into a chair next to him and just watched him until I felt my eyelids grow heavy.


	23. Kingslayer Conspiracy

**A/N: **Here's another chapter my lovelies. Please let me know what you think if you could be so kind. Enjoy! :)

**Thanks: **free elf 25, Ithilya, stephieporter22, LacytheRomanWerewolf, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Kingslayer Conspiracy**

I practically skipped from Maester Luwin's tower, a smile spread across my face so wide that I saw some of our people casting curious looks my way but I did not care, all I cared about was finding my husband. It did not take me long, he was speaking with the blacksmith and I came to a halt a short distance from them waiting for him to finish his conversation. After what seemed like an age he finally turned away and smiled as his eyes fell on me, walking towards me at once. I took his hands eagerly as he reached me, the excitement dangerously close to spilling out of me. "Something has made you most happy", Robb commented, his tone slightly suspicious but amused. I nodded my head, almost ready to burst, my smile almost cracking my face as I told him; "I have come from the Maester … I am with child again!" Robb's eyes widened at my news, his face splitting into a grin as he picked me up and whirled me around in the middle of the courtyard before settling me back on my feet carefully and pulling me into a tight embrace; "you're pleased then?" I questioned in amusement.

"So pleased!" he exclaimed, pulling back slightly to kiss my forehead.

"I could not believe it when he told me, it is so soon", I replied with a laugh.

"I will be here this time I promise you", he said seriously, "I cannot wait to tell everyone!"

"You must not say anything … not yet", I told him, running a hand down his cheek.

"Our secret then", he smiled.

"For now", I agreed before he pulled me back into his arms.

Robb was laying with his head against my bare stomach, his hand trailing absently across it although there was no visible sign yet of my pregnancy. I could not keep the smile from my face as I let my own hand stroke gently though his curls, twisting them gently around my fingers. "I cannot wait to feel it move", he murmured softly after a while.

"I will tell you as soon as it does", I promised him and he kissed my stomach in response.

"You are so incredible", he told me and my smile stretched even wider as he continued to smother my stomach with kisses, brushing my thigh as he did so making desire rise up in me. I sighed softly in satisfaction and Robb continued trailing kisses down lower and lower on my stomach until his head came to rest between my legs. I gasped as his tongue began performing magic on me, his hands gripping my hips tightly as I could not help but writhe in pleasure beneath him. It did not take long for me to reach my height, breathlessly crying out his name as I did so, he began kissing his way back up my body then as I fought to get my breath back. His lips lingered when they reached my chest which did nothing to aid my breathing, his hands coaxing my legs up so he could slide himself into me. We both groaned in pleasure as he began to gently thrust inside me, his lips coming to the sensitive skin of my throat while his hand tenderly massaged each of my breasts in turn. I let my own hands trail the hard planes of his back as I could feel my pleasure rising in me again. Robb was close too I could tell as he captured my lips with his, slowly kissing me, making my pleasure intensify even further as I reached my peak. He groaned out his own pleasure a moment later, his lips moving to my ear, kissing the spot just behind it tenderly. "The Gods only know how much I love you", he whispered a few moments later.

It was all too soon when Robb told me he would be leaving again, I had known that he would but I had thought we would have longer together. He had explained to me that he would only be gone a few months and that he would rather go sooner to ensure that he was home for the birth of our child. As much as I wanted him to stay I could not argue with his reasoning, I wanted him with me more than ever for that. This time I was stronger when he left, I kept my eyes dry as we said our own private farewell inside the keep. When we walked outside for our public goodbye I managed to smile widely for his Lords before Robb knelt down at my feet for his blessing; "do you give me your blessing my Queen?" he asked me, and I placed my hand on his head as I had done before, this time it was easier to keep it from shaking; "I give you my blessing gladly your Grace", I replied, my voice ringing clearly through the courtyard. I removed my hand from his head then and he stood, gripping my hands tightly for a moment, our eyes meeting, saying all manner of unspoken things and then he turned from me, mounting his horse and reeling round to lead his Lords to the South. He glanced back at me again and I managed a reassuring smile and I saw his own lips twitch at the corners before he passed under the gate and was lost from my sight. Lady Stark came to my side, laying a hand gently on my arm, I turned my face to her and she smiled; "that was well done", she praised me.

"Thank you my Lady", I answered.

"It cannot be easy for you, sending him to war", she said softly.

"It's not. But it's not easy for him either and I would not send him away feeling guilt over me"

"I think you may be the strongest woman I have ever met", she told me with another smile.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked, inclining my head slightly to Brienne who was stood nearby.

"There are different kinds of strength", she said, her tone amused as we both turned together to walk back into the keep.

I could not help but notice over the next few days that Lady Stark and Brienne always seemed to be together in whispered conversation. There was something about the way that their talks came to an end whenever I approached them, and the way Lady Stark could not quite look me in the eye when I asked what they were discussing. I pushed it to the back of my mind though, thinking it no good to be suspicious, until one afternoon as I was taking a turn about Winterfell with Ned and Osha came and fell into step beside us. "Your Grace", she greeted, "do you mind if I walk with you?"

"I'd be glad of it, so long as I am not keeping you from anything", I replied, pleased to see her.

"Thank you your Grace", she said gratefully and we walked along in silence for a while, almost all my attention focused on Ned who was taking in the sights with wide eyes. Osha saw Lady Stark and Brienne before I did, they were standing outside the entrance of the prison, deep in conversation again. "Something doesn't feel right about that", Osha told me as she drew my attention to them.

"You feel it too?" I asked, relieved that I was not the only one.

"What do you know of her?" she questioned and I knew she meant Brienne.

"She is from Tarth … she was part of Renly's guard", I told her, realising I knew almost nothing.

"She swings a sword better than half the men of Winterfell", Osha added.

"I don't doubt it", I replied, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Do you trust her?" she asked.

"I … Lady Stark seems to trust her …" I said.

"But do you?" Osha persisted.

"I don't know", I confessed.

"If I were you I would keep a close eye your Grace, something is amiss", Osha warned me.

"I will … thank you", I said.

"I am just doing my duty by you your Grace", she said and I smiled at her. We walked on in silence again and I let myself ponder what Osha had said, I thought I was being overly suspicious of Brienne but now I had heard Osha's thoughts too I was resolved to keep my eye on her.

My suspicions were peaked one evening when I left the dining hall early, Lady Stark and Brienne had not come to dinner but that was not unusual. Seeing Ralof, our head of the prison guard coming into the keep when he should be on duty however, was unusual. I stopped heading towards the steps and instead headed towards him, he dropped into a deep bow as I approached, straightening up as I addressed him; "are you not on duty tonight Ralof?"

"I am your Grace, but Lady Stark sent me for a short rest", he told me.

"Lady Stark did?" I questioned.

"Yes your Grace, she said she would speak with the Kingslayer alone", he answered.

"And was she alone?" I frowned.

"She was with that woman from Tarth", he replied and my suspicions soared.

"Thank you Ralof, carry on", I said.

"Thank you your Grace", he said, dropping into another bow before continuing on to the dining hall. I stayed stood where I was for a moment, chewing on my lip slightly as I considered what to do, I didn't understand why Lady Stark would visit the Kingslayer at this time. Something was amiss, and I determined to discover what it was as I made my way out of the keep and towards the prison.

I descended the steps carefully as it was dark and I was wary of slipping especially as I was with child, my footsteps were quiet as I dropped lower and lower into the prison. Voices floated towards me as I reached the bottom of the steps and I made my way along the narrow passage towards them. "I see you have never sprung a man from jail before", I heard the amused voice of a man.

"I am doing my best, you see how many keys there are!" Lady Stark's voice made my blood run cold and I picked up my pace, passing empty cell after empty cell until I came to the very end. The sight that greeted me shocked me beyond anything I think I had ever seen before, Lady Stark was attempting key after key in the lock of the Kingslayer's cell while Brienne stood behind her looking on. "What is this?!" I demanded, and a startled Lady Stark dropped the keys.

"Ailsa …" she whispered, looking up at me fearfully as she bent down to retrieve them.

"Is that the Queen in the North?" I heard the Kingslayer ask curiously.

"Give them to me", I said firmly, holding my hand out for the keys.

"Scuppered by a little girl, are you sure you thought this through?" the Kingslayer asked.

"Ailsa please, I beg you … go back inside … let me do this", Lady Stark said pleadingly.

"Let you release the Kingslayer! Have you lost your mind?!" I almost shouted at her.

"My, my, she does have a temper", the Kingslayer commented. I ignored him, eyes on Lady Stark.

"I have to, it's the only way to get my girls back!" she insisted.

"Was this your plan?!" I demanded, turning to Brienne.

"I serve Lady Stark, she does not serve me", she said quietly.

"You think releasing the Kingslayer will get Sansa and Arya back?" I questioned.

"Brienne will go with him to King's Landing, he has given me his word", Lady Stark begged.

"And you trust his word?! A man who killed the King he was sworn to protect!" I burst out.

"Everyone always insists on bringing that up", the Kingslayer muttered.

"Ailsa please, you are a mother, would you not do anything to protect Ned?" she pleaded.

"I will not go against my husband on this! Do you have any idea how furious he would be, what this would do to him?! He is King in the North and you would undermine his rule and release the only man we have that is ensuring that Sansa and Arya are kept alive!" I exploded.

"Thousands of miles away!" she countered.

"If you release him the Lannister's will know at once, they have spies everywhere, once he is free again there will be nothing stopping them from disposing of the girls!" I told her furiously.

"As much as I'd love to be free … the little Queen makes an excellent point", the Kingslayer said.

"See! Even the man you would set free thinks it is a foolish idea! Now give me the keys and you can go from here and I will say nothing of this to Robb!" I insisted. She hesitated for a moment, her hands tightening around the ring of keys in her hand but then she took a step towards me and I was sure that I had got through to her. As I reached my own hand out for them though I heard Brienne unsheathe her sword and to my horror she pointed in straight at me.

I stared as the point of Brienne's sword hovered menacingly just inches from me, I looked up at her then, unable to read the expression in her eyes. Lady Stark seemed frozen in fear behind her, her eyes wide, the Kingslayer had even come to the bars of his cell to watch. "Let Lady Stark aside with the Kingslayer", Brienne said quietly but firmly.

"Or what? You would run me through with that sword", I said, nodding towards the blade.

"If I have to", she replied and I heard Lady Stark gasp in horror.

"You would murder your unarmed Queen and the child inside me?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger, refusing to move my eyes from hers as I saw them widen in shock, "you would not get passed the guards, if you so much as twitch that sword in my direction I will scream loud enough for the entire North to hear me", I promised, my voice like ice.

"Put down your sword Brienne, I told you I would harm no one", Lady Stark finally spoke.

"You told me you wanted the Kingslayer above anything else", Brienne replied.

"I will not see her dead! She is Robb's wife! She is a daughter to me!"

"Come on … even I draw the line at running through a pregnant woman", the Kingslayer said and I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. I stared at Brienne until finally she lowered her sword to her side; "I am sorry your Grace I was merely trying to do as Lady Stark bid me", she said softly.

"Do you have any idea what Robb would do to you if he knew of this?" I asked.

"Ailsa … please …" Lady Stark said pleadingly.

"Keys", I said coldly, holding my hand out for them, she dropped them into my hand at once. I closed my fingers around the cold metal of them and inclined my head towards the steps, both Brienne and Lady Stark walked towards them without another word to me and I watched them out of sight before taking any steps of my own. "Well done", I heard the Kingslayer say from behind me as I walked away from him and I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips.

I went straight back to the dining hall and beckoned Ralof towards me, he stood from the table at once and walked over to me, bowing when he stood in front of me; "You have need of me your Grace?"

"The Kingslayer should not be left alone at any time", I told him

"Of course your Grace", he agreed, "I will return to my post at once"

"You must allow no one to see him unless they have written permission from myself", I said.

"Yes your Grace, whatever you wish"

"Thank you"

"It is my pleasure your Grace", he finished, bowing again to me before heading back to his post. I followed him out of the door after a moment, determined that I would finally go up to sleep. Lady Stark was waiting in my rooms when I returned to them and I was rather surprised to see her, I raised my eyebrows in greeting, waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry Ailsa", she whispered, unable to look at me, "I had no idea that you were with child"

"No one is supposed to know, I am waiting for it to stir inside me", I said coldly.

"Please forgive me", she pleaded, standing up to face me.

"If Robb knew what you were going to do … if I had not stopped you …" I began.

"I know!" she interrupted, her voice full of pain, "but I am so desperate for my girls"

"We all want them home", I told her firmly.

"I want my family together again, I want all this to be over with!" she despaired.

"That is all any of us want! Do you think I enjoy being apart from Robb? Do you not think I would rather he was here with me and with Ned?" I questioned.

"Of course … I know, I do … I am sorry Ailsa, I just cannot stand doing nothing"

"Sometimes nothing is all we can do", I said, my tone softer now.

"Can you forgive me?" she whispered.

"I can forgive you if you can promise me that you have forgotten your foolish plan", I replied.

"I promise, I will do nothing", she said, her eyes holding mine.

"Then it is forgotten", I smiled and she breathed a sigh of relief and pulled me into a tight embrace.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, another baby already ... but trust me it is necessary! :) Also, please let me know if you liked how I wrote Jaime, there will be more of him in future chapters and I'd love to know what you think of him!


	24. Hit My Heart

**A/N: **It's a short chapter which can only mean one thing! That's right folks - **Robb's POV!** :)

Had a great response to the last chapter, some new names reviewing which was lovely to see. Those of you who did review seemed to like how I'd done Jaime so thank you for that! I was a bit worried about writing him but I feel much better now - he will be back in a few chapters time (but I won't say why!) To the two guest reviewers who I can't reply to by PM; first of all thank you **Carley **for your kind words, I'm so glad you liked Jaime and the chapter in general - hope you continue to do so. Secondly, to my other **Guest **the story will go even more AU because obviously the Red Wedding won't happen and so Robb will be around when he really shouldn't be. I have yet to finish Dance with Dragons but certain things will play a part in this story, at least that's the plan. All I can say for sure is that this story will end, I have an ending for it but I have yet to write it! Hope that answers your question. Don't hesitate to ask more, and the same goes for anyone else who wants to ask me anything!

Wow, that was a rather long A/N! Apologies! Onwards to thanks and then the chapter.

**Thanks: **xxkimbobxx, GraceCouncil, EUREKA STRIKER ALPHA, kally mac, BecauseYourWorthIt, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Hit My Heart**

Ailsa. That was the name on my lips as my vision swam. I blinked, trying to focus but everything was a blur. My shoulder throbbed, that was where the arrow hit I knew that much, but it was my head that pounded more, I supposed I must have hit it when I fell. I tried to speak again, to form the words, to call out for someone. Around me I could hear the fighting still raged on, we hadn't expected it, the Lannister's had come from nowhere and we'd been caught off guard. I tried to lift my head up but only succeeded in making myself feel sick and so I let it drop back down to the ground, trying to focus on evening my breaths.

I felt hands tugging under my shoulders then and I couldn't help but groan out in pain as the ache in my shoulder intensified. I was being dragged away from the battle, by friend of foe I didn't know but I was helpless to stop them, my vision was still blurred and I didn't have the strength to protest. Finally we came to a stop and someone moved in front of me, propping my back against something and slapping their hands to my face; "your Grace?!" the man said panicked and I knew at once he was a friend, relief flooded through me and I dared to hope.

"Your Grace can you hear me?" he asked me and I managed to nod my head, instantly regretting the gesture as it made it pound, my stomach churning uncomfortably.

"I'm going to get you help", the man said, "I'm no Maester I'm afraid … but there is a castle nearby"

"Wait …" I managed, blinking again as he came further into focus.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Your … name …?" I questioned and I saw him flash a small smile.

"Tristan your Grace, eldest son of Thom Pryce", he told me and I felt myself smile.

"The merchants …" I managed, "Winterfell"

"My whole life your Grace", Tristan confirmed, "now I have to go and get you some help"

"Wait, your helm!" I called out after him and he paused again.

"Lost it your Grace, dragging you away, it never did fit well", he said jokingly.

"Take mine", I said.

"I couldn't!" Tristan gasped.

"I have no need of it now, I won't be swinging a sword for a while … take it, you need it … you can't go out there unprotected …" I insisted.

"If you command it your Grace", he said.

"I do", I smiled and he came back towards me and eased my helm from my head. I felt relief as he pulled it off, the tight fit of it had been doing nothing to aid my pounding head and the feel of fresh air blowing through my hair made me feel instantly better, my vision almost normal again.

"Tristan?" I said as I watched him pull on my helm.

"Yes your Grace", he asked, turning back to me.

"If you manage to get home and I don't …" I began.

"You will your Grace, I'll make sure of it", he promised and I smiled again.

"If I don't", I persisted, "tell the Queen … tell her how much I love her … bid her not to be upset for she is with child … bid her keep our son safe, to tell him how much I love him …"

"You can tell her yourself when you ride back victorious", he told me.

"But will you tell her … if I can't?" I questioned.

"Of course", he nodded, holding my gaze for a moment.

"Thank you", I said quietly and he nodded again before turning and hurrying back towards the sound of battle. I said a silent prayer as he disappeared from view and when I opened my eyes I saw Grey Wind stood in front of me, looking at me mournfully. I smiled for him and he yipped once before turning his head away from me, taking up a protective stance above me. I felt somewhat calmed knowing my faithful beast was with me, he wouldn't move now and I knew I'd be safe so long as he was there. I let my mind wander then, wander to the one thing I needed more than anything …

_She was in the Godswood again, that's what Maester Luwin had told me, I wasn't surprised, anytime the sun peeked out from behind the clouds that was usually where I would find her. I wasn't disappointed as I walked towards it, I could see her sat under the weirwood, her long hair shining in the sun and Ned clamped securely in her arms. I paused for a moment, wanting to imprint the image in my mind forever, how perfect she was, how beautiful she looked holding our young son close to her chest, her eyes fixed on him as she ran her finger gently up and down the bridge of his nose. I knew from her gesture that she was attempting to get him to sleep and so I approached quietly, not wanting to spoil her efforts. She smiled up at me when she noticed my presence and I felt my heart skip as it always did. Everything about her seemed to hit my heart and hit it hard, I wondered how it could possibly cope with such overwhelming love. "What are you doing here?" she asked me softly, a small smile on her lips as I sat down next to her, noticing that Ned had closed his eyes._

"_Looking for you", I smiled back at her._

"_You found me", she stated and I leant forward to kiss her. _

"_You look well", I said when I pulled away and she smiled widely at me._

"_I feel well", she agreed._

"_No more sickness?" I questioned._

"_Not today at least", she told me and I leant my head down against her shoulder. _

"_Good", I sighed, thinking of how ill she'd been over the past weeks. _

"_I wasn't sick once with Ned", she told me after a moment._

"_Perhaps this one will be trouble?" I asked with a grin and she laughed lightly. _

"_Perhaps you're right", she agreed, leaning her own head down against mine. We sat like that for the longest time, sometimes we didn't need words. I felt that sometimes I could read what Ailsa wanted just by the way she tilted her head or the way her eyes looked at me and I knew that she felt the same about me, that's just how it had always been … _

I was pulled out of my daydream by Grey Wind's growls, my whole body tensed as I saw the reason for his behaviour. There were three men stalking towards me, their weapons drawn. I didn't need to see the Lannister lions on their chests to know they weren't any friends of mine, Grey Wind's angry snarls had told me that long before. I tried to stay calm, I knew Grey Wind could easily best them and as he flew through the air towards the closest one I tried not to feel any fear, trying to keep my mind away from those I did not want to leave behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that's not too much of a cliffhanger! More tomorrow when Ailsa will be back in charge! :)


	25. His Eyes

**A/N: **Here's the next one my lovelies! It's a month today since I published this story and I can't believe the response, I've reached 100 follows and over 50 favourites which is just the best response I've had in such a short space of time. Thank you all so much! :)

Back with Ailsa this chapter.

**Thanks: **brunette-in-black, maria-olivia, nachobeats823, imagineemily, kawaiixkisses, BSG75, SassyGirl22, VeraWatson, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**His Eyes**

The weeks without Robb slowly ticked by, the whole of Winterfell soon knew of my pregnancy as my stomach began to grow. Our child was moving daily and Maester Luwin assured me that its heartbeat was strong. All I had to do was wait, continuing on with my duties as usual, one eye kept on Brienne as I still did not trust the woman. I was taking a break, sitting in the nursery with Ned who was now able to sit himself up unaided, when the bells began to toll. In a flash I was on my feet, handing Ned swiftly to Katrin and darting to the window. A trickle of a hundred or so men were slowly marching through the south gate, those in the middle had suspended between them a board on which a body lay, his head covered with white cloth. My heart pounded in my ears as I tore from the room, flying out into the courtyard and towards the approaching men. Lord Umber was at the helm of them atop his horse but he dismounted quickly at the sight of me, coming forward to catch me in his arms, preventing me getting any closer. I looked up into his eyes and saw the immense sadness that filled them as he looked down on me, my head was shaking at once, already denying the words that he had not yet spoken. "Not Robb", I whispered desperately, "not Robb, please tell me it's not Robb!"

"I am so sorry your Grace", he said, his voice weighed heavy with grief. I struggled against him then, desperate to pass him so I could reach the men behind him and show them, show all of them that they were wrong. Robb could not be dead, my husband could not be dead; he had promised me he would be safe, and that he would come back to me. He would not leave me. "Your Grace please …" Lord Umber said, pulling me back from the men.

"No!" I screamed out as the men brought the body passed me, "he is not! He is not dead!" Lord Umber had no words for me, he merely held me tightly as I watched them carry the dead man into the keep, Lady Stark hurrying out of it as they did so, glancing towards them for a moment before her eyes fixed firmly on me. I couldn't bear it, my knees buckled beneath me, sobs racking through my body that I was powerless to control. Lord Umber held me fast, ensuring that I did not crumple to the floor and Lady Stark was with me in an instant, I could tell from her eyes that she knew whose body she had passed. "I have to see him!" I choked out, grabbing at her.

"I will come with you", she told me gently; her voice shaking as tears tracked down her face.

The small chamber was guarded by two men who bowed to us as we walked between them. The body was laid out across the long table in the middle, the chairs having been pushed away to the back of the room. I was still unable to think of the body as that of Robb's, I forced myself forwards until I was stood at his side and reached out a shaking hand to the cloth that covered his face. Lord Umber's hand was on mine before I could touch it, shaking his head at me; "I beg you don't look your Grace … it is better, if you remember him as he was"

"I would see my husband!" I told him.

"You would not recognise him", he replied, and I let my hand drop.

"It is that bad?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry your Grace", Lord Umber said gravely and I looked up to see Lady Stark take one of the man's still hands in hers. I let my own hand touch his chest, letting it rest there for the longest time against the stillness. After a time I stepped closer, brushing my fingers lightly across the cold skin of his hand which did nothing to comfort me, making me feel ever so slightly sick. I put my hand back to his chest, the other I moved up to my face to brush away my tears. The glint of the man's buttons caught my eye then and I froze for a moment before slowly moving my hand up to the topmost button of his jacket, my fingers lingering on the fastening there.

"Did you change him?" I asked Lord Umber sharply.

"No your Grace, we bore him straight here", he told me, his voice laced with confusion.

"You are sure?" I persisted.

"Quite certain your Grace", he assured me.

"Ailsa, what is it?" Lady Stark asked me, her brow furrowed.

"This is not his jacket", I told her, turning back to the body, staring at the buttons again.

"All the men wear the same your Grace, the King insisted upon it", Lord Umber said.

"Yes I know", I told him, "but Robb's differed slightly"

"How?" Lady Stark asked me, her eyes wide as she stared hopefully at me.

"He had the topmost button changed from the rest, he had it replaced with one shaped as the leaf of Ardenne", I told her, moving my hand to it again and her eyes followed me.

"Then you are saying this is not Robb?" she whispered.

"I have to see his face", I replied, moving again to pull the cloth from him.

"Your Grace!" Lord Umber began warningly but I ignored him, pulling the cloth away in one swift movement before I could change my mind.

The sight of the man's injuries made bile rise up in my throat and I clasped a hand to my mouth, taking a few steps back. Lady Stark had closed her eyes in horror but I could not seem to tear mine away. The man was unrecognisable, all his features seemingly mangled, one side of his head completely bludgeoned. I forced myself to step back towards him, I could not see if the man was Robb from his face, but I knew that his eyes would tell me. Lord Umber stilled me again as I reached my hand to his eyelids. "Your Grace, you should not upset yourself further", he urged.

"I would see his eyes", I replied.

"If you insist upon it then please let me", he told me and I managed to nod my head. He let me go then and moved to the dead man, brushing a thumb across an eyelid to open it, my heart sank as I looked at it; it was completely bloodshot, no trace of colour left. I nodded again to Lord Umber and he opened the other, this one too was bloodshot but part of it was as it should have been. I moved as close as I could stand and stared into it, making sure that my initial thought was true. "It's not Robb", I said after the longest time, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"Your Grace …?" Lord Umber breathed questioningly.

"Those are not his eyes! This man is not Robb!" I insisted. Lady Stark moved then, coming forward to look at them herself, her hand found mine as her eyes saw his and I knew that she had seen it too. "This poor man is not my son", she said certainly.

I ordered the dead man to be buried with all honour and I had Maester Luwin send out all but one of his ravens to the border strongholds, all asking for news of Robb. I was desperate to know where he was, if he was safe, but no one seemed able to give me an answer. My frustration grew with every day that passed without word, my fear also heightened as I was well aware that even though the dead man had not been Robb, that did not necessarily mean my husband was alive. Lady Stark took my duties from me and I spent my own time between the nursery and the Godswood. I prayed for hours a day, not moving until my back ached and my legs grew numb beneath me. Sometimes I would be joined by Osha or Lady Stark, but many times I was there alone, pleading with the Gods to send Robb safely home to me. The days gradually trickled into weeks and there was still no word, I was on my knees in the Godswood when I heard someone approaching. I did not turn, if it was news of Robb I knew they would interrupt me, I heard movement beside me but I kept my eyes closed, assuming that someone had come to pray with me.

When I finished my prayer I opened my eyes and looked to my side, my eyes widened in surprise when they fell on Bran. He turned his own eyes to me and smiled weakly. I knew I couldn't return it, I could barely twitch up the corners of my mouth for my own son, the effort it took exhausted me. "You don't mind if I pray with you?" Bran asked me.

"Of course not", I replied carefully, Bran and I had barely spoken since Theon took Winterfell.

"He's not dead", he said, his voice strong and sure.

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked.

"I don't know it … but Summer does", he told me.

"Then where is he?" I replied, turning my eyes to him desperately.

"I wish I knew", he replied heavily.

"I have to know Bran, I have to know where he is!" I cried, all my fear spilling from me.

"You love him don't you?" he asked me.

"With everything I have!"

"I was unfair", he admitted, and I knew that he was talking about Theon.

"You didn't have trust in me", I said, unable to disguise my accusing tone.

"It was wrong of me", he replied, casting his eyes downwards.

"It is done", I told him, "We must think of Robb"

"Will you forgive me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course", I said at once, taking his hand in mine. We lapsed into silence then, both lost in our own thoughts, I took comfort from the warmth of Bran's hand though; glad that at least we had made our peace at last. My other hand dropped to my stomach as I felt the baby stirring slightly, Robb had promised to be there when it came. There was still time, there were still months left for him to come home, for him to be there to hold his new born child. Tears streamed silently from my eyes as I let my hand lay atop my rounded stomach, trying to take some comfort from movement within me. Bran's hand tightened around mine and I returned the pressure, not trusting myself to say a word. Both our heads were suddenly turned back to Winterfell though as we heard the sound of the bells tolling through the previously silent sky.

I was on my feet in an instant, Bran calling for Hodor to lift him back into his basket. I could not wait for him though, my legs seemed to move of their own accord as I ran as fast as I could back home, the sound of the bells ringing in my ears. I swept in through the gates, clutching my chest as I fought to take my breaths, my steps slowing to a walk as I made my way towards the south gate. My eyes found the men atop the walls and I called up to them; "what is it?!"

"The King your Grace!" one of them called back down to me and for a moment it felt as though my heart had stopped but then I realised that the tone he had used was jubilant. It suddenly became so clear then, it was as though I was only just hearing the bells; they were not slowly tolling to mark the death of their King, they were ringing out gladly to mark his safe return. Relief flooded through me as this realisation dawned on me, my legs moving again as I hurriedly climbed the steps onto the wall, wanting to see my husband with my own eyes. I did not have to search him out, he was there at the helm of the party, his head lifted as my eyes fell on him and he kicked his heels into his horse, urging him into a gallop. I turned away and carefully descended the steps as I heard the clatter of the hooves in the courtyard, not even making it to the bottom before Robb was in front of me. I ignored the last step, throwing myself instead into his arms, he caught me tightly, lowering my feet to the floor gently as he placed kiss after kiss atop my head as I sobbed into his chest.

"I am so sorry", he said fiercely, "I am so, so sorry Ailsa". I couldn't answer him, my throat was so thick with tears, so I settled for clutching him even closer to me, barely able to believe that he was real. Winterfell was abuzz with noise, every one full of joy that their King had returned safely to them and I let the sound fill my ears, concentrating on getting my emotions under control. "Where were you?" I finally managed to ask against Robb's chest.

"I was hit by an arrow", he told me and I tightened my grip still further, "I am fine … but I had to be treated, when I heard that you all believed me dead I rode North at once …"

"I never believed you dead", I told him and he pressed his lips to my hair again.

"I will never forgive myself for putting you through this", he whispered.

"It is not your fault", I tried to reassure him.

"I promise you Ailsa that I will not leave your side again before our baby is born", he said.

"What if you have to?" I asked.

"I won't", he answered firmly, his hands running up and down my back. I sighed against his chest, my eyes finally dry as I listened to the familiar thud of his heartbeat in my ears. After what felt like an eternity I finally lifted my head to look up into his face, my eyes searching for his eyes. Immense waves of relief crashed through my body as I looked into the familiar blue of them, knowing they were a sight I would never forget; his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **So he's alive! (Obviously, I could hardly kill him!) Just a very quick pretty please to you lovely readers - would you mind awfully voting on a poll I've put up on my profile about which story you'd like to see next. I'm working on a few at the moment and I would love to know which one you'd most like to read so I know which one to put my efforts into.


	26. Unions

**A/N: **This may be the longest chapter I've written so far, a fair bit goes on but it's mainly a lot of chatter. Hope you like it though - Jaime makes an appearance in this one and I hope you all think I'm still writing him OK. I'm so paranoid about making him too nice too quickly! Please let me know what you think.

**Thanks: **NicaArmstrong, toni4eva, Ihatedrivingslow, babygurl1944, everyone else who follows and anyone else who's reading! :)

Also, thanks again to my guest reviewer **Carley** for your lovely words, seeing as I can't PM you! :)

* * *

**Unions**

I was just drying myself after having a bath when I heard the door of the room open and close, I smiled knowing that Robb must have returned from the Lords. I pulled my robe on and stepped from behind the screen, Robb was laying spread-eagled on his back in the middle of the bed, his shirt and jacket discarded on the floor. He lifted his head and smiled at me as I padded across the room to him, crawling to his side and pulling myself astride him carefully. I let my hand wander up the muscles of his chest to his shoulder where I ran my fingers softly across the healing wound. He moved his own hand up to take mine and smiled reassuringly at me before I could say anything. I returned his smile and moved my hands to release the pin in my hair, letting my dark curls tumble down my back, he reached up to take the pin from me and placed it carefully on the bedside table. "Are you alright?" he asked me softly after a moment, his fingers lacing with mine, stroking his thumb across the back of my hand. "I am now you're here", I said, letting my free hand trail along his chest, causing him to sigh deeply underneath me. "And the baby?" he asked, brushing his lips across my knuckles.

"Strong", I smiled, "so very strong." He returned my smile then and I guided his hand to my rounded stomach, loosening my robe so I could place his hand on my bare skin. He waited, watching me curiously for a moment but then he gasped at the exact moment the baby moved and I knew he had felt it. He pulled himself up so he was facing me then and placed his other hand on my stomach as well, his eyes wide with wonder. "It is the most incredible thing", he whispered after a while, locking his eyes with mine, I smiled back and then leant in to capture his lips with mine.

We kissed softly at first, his hands still on my stomach, but I wanted more from him and so I deepened the kiss, feeling his body respond underneath me. One of his hands began to wander towards my breasts, letting his fingers trace patterns across them, making me sigh in pleasure against his lips. His other hand worked at loosening my robe further and eventually I felt it slip from my shoulders and moved my own hands to release him from his own clothing. When he was free he moved his hands to my hips, helping me shift my body so he could slip inside me. I slid slowly onto him, making him groan in pleasure against my shoulder, his hands remained on my hips as I rocked against him, feeling my pleasure build up deliciously inside me. His lips found mine again as our ending neared and I let my hands run through the soft curls at the base of his neck before I felt myself tip over the edge, his name on my lips as the pleasure rolled through me. I rocked against him for a few moments more before he gripped my hips tightly, gasping my name and I knew that he two had reached as high as I had. He held me close to him, his head resting against my shoulder as I continued to twirl his hair around my fingers.

All of a sudden though his muscles seemed to stiffen and I let him go, wondering what was wrong, as I released him he let his body drop back down onto the bed, his hands coming up to his face. "Robb what is it?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ned", he said after a moment, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Ned is fine", I frowned.

"No … you don't understand …" he groaned.

"Tell me!" I insisted.

"I have not even seen him since I returned", he told me, moving his hands so he could look at me, "I was too busy with the Lords I have not even seen my own son!"

"You can see him now", I reassured him, "he will not be sleeping yet, the sun has not even fully set."

"You're sure?" he questioned, looking hopeful.

"Of course I am, come on", I said, moving off him and reaching for my robe, "get dressed and we'll go together", I smiled.

I led the way into the nursery and smiled as my eyes fell on Ned, he was sat up unaided again bashing two wooden blocks together, surrounded by cushions in case he toppled over, Katrin watching him carefully from her place by the fire. She stood and curtseyed to Robb and I before retreating to the other side of the room and busying herself with tidying things away. Ned looked up then and his eyes lit up as they fell on me, making my heart swell with joy, he flung the blocks from him and lifted his arms up to me. I couldn't help but laugh as I bent down to pick him up, shifting his weight carefully so he rested atop my rounded stomach. He put his hands to my face and I kissed them making him smile widely, showing me the two teeth that had made an appearance earlier in the week. It took a moment for me to realise Robb wasn't at my side and I turned to look to him and frowned when I saw the expression on his face, he looked almost upset and I walked slowly towards him. "What's wrong?" I asked in an undertone, glancing towards Katrin who was busy folding blankets.

"Nothing", he said, trying to smile reassuringly at me but I wasn't fooled.

"Don't lie to me", I whispered as Ned tugged at my hair.

"He loves you", Robb commented, smiling sadly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, utterly confused.

"No, of course not … it's just, seeing how he is with you, how he knows your face …"

"I don't understand Robb", I said honestly, looking at him pleadingly.

"I just wish he would look at me like that", he confessed quietly and I finally understood.

"Robb …" I whispered, moving closer to him so I could lay my head against his arm. His other arm circled me, rubbing up and down my back softly. We stood in silence for a while but I could tell that Robb was still upset, I just didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"It's my fault … I have missed half his life …" he said quietly after a while.

"He's a baby Robb … you've been fighting a war so he will grow up safe", I answered.

"He doesn't know me", he said bitterly, "he is my son and he doesn't know me"

"Robb … listen to me, your father missed your birth … he missed months of your life for the same reason you have missed Ned's and you loved him didn't you?" I questioned.

"Of course I did", Robb replied at once.

"And Ned loves you", I assured him, twisting my body slightly so he could see Ned's face.

He smiled as he gazed down at his son, and I watched as Ned reached a hand up to Robb's face, pressing his little fingers against his chin and I smiled widely. Robb looked surprised but overjoyed at the gesture and I lifted Ned so I could hand him to his father. Robb's arms held him tight and they looked into one another's eyes for a moment before Ned's mouth broke into a wide smile again. "You see", I said quietly, looking at Robb in amusement, noticing that his eyes didn't leave Ned's, "he does know you."

Grey Wind was the source of our amusement at breakfast the next morning, he was sat between Robb and I with his great head rested atop my stomach. I stroked the top of his head lovingly and he whined softly at me, making laughter brew in my chest again. "He will be no good to me in battle now, you have made him soft", Robb commented with a grin as I tickled his wolfs ears.

"Within these walls he can be a soft as he likes", I replied smiling down on him. Robb merely chuckled and took a drink from his cup. I looked up from fussing over Grey Wind as footsteps approached us and sent a smile to Maester Luwin who bowed shortly before handing two letters to Robb who thanked him at once, moving to break the seal of the first one. "Where from?" I asked curiously.

"The Twins and King's Landing your Grace", Maester Luwin replied.

"King's Landing?!" Robb repeated sharply, dropping the letter I assumed must be from The Twins at once and picking up the other, cracking the seal and unfolding it hastily. I didn't move my eyes from his face as I watched him read through the letter, his frown grew deeper and deeper and as he reached the end of the paper he looked utterly furious. "What is it?" I asked fearfully, my hand tightening in Grey Wind's soft fur as Robb crushed the letter in his fist, slamming it hard against the table. "Sansa is to be married!" he spat out.

"That cannot be completely unexpected", I said soothingly, we had always known that she would marry Joffrey, I couldn't understand why Robb was so shocked by the news.

"To the Imp", he added, his voice shaking with rage.

"The Imp?" I repeated, a frown tugging at my own face now, "but … Joffrey …"

"He has cast her aside in favour of Margaery Tyrell!" he exploded, standing up from the table, his chair crashing to the floor, "and now he would marry her to that little monster!" he fumed, striding down from our table and towards the doors. I stood up quickly, calling after him but he ignored me, disappearing through the doors and out of my sight. Grey Wind trotted after him, his head turning back to me before he left, the expression on his face almost apologetic. I sighed and lowered myself back into my seat, picking up the discarded letter from The Twins that Robb had left.

"Not more bad news your Grace?" Maester Luwin asked me as I tossed the letter from The Twins aside with a sigh. I looked up at him and smiled, shaking my head; "no, not bad news", I reassured him as Lady Stark entered the hall, a look of confusion lining her face. "I have just seen Robb", she began, coming to a stop next to the Maester and looking at me, "he looked utterly furious"

"He is utterly furious", I said with a sigh.

"Whatever's happened now?" she asked me, fear in her eyes.

"Sansa is to be married", I answered slowly, wishing it didn't have to be me who told her.

"Well we knew that"

"Not to Joffrey", I said heavily, shaking my head.

"Then who?" she asked, her tone worried now.

"The Imp", I told her.

"The Imp?" she repeated, completely aghast as I nodded.

"I'm sorry Lady Stark", I said softly after a moment, unsure of what else I could say.

"Why him?" she asked, her pleading eyes on mine.

"She is the Lannister's key to the North", I told her; their reasoning suddenly clear to me.

"What do you mean?"

"They would have all our heads, we are all named traitor. If they get rid of us they still need a Stark at Winterfell … that's why they're marrying Sansa to the Imp."

"They can't possibly think to take the North", Lady Stark said incredulously.

"Not yet perhaps", I agreed, "but it will be in their thoughts"

"What do you think?" she asked, turning to Maester Luwin who had remained silent so far.

"I think her Grace is right my Lady", he answered, "it makes sense"

"Poor Sansa", Lady Stark whispered, lowering herself into a chair. Maester Luwin moved to pour her a cup of wine and I watched as she took a great gulp of it, my mind working furiously. Eventually I stood up from the table, I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to do something; "if you would both excuse me there is something I must do", I said, walking down from the high table and across the hall before either of them could question me.

When I walked into the prison Ralof and one of his comrades were playing cards, they both jumped up as I entered, bowing low to me. I smiled as they straightened up and directed my words to Ralof; "I would see the Kingslayer"

"Of course your Grace", he agreed readily, although I could see he was confused.

"It will not take long", I said, moving towards the steps.

"Please, take my arm your Grace, the steps are dangerous", Ralof said, darting to my side.

"Thank you", I replied gratefully, placing my hand on his arm and allowing him to lead me slowly down the steep stone steps into the heart of the prison. When we reached the bottom I lifted my head to smile at him, removing my hand from his arm; "I will be fine from here", I told him and he bowed to me again. I could hear his footsteps retreating up the steps as I made my way towards the end cell where I knew the Kingslayer was kept.

He was laying on the floor with his back turned to me and so I cleared my throat loudly and he turned, his brow furrowed as he peered up at me. "Little Queen", he said after a moment, recognition finally crossing his features, I said nothing, waiting as he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the bars of his cell. "I must say this is a surprise, if I knew you were coming I'd have made sure to wash", he told me, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I would ask you something", I told him.

"Ask away", he replied, "I cannot promise an honest answer though"

"I want to know about your brother", I said.

"Tyrion?" he questioned, looking utterly confused.

"Yes", I confirmed, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, suspicion taking hold of him.

"Does it matter?" I countered.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, why don't you tell me and I'll decide", he said slowly.

"He is to marry Sansa", I told him, not seeing the point in hiding it.

"Well, well", he laughed, "I'll bet your young wolf is furious"

"Will he treat her well?" I demanded, ignoring his amusement.

"What is in it for me if I tell you?" he asked softly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'd quite like to go home", he said.

"Not a chance", I replied and he laughed.

"It was worth a try … very well … I should like to see the sun again", he said.

"Fine", I agreed.

"Really?" he questioned, eyes wide with surprise.

"Tell me what I want to know and I will make sure the guards take you for a turn around the courtyard", I told him, holding his gaze.

"How do I know you won't just leave me here to rot when you have what you want?" he asked.

"I keep my promises Kingslayer, I suppose you will just have to trust me", I said icily.

"Very well little Queen … you want to know about my brother … he is a very clever man, cunning some may say, he likes wine and whores … preferably both at once … he likes to read books …"

"How will he treat Sansa?" I demanded, losing patience with him. He sighed and met my eyes, holding my gaze for the longest time before he finally spoke again; "he will not mistreat her, he is not a cruel man, in fact ... you should be glad she is marrying him rather than Joffrey."

I saw Ralof on my way out and gave him instruction to walk the Kingslayer around the courtyard a few times, he seemed confused by my order but accepted it without question. I squinted as I made my way outside, I had only been in the gloom of the prison for a short time but the sun was blinding, I could only imagine what it would be like for the Kingslayer. Before I could dwell on it though Robb was striding towards me and he did not look happy, I steeled myself, hoping that what I had learned from the Kingslayer would calm him somewhat. "Where have you been?" he demanded, stopping just in front of me, "I have been looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry … I went to see the Kingslayer", I told him.

"Why on earth would you do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Because, everyone is so upset about Sansa and I wanted to know what sort of man she is supposed to spend the rest of her days with", I explained.

"You can't trust anything the Kingslayer says", he told me, his voice softer now.

"He told me the Imp wouldn't be cruel, he told me it was better she married him than Joffrey … I don't see a reason he would lie to me about that Robb!" I said desperately.

"She shouldn't be marrying anyone!" he fumed, running a hand through his hair.

"Better the Imp than the boy who murdered her father", I said determinedly. He stared at me for a moment but finally his eyes softened and he pulled me into an embrace, kissing the top of my head. I sighed against him, losing myself in his arms, listening to the familiar thud of his heart.

He released me all too soon though and I looked up to see anger in his eyes again; "what do they think they're doing with him?!" he spat out and I turned my head to see the Kingslayer being walked out of the prison by two guards. I put my hand to Robb's chest immediately; "it's my doing", I told him and he stared at me, "he wouldn't tell me about the Imp unless he was rewarded"

"Rewarded?" he repeated, his voice dripping with fury.

"It is just a turn around the courtyard, what harm can it do?! I thought it a small price to pay for us to be able to sleep easy!" I explained, desperate for him to understand me.

"Fine", he said through gritted teeth, his eyes following the Kingslayer.

"Please don't be angry with me", I said softly.

"It's not you I'm angry with", he replied, taking my hand. I tightened my hand around his as the Kingslayer was being walked passed us, his hands tightly bound. His gaze met mine as he passed and he suddenly stopped dead; "thank you your Grace", he said turning to me. I inclined my head slightly and felt Robb's grip on my hand tighten even further. The guards were trying to hurry the Kingslayer along, getting increasingly agitated that he refused to move and I frowned slightly as they half dragged him back towards the prison. "Little Queen!" he called out, struggling against them so he could look at me, "I would say something else to you!"

"Stop!" I shouted out to the guards and the halted at once.

"What are you doing Ailsa?" Robb hissed.

"Just give me a moment … trust me Robb", I said, meeting his eyes for a moment before dropping his hand and walking over to the Kingslayer. The guards bowed their heads shortly to me as I came to a stop a short distance from them.

"What is it?" I asked the Kingslayer.

"I would say it to you and you alone", he told me and I bit my lip.

"Leave us", I said to the guards after a moment.

"Your Grace …" one of them began but I held up my hand.

"I don't think the Kingslayer would be foolish enough to try and harm me", I told them.

"I wouldn't", he confirmed, "I rather enjoy being alive … even if it is here"

"We will not be far your Grace", the guard said and both he and his comrade bowed to me again before retreating a small distance.

"What is it?" I asked the Kingslayer quietly.

"You know why they are marrying Sansa to Tyrion?" he questioned in hushed tones.

"She is key to the North", I answered.

"Their only key", he said, voice barely above a whisper. I frowned for a moment, wondering what on earth he meant but then my eyes widened in understanding as I took in his meaning.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I whispered.

"Arya escaped King's Landing when they beheaded Lord Stark", he confirmed.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"When I was in one of those damned war camps I was held with one of my cousins", he told me.

"So if they only have Sansa …" I began and he raised his eyebrows at me, "why are you telling me this?" I questioned, a frown coming to my face.

"Perhaps I've gone mad", he said.

"You know this means Robb could kill you", I whispered; "they won't harm Sansa because they need her and if they don't have Arya then you … you are disposable"

"I was rather hoping you would persuade him not to kill me", he said.

"If Robb wants you dead there is nothing I could do to stop him", I told him.

"I understand you can't promise me, but I have placed my life in your hands little Queen", he said, his lips almost managing a smile.

I walked shakily back to Robb, the Kingslayer's words ringing in my ears, Robb looked at me questioningly as I approached him; "what did he want?" he asked me.

"He told me something", I said, my voice shaking.

"What did he tell you?" he asked, his hands on my shoulders.

"Will you promise me something first?" I asked.

"What?" he whispered.

"Don't kill him", I said and he frowned.

"I can't kill him, this marriage may keep Sansa alive but they still have Arya", he said.

"They don't", I whispered, shaking my head, his eyes widened then, his grip on my shoulders tightening as his head snapped from me to the prison.

"He told you that?" he questioned, "what exactly did he tell you?!"

"Only that Arya escaped King's Landing the day your father was killed", I told him.

"That was over a year ago, she would have got home by now!" Robb exclaimed; "he could be lying"

"But what if he's not?" I questioned and he turned his eyes back to me and I saw that they were shining with un-spilt tears.

Robb and I made our way slowly to Lady Stark's rooms, neither of us sure how we would give her the news about Arya, neither of us sure how she would take it. I took a deep breath and stole a wary glance at my husband before I knocked on her door, she called for us to come it at once and I pushed it open making my way inside, Robb right behind me. "I am almost packed", she said brightly as Robb closed the door with a click, "I will be ready to leave first thing tomorrow", she continued.

"You're going somewhere?" I asked her, distracted from the reason I had come.

"To The Twins, my brother Edmure is to marry one of the Frey girls", she explained.

"Yes … I read the letter … of course …" I said, my voice trailing off, she sounded so happy I could not bear to give her the news of Arya. I looked desperately at Robb and he furrowed his brow slightly at me, I knew that he was reluctant to say anything too. "There is something you want to tell me", Lady Stark said knowingly, frowning slightly; "why do I get the feeling that it is not happy news?"

"Ailsa has been speaking to the Kingslayer", Robb began.

"I wanted to know all I could about the Imp, and I knew he could tell me", I explained.

"And?" Lady Stark questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"And I do not think Sansa will come to any harm", I said.

"That is good news", she replied.

"But then he told me something else", I continued.

"Tell me", she urged.

"He told me that Arya is no longer at King's Landing … that she escaped the day Lord Stark died and they have not seen her since", I said quickly.

"And do you believe him?" she whispered.

"If he is lying he would only be putting his own life in danger, I cannot see why he would do that", I answered her.

"Well if she is not at King's Landing then where is she?! Surely she would have come home by now!"

"I don't know mother", Robb spoke, "but I promise you, I will not rest until I find out."

* * *

**A/N: **So ... Jaime again, thoughts? I'm so worried he's too nice ...

Also, thanks to those who have already voted on my poll. Those of you who haven't pretty please check it out, I'd love to know which story people would like to read next! :)

More tomorrow!


	27. The Smith's Tale

**A/N: **Hey guys lot's of chatter in this chapter, hope you all think it's interesting chatter! :)

**Thanks: **Mbradbury1207, GypsyWitchBaby, TreeDragsX, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading!

* * *

**The Smith's Tale**

I awoke in the night and instantly realised that Robb was not with me, I sat up sharply in the darkness and saw him sat in the flickering light of the fire. I crawled out of bed and crossed the room to lay my hands on his shoulders, he reached one of his hands up to lay across one of mine, squeezing it reassuringly. "What are you doing up at this time?" I asked him softly.

"I couldn't sleep", he said and I moved around so I could sit myself in his lap. His arms encircled me at once as I draped one of my own arms around his neck, my other hand coming to rest on my stomach. "Something's bothering you", I said after a moment, twisting a lock of his hair around in my fingers. He said nothing, rubbing one of his own hands across my stomach as I felt the baby stir, the movement brought a smile to my lips and I glanced sideways at Robb and saw his eyes were filled with sadness. "Is it Arya?" I asked quietly.

"Partly", he answered, his voice thick.

"What else?" I urged; "talk to me Robb …"

"His name was Tristan", he said softly after a moment and I frowned.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"That man … the man you thought was me, his name was Tristan", he told me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"He saved my life", he said quietly, "when I was hit by that arrow … he dragged me from the battlefield by himself and hid me … he lost his helm and so I gave him mine when he set out to get help …" he continued, his voice breaking. I tightened my hold on him and pressed my lips against his hair as he buried his head against my shoulder, I could feel his tears on my skin and I blinked rapidly, determined not to let myself cry. "They thought it was me because of the helm", he said after a moment, "they killed him thinking it was me … it's my fault …"

"Don't be silly!" I scolded him, "if he had gone out without a helm he would doubtless have been killed anyway, you did the right thing … don't blame yourself"

"When I told his mother and father …" he choked out, more tears spilling onto my shoulder.

"They should be proud of him, he saved his King", I told him.

"They are proud … I just wish I could do something, anything to show them how grateful I am for what their son did for me", he said.

"Maybe there is", I said slowly after a moment, and his head lifted from my shoulder to look at me hopefully; "Tristan is a wonderful name for a son do you not think?" I smiled.

"You would do that?" he asked, his arms tightening around me.

"Of course I would", I told him with a smile, leaning forward to kiss a tear from his cheek.

We sat entwined on the chair by the fire for the longest time, Robb's arms tight around me, my cheek leaning gently against the top of his head, Robb felt less tense under me now and I smiled to myself. After a while he turned his head and I lifted my own as his eyes searched for mine; "what if we have a girl?" he whispered with a smile.

"Then we will think of something else", I replied, "but when we have another son we have his name"

"I had thought you would want to name our next son for your father", he said softly.

"My father made me promise that when I had a son I would not name him for him", I told him.

"Why?" Robb asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Because he thought it would make me sad … and he said I should never have anything but happy thoughts when I looked at my child", I remembered, smiling slightly.

"You never speak of your parents …" he stated after a moment.

"I learned not to … with my uncle around, he despised my father", I said bitterly.

"He's gone now … you don't need to think about him ever again", he said, kissing my cheek; "tell me about them", he said after a moment and I smiled.

"My mother was beautiful", I told him, "she had long golden hair; my father said that the first time he ever saw her it was like seeing the sun for the first time …"

"He loved her?" Robb asked quietly.

"So much", I whispered, "when she died … all his council bid him marry again so that he could try for a son with a new wife … but he refused, he could be with no one but her"

"I can understand that", he told me and I smiled.

"My father was very like your father", I said, "so big and strong and kind, I always thought of him being invincible … but after my mother died, he changed, he tried not to let me see it, he always managed to smile for me but I knew … it killed him being parted from her"

"And you had no brothers or sisters?" Robb asked.

"My mother had two sons, but they both died in the cradle", I said sadly, "I was their last child"

"They must have loved you", he said.

"They adored me", I whispered, a tear leaking from my eye now, "and I them"

"You don't have to say any more", Robb whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I used to be so angry with the Gods for taking them away from me", I stated, rubbing my eyes.

"But not anymore?" he questioned.

"No", I said, looking him in the eye, "if they still lived I would never have come to Winterfell … and I would never have found you."

We received a letter from Lady Stark at the end of the week which lifted our spirits, Edmure Tully was to wed Roslin Frey and we were told that he was most happy with his bride. She assured us that she would be riding back to us as soon as the wedding celebrations were over and I was glad as I wanted her with me when the baby came. I still had a time to go but the weight of the baby was starting to exhaust me and Robb made sure that I was off my feet as often as possible. It was nice having him fuss over me, I knew he was being extra attentive because of his guilt about not being there when I had been expecting Ned. I grew bored staying in the keep all day though and one afternoon when Robb was with his Lords I decided I would go for a short walk, thinking that perhaps I could find Osha to accompany me. She was not in the kitchens though and so I made my way out into the courtyard by myself, it was bustling with people as usual, many of them sending waves and smiles in my direction. I returned them and set out on my walk, heading towards the south gate for a change, enjoying the feeling of the autumn sun warming my face.

As I approached the gate I noticed a man walking through it casting his eyes about the place uncertainly and so I approached him, thinking that perhaps I could help. "Are you lost?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure", he replied slowly; "is this Winterfell?"

"Yes", I told him with a smile, "where have you travelled from?"

"King's Landing originally … but we have been all over", he said wearily.

"You must be tired", I said; "what's your name?"

"Gendry", he replied and I smiled again.

"Perhaps you would like to come inside for some food and wine?" I offered.

"It would be much appreciated, but I have to find someone", he told me.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Anyone named Stark", he said.

"I am named Stark", I told him and his eyes widened. I could almost see his mind working as he tried to work out exactly who I was. After a long minute he dropped to one knee at my feet; "forgive me your Grace, I did not know", he said. I motioned for him to stand and he did as I bid, his eyes not quite able to look at me, his cheeks flushed. "Tell me, why were you looking for a Stark?" I asked.

"Arya told me to come here, she said her brother … the King … that he would help me", he said.

"Wait … Arya told you, when did she tell you?" I demanded, my heart pounding.

"A few weeks ago when she helped me escape the red woman", Gendry told me and I stared.

"A few weeks ago?" I repeated quietly.

"Yes your Grace", he replied, bowing his head.

"You have to come with me now!" I said, grabbing at his arm.

"Where are we going your Grace?" he asked me as I hurried across the courtyard, him on my heels.

"We have to see the King!" I said breathlessly, rushing into the keep.

I led the way down the hallways to the chamber where I knew Robb was seeing the Lords, I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me for interrupting him. It was Lord Karstark who wrenched open the door and I managed a smile for him as he bowed shortly to me; "I have to see the King", I whispered urgently.

"Who is it?" I heard Robb call from inside.

"The Queen your Grace", Lord Karstark told him, "she would see you"

"Send her in", Robb replied and Lord Karstark stood aside to let me enter. I turned to Gendry but he seemed frozen to the spot; "come on", I said to him softly, "there's nothing to be afraid of, he will be glad to hear what you have to say", I promised, smiling reassuringly. He stepped into the room then and I saw the Lords gazing at us curiously as I moved further into the room, my eyes seeking out Robb. He stood at once when he saw me, coming towards me, his face a picture of concern; "is something wrong?" he asked quietly and I shook my head.

"This is Gendry", I said, reaching out my hand to pull him to my side, "he has news of Arya"

"Arya?" Robb repeated, his voice barely more than a whisper, "what news?" he demanded.

"I …" Gendry began, looking from Robb to me uncertainly.

"Tell him what you told me", I urged him, "tell him where you've seen her"

"You've seen her?" Robb said incredulously and I heard the murmurs of his Lords fill the room.

"Yes your Grace …" Gendry said shakily, and I looked at him sympathetically.

"My Lords", Robb said loudly, "perhaps it would be best if we take a short break, I will call you back when I have heard what this boy has to say"

"As you wish your Grace", Lord Bolton said bowing deeply before he and the other Lords filed out of the room, closing the door with a snap behind them.

"You've seen Arya, when? Where?" Robb demanded as soon as we were alone.

"A few weeks past your Grace, I do not know exactly where", Gendry answered.

"Sit down", I urged him, gesturing to a chair, "tell us everything." Gendry sat heavily in the chair I had indicated and Robb pulled another two around to face him, waiting until I had sat down before seating himself. "Tell us", he said urgently, meeting Gendry's eyes.

"Start from the beginning", I added, "when you first met Arya"

"We met because we were both travelling to the Wall", he began and I saw Robb's brow furrow, "I was a smith's boy at King's Landing but my master sold me to the Night's Watch, Arya was coming with us, she tried to pass herself off as a boy but it didn't take long to work out she wasn't"

"And she told you who she really was?" Robb interrupted.

"Not at first your Grace, but later on, when the Gold Cloaks caught up with us she thought they had come for her and I couldn't understand why … it was then she told me"

"And had they come for her?" I asked despite myself.

"No", Gendry said, shaking his head, "they had come for me"

"Why?" Robb asked, his eyes wide.

"I wish I knew your Grace, I never did anything to deserve Gold Cloaks coming for me, I was just a smith, I was happy just being a smith. We survived the attack but the man of the Night's Watch was killed, Arya convinced the Gold Cloak's that one of the dead men was me because he'd stolen my helm. That's the first time she saved my life."

"What happened next?" I whispered.

"We were taken to Harrenhal, we were put to work there, I got to smith again and Arya ended up serving Tywin Lannister"

"By the Gods", Robb said; "and he never knew it was her?"

"Never, but all she wanted to do was get out of there and come North, most of them wanted to stay behind but me and Hot Pie wanted to help her. We managed to escape one night, one of the men who had been travelling with us to the Wall helped."

"Where did you go next?" Robb asked.

"North, or so we thought, Arya was sure we were lost, it wasn't long after that we were captured by the Brotherhood without Banners", Gendry answered, "that's who we've been with since, they were good to us, Hot Pie found a job at an inn that we stopped at so then it was just me and Arya left"

"So how did you get separated?" I asked.

"The Brotherhood said they would take Arya back to Winterfell and collect their reward from you", he said, inclining his head to us, "and they said that I could stay and smith for them. It seemed like everything was finally going to work out but then the red woman came …"

"Red woman?" Robb repeated, his frown growing deeper.

"She came for me, she said Stannis had need of me; that I had the blood of a King, that I was King Robert's bastard boy, she wanted to take me to Dragonstone and the Brotherhood were going to let her", he said.

"But you escaped", I said, "Arya helped you?"

"She caused a distraction and got me away, she pointed me this way and I have barely stopped walking since", he said, "she told me that you could protect me, that it was the only place I could be safe … the other King's want me dead … I just wish I knew why …" he finished sadly.

"So Arya is still with the Brotherhood?" Robb questioned.

"She must be … I thought they would have brought her here by now", Gendry said desperately.

"They could be anywhere", Robb fumed, getting to his feet.

"They cannot be far … if Gendry walked from where they last were to here in a few weeks then she must be close!" I assured him.

"I will send as many men as I can spare to scour the land for her", he said.

"What happens to me now?" Gendry asked fearfully.

"You get a hot meal and some wine", I said kindly, "and then we will see about finding you somewhere to sleep, you must be exhausted"

"Thank you your Grace", he said, looking almost disbelieving.

"You don't have to worry, nothing will happen to you here", I promised.

"You say you smith, perhaps you could be of assistance … our own smith is working himself to death as he has no assistant and no time to train one", Robb added.

"I am already trained your Grace, I would be no trouble", Gendry said.

"Then it's settled", Robb smiled, "thank you, for coming here and telling us this, we did not even know that Arya was alive … but you've given us hope."

Robb sent out men almost immediately and I watched them go from the door of the keep, Gendry at my side looking worried. I lay my hand reassuringly on his arm as Robb turned and strode back towards us, the worry that had set in so deep recently seeming to have lifted somewhat from his expression. I smiled at him as he came to a stop in front of us; "I have written to my mother, it should reach her before she begins her journey home … I can't believe that we may be so close to finding her", he said, returning my smile as I reached out to grip his hands tightly. "Come with me", he said after a moment, turning his gaze to Gendry, "I would introduce you to Lyon, our blacksmith", he continued and Gendry bowed shortly to me before following Robb across the courtyard. I watched them go before turning to go back into the keep, my back was aching from the weight of the baby and I wanted nothing more than to soothe it in a hot bath. I heard Robb come up to our rooms as I lay in the tub, letting the warm water relieve my aching muscles, his head peered around the screen after a while and I smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, the baby is growing heavy that's all", I told him.

"It will not be long now", he replied and I smiled widely.

"Not long at all", I agreed, running my hands across my stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay Gendry! I can't tell you how much I would have loved a Gendry/Robb scene in the show *swoon* more tomorrow lovelies :)


	28. Golden Girl

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter lovelies! :) And to the **Guest **reviewer who asked me how many chapters this story will have, the answer at the moment is about 50, but it could end up being a few more - hope that doesn't put you off! There is a lot more to come from this :)

**Thanks: ** , Dreamerswish89, Vampyerlover, Alexandra the Dreamer, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading! :)

* * *

**Golden Girl**

Lady Stark arrived back at Winterfell a few weeks before I was due to have the baby, I was so relieved that I managed to make my way down from the nursery to the courtyard to greet her when I heard the sound of hooves on the stones. She embraced me gently, before pulling back to look at my face; "you look well", she declared after a moment.

"I feel well", I told her with a smile.

"You must show me to Gendry", she said, "I would thank him"

"He is working at the blacksmith's", I told her and she smiled.

"I will go there now, where is Robb?" she questioned.

"With the Maester, he has taken my job from me", I answered, rolling my eyes.

"I bet he is fussing over you", she said with a smile.

"He would throw a fit if he knew I had come down the stairs alone", I told her.

"You cannot blame him, he was distraught at missing everything with Ned", she said.

"I know … I understand, I just wish he wouldn't worry so much", I replied.

"Men will worry Ailsa, there is nothing else they can do when their wives are with child", she laughed.

"I suppose you're right", I sighed.

"You should go back inside before he sees you", she said teasingly, "I will come up soon and sit with you, I have missed Ned, I bet he has grown"

"More than you would believe", I confirmed; "he is crawling now"

"I will come as soon as I have seen Gendry", she promised, laying a hand on my shoulder for a moment before heading over to the blacksmiths. I watched her go as I made my own way back to the keep, pausing on the steps for a moment and smiling as I saw her pull Gendry into a tight embrace.

Lady Stark did indeed join me in the nursery after a time, her eyes lighting up when they fell on Ned who was sat at my feet playing with his toys. "He is more like Robb everyday", she said wonderingly, bending down to kiss the top of his head, he looked up at her and bestowed one of his beaming smiles on her making her clutch a hand to her heart. "You must be tired from your journey, sit down", I told her, gesturing to the chair opposite me. She lowered herself into it and I called for Katrin to get her a cup of wine which she took with thanks, taking a grateful sip. I watched her watch Ned for a while a smiled playing at my lips; "it is typical", I said eventually, "he has been crawling round all week but now you are here he refuses to move from my feet"

"I am sure he will move when he's ready", she said, smiling down on him before taking another sip of wine. We sat quietly together for a while, both of us caught up in our own thoughts, before we were pulled from them when the door opened. I smiled as Robb strode in, closing it behind him, Ned set off at once, crawling immediately to his father and I sent a smile to Lady Stark who looked overjoyed. "It's good to see you mother", Robb said as Ned tugged at the leg of his trousers urgently, noisily trying to catch his attention. "And you", Lady Stark replied with a smile as Robb finally bent down to scoop Ned up in his arms; "my you are a noisy one today!" he exclaimed, kissing his forehead.

"You clearly weren't quick enough in paying him attention", I told him amusedly.

"Clearly not", he agreed, seating himself next to his mother and settling Ned on his lap.

"It is you he gets his impatience from", Lady Stark told him with a smile.

"I'm not impatient", he insisted, sounding scandalised.

"Perhaps not now but when you were a baby …" Lady Stark tailed off shaking her head and sighing. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Robb's face, I laughed even harder when Ned joined in, the sound bringing me so much joy.

A sharp pain in my stomach woke me in the night and I groaned, trying to slide away from Robb whose arms were tight around me. I gasped in surprise as another pain shot through me and I felt my wet night slip sticking to my thighs, I clutched my hand to my stomach taking a few deep breaths before moving a hand to shake Robb awake. "What is it?" he mumbled sleepily as I roused him.

"The baby", I managed to say, before another pain hit me and I breathed in sharply, "you have to get the Maester, it's time", I said.

"Is it not too soon?!" Robb said sitting bolt up-right in bed.

"Try telling the baby that!" I replied sharply, moaning as another pain surged through my body.

"I'll get the Maester", he promised, scrambling out of bed, "do you need anything else?"

"Osha", I managed to gasp out, "and your mother!"

"I'll get them, I'll be as quick as I can", he said, panic in his voice as he flew from the room. Osha came first, hurrying to my side and helping me out of bed and into a new night slip, Lady Stark arrived next and stripped back the furs from my bed, Osha helping her to lay protective sheets across it before supporting me back down onto it. Maester Luwin arrived last, Robb close behind him looking worried, Lady Stark crossed to the door and lay her hand on Robb's chest; "you know you aren't supposed to be here", she said quietly, and he looked towards me in desperation as I cried out in pain again. "I will get you as soon as the baby is born", I heard Lady Stark tell him.

"Take care of her", he said, "I love you Ailsa", he called to me and I managed to nod to him, trying to smile before Lady Stark closed the door on him.

My labour went on for hours, the sun was high in the sky and pains were still tearing though me, Maester Luwin was examining me for what seemed liked the thousandth time. When he straightened up and shook his head at me I cried out again, half in pain, half in frustration. I just wanted my baby to be born but the Maester kept telling me that I wasn't ready to push yet, Lady Stark gripped my hand tightly and Osha pushed my hair back from my sweaty forehead, tying it back with a leather thong. "Why is it taking so long?!" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Some labour is longer than others your Grace", the Maester said but I caught the look of worry that crossed his face as another pain shot through me.

"Something's wrong", I gasped, "what aren't you telling me?!" I demanded as he pressed his hands to my stomach, stopping at various points, his frown deepening.

"Get the King", he said quietly to Lady Stark. She left the room at once and I wanted to cry.

"Why?" I moaned; "tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm sure nothing's wrong your Grace", Osha said soothingly and I wanted to hit her.

"Something is wrong or he would not be getting Robb! Tell me!" I screamed out.

"Your Grace your child has not turned", Maester Luwin finally told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked fearfully.

"It means you cannot deliver yet, that is why your labour has gone on so long", he explained.

"What can I do?" I asked, gripping Osha's hand as another pain came.

"Pray that it turns soon", the Maester said.

"And if it doesn't?" I whispered, fear gripping me as the door to my room opened and Lady Stark led Robb in, his face lined with worry as he looked at me.

He was at my side in an instant, his hand gripping mine, pressing a kiss to my sweaty forehead; "what's wrong?" he asked, turning to the Maester, "why have you sent for me?"

"If I could speak with you a moment your Grace", Maester Luwin said, turning and walking as far from me as he could without leaving the room. I watched him fearfully as Robb joined him, straining my ears to hear what he was saying to my husband. "The child has not turned", I heard him say, "for the moment I am not concerned as the heartbeat is still strong … but the longer it goes on like this the more dangerous it becomes for the child and the mother"

"What are you saying?" Robb asked him, and I pulled myself further up using Osha.

"You may have to make a choice your Grace", the Maester said quietly and I saw him glance at me.

"What choice?" Robb whispered, his tone fearful.

"I can operate on the Queen and pull the child from her, but it is a dangerous operation, she would lose a lot of blood and the risk of infection is high"

"She could die?" Robb questioned, casting a horrified look towards me.

"It is possible", the Maester confirmed.

"And the other option?" he asked desperately.

"We do nothing, we pray that the child turns"

"And if it doesn't?" Robb questioned.

"Then the child will likely die", Maester Luwin said gravely.

"No!" I shouted out and they both snapped their heads to look at me, "you can't let my baby die!" I cried out hysterically and Robb rushed to my side.

"Promise me!" I demanded, grabbing Robb's shirt and pulling him to me, "promise me you will save our baby", I managed, my grip loosening on him as another pain shot through me.

"You'll be alright", he said fiercely, "you will both be alright!"

"If you have to choose …" I began.

"Don't", he said, shaking his head, grabbing my hand tightly.

"Don't let our baby die!" I managed to gasp out, "our baby is innocent!"

"I can't lose you!" he replied, kissing my hand, tears welling in his eyes.

"The Gods are punishing me", I moaned, "don't let them take our baby!"

"Don't say that, the Gods are not punishing you! You will be fine, you will both be fine!"

"I did wrong Robb, if I have to pay then I will gladly pay if our child can live"

"Stop it Ailsa!" he demanded, "you are not going to die do you hear me? I won't lose you!"

"You can't condemn our baby to death!" I exclaimed, grabbing at him.

"I can't condemn you to death", he whispered, his lips pressing against my forehead.

"Robb … please …" I said softly, willing him to agree with me.

"I can't …" he replied, shaking his head, tears tracking down his cheeks.

"Please!" I choked out, another pain shooting through me, "please I will do anything please! Maester Luwin tell me what I have to do!"

"You could try standing your Grace, pacing up and down the room, your upright position may encourage the child to turn", he told me and I grabbed at Robb at once, pulling myself up.

"Help me!" I urged him and his arms came about me, holding me upright as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. He helped me stand and I staggered against him as another pain tore through me, breathing hard until it passed. I clung tightly to him as I put one foot in front of the other, he walked me to the window and then we turned and I saw both Osha and Lady Stark knelt in prayer and I wanted to cry again. I walked up and down the room, Robb supporting me, holding me tight every time a pain coursed through my body. Eventually the Maester called me back to the bed so he could examine me again and I held my breath as his hands pressed against my stomach.

"Well?" Robb asked impatiently after a while.

"The child has turned but not fully", the Maester said, reaching out for the instrument he used to listen to the baby's heartbeat. I held my breath, tightening my grip on Robb's hand as Maester Luwin listened for the longest time. He straightened up and sighed and I felt tears spill from my eyes as he looked towards us, his expression grave. "The heartbeat is weakening", he told us heavily.

"No", I moaned, "no, no, no please … there has to be something else!"

"I will do everything I can", the Maester promised, his hands on my stomach again.

"What are you doing?" Robb asked.

"I am trying to get it to turn … it is so close", he said his voice full of frustration.

"Can I do anything?" Lady Stark asked quietly.

"Pray", Maester Luwin told her and she nodded, turning her face to me and trying to smile. I moaned in pain again, the pain rolling through me as I clutched at the blankets and Robb. His hand tightened around mine, his other hand coming up to stroke a loose bit of hair away from my head soothingly. "That's it!" the Maester suddenly exclaimed.

"It's turned?!" Robb asked, his voice suddenly hopeful.

"I believe so", he said listening to the baby's heart again before moving to the end of the bed to examine me, "yes", he said straightening up, "push on your next pain your Grace, the quicker the child is born the better … the heart is still weak", he implored and I managed to nod, shifting myself up into a more comfortable position. Robb shifted himself so he was sat on the bed next to me, his arms coming about me to better support me as I pushed hard as my next pain came. I cried out, pushing with everything I had and I felt the pain the same as it had been with Ned and I knew my baby was coming into the world. "That's it your Grace, just keep it up … it will not be long!" Maester Luwin encouraged and I took strength from his words, pushing over and over feeling my nails pierce the skin of Robb's hand as I gripped it tightly.

It felt like it went on forever but finally my last push came and I gasped in relief as I knew my baby had been born. For a few seconds there was silence and terror gripped me but then a cry pierced the quiet and I couldn't help but burst into tears, Robb pulled me close and I clung to him, relief flooding through every inch of my body. "It's a girl Ailsa!" I heard Lady Stark breathe.

"A little Princess", the Maester confirmed.

"Is she alright?" I gasped out, pulling myself away from Robb to look to her.

"Small but perfectly formed your Grace", the Maester said with a smile, walking towards me, my new daughter bundled up in blankets in his arms. I reached up for her and he shifted her gently into my waiting arms and I felt tears slide down my cheeks again as I gazed down on her. She certainly was small, smaller than Ned had been at any rate, I was almost afraid of holding her too tightly in case she broke. I felt Robb kiss my temple and I managed to tear my eyes from my baby and look up at him, he smiled widely at me and his eyes swam with tears; "I'm so proud of you", he told me and I smiled back at him, lifting my arms to offer the baby up to him. He took her gently from me and bent his head to lightly kiss her forehead; "such a beautiful baby", he said wonderingly and my heart soared.

Osha came to my side as Robb gently rocked our daughter in his arms and I took the arm she offered and she helped me off the bed and behind the screen where she helped me wash and change again. When we emerged the bed had been cleared and Lady Stark was at Robb's side, peering down at her granddaughter, pride shining in her eyes. "She is utterly perfect Ailsa", she smiled at me as Osha supported me back into bed. "I cannot believe I almost lost her", I breathed, "thank you … all of you, for everything"

"It was my pleasure your Grace", Osha smiled.

"And mine", Lady Stark added crossing the room to kiss my forehead, "the Maester has gone to fetch you some Milk of the Poppy, we will leave you and Robb now"

"Thank you", I said again, smiling gratefully at her. She squeezed my hand lightly for a moment before she walked out of the room, Osha close behind her closing the door quietly on the way out.

Robb crossed to sit at my side again, shifting our daughter back into my arms and putting one of his around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head. I rocked her for a moment, taking in all her features before looking up at Robb with a smile, he bent his head to kiss my lips lightly before returning my smile. "She is so beautiful", I said after a moment, repeating what everyone else had said.

"Just like her mother", Robb told me, tightening his hand around my shoulder.

"She is too fair", I replied, stroking my hand across the fine golden hair atop her head.

"Fair like your mother", Robb remembered and I nodded.

"Exactly like my mother", I agreed with a smile.

"What was her name?" he asked me after a moment.

"Alienna", I replied.

"How do you like Alienna Stark?" he said softly.

"Very much", I told him, turning my eyes to his again.

"Then it's settled", he smiled, kissing me lightly again.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww it's a girl, bit of a dramatic birth but the last one was too easy haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it and you like the name, I got it from 'The Pillars of the Earth' by Ken Follett, but I've added an extra 'n' to it. Anyway, more soon lovelies, perhaps not tomorrow because I'm away for the night but definitely Monday! :)


	29. Lost and Hound

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back home so here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy :)

**Thanks: **Rockstaraddict, Ava Carlyle, lili316, YoQueenBeyonce, hodhod2011, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Lost and Hound**

I was so happy when my week abed after Alienna's birth was over and I could finally get out and breathe the fresh air again. Before I managed to make it out of the keep Robb stopped me in the hallway; "and where are you off to?" he asked me, snaking his hands around my waist.

"Outside", I told him, kissing his cheek softly, "it has driven me mad being stuck in our rooms"

"You feel well?" he questioned me.

"Very well", I assured him.

"Good", he smiled, "I would join you but the Lords have demanded my presence"

"Can Lords demand things from a King?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"These one's can", he said rolling his eyes, "I won't be too long"

"I won't be far", I told him.

"Good", he replied, pecking me on the lips before releasing me. I watched him go with a smile on my lips, the spring had still not left his step, still flying high after Alienna's birth. After he disappeared from my sight I walked out into the courtyard, pausing on the steps to take in the familiar scene, Winterfell was bustling with activity as usual and I pondered for a while where I would walk. I eventually decided to walk to the south gate, it seemed slightly less crowded that way and I set off at once, people stopping me every few moments to give me their congratulations. I was grateful to them all for their kind words, everyone seemed overjoyed at the news of another royal heir, I knew that Robb and I having a strong family was important to the whole of the North, not just to us.

A guard stopped me as I approached the south gate and I frowned up at him; "is something wrong?" I asked, confused as to why he wouldn't let me go any further.

"There is a rider approaching your Grace", he told me.

"A messenger?" I questioned.

"He wears no colours your Grace", he replied and my heart skipped a beat.

"Could he be from the Brotherhood?" I asked.

"It's unlikely he would be travelling alone if he were your Grace", he answered.

"It could be anyone, likely just a traveller", I said.

"Probably your Grace, but it is best to be careful", he replied.

"Quite right", I agreed with a smile, turning away from him and walking up the stone steps that led to the top of the walls. I walked along the top of them until I was stood above the gate, two guards flanking me, all our eyes set on the figure of the lone horseman who was fast approaching. I squinted as he drew nearer, trying to make out any distinctive feature he may have, as he got closer the feeling that I knew who he was crept into me. Before I could ponder on it though one of the guards next to me gasped; "by the Gods!" he exclaimed and I snapped my head to him.

"What?" I asked sharply, "do you recognise him?"

"It's the Hound!" he answered, his voice laced with disbelief.

"The Hound?" I repeated, turning back to look at the horseman and I too recognised him.

"What should we do your Grace?" the other guard asked me, fingering his bow.

"Close the gate", I ordered and one of them moved to the mechanism at once.

He had only just begun lowering the gate when the three dire wolves came darting through it, out into the open towards the Hound. "Stop!" I ordered and he halted at once, turning to watch the wolves as I was. They bounded right up to the horse and for a second I was certain that they would pounce on him and I steeled myself for the sight of it. When they reached him though they merely yapped excitedly, desperate whines coming from their throats. I frowned, glancing at the guard to my right who looked utterly confused, then the horse turned and I saw the reason for their behaviour. My heart seemed to stop as I stared down at the scene in front of me, the Hound was not a lone horseman as we had assumed, there was someone else seated behind him. Someone so familiar to me yet so strange at the same time. I don't know how long I stared but finally I believed what my eyes were showing me; "Arya!" I gasped out in surprise, turning from the walls and hurrying down the steps. I could hear the guards calling out to caution me but I ignored them running straight through the gate. Arya slid down off the back of the horse when she saw me and ran towards me, I opened my arms to her and she threw herself into them. I held her as tightly as I could, barely able to believe that she was real; "Gods Arya is it really you?" I whispered as she sobbed against me.

"It's me Ailsa, it's me!" she choked out.

"Oh thank the Gods!" I said, "… and thank you!" I added as the Hound came towards us, leading his horse towards the gate. He merely nodded to me before continuing on through the gate, I watched him for a second before turning my attention back to Arya. "Come on, let's get you home", I said, releasing her from my grip and taking her hand as we walked in step back to Winterfell.

She stopped dead just as we reached the steps to the keep and I turned to her immediately and saw at once what had caught her eye. Gendry had just walked out of the blacksmith, she stared at him disbelievingly and he looked up, his eyes falling immediately on her. He simply stared at her for a moment before a huge smile spread across his face and he flung his tools down at once, running towards her. She ran to him and he caught her in a fierce embrace in the middle of the courtyard, earning them curious glances from passers-by. I felt my eyes well with tears as I watched them but I turned away as I heard the door of the keep open behind me. Robb strode out and smiled in surprise when he saw me; "you said you wouldn't be far but I didn't think you would be this close", he said with a small laugh. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say, he frowned slightly and I managed to nod my head towards Arya; "look", I whispered. His eyes moved to where I had nodded, widening in disbelief as they fell on his little sister; "Arya!" he called out after a moment, and she turned from Gendry, her face lighting up as her eyes fell on Robb. "Robb!" she shouted out, flying towards him, he was down the steps in an instant, catching her in his arms and lifting her off her feet. I smiled as he set her back down on the ground, pulling away from her to look into her face; "thank the Gods!" he exclaimed, "you have no idea Arya! No idea! We have been looking all over for you! How did you get back? Who brought you back?"

"I did", the Hound said, walking up behind Robb.

"You?" Robb questioned, turning to face him.

"I expect her reward", he said.

"It's yours", Robb said at once, "I don't know why you brought her here, I don't care why you brought her here … but thank you"

"Thank me with gold, not your words", the Hound said gruffly.

"And a hot meal?" I suggested, "I expect it has been a long time since either of you ate properly."

Robb sent a guard at once to fetch Lady Stark while I ordered one of the serving girls to make something quickly for Arya and the Hound, she curtseyed to me and hurried off to the kitchens while another brought us all some wine. I sipped on mine gratefully, still unable to quite believe that we had Arya back with us, Robb at my side could barely keep his eyes from her, almost as though he thought she'd disappear if he turned away. It wasn't long before Lady Stark entered the dining hall, we all turned our heads to her as she stopped dead in the doorway, staring at Arya for the longest time before she cried out for her, tears spilling down her cheeks. Arya ran to her at once and I had to look away as they embraced as emotion was welling up in me again, I caught Robb's eye and he smiled reassuringly, taking one of my hands. "Thank you", Lady Stark directed towards the Hound as she and Arya walked to the table; "thank you, thank you, I can never thank you enough!"

"It is done", the Hound said quietly, taking another long drink from his wine cup.

"Where have you been?" Lady Stark asked Arya as they settled down next to one another.

"We know where she's been, Gendry told us it all", Robb said with a smile.

"Since Gendry left you then, where?" Lady Stark continued.

"I was with the Brotherhood, they promised to bring me home but they kept delaying, then they wanted to go after a Lannister hunting party further south and I was afraid they would never bring me home so I slipped away and that's when the Hound found me", she said looking towards her saviour.

"And you brought her back here … why?" Lady Stark asked him wonderingly.

"Gold", he said shortly, pouring more wine into his cup.

"The Lannister's would have given you gold", Robb said.

"Fuck the Lannister's", he replied; "the seven hells couldn't make me go back there"

"What happened?" I asked softly. He stared at me for the longest time and for a while I was sure that he wasn't going to tell me but then he spoke, his voice low; "the Blackwater … the whole water set aflame, men burning alive and the King … that boy, stands atop the walls and watches with a smile on his face, sending his own men out to die while he watches the carnage …" he tailed off shaking his head and I considered laying a hand on his but before I could act he had moved it back away from me to drink deeply from his cup again.

After they had been fed and watered Lady Stark ushered Arya up to her rooms so she could bathe and rest, Robb made sure the Hound received his gold and we offered him a bed for the night. He wavered for a while but eventually accepted and I showed him to Jon's old rooms and made sure he had everything he needed. To my surprise he thanked me as I backed out of the room, his lips almost forming a smile and I nodded my head to him before leaving, closing the door carefully behind me. I went up to the nursery then, wanting nothing more than to be with my children and found that Robb was already there, Ned in his arms, bending over Alienna's cradle. He looked round when I entered and smiled at me; "you had the same thought I did", he said and I nodded.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked softly, crossing to stand at his side.

"Soundly", he confirmed, brushing her hand lightly with his thumb before turning to sit with Ned. I gazed down on her for a while, watching her tiny chest move up and down before I managed to tear my eyes from her sleeping face and take a seat next to Robb. Ned clambered up Robb's chest as I sat down and reached one of his little hands out to grab at my hair, I smiled at him, unfurling his fingers from my curls and kissing each one of them, making him giggle. "I can't imagine what your mother's feeling", I said softly after a while, watching as Ned snuggled against Robb, smiling sleepily at me. "I know", Robb agreed, turning his face to mine, "I doubt anyone has ever been more relieved"

"Now we just need Sansa back", I added.

"At least we know where Sansa is", he said.

"Yes", I agreed with a smile, "that is something at least"

"She will come home", he assured me; "I know she will"

"I know", I nodded, smiling reassuringly at him.

We lapsed into silence after a while as Ned had fallen asleep against Robb's chest, I watched them both for the longest time thinking about how good the Gods had been to me. I was snapped from my thoughts though as someone pounded at the door, I jumped up at once as Ned stirred in his sleep and hurried to the door, opening it as quietly as I could. Ser Rodrick was on the other side and I smiled to him; "what is it?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Urgent news from the capital, is the King with you?" he asked me hurriedly.

"Yes … but the children are sleeping", I told him.

"It's important your Grace", he replied pleadingly and I sighed, opening the door wider and allowing him to pass by me. I closed the door carefully and turned as Ser Rodrick bowed deeply to Robb; "your Grace forgive me but we have just this moment received a raven from King's Landing"

"What news?" Robb asked quietly, his eyes fearful.

"The King is dead", Ser Rodrick said and I gasped.

"Joffrey?" Robb questioned disbelievingly.

"Poisoned at his own wedding feast", Ser Rodrick confirmed.

"By the Gods", Robb whispered.

"Your Grace the Imp stands accused of his murder", Ser Rodrick continued.

"And my sister?" Robb asked, standing now, his arms tightly around Ned.

"Accused with him your Grace", he said gravely.

"They imprison my father and now my sister?!" Robb said, his voice rising.

"They are not imprisoned your Grace, they have escaped the capital, the letter has been sent across the whole of the Seven Kingdoms, imploring anyone who sees them to turn them back to the crown", Ser Rodrick explained and I crossed over to Robb and he shifted Ned carefully into my arms. I rocked him soothingly as he whimpered slightly in his sleep and glanced up at my husband whose face was pure fury. "I have to go to my mother", he said shortly and I nodded, "and then I must see the Lords, if they have any sense they will be heading North … I just hope to the Gods that we find them before they do", he finished, kissing me on the cheek before striding from the room. I sighed and managed a small smile for Ser Rodrick as he bowed to me before following Robb out, not minutes ago we had been overjoyed and now we had something else to worry about.

Robb was late to bed that night, he strode into our room just as I was about to give up on him and go to sleep, I sat up against the pillows as he pulled off his boots, jacket and shirt. He noticed me then and tried to smile, coming to the bed and pulling back the covers to climb in beside me. I waited until he was settled and moved myself to his side, putting my arms tightly around him and resting my head against his shoulder. His own arms came around me and he placed a kiss on top of my head, letting his lips linger there for the longest time. "Anything?" I asked after a while.

"Nothing", he sighed, "but better nothing than bad news"

"The Imp is clever … I doubt he'd have fled with no plan", I tried to sound reassuring.

"No doubt you're right, I just hope his plan is to come here", Robb replied.

"Where else could they go?" I questioned.

"Across the Narrow Sea", he answered.

"They would have to trust too many people", I said; "the risk of one of them betraying them would surely be too high?"

"You're right", Robb said again.

"What did the Lords say?" I asked.

"We will scour the North for them but go no further", he told me.

"And your mother?"

"She doesn't know what to think, this morning she gets Arya back … this evening she is told that the Lannister's are hunting Sansa …" he trailed off with a sigh.

"Promise we will never be parted from our children", I said tightening my grip on him.

"I can't", he said softly, kissing the top of my head again.

"Why?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him.

"Because one day we will have to part from them, they will marry and have families of their own", he told me, his lips turning up into a smile.

"That is many years from now", I countered.

"And until then we will keep them safe here at Winterfell", he assured me, bending his head to capture my lips with his. I kissed him softly for the longest time, eventually pulling away to lay my head against his chest, my eyes growing heavy with sleep. "I love you", he told me, stroking a hand through my hair and I sighed happily against him; "I love you too", I replied before letting the steady thud of his heart send me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay Arya's back, hope you enjoyed it! More tomorrow! :)


	30. Knowing the Enemy

**A/N: **Some serious Jaime interaction in this chapter, lots of chatter! Please let me know what you think of him as always, I am still very wary of writing 'bad' characters, even though I'm taking Jaime down a certain road I don't want him to get there too quickly! :)

**Thanks: **Masks and Teapots, Dragon of Ice and Light, 73, Love-Rinibell-Love, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Knowing the Enemy**

Ned's first name day was bright with autumn sunshine and we had decided to take our lunch outside in the gardens surrounding the old tower. Some flowers were still blooming despite the frost that so often covered the ground in the mornings. Blankets had been spread across the grass and the servants had brought a fine selection of foods out for us. As I approached with Ned in my arms and Robb at my side I saw Arya, Bran and Rickon were already settled, piling their plates with food. "Starting without us I see", Robb chuckled as he settled himself down next to Bran.

"Waste not want not", Arya said.

"Where is Lady Stark?" I asked as I sat myself down, letting Ned go once I had done.

"She will be out soon, she's with Ser Rodrik", Bran told me and I smiled.

"There is far too much here for just us", Robb said then, his eyes fixed on Ned as he began to crawl.

"I asked Gendry", Arya said.

"Is he coming?" I asked.

"He said he would if Lyon could spare him", Arya replied, tearing at a chicken bone.

"You're not in the wilds now Arya", Lady Stark scolded as she strode across the grass.

"It's how I eat!" Arya protested and the boys snorted with laughter.

"In front of a King and Queen?" Lady Stark questioned, trying to keep a straight face.

"Robb doesn't mind!" Rickon cried out.

"Neither does Ailsa", Arya grinned, looking at me as I tried to hide my own smile.

The sun stayed out in front of the clouds as the afternoon wore on, Gendry had joined us and he and Arya were sparring with blunted swords in the middle of the gardens, Bran looking on with a slightly envious expression on his face. Lady Stark was working on her embroidery and I lazed against Robb as we watched Rickon trying to coax Ned to take some steps. He had been able to stand on his own for a good few weeks now but he had yet to take any steps on his own, just a few shaking ones as he clung on to Robb's fingers with all his strength. Rickon seemed determined though, over and over he stood Ned up on his feet and retreated a few steps, and over and over Ned would waver as his Uncle encouraged him forwards, eventually sitting himself back down with a huge grin on his face. "If I didn't know better I'd say he was teasing him", Robb chuckled behind me.

"Well he does take after you", I commented, causing him to nip my waist, making me giggle before he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked in my ear.

"Nothing", I said sweetly and he sighed heavily before kissing the top of my head, "I think I may go and get Alienna, the sun is not so strong now", I said after a moment.

"Good idea", Robb agreed and I regretfully pulled away from him.

"Keep an eye on him", I said, nodding towards Ned as I stood up.

"I'll keep two on him", Robb promised me and I smiled before I turned and walked away.

I was walking back across the courtyard when movement from the prison roused my attention and I stopped for a moment and watched as the Kingslayer was led out for his daily walk. I bit my lip, I had not yet thanked him for his information about Arya, he had put his own life at risk by telling me that and I felt as though I ought to acknowledge it. Robb wouldn't like it I knew that but it would only take me a moment and he need never know. I walked towards him and his guards then and they bowed their greeting to me. "Could you give me a moment gentlemen?" I asked them.

"Your Grace, I am not sure it wise to leave you … the King …" Ivar began.

"Is not here", I finished for him, "and if he was to see me I would take all the blame"

"We will be right here your Grace, in your sights", he promised.

"Thank you", I smiled warmly, "but I don't think I will come to any harm."

I inclined my head to the Kingslayer then and we began to walk slowly, his hands and ankles were shackled so there was really no other option. "You know I could kill you", he said once we were out of earshot of the guards.

"Yes", I replied, "I have no doubt"

"I could snap your neck before they knew what was happening", he continued.

"Are you trying to frighten me Ser?" I asked.

"That depends, is it working?" he asked me and I snorted.

"No", I said, looking him in the eye, "you don't frighten me"

"Good", he said, "you're tougher than you look"

"I suppose that's meant as a compliment?" I inquired.

"I suppose", he grinned slyly, "what did you want from me this time? More stories?"

"Actually I wanted to thank you", I said.

"For what? My charming company?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"For the truth about Arya … you know she's home", I replied.

"I saw … but that was not my doing", he said.

"No", I agreed, "but you told me when you didn't have to"

"She's been back a while … why have you not come sooner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have been rather busy", I said, raising my own eyebrow and patting my stomach.

"Aah of course", he said, grinning again, "boy or girl?"

"Girl", I told him, a smile tugging at my lips as I thought of her.

"May I ask her name?" he said, a smile on his own lips.

"Alienna", I replied after a moment.

"After your mother", he said at once and I stopped dead and stared at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, my eyes wide.

"I knew your mother", he replied, and I stared even more, finally dropping down on a bench and gesturing for him to sit next to me. He hesitated for a moment, casting a look back towards the guards before lowering himself down to sit at my side.

"How did you know her? She was from King's Landing … but she would have come North before you ever joined the Kings Guard", I said, not taking my eyes from his face.

"She moved to King's Landing when she was fourteen … before that she lived in Lanisport", he told me and I frowned, unsure whether to believe him.

"And you knew her?" I asked, unable to hide my scepticism.

"I wasn't always the Kingslayer you know", he said, "I was a boy once, young and carefree … your mother was the same age as Cersei and I"

"Were you friends?" I questioned.

"Yes, your mother was quite the fierce one, you remind me of her … small but deadly", he smiled and I couldn't help but return it.

"She never spoke of you", I said after a while.

"I'm not surprised, my family are not trusted in the North … they're not really that trusted in the South now I think on it", he chuckled.

"I suppose not …" I said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

"I missed her when she moved to King's Landing, but when I joined the Kings Guard I saw her again and I thought it would be as it was. Then she was betrothed to your father and packed off North, we wrote for a time but I never saw her again", he said sadly and I frowned.

"Did you love my mother Jaime?" I asked in a whisper and he chuckled.

"Yes", he replied softly, "Cersei and I used to laugh about it … you see, I loved your mother the way I should have loved Cersei, and I loved Cersei the way I should have loved your mother …"

"Ailsa!" Robb's sharp voice saved me from having to reply.

"Damn", I cursed under my breath and the Kingslayer chuckled.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked teasingly and I stood up at once.

"Probably", I sighed, turning back as he too stood, "can I come and see you again?" I asked before I could stop myself, "I'd like to hear more about my mother as a child"

"You know where I am if your young wolf will allow it", he said with a sly grin as Robb shouted out to me again, his voice sounding more irritated.

"Ivar!" I called, beckoning the guards over at once, "please make sure Ser Jaime finishes his walk before you take him back in", I ordered.

"Yes your Grace", Ivar agreed at once with a bow.

"Thank you", I smiled, looking between them for a moment before walking back towards where Robb was standing, steeling myself for his reaction. He had Ned in his arms though so I knew he couldn't be too angry with me, perhaps if I managed to speak first I could explain before he had the chance to launch into his tirade about putting myself in harm's way.

"What …?" Robb began as I reached him but I silenced him by pressing my lips to his.

"Not now … please", I said quietly, "it's Ned's day"

"Alright", he sighed and I smiled widely at him and he shifted Ned onto one side and took my hand with his free one as we walked back into the keep. Robb was as good as his word and stayed silent about the Kingslayer as we ate dinner and then went to the nursery to say goodnight to the children. I knew he wouldn't keep quiet for long though and so I was almost relieved when Ser Rodrick called him away just as we were about to go to bed. He went grudgingly and I went back to our rooms and prepared myself for bed, thinking hard about what I had learned about my mother. Robb still wasn't back when I was ready and I was in no mood for sleep, my mind still buzzing and so I sat down at the table and began to write a letter as a thought suddenly occurred to me. He came back as I was writing but still said nothing as he readied himself for bed. "Who are you writing to?" he finally asked and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Theon", I replied, scratching the last few lines before folding it up.

"What for?" he questioned and I frowned.

"Do I need a reason?" I countered.

"You're acting strangely", he said, a frown on his own face.

"You mean Jaime", I said.

"Jaime?" he repeated, his frown deepening.

"Kingslayer then if it makes you feel better", I said, raising my eyebrows.

"It doesn't", he said quietly.

"He knew my mother", I told him after a moment and he looked at me.

"Did he tell you that?" he asked.

"Yes", I said.

"And you believe it?" he continued.

"Yes", I said again, "but I knew you wouldn't like it which is why I was writing to Theon"

"I don't understand", Robb said, rubbing his hands against his face.

"I've asked him to find some things for me at Radlan", I explained, "and if he does I can prove to you it's true"

"Why does it matter?" he asked me, his eyes not leaving mine.

"She was my mother", I almost snapped, "I know hardly anything about her childhood"

"He's using you", Robb warned me and I sighed heavily.

"He can't use me", I said.

"It won't stop him trying", he persisted.

"Will you stop me talking to him?" I asked and it was his turn to sigh.

"I don't want you getting hurt", he said softly and I crossed to him and took his hands.

"He can't hurt me Robb", I promised.

"This is important to you", he sighed and I nodded.

"I don't know anyone else who could tell me the stories he can", I said pleadingly.

"Just don't forget what he is … what he's done to Bran", he said firmly.

"I could never!" I said, "What he did was horrible, I'm not interested in the man he's become Robb, I'm interested in the man he was when he knew my mother"

"Alright", he finally said, kissing me softly, "I won't stop you seeing him."

It took almost a week before Theon's reply came to me and I grew more impatient by the day. Finally the Maester approached us a breakfast one morning, a stack of letters clutched in his hand and a package tucked under his arm and I knew that he had finally got back to me. "Your Grace", Maester Luwin said, handing the letters to Robb before shifting the package and laying in it front of me, placing another letter on top. Both Robb and I thanked him and he bowed courteously before retreating from the hall. I opened the letter first and scanned it, a small smile coming to my face as I read how happy Theon was settling in to Radlan and how much he had already managed to do. When I went to open the package I felt Robb's eyes on me. "What is it?" he asked as I unwrapped it.

"My mother's jewellery box", I replied with a smile as I tore the last of the paper away.

"I didn't know you were so desperate for more jewels", he teased.

"There are hardly any in here I assure you", I laughed as I opened the top.

"What's in there then?" he asked curiously as a smile spread across my face.

"Letters", I told him, "she always said, the words of a loved one are worth more than a thousand diamonds", I continued, thumbing through the old papers.

"That's lovely", he said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I have all your letters still", I smiled, "from when you were away, and I have all of Sansa's, Jon's, your father's, all of them … I needed a bigger box than this though"

"Where are they?" he asked me curiously.

"Under the bed", I told him as I pulled out a few of my mother's letters and opened them carefully.

"Can I see?" he asked softly and I turned, seeing the look of almost longing in his eyes.

"Of course you can", I said, kissing him lightly.

"I thought my father's letters were lost … or forgotten", he said and I smiled sadly.

"I have them all", I assured him and he pulled me into his chest for a moment.

"Thank you", he whispered, and I could hear the emotion in his voice.

I went down to the prison after I had done my duties, my mother's jewellery box tight in one hand as I held onto the wall with the other, I always hated the steep descent. Once at the bottom I walked down the passageway to the end cell where I knew the Kingslayer was still kept. He looked up in faint surprise when he saw me and I raised my eyebrow. "Little Queen", he greeted.

"Ser", I replied, grabbing a stool from the corner and placing it next to the bars of his cell.

"I had thought you'd forgotten me", he smiled wryly.

"Not at all", I said sitting down, "I was waiting for this", I continued, indicating the box.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My mother's letters", I told him, "there are some from you here, I thought you might be interested"

"She kept them …" he breathed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Here", I said, fishing the topmost letters out, knowing they were from him. He took them from me and I watched as he unfolded them with wide eyes and began to read. His eyes squinted at some parts and I wasn't surprised as the light was so dim in the prison, but I saw his mouth quirk up in a smile every now and again as he struggled through them.

Eventually he came to the end and folded the letters carefully, passing them back through the bars to me. I set them carefully back in the box before lifting my eyes up to his again to see that he was staring at me intently. "You look like her", he said before I could comment.

"I was always told I look like my father", I replied.

"Perhaps your colouring is from your father, can't say I really knew him … you have her eyes though", he smiled and I returned it after a moment.

"My father always said that", I confessed.

"Do you have any more family?" Jaime asked after a moment.

"No", I replied, not wanting to think of my Uncle and the nightmares that still crept up on me.

"I thought there was an Uncle …" he said softly, as though trying to remember something.

"There was. He's dead." I said icily.

"Sorry", he said at one.

"Don't be, I'm glad", I said and understanding crossed his features.

"Yes", he said quietly, "I do remember overhearing something …"

"I killed him", I blurted out and he stared at me.

"How?" he asked.

"I pushed him down the stairs and then I put a dagger through his heart", I told him, unsure why I suddenly felt the need to talk about it.

"Thorough", he commented.

"I still have nightmares", I confessed.

"About what? Him hurting you or you killing him?" he questioned.

"Both", I shrugged, "mostly me killing him I suppose, I can't seem to get rid of the blood on my hands"

"No matter how often you scrub them", he smiled wryly and I nodded.

"Exactly", I said.

"I have the same dream", he said after a moment.

"About the Mad King?" I asked.

"No", he said, shaking his head, "about Bran"

"Bran isn't dead", I said with a frown.

"No thanks to me", he sighed, "I know I've ruined his life"

"His life is not ruined!" I said, suddenly angry with him, "You crippled him, you meant to kill him but his life is not ruined! He is happy again now, he has accepted how he is and he can live a happy life – no thanks to you!" I finished.

"I'm sorry little Queen", he sighed after a moment.

"Tell it to Bran", I snapped.

"And here we were getting on so well", he chuckled.

"Are you really that guilty you have nightmares? Or were you saying it to make me feel better?" I asked once I'd got my temper under control.

"I meant it", he said, meeting my eyes.

"Do they get better?" I questioned.

"Can I ask you why you feel so much guilt?" he countered.

"I killed a man", I said, thinking it obvious, "I murdered my own kin"

"A man who made your life so unbearable you left your family home?" he questioned.

"Yes, but …" I began.

"A man so terrible that you married a boy you barely knew to stay out of his clutches?" he continued.

"That's not the only reason I married Robb!" I said heatedly.

"But it was a good one", he smirked.

"I love him", I stated, not looking away from him.

"This isn't about you loving your husband. It's about hating your Uncle", he said pointedly.

"Yes I hated him, can you blame me?" I asked.

"I don't know what he did, and nor do I want to", he said, "but … I see what kind of woman you are little Queen, you're a great many things, almost all good. What you are not is a cold blooded killer, your heart is much to kind"

"How can you know that about me?" I questioned.

"Because I know it's you that makes sure I get good meals brought to me three times a day, and I also know it's you that made sure I am allowed outside once a day", he said with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your point?" I asked, confused.

"My point is", he smiled, "that you do all this for me – a man who threw your husband's brother from a window, you show me this much kindness when I have put your family through the Seven Hells. Little Queen … for you to be pushed so far as to kill a man I have no doubt at all that he deserved it"

"Thank you", I managed after a while, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself", he whispered, "just let it go."

* * *

**A/N: **Jaime? Yes/No? Aaah, hate writing the 'bad' characters!


	31. Lucky For Some

**A/N: **New chapter lovelies, and rather a long one - I didn't realise how long it was when I was writing it! Enjoy :)

**Thanks: **Brown-Eyed-Marauderette, MelleMalfoyZabini, Croonsgirl, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading.

* * *

**Lucky For Some**

I was sat at breakfast with Arya and Lady Stark, spooning porridge into Ned's mouth as he sat on my lap, when Robb approached us, a letter in his hand. My eyes went to his face at once to try and read his expression, he wasn't smiling but at the least he did not look upset or angry. "What news?" Lady Stark asked him as he reached us.

"Tommen has been crowned", he told us, "and is to be married to Margaery Tyrell"

"Is that not bad taste?" I asked in disbelief, my hand stilling above Ned's bowl.

"They need to keep the Tyrell's happy, they need their arms and gold", Robb explained.

"Poor girl", I whispered as Ned grabbed my hand, noisily insisting on more food.

"I wouldn't feel so sorry for her if I were you", Lady Stark said darkly.

"This husband is an improvement on her last at least", Robb added with a small smile.

"Anyone's better than Joffrey", Arya confirmed, "Tommen was always nice"

"It's not Tommen I'm worried about, he's just a puppet", Robb said.

"The Lannister's must be desperate indeed", Lady Stark commented, raising her eyebrows.

"The marriage says it all", I agreed and Robb nodded.

"She is only sixteen and married thrice", Robb said disbelievingly.

"I expect she is happy enough, the girl only ever wanted to be a Queen", Lady Stark told us.

"If that is true she is a little fool", I said, my voice sharper than I expected it to be.

"Being Queen is not that bad is it?" Robb asked with a frown.

"No", I sighed, "not for me … but my mother in law is not Cersei Lannister and I'm not surrounded by lions who would kill me as soon as bow to me"

"No, you are surrounded by wolves", Robb said teasingly.

"Loyal and honourable", I countered.

"Quite right", Lady Stark agreed, "I am desperately worried for Sansa but I cannot help but be glad she is away from that horrible place!"

"I'd rather still be out in the wilds than at King's Landing", Arya added.

"Well thank the Gods you're not", Lady Stark smiled.

After breakfast I took Ned back up to the nursery, handing him over to Katrin and taking Alienna from Caris' arms and rocking her gently. She still felt incredibly light in my arms even though she was a month old. I frowned slightly, remembering back to when Ned had been her age, he had been much heavier, I was still terrified to hold Alienna too tightly in case I hurt her; I had never felt that fear over Ned. As I pondered this the door opened and Robb strode in sending a smile my way which I returned half-heartedly, my thoughts still on Alienna. "Is something wrong?" he asked me concernedly, placing his hands lightly on my shoulders and resting his chin on the top of my head. I sighed; "I don't know", I told him, "I am worried about her"

"Why?" he asked, slight panic edging into his voice now.

"She's so small", I said, "It's like she's barely grown"

"But she is healthy?"

"I think so … I don't know … can she be?" I said, confused as I turned to him.

"Take her to the Maester", he told me firmly, "put your mind at rest"

"Will you come?" I asked.

"Of course I will", he answered, a small smile on his lips. He led the way from the nursery, across the courtyard and up to the Maester's tower. I followed him slowly, trying not to think the worst as I climbed up the steps closer to Maester Luwin's workroom. Robb knocked and I heard the Maester call for him to come in, we did as he bid us and he smiled and bowed low in greeting; "your Graces, this is a surprise", he said as we tried to return his smile.

"I'm worried about Alienna", I told him.

"What specifically?" he asked with a frown, coming towards me.

"She is still so small", I answered, shifting her into his arms, "when Ned was her age he was thriving, you said it yourself … but she doesn't seem to be"

"All babies are different", he said reassuringly, laying Alienna carefully down and unwrapping her blankets; "does she feed well?" he asked, looking to me.

"Her nurse says she does … and whenever she feeds from me she is fine", I told him.

"Do you think there's something wrong?" Robb asked as Maester Luwin listened to her heart.

"Her heart is strong", he smiled, "you are right that she is smaller than the Prince, but she was smaller than him at birth … some children are just built that way"

"It's just there's barely been any change in her!" I said desperately.

"Your Grace I understand you are worried … but I can see nothing wrong with her, you say she feeds well, her breathing is perfect and she is very alert", he reassured.

"There is nothing to worry about?" Robb checked.

"I can see nothing your Grace", the Maester repeated.

"And her being small … it is not a problem?" Robb asked, his eyes not leaving the Maester's.

"I am not worried about her size", he replied, wrapping Alienna back up; "and if I may your Grace, being small has never put your Queen at a disadvantage", he finished with a smile, placing Alienna in Robb's arms. I smiled despite myself at his compliment and saw that the worry was gone from Robb's eyes, I sighed thinking myself overcautious and thanked the Maester before we descended back down the winding stairs.

I was sat up against the pillows that night determined not to fall asleep before Robb came to bed as I had been hoping to surprise him by laying with him for the first time since Alienna. My eyes felt heavy but I pulled myself up further hoping that Robb would return soon, I was desperate to be with him again and I knew it would take his mind off his troubles. I cursed under my breath when I opened my eyes to find Robb's arms around me; "what's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily and I twisted in his arms so I could see his face and smiled when I saw that he was awake. "Nothing", I whispered, placing my hand on his chest and he smiled as I leant down to lightly kiss across his collarbone. I felt him breathe deeply under me and I raised my head to see that his eyes were closing; "are you awake?" I asked him softly, trailing my hand down his chest.

"No", he replied and I smirked, letting my fingers brush under the waistband of his trousers.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he hardened against my touch.

"Don't tease me Ailsa", he groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"I'm not teasing you", I assured him, bending my head to kiss down his neck and chest hearing him sigh in satisfaction underneath me. Further and further down I kissed until I reached his laces, untying them quickly with my hands before running my tongue down the length of him. He groaned loudly then and I took him into my mouth, hearing his sharp intake of breath; "God's Ailsa!" he exclaimed as I continued to pleasure him, his hand coming to tangle in my hair, encouraging me onwards. It wasn't long before he groaned out in pleasure, his hand brushing softly through my hair as I swallowed him down. He was breathing hard as I kissed my way back up his body, his hands coming to my shoulders and sliding the straps of my slip down off them. I pulled myself astride him as the silk material slipped down my arms, exposing my breasts to him. His hands were on me in an instant making me gasp out in pleasure, my own hands running up to his shoulders as I shifted above him so I could slide myself onto him. As I pushed myself down onto the length of him his hands came to my hips, aiding me in my movements as I rocked hard against him, crying out as my own pleasure consumed me. All too soon he had tipped me over the edge and I leant forward to capture his lips with mine and kissed him slowly as he pulled me tight to his chest.

As tired as we had both been I knew that this was just the start of our night as Robb's hand began trailing slowly up my thigh making me ache for him again. I deepened our kiss and he groaned out against my lips as his hand found what he was searching for, making me gasp as always as his fingers moved so deliciously. I was so close when someone pounded at the door, I pulled myself out of Robb's embrace immediately and his hand dropped to my thigh, looking at me regretfully. I sighed and shifted myself off him, pulling my night slip back up on to my shoulders as I did so. "Get rid of them", Robb growled as I moved to the door; "I am not finished with you yet!" I threw a smirk his way and then turned the handle of the door, pulling it open to reveal Alienna's nurse Caris. "You're Grace I am so sorry to come to you so late", she apologised at once; "but you must come quickly!"

"Why?" I asked her, fear gripping me, "is it Alienna? Oh Gods, I knew something was wrong!"

"The Princess is fine your Grace", she said quickly and my fear subsided; "but the Prince has taken ill, the Maester is with him now"

"Ned?" I whispered and she nodded. I was frozen for a moment but in the next second Robb was at my side, holding my robe out to me. I took it without a word, pulling it around my shoulders as he did up his own jacket. He looked at me then and the fear I saw in his eyes made tears spring to my own as the words Caris had spoken to me finally registered. I jammed my feet into a pair of slippers in an instant and was pushing passed her and running to the nursery at once, Robb right behind me.

Maester Luwin was bent over Ned's crib as I burst through the door and he looked up at once at my entrance, his eyes betraying nothing although his face was grave. I crossed to him without a word, gazing down at my son who was in nothing but his towelling cloth, whimpering slightly, his eyes fluttering open and shut. I wanted to cry but I was determined not to as I turned my face to Maester Luwin; "what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He has a fever your Grace", the Maester told me heavily.

"A fever?!" Robb repeated, coming to stand at my side, his hand going to Ned's clammy forehead.

"Yes your Grace I am sorry … there is little I can do …" Maester Luwin told him.

"You must do something!" Robb insisted.

"The Prince is a little over a year old, I dare not give him too high a dose of medicine, it could kill him", the Maester explained and I gasped; "we must try and keep him cool and hope the fever lifts"

"Will he die?" I asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"The sooner the fever lifts the better", the Maester said, "he will not be able to eat and he will only be able to drink a little, the longer it goes on the weaker he will become"

"But he was fine … before he was fine! He has always been fine!" I said desperately.

"I'm sorry your Grace", Maester Luwin told me heavily, placing his hand on my shoulder for a moment.

"Where's Alienna?" Robb asked sharply.

"The Princess has been taken to different rooms to keep her from infection"

"What if she's already infected?" I asked fearfully.

"I will keep an eye on her your Grace", the Maester said reassuringly, "but I am hopeful she has not caught this fever"

"Come to us, if there is the slightest sign she has it!" Robb demanded and the Maester bowed his head in agreement.

"I will be back to check on the Prince in due course", he told us, "if you notice any change send for me immediately", he continued and we both managed to nod, Robb's arms coming around me as we heard Maester Luwin leave us alone with our son.

We sat by Ned's cradle for hours, Robb's hand lay soothingly on my back as I leant over to run a cool, wet sponge over Ned's skin again, feeling how hot it was as my fingers brushed the softness. He was sleeping now as I brushed the sponge once more over his forehead, pushing back his dark curls. I dropped the sponge back in the bowl but stayed leaning over the cradle just watching his little chest move up and down. His breathing was laboured but more even than it had been before and I tried to take comfort from the fact that he was managing to sleep. He had been crying out for most of the night after Maester Luwin had left and I was at a loss of how to comfort him, knowing that I couldn't hold him close to me as I was dying to do as it would do nothing to cool his temperature.

Robb's hand rubbed up and down my back gently then and I reached one of my own hands behind me to rest it on his knee. His other hand came to lay across mine, squeezing it in a reassuring fashion and I managed to turn my head and look at him. He tried to smile but his lips barely twitched, I leant back then, laying my head against his shoulder, my eyes leaden with sleep. "Close your eyes", he told me softly, shifting an arm about my shoulders; "I can watch him for a while, get some sleep"

"You're just as tired as me", I told him with a slight frown.

"I am used to no sleep", he replied, "I will wake you at the smallest sign of anything"

"You promise?" I asked, lifting my head to look him in the eye.

"I promise", he assured me and I nodded, laying my head back down against his shoulder and finally letting my body win the battle for sleep.

When I woke I was laying against Lady Stark's shoulder instead of Robb's and I straightened up at once, stretching myself properly awake. Robb was stood above Ned's cradle now, sponging his body with cool water again, both he and Lady Stark looked in my direction as I moved; "how long have I been asleep?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Only a few hours", he told me.

"Any change?"

"Maester Luwin came and gave him a small dose of medicine", Lady Stark told me kindly.

"His breathing is much better", Robb added as I stood up.

"Good", I managed to say, walking around the room for a moment trying to wake myself up properly. I could feel Robb and Lady Stark's eyes on me and as I turned I saw them exchange a worried glance and was instantly suspicious; "is there something you're not telling me?" I demanded.

"Of course not", Robb soothed, pulling me into his arms.

"You had best not be lying to me", I told him, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"As if I would keep anything about our son from you", he replied, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry", I sighed, resting my head on his chest, "I am just so worried"

"I know you are", he soothed, his hands running up and down my back.

"I will go down to the kitchens and have them send you up some breakfast", Lady Stark said.

"Thank you mother", Robb replied.

"It's the least I can do", she smiled before leaving the room.

"Did the Maester say anything?" I asked, pulling myself from Robb's embrace to walk to Ned's side again, watching as his eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"He is happy with his breathing, he has cooled slightly but the fever is still upon him", he told me.

"I can't bear it", I whispered, unable to take my eyes from Ned's.

"I know", Robb agreed, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder.

"When he was born I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to him", I told Robb and he sighed heavily; "when I was apart from him when the Ironborn came it killed me … but at least I knew that he was safe, at least I knew that if anything were to happen to me, he would be safe!"

"Ailsa don't …" Robb soothed, his arms tightening around me.

"I can't help it", I whispered, "I'm his mother I'm supposed to keep him safe!"

"And you do … you're a wonderful mother, this isn't your fault", Robb insisted.

"He has to be alright … he has to be I don't know what I'd do if he isn't …" I tailed off, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally coming. Robb turned me gently in his arms and pulled me against his chest as I broke down completely, unable to stop to sobs that rose up in me.

Robb sat me down in a chair when I had finally cried my last tear, kneeling down in front of me his hands tight around mine; "whatever happens, we will get through it I promise you", he told me and I managed to nod, leaning my forehead down to rest against his. We stayed like that until Lady Stark came back up to the room, a serving girl following behind her with a tray of breakfast, Robb stood up and thanked her, bringing me a bowl of porridge. I took it from him and tried my best to force some of it down but I only managed a few spoonfuls before I could feel it turning my stomach. Robb did not manage much more than me, and Lady Stark took both of our bowls from us without a word, placing them back on the tray and leaving it outside the door for a servant to collect later. I stole a sideways look at Robb and saw that there were dark circles forming under his eyes, I sighed, reaching out to take one of his hands, realising that he had had no sleep at all. "It's your turn to close your eyes", I said softly.

"I don't know if I can", he told me, trying his best to smile.

"Try", I insisted, "just lay down on one of the beds for a while"

"I will lay down", he agreed, "but I can't promise to sleep", he said dropping my hand and walking heavily to one of the beds across the room. I watched him lay down, waiting for his body to relax but it did not, after a while I stood and crossed to him, sitting at his side. He looked up at me, his eyelids heavy and I tried to smile, stroking my hand softly through his hair; "sleep", I said soothingly, "I will wake you if anything happens", I promised and he closed his eyes after a moment. I stayed with him, stroking my hand repeatedly through his hair until his breathing became deep and even and the tension in his face smoothed away. I smiled down on him, glad that he had finally drifted away for a few hours of peace, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the forehead before rising carefully and crossing back to Ned's cradle where I sat myself down next to Lady Stark.

She took my hand after a moment and squeezed it lightly; "I use to do that", she smiled.

"Do what?" I asked, turning my face to hers.

"Sit with him until he fell asleep, stroking the bridge of his nose used to work too"

"That works on Ned", I told her.

"He is so like Robb", she said.

"I know", I agreed.

"He will be alright Ailsa … he is such a strong little boy"

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself", I replied.

"You must never give up, even if it looks bleak you must never give up!" she said fiercely.

"I won't", I promised, "I won't ever give up on him … nor any of my family"

"You're a strong woman Ailsa"

"I don't feel like one", I sighed.

"Of course you don't, you feel helpless, you want to help your little boy but there is nothing you can do for him and it's killing you", she said.

"Exactly", I agreed, looking into her eyes, "that is exactly how I feel!"

"I have been you Ailsa", she said quietly, "I know what it's like … and if I can get through it then I have no doubt that you can"

"Thank you Lady Stark, I don't know what I would ever do without you", I confessed, turning in my chair so that I could lean forward and embrace her. She rubbed my back soothingly and I just let her comforting warmth wash over me until I heard the door of the nursery open.

Maester Luwin bowed to me as he entered and I nodded to him as he crossed straight to Ned's side, immediately bending to check on him. I watched fearfully, my hand tight in Lady Starks; "he is much cooler", the Maester said after a moment, "when he wakes you should try and coax him to eat something … perhaps just a bit of broth … and if that fails he will definitely need to drink some milk or water", he continued, his eyes fixed on me.

"I will do anything I can", I promised him and he smiled.

"I know you will your Grace", he said.

"How is Alienna, have you checked on her?" I asked.

"I have just been to see her and she is fine, I do not think she has caught the fever", he told me.

"Thank the Gods for that!" I replied gratefully.

"The people of Winterfell are your Grace", he said; "they are praying day and night for the Prince, and for the Princess"

"We can only hope their prayers will be answered", I said and Lady Stark tightened her grip on my hand. Maester Luwin merely bowed to me again and excused himself, I sighed, looking to Ned who was still sleeping, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest again. It was another few hours before Ned roused from his sleep, I stood at once and Lady Stark stood with me as I bent over the cradle to run my hand lightly across his forehead. His skin was much less clammy now and his eyes looked bright and alert again as he gazed up at me, his lips trying to form words, finally managing to quietly ask for me. I smiled at him, scooping him into my arms at once and cradling him against my chest, beyond happy that his skin felt an almost normal temperature under my hands. Lady Stark smiled at me, her eyes shining with tears; "I will go down to the kitchens and have something brought for him", she said and I managed to nod my head to her.

After she had gone I crossed to Robb's side, shifting Ned onto one side I used my other hand to softly shake Robb awake. His eyes flew open in an instant, the panic that filled them soon seeping away as he looked up at me and Ned, his lips managing to form a smile; "what have I missed?"

"He is much cooler … your mother has gone to fetch him some food", I told him.

"Has the Maester been?" he asked, sitting upright.

"He came just before, he bid me to try and coax him to eat and drink once he awakened", I answered.

"This can only be good news", Robb said and I managed a proper smile for him. In the next moment Lady Stark had returned, a small bowl in one hand, a cup of water in the other. I handed Ned to Robb and took the water from her first, thinking that if he could manage a drink he would be more likely to eat. Robb watched me in anticipation as I knelt in front of him and pressed the cup to Ned's lips, tipping it upwards so the water flowed towards him. He swallowed down a few mouthfuls gratefully before turning his head away, I put the water to one side, not wanting to force him, and took the bowl of broth from Lady Stark. I put a small amount on the spoon and hovered it close to Ned's mouth, all three of us watched him with bated breath as the door of the nursery opened again.

I didn't look up to see who it was, none of us did as we were all watching as Ned leant forward and opened his mouth to take in his food. My smile could have cracked my face as he swallowed it down eagerly, his mouth dropping open again in anticipation of more. I fed him spoonful after spoonful until eventually he asked for no more and I put the bowl and spoon to one side, finally looking up to see who had entered. It was Maester Luwin and he was beaming; "did he eat the lot your Grace?" he asked.

"All but a few spoonfuls", I replied with a smile of my own.

"That is good is it not?" Robb inquired.

"Very good your Grace", the Maester confirmed.

"You think he will be alright?" I asked.

"Yes your Grace", he answered, "I think in a day or two he will be back to his usual self"

"Thank the Gods", I whispered.

"Indeed your Grace", Maester Luwin smiled, "he is a lucky little boy."


	32. Wanted Guests

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thought I'd best post this chapter up before I go and pop some bubbly for my sisters 18th!

Just to let you all know, this may be the last chapter I post for a few weeks - don't worry! I'm not giving up, I have to go away for work and wifi is likely going to be non existent! If I do happen upon any though I will definitely post sooner. But don't be surprised if there is a delay in updating.

If I have time before I leave tomorrow I will post up one more, but if not, more in a few weeks! Enjoy this one! :)

**Thanks: **luciluce, MrsGooglyBear, DatRadiation, sophiescastle, stephaniekit, Leahcollinsx, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading!

* * *

**Wanted Guests**

I stayed with Ned for three days, determined not to leave him until I was certain that he was my happy, healthy little boy again. Alienna was kept away from him until the Maester was sure that Ned's fever had left him completely. Robb came in on the afternoon of the third day, smiling over at me as I watched Ned carefully tottering around the room, gathering his toys about him. I returned his smile as he came to my side, perching himself on the arm of my chair and putting his arm tight around my shoulders; "he's himself again", he commented as Ned shouted out to him.

"His noisy self", I agreed as he toddled towards us, arms outstretched towards Robb.

"Come here!" Robb said, pulling Ned up swiftly making him scream with laughter.

"Don't get him overexcited!" I scolded, but I couldn't help but smile. Robb held him close, kissing his forehead before settling him in his lap. I watched them with a smile on my face, I couldn't believe how lucky we were that Ned had made a full recovery. Robb turned to look at me then and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was thinking exactly the same thing. "You haven't said how your meeting with the Lords was", I commented after a moment.

"Nothing has happened, it is all very quiet which naturally makes them nervous", he replied.

"And there has been no word on Sansa and the Imp?" I asked.

"About a thousand contradicting sightings of them", he told me.

"Nothing helpful then", I concluded.

"All I can say for sure is that the Lannister's don't have them", he said and I nodded.

"That is something at least", I tried to sound bright.

"Yes, of course it is … there is no point in worrying until there is something to worry about", he smiled.

"They are very wise words", I teased.

"Perhaps after all this time you're rubbing off on me", he grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

Dinner that night was jubilant, Robb had organised a great feast to celebrate Ned's recovery and the whole of Winterfell was invited. We were both so grateful to them all for praying for him and wishing him well that we felt it was the least we could do to provide an evening of food, drink and merriment. I watched the dancing after dinner with a satisfied smile on my face, nudging Robb lightly in the ribs when I noticed Gendry trying to coax Arya into dancing with him; "she'll never do it", he said amusedly and I turned to look at him.

"You think so?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"I know so", he said matter-of-factly.

"Would you care to make a wager on that your Grace?" I smirked.

"Terms my Queen?" he countered.

"If I win", I began, placing my hand on his knee and leaning in close to him, "we leave this feast when the next song ends", I whispered, sliding my hand up his thigh. He breathed in sharply and I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for his response.

"Very well", he said huskily, "and if I win … you will not be sleeping a wink tonight"

"Sounds like we both win either way", I breathed in his ear, kissing him lightly on the cheek before moving my hand away and turning to face the hall again.

"You are a wicked woman Ailsa Stark", Robb said quietly beside me, lifting his cup up to take a drink of wine. I smirked at him before turning my eyes back to Arya and Gendry. To Robb's surprise Arya eventually stood and accepted Gendry's offer, Gendry himself seemed stunned as he led her out into the middle of the hall. "Looks like I'll be getting at least a little sleep after all", I said, turning my face to Robb's.

"Only very little I promise you", he said with a smile. I stood then, gathering my skirts about me and stepping down from the high table, bidding goodnight to everyone who I passed, imploring them to enjoy the feasting and dancing for as long as they liked. I didn't need to look behind me to see if Robb was following, I had no doubt that he was.

He grabbed me as soon as he entered our room, kicking the door closed behind him, his hands making short work of my dress as my own tore his clothes from him. I pulled his lips to mine once we were bare and he steered me towards the bed, throwing me down on it and pulling himself up between my legs to capture my lips again. His hands began wandering up my thighs and I couldn't help but moan, sliding my own hands down his chest and stomach, my legs tightening around him trying to guide him into me. He pulled himself back slightly though and I looked up at him in annoyance and he smirked at me; "you don't win that easily", he said, kissing his way across my jawbone and down my neck while his fingers drove me almost mad with desire. I moaned out again, absolutely desperate for him and I felt him smile against my chest; "Robb!" I groaned out; "please …"

"Patience Ailsa", he whispered against my skin; "you shouldn't tease me", he added in an amused tone, his lips trailing down across my stomach now, his hand wandering back down to rest high on my thigh. I gasped as he buried his head between my legs, a low moan coming from me as his tongue traced the most satisfying patterns against me. He held my hips tight as they threatened to buck of their own accord, barely able to stand the sensation that Robb was driving through me. It wasn't long until my pleasure peaked and I cried out loudly, Robb remaining where he was for a moment before kissing his way back up my body.

By the time he reached my neck I was burning for him again and I grabbed him to me, my legs vice like around his waist as I pulled him closer. He couldn't resist me a second time and I moaned out in pleasure as he pushed inside me agonisingly slowly, his own breath coming sharply. He thrust inside me slowly, gradually building up my pleasure again and I ran my hands down his back, letting my nails graze him slightly making him groan against my shoulder as he kissed at the soft flesh there. One of his hands trailed to my breasts, running across them tenderly, heightening my pleasure even further until I could take no more and my head dropped against the pillows, his name breathlessly leaving my lips. He continued his motion a moment longer before collapsing against me, breathing hard against my neck. "And you say I'm wicked", I commented after a while.

He smiled against my neck, chuckling softly before kissing his way towards my lips, I moved mine with his eagerly, my hands coming to run through his soft curls, holding his lips to mine, wanting them nowhere else at that moment. The combination of Robb's lips on mine and his deliciously hot body pressed so close to me had desire rising up again in me in no time and I let one of my hands run down his back, circling round to his stomach and dropping low. I had barely touched him when he hardened again in my hand and I smirked against his lips, wishing that I had the self-control to tease him as he had me. As it was I didn't and he knew I didn't as he pushed back into me, his lips dropping to my neck and collarbone as he thrust harder inside me this time, making me cry out even more loudly than before. I pulled at his hair, urging him onwards as he slammed into me over and over, each time bringing me closer and closer to my release. We reached our peak together this time and I dragged his lips to mine again even though I barely had any breath left in me. He moved his lips with mine furiously for a while but then I had to pull away to steady my breathing and he let his own head drop to my chest as he tried to control his own.

I knew Robb wasn't done with me as his fingers started lightly tracing patterns across my breast while his other hand dropped to my thigh again. I sighed in satisfaction but my bliss was again interrupted by a knock on our door. Robb sat up immediately looking almost furious; "can we not have one night?" he hissed, "one night without being dragged from our bed!"

"I'm sure it's important", I tried to soothe him although I too was disgruntled.

"It better be", he growled, grabbing his trousers and pulling them on. I followed suit, picking up my robe and fastening it about me before tossing Robb his shirt. He pulled it on and began buttoning it up as I crossed to answer the door. Ser Rodrik stood on the other side and he looked incredibly apologetic, no doubt seeing the annoyance in my face; "I am so sorry your Grace, but you and the King, you must come now! Lady Sansa has returned!"

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed and Robb was at my side in an instant.

"Did you say Sansa?!" he demanded.

"Yes your Grace!" Ser Rodrik confirmed with a bow.

"Where?!" Robb asked.

"Lady Stark's rooms", he told him and Robb sprinted off without a word.

"The Imp?" I inquired.

"With her", Ser Rodrik confirmed.

"Thank you!" I managed, squeezing his arm lightly before tearing off after Robb.

I entered Lady Stark's room without knocking, not seeing the point, Robb held Sansa in a tight embrace as their mother looked on with tears in her eyes, the Imp I noticed standing slightly apart from them, a small smile on his lips. Sansa pulled herself away from Robb as she heard me come in and sent a beaming smile my way, I returned it, stepping towards her as she crossed to me, embracing her tightly as we met, not having any words at all for how I was feeling. I pulled away after a time, knowing that there were so many things we all needed to say to one another, so many things that we needed to understand. "I'm so sorry for getting you up so late your Grace", Sansa apologised.

"You have no need to be!" I laughed, "And you have no need to call me 'your Grace'!"

"Sorry", she said again before she too burst out into laughter.

"I must insist that you call me 'your Grace' though", Robb said with a smirk.

"You have not changed!" Sansa exclaimed warmly, "I was so worried you'd have changed!"

"You think so little of us sister!" Robb countered jokingly.

"I thought between being King and becoming a father you would be different", she confessed.

"I am still me", he assured, "and I am still your brother, I am always Robb to you"

"I have missed you so much, all of you! I have missed Winterfell so much!" she choked out and Lady Stark pulled her into a tight embrace, making tears sting my eyes as I watched them.

"You're home now Sansa, you don't have to leave here ever again", the Imp said and we all stared.

"And you plan on staying here too?" Robb asked coldly.

"Of course not, I plan on getting as far from here as possible", he answered.

"And leave your wife?" I questioned incredulously.

"Sansa will not be my wife by the time I leave", he told me and I frowned.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Lady Stark asked.

"There is a way that our marriage can be ended", the Imp told us.

"Yes … I can think of one …" Robb said, his voice dangerously low.

"Let me guess, your way involves removing my head?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Robb you can't!" Sansa exclaimed.

"Your way, what is it?" I asked quickly, turning to the Imp.

"It is quite simple, a Septon can end our marriage if it has not been consummated", he said.

"It cannot be that simple or it would happen all the time", Robb countered.

"Of course there must be proof, they would not simply take our word for it", the Imp explained.

"What proof?" Lady Stark asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sansa would have to be examined … to prove she is still a maid", he said awkwardly.

"You would put her through that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Not if she didn't want to", he assured me.

"But I do want to", Sansa piped up and I turned my head to her.

"Sansa …" I began, not knowing where I would go with my next words.

"If I do this I can be free again, free to marry someone of Robb's choice … free to have a family of my own, I want that more than anything", she said, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Then I will come with you", I promised.

"No … please, I have to do this alone", she pleaded.

"Sansa … if you must do it do you not think it would be better to have Ailsa with you?" Robb asked.

"Or me", Lady Stark said taking her hand, "I could be there with you"

"Please, it is bad enough as it is, I just want it over with … I want to do it alone", Sansa replied.

"Fine", Robb sighed after looking at her for the longest time.

"Robb!" Lady Stark exclaimed.

"It's what she wants mother, after everything she's been through do you really think I am going to deny her the first thing she asks of me?" he questioned.

"No", she whispered, "no of course you're not … you're right"

"Please don't worry about me, it will be all over soon and then everything will be as it was", Sansa promised, managing to turn her lips up into a smile.

Lady Stark took Sansa back to her own room after a time, determined that she should have a good night's sleep before she saw the Maester in the morning. Robb and I looked at one another and then to the Imp, both wondering exactly what to say to him. As it was he broke the silence first; "I'm sure you want to know the truth about Joffrey?"

"If you would tell us the truth", Robb said, his eyes narrowed.

"It was not my doing, nor was it Sansa's", the Imp told him.

"Who's then?" Robb asked.

"I couldn't say … although, I would place my money on the Tyrell's"

"That makes no sense, Margaery Tyrell had just married Joffrey, just become Queen!" Robb said.

"Exactly", the Imp said, almost smiling.

"Was he that bad?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Worse", he confirmed, "by the end even his own mother was afraid of him"

"It could so easily have been Sansa", I said, shaking my head.

"See what an attractive prospect I am now?" the Imp asked, raising his eyebrows at Robb.

"Don't push it", he replied quietly but menacingly.

"I am sorry your Grace, but I assure you, I have always treated Sansa with nothing but kindness"

"You call putting my father's head on a spike kindness?" Robb asked venomously, voice rising.

"That was not my doing, I wasn't even in the Capital when it happened", he assured.

"And if you had been?" I questioned, placing a hand on Robb's arm to calm him.

"I doubt I could have done anything to stop it … Cersei was determined Joffrey should show him mercy and send Lord Stark to the Wall but … well, you know what happened", he tailed off, "I am sorry for it … no matter what you think of me I had a great deal of respect for your father"

"I'm grateful for you bringing Sansa home, but don't ever expect forgiveness for what your family has done to mine", Robb told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it", the Imp said.

"We will help you on your way from here once this marriage is over. Where would you go?" Robb asked and I looked at him with faint surprise.

"Across the Narrow Sea, Varys has assured me I will be safe in Pentos", he told him.

"You'll need a ship … those we can spare are with Theon, I will write to him at once", Robb replied.

"Now?" I questioned as he moved towards the door.

"The sooner the better", he answered me, pecking my lips before leaving.

"Do you still hold Jaime here?" the Imp asked behind me making me jump slightly.

"Yes", I replied, turning to face him.

"I would see him before I leave … if you would let me", he said pleadingly.

"I will take you tomorrow", I promised and he bowed his thanks to me before I too left the room.

Robb came in just after me and pulled me into his arms without a word, I held him back tightly and we stood there for the longest time. Eventually he pulled away from me, taking my hand and leading me to bed, I snuggled up against him once we were settled and he held me close, kissing the top of my head. "She's home", he breathed after a moment and I smiled, placing a kiss on his chest.

"At last", I added, tightening my hold on him.

"She will be free, tomorrow, she will finally be free of the Lannister's", he said.

"I wish she didn't have to go through such a humiliating examination though", I shuddered.

"I know", he agreed, "But she is set on it"

"I suppose it must be done", I said after a while.

"Once it is this will be over", he assured me.

"Yes … finally, all our family back together again", I smiled.

"As it should be", he agreed, kissing my head again.

"I love you Robb Stark", I told him.

"As I love you Ailsa Stark", he replied, pulling his arms tighter about me.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, if this is the last one for a while then at least I can be pleased I left them in a good place and not on a cliffhanger! :)


	33. Reunited

**A/N: **Well my lovelies, this is the last chapter before I leave :( hopefully you think it's a good one, and there is no cliffhanger I swear! Hope you're all still here in a few weeks! :)

**Thanks: **MadameMcqueen, Larafcb, Charmed-Gurl-8784, c0llapsing97, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading!

* * *

**Reunited**

I was sat in the nursery late the next morning rocking Alienna to sleep in my arms when Sansa entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her and smiling at me; "my mother said you wouldn't mind if I came in", she said walking towards me.

"Of course I don't", I smiled, "sit down, you must meet your niece and nephew"

"It makes me realise how long I've been away", she said, sending a smile to Ned who was sat on the floor playing with his toys. He looked up at her, a confused look on his face before turning his head to me and pointing at Sansa, asking with his clumsy words who she was. "This is your Aunt Sansa Ned", I told him; "you remember, we've spoken of her before." He merely smiled widely at me before returning his attention to his toys, I turned my head to Sansa and rolled my eyes at her. "He's so beautiful Ailsa, you are so lucky", she told me.

"I know", I agreed, "and you will be too one day"

"One day soon I hope … I have just come from the Maester", she said quietly.

"And?" I asked gently.

"He has confirmed I am still a maid and the Septon has ended our marriage", she answered.

"How do you feel?" I questioned.

"Relieved … it is not that I didn't care for Tyrion … I just couldn't … not with him being a Lannister, it always felt so wrong like I was betraying everyone I love", she answered.

"None of this was your fault", I insisted and she nodded, managing to smile for me.

"I just hope I can still make a good match", she said.

"Your brother is King, you will make an excellent match", I assured her with a smile.

"I just want a good husband … and to be a good wife and mother", she told me.

"And you will get that, I promise you", I said.

"Thank you Ailsa … I really have missed you", she smiled.

"And I you", I returned, "now how would you like to hold your niece?"

"Very much", she said happily, holding her arms out.

"Sansa … meet Alienna", I said, shifting my daughter into her arms, smiling at the look of wonder that crossed Sansa's face as she rocked her gently, a smile spreading across her lips.

Lady Stark joined us after a time and after sitting with them a while I excused myself, remembering that I had promised the Imp that I would take him down to the prison to see Jaime. I was told by Kayla that he had gone out into the grounds of Winterfell and so I left the keep, hoping that he was nearby so I wouldn't waste the rest of my day searching for him. Gendry waved to me from the blacksmith's as I descended the steps and I returned the gesture happily, a smile coming to my face. I saw Robb deep in conversation with Ser Rodrik and decided not to bother him, I suspected that the Imp would have steered well clear of my husband if he was as clever as everyone said.

Before I could make my mind up which way to walk first hooves clattered against the stones and I looked towards the sound, a smile coming to my face as I saw who had arrived. Theon jumped down from his horse at once and I hurried towards him, he bowed deeply and I pulled him into a swift embrace as he straightened up, not caring if it was inappropriate. "How did you get here so quickly?!" I exclaimed, "Robb only wrote to you last night!"

"I wasn't in Radlan", he explained, "I have been travelling the villages the past few weeks, making sure that they are able to defend themselves from any Wildling attacks"

"You have come far south", I commented.

"Yes … I got so far and then thought I would just continue all the way to Winterfell, I know most of your own men are posted elsewhere", he said.

"That was thoughtful of you", I complimented and he smiled.

"I've also been missing this place", he confessed and I let myself laugh.

"Theon!" I heard Robb exclaim from behind me.

"Your Grace", Theon bowed low again, and was again embraced when he stood.

"It's so good to see you!" Robb smiled, releasing him, "how have you got here so fast?"

"I was just telling her Grace, I have been heading this way slowly for a while", he explained again.

"You must be weary … come inside, we can catch up over some wine", Robb suggested.

"That would be most welcome your Grace", Theon smiled.

"Would you join us Ailsa?" Robb asked me.

"I wish I could", I said regretfully, "I promised the Imp I would take him to see Jaime"

"Could you not do it later?" Robb frowned.

"I could … but I would rather get it over with", I told him.

"If you insist", he said.

"I will join you as soon as I can", I promised and he smiled, kissing me lightly before throwing an arm around Theon's shoulders. I watched them walk back towards the keep with a smile on my face, now he had returned I realised just how different Winterfell had been without Theon and I hoped that he would stay with us for a good while.

It did not take me long to find the Imp, he was sat in the Godswood enjoying the rare autumn sunshine that was beaming down from the clouds. "I've been looking for you", I told him as I approached.

"Your Grace", he greeted, standing up and bowing shortly to me.

"I assume you would still like to see your brother?" I asked.

"Very much", he answered and I gave him a small smile.

"Follow me, I will take you to him now", I said and he nodded, straightening his jacket. He fell into step with me as we walked across the courtyard although I noticed him hesitate slightly as we reached the door to the prison. I walked inside first, the guards all bowing low to me; "carry on gentleman", I smiled; "I am merely taking Lord Tyrion to see his brother"

"As you wish your Grace", one of them bowed to me.

"If you need any assistance your Grace we will be right here", another promised.

"Thank you, but I'm sure we will be fine", I assured them before leading the way down the steep steps into the heart of the prison. A few of the previously empty cells were occupied now but none of the men within them paid any mind to us, most of them appeared to be asleep. I stopped in front of Jaime's cell, noticing that he was laid with his back to us; "Jaime", I said quietly, stepping closer to the bars. He didn't move and I sighed; "Jaime", I repeated again more loudly. Again he didn't move; "Jaime!" I almost shouted, kicking the heel of my shoe against the bars. This time he heard me, rousing with a start, sitting up and turning his head towards me, his eyes looking sleepily up at me, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Little Queen", he finally said, smiling in recognition.

"I've brought someone to see you", I told him.

"Who?" he questioned, frowning slightly.

"Hello big brother", the Imp said, finally stepping forward out of the shadows.

"Tyrion?" Jaime whispered, and I took a few steps back not wanting to intrude on their conversation any more than was necessary.

"I must confess … being locked up has done nothing for you. Why … I believe I may be the good looking one now", the Imp said and Jaime chuckled darkly.

"Were you not always brother?" Jaime said after a moment.

"Women did always tell me that"

"Women you paid for?" Jaime countered in an instant.

"Naturally", the Imp agreed.

"What in seven hells are you doing here?" Jaime asked.

"Returning my wife … wait, my former wife, to her family", he explained.

"And now?"

"I am standing in front of your prison cell", the Imp said.

"I meant what next Tyrion?" Jaime replied, his tone exasperated.

"I am going to Pentos … the gracious King in the North has arranged me a ship"

"He is most gracious … you see how I still have a head?" Jaime smiled wryly.

"Yes I did notice", the Imp said, "I was surprised when I learnt you were still alive"

"I have the little Queen to thank for that", Jaime said seriously, glancing in my direction.

"Really?" the Imp said, turning his head to me, his expression that of surprise.

"She has been the only good thing about this place", he said quietly.

"I don't suppose your kindness stretches to letting my brother come to Pentos with me?"

"Robb would never allow it", I told them.

"You shouldn't ask", Jaime almost sounded angry, "she has done enough for me already"

"I meant no offence brother, I merely thought you'd like your freedom"

"I gave up hope of freedom a long time ago, when Cersei and my father left me here to rot … they can burn in hell for all I care … the little Queen sees to it that I am well looked after and that my head won't adorn the walls of Winterfell … that is the most I can hope for and I am grateful for it", Jaime said, his eyes not leaving his brother's.

"You prefer wolves now brother?" Tyrion asked, his tone free of mocking for once.

"This woman has kept me alive … she is the only person to have shown me a shred of kindness in years, she is the only one I trust and the only one I would raise a sword to protect. Lions abandoned me and if I ever get the chance, I promise you I will return the favour!" he spat.

"You have changed Jaime", the Imp said simply.

"It can only be a good thing", he replied shortly.

"Indeed … being away from Cersei's poison has only done you good", the Imp agreed. Jaime said nothing and I shifted uncomfortably, thinking that it was probably time I returned to the keep, I had told Robb that I wouldn't be long. "You have no love left for her?" the Imp asked.

"It was my love for her that led me here and she abandoned me", Jaime said bitterly.

"And father?" he questioned.

"With all his gold, with all the terror he instils in thousands across the Kingdom's he could not find a way to free me? I don't believe it for a second!"

"You will be happy to hear he is dead then", the Imp stated and I gasped.

"What?" Jaime asked sharply; "how?"

"I killed him", he said shortly.

"When?!" Jaime demanded and I stared.

"Before I left King's Landing … I had no idea if I would escape the Gold Cloaks and I thought that if I was going to be executed for murder I may as well commit one", he shrugged.

"I know you hated him Tyrion … but murder …" Jaime whispered.

"You really have changed, how many men have you murdered?" the Imp asked.

"Countless men, but … your own father"

"It is hardly different from what you did, you murdered your own King!"

"I killed him to save thousands!" Jaime exploded and I jumped, seeing the mingled hurt and anger shining in his eyes as he grabbed at the bars of his cell; "he would have set them all alight! Every single man, woman and child, he would have watched them all burn! How could I let that happen?!"

The Imp seemed stunned, unable to move or speak as he watched his brother's outburst, tears were sliding down Jaime's cheeks now and I stepped forwards. "I think that's enough", I said quietly, my gaze firmly fixed on the Imp, "you should return to the keep"

"I'm sorry Jaime", the Imp whispered, looking him in the eye one last time before turning on his heel and walking back towards the exit. I looked to Jaime then, unsure of what to say I reached my hand out slowly to curl around one of his that were clenched tightly around the bars of his cell. He didn't look at me for the longest time but when he did his eyes were dry although I could see the tracks on his face where the tears had fallen. He tried to smile and I tried to return it, applying some pressure to his hand; "thank you", he said thickly after a moment and I nodded.

"I'm sorry about your father", I told him softly.

"Don't be, he was a hard man … truly I am not surprised Tyrion did what he did, my father hated him, he treated him worse than a dog, blaming him for my mother's death"

"It must still have been a shock for you", I said.

"Really I'm fine, you should go … you don't want your young wolf fretting about you", he sighed.

"I can stay", I assured him, "if you want me to"

"Go", he repeated, "please your Grace, I am best off with my own company"

"Very well", I replied, moving my hand away from his and stepping away from him, he turned away from me then and I knew our conversation was over. I sighed as I climbed the steps of the prison, my mind was absolutely racing with everything I had just heard and trying to make sense of it all was making my head ache.

I could hear laughter spilling from the dining hall as I approached and I plastered a smile on my own face before entering, the people close to the door bowing at once to me. I inclined my head to them, hurrying up to the high table as quickly as I could without appearing improper and settled myself next to Robb before he had even half risen from his own chair. He lowered himself back down and looked at me for a long moment, a small frown creasing his forehead; "what's wrong?" he asked lowly.

"Nothing", I said, glancing warily at the serving girl who was pouring my wine.

"I don't believe you", he said quietly as she walked away from us.

"I didn't expect you to", I retorted.

"Talk to me Ailsa", he demanded, placing a hand over mine.

"The Imp, he may not have killed Joffrey but he did kill his father", I told him hurriedly.

"Are you certain?" Robb frowned.

"Yes I'm certain, he just told Jaime", I replied.

"Well, I for one will not mourn Tywin Lannister", he said, raising his cup to his lips.

"I want the Imp gone from here", I said sharply.

"He will be gone tomorrow", Robb said before turning to look at my face again, his eyes filling slowly with concern; "he's really got to you hasn't he?"

"Does that surprise you? When I have learned he killed his own father?" I questioned.

"The Kingslayer has never bothered you like this", he commented.

"Jaime's different", I said.

"How?" he asked, confusion lining his face again.

"He just is", I said shortly, "I don't know Robb, call me mad if you like but I trust him"

"I don't think you're mad", he assured me, "but sometimes I just don't understand you"

"Sometimes I don't understand myself", I replied, picking up my own cup and drinking deeply from it. I could feel Robb's eyes on me but he said no more and I was glad of it as I really didn't want to discuss any more of what I'd heard in the prison, he tightened his hand around mine after a moment and I returned the pressure reassuringly.

I woke the next morning securely wrapped in Robb's arms and I couldn't help but smile, I lifted my head to look at him and saw that he was still sleeping soundly, his chest moving steadily under me. I knew I should probably get up but I couldn't bear to pull myself away from him so I lay back down against him and traced absent patterns across the hard muscles of his chest. Eventually I realised that I would have to move, I had promised Sansa that I would be there when the Imp left so she wouldn't have to see him off alone. Carefully I managed to remove myself from Robb's clutches without waking him and dressed myself as silently as possible, checking in the mirror to see that I was presentable before leaving our room as quietly as I could.

Sansa was already out in the courtyard, watching as the small guard saddled up their horses, to my surprise Theon was also there, standing at her side as she watched the Imp approach her. I hurried to her other side as he stopped just short of us and sent her a sideways glance, she managed to smile at me before stepping forward; I noticed that as she did so Theon almost stepped with her but then he checked himself, managing to stay in place. "This is goodbye then my Lady", the Imp said slightly awkwardly.

"Yes", she agreed, "goodbye Lord Tyrion"

"I'm sorry for everything", he said sincerely and I couldn't help but feel surprised.

"None of it was your fault", she replied.

"I hope you find the happiness you deserve my Lady", he said.

"I hope you will be happy in Pentos", she said, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sure I will", he returned her smiled warmly.

"Goodbye", she said.

"Goodbye", he replied, hesitating slightly. Before he could turn to walk to his horse Sansa had dropped to her knees and they embraced awkwardly for a moment. "Thank you for bringing me home", I heard her whisper before she rose back to her feet.

"It was my pleasure my Lady", he replied, kissing the back of her hand lightly, before inclining his head to Theon and then to me; "keep an eye on Jaime." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak and he smiled faintly before finally turning to mount his horse. Sansa's hand found mine as the small party turned to head out of the north gate and I applied a little pressure to it to reassure her.

"It's really over now", she said quietly when he was lost from view.

"Thank the Gods", I agreed.

"Only good things will come to you now", Theon said and I raised my eyebrows in surprise at his unusually serious tone. He didn't notice my expression though as his eyes were firmly fixed on Sansa and hers on him. If anything this made my eyebrows rise even higher but I returned my expression to normal as I noticed Robb walking down the keep steps towards us. "Have I missed him?" he asked when we were in earshot.

"Yes", I replied, "just this moment"

"You should have woke me", he said.

"You deserved the rest, you barely ever sleep in anymore", I countered and he smiled.

"We are riding out your Grace if you would join us", Theon piped up.

"I wish I could … I have to speak with the Lords, they are determined that we ride out to the strongholds again and make sure they are well maintained", Robb sighed.

"They would have you leave again?" I questioned, voice full of worry.

"I will put them off as long as possible I promise, but we will have to go again, especially as winter is so fast approaching", he told me.

"Would you join us Ailsa?" Sansa asked me as I nodded reluctantly in agreement with Robb.

"I can't", I said, "I have spent precious little time with the Maester these last few days"

"It is just us, Arya and Gendry then", said Theon.

"And some guards I hope", Robb frowned.

"Of course your Grace", Theon assured him.

"Well enjoy your ride, I will try not to be too envious", Robb smiled.

"When will you be returning?" I asked.

"We will be back for dinner your Grace", Theon answered.

"Then we will see you then", I said with a smile of my own.

As it was there was surprisingly little for me to discuss with Maester Luwin and so I had time enough to bathe and take my time in getting ready for dinner. Robb came up as I was fixing my hair, quickly throwing aside his jacket and shirt and rummaging in the dresser for others. "The Lords have kept you this long?" I questioned, brushing my curls through.

"Don't they always", he replied wearily, pulling on a clean shirt.

"Can you not send them home for while?" I asked.

"I wish", he said, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders; "you look perfect"

"You always know what to say", I smiled.

"You always look perfect", he countered, kissing the top of my head.

"Have they returned from their ride?" I asked.

"Yes about an hour past Ser Rodrik told me", he answered.

"We should go down to the hall", I told him and he moved his hands so I could rise.

"We should have an early night", he replied, pulling me into an embrace.

"You are insatiable Robb!" I giggled as he nuzzled at my neck.

"You are irresistible", he told me, grazing my skin lightly with his teeth.

"I'm hungry", I insisted.

"So am I", he growled, pulling me closer and capturing my lips. I melted against him as always, moving my lips with his as his hands wandered down to gather up the skirts of my dress making me smile against his mouth; "I suppose it won't hurt if we are a little late."

We were more than a little late, the hall was fit to burst when we finally arrived and I couldn't help but move my hand self-consciously to my hair, making sure it was in place. Robb turned to smile at me as we walked up to our places; "it's fine", he whispered and I returned his smile.

"And my dress?" I questioned.

"Not a single crease", he assured me, pulling back my chair and waiting for me to sit down before taking his own. We ate in silence once we had been brought our food, both of us too hungry to pause in the act. After a while though I let my eyes wander the room and noticed that Sansa and Theon were sat together and, if my eyes weren't mistaken, Theon's hand was resting atop hers as they chattered away to one another, both completely absorbed in each other. I watched them for the longest time, seeing how Sansa would smile widely and blush every now and again, and how when she did Theon would brush his thumb across the back of her hand. I only looked away when Robb placed his own hand over mine and I turned to smile at him. "Something's caught your attention", he smiled back.

"It's nothing", I said, not sure how he would react to Theon being so familiar with his sister.

"I've seen them too", he told me and I felt instantly relieved.

"And you don't mind?" I asked.

"Why would I mind? Theon is a good match for her", he replied.

"You have thought that far ahead?"

"All my Lords are clamouring for her hand, either for themselves or for their sons, her being married is nearly all that has been in my thoughts these past few days", he told me.

"But it is so soon, she is only just free of the Imp", I frowned slightly.

"Does she look happy to you?" he asked.

"Yes", I replied after watching her for a few more minutes.

"Do you think she would be that happy with anyone else? With one of my Lords who she barely knows, or one of their sons who she has never met?"

"I don't know", I said honestly, "perhaps, perhaps not …"

"She has known Theon her whole life. He will care for her", he said determinedly.

"It sounds as though you have already made up your mind", I said softly.

"If she doesn't want him I won't force her, but you can't deny it makes sense", he countered.

"No I suppose I can't", I sighed, "just promise me you won't rush this … let them just be as they are for a while, make sure that they will both be happy"

"I promise you I won't rush them", he assured, "I will say nothing. No doubt if he is serious about her Theon will come to me in his own time and ask for her hand."

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, Sansa & Theon, thoughts? I was a bit worried about changing his womanising ways, but then I decided being Lord of his own house would have matured him slightly! Also some more Jaime, hope you liked him - he's getting even nicer now - eeek!

Anyway, I am off - back in a few weeks! :)


	34. A Second Chance

**A/N: **Guess who's found a wifi spot! I'm back at home properly tomorrow so expect the updates to become more regular again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed while I was away, sorry I wasn't able to reply to all of you but I appreciate all your opinions on the story! I've almost finished writing this (sob) but there are still plenty more chapters to come until we get to the end.

Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough, hope you enjoy this one - someone's causing trouble for Robb & Ailsa, but it's not someone you'd usually expect!

**Thanks: **War Wraith, Konekox16, Annabella Black-Snape, MerlynnPendragon, karambulance, Summer Daughter, tressanyx, Blloom1234, xxxRena, Luuh2311, Catwoman2518, Natural Slytherin, Deathbatdrone, RedLoveBlackLove, Black Angel 50, You can't rush science, AliDarkHairedBeauty, xMidnightLilliex, spider-lily08, undertaker87, casper6six6, ipodcrush, Dark Angel 724, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading!

* * *

**A Second Chance**

It took over a week for Theon to approach Robb, in that time he and Sansa spent almost every waking moment together. I saw them taking walks around Winterfell arm in arm and they were at one another's side at every meal barely taking their eyes from each other or able to keep the smiles from their faces. When Theon finally came towards Robb one evening at dinner, smoothing his jacket self-consciously and casting a nervous look back towards Sansa who managed an encouraging smile for him, I knew exactly what he was coming for. I looked to Robb at my side and saw that a small smile adorned his face and realised that he too was expecting this to be the night. "May I speak with you privately your Grace?" Theon asked rather shakily after bowing low to us both.

"Of course," Robb smiled, standing up at once, "come to the council chambers they will be free"

"Thank you your Grace," Theon said gratefully as Robb came to his side. I smiled slightly as I watched their retreating backs and glanced towards Sansa who was watching them go with a tense expression on her face. "What do you suppose that is about?" Lady Stark asked from my side.

"I couldn't possibly say," I smiled at her, thinking it best she heard it from Sansa or Robb.

"I am sure we will soon find out if it's important," she said.

"Yes, I'm sure we will," I agreed, lifting my cup of wine to my lips.

Robb and Theon returned not long after, Theon with a smile so wide I knew what Robb must have said before I looked to him. As it was he too was beaming as he approached the high table, stopping just in front of myself and Lady Stark, leaning over the table so only we could hear him; "Theon has just asked me for Sansa's hand … and I have given my permission," he smiled between us.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed and his smile widened.

"You have given your permission for Sansa to marry Theon?!" Lady Stark hissed.

"A good match do you not think mother?" he replied happily, but I let the smile drop from my own lips as I had heard the underlying fury in her voice. I shot a warning look at Robb and he caught my eye, frowning slightly at my expression, he soon understood my look though as Lady Stark stood up from the table her eyes fixed on Robb; "I would speak with you about this now!" she demanded.

"Of course," he agreed, his eyes wary as she marched round the table and towards the door, her eyes full of anger as she passed by Robb. "I thought she'd be pleased," he whispered to me, a horrified expression on his face.

"Apparently not," I sighed, looking at him in desperation, unsure of what to say.

"Theon is a good match … he adores Sansa, anyone can see it!"

"I know," I agreed, laying my hand on his for a moment; "I'm sure once you explain it to your mother she will see sense … but you shouldn't keep her waiting …"

"I'm going," he assured me, "wish me luck …"

"Good luck. I will wait up for you." I promised and he managed to smile for me before he followed his mother out of the hall.

It was a good hour before Robb came up to our room and as I caught sight of him in the mirror my heart dropped, he looked utterly furious and I was instantly worried. I rose from the dressing table at once and turned to face him; "how was it?" I asked quietly after a moment.

"She does not approve," he snapped.

"Why?" I asked, unsure what Lady Stark could possibly have against Theon.

"You don't know?" he questioned angrily and I flinched at his tone.

"I don't," I whispered, "I don't know Robb …"

"She told me about you," he continued and my brow furrowed in confusion.

"What about me?" I asked, "You're not making any sense Robb!"

"So Theon did not spend night after night here in this room? Here in this bed? With you?!" he exploded suddenly and I felt my eyes widen in shock, fear bubbling up in my chest.

"What are you asking me?" I whispered, my eyes not leaving his.

"Is it true?" he demanded, eyes shining with tears.

"Partly," I managed as tears swam in my own eyes.

"Which part?" he spat and I just about managed to stop myself stepping back from him.

"Theon stayed here … in this room, but not in our bed I swear to you!" I told him pleadingly reaching out a hand to him, but he pulled his own away from mine and I felt the tears spill from my eyes at his rejection. "He stayed right here!" I said desperately, crossing the room and pointing to the spot on the floor where Theon had slept when the Ironborn had come; "and do you want to know why?!" I continued, anger rising up in me now as Robb showed no sign of softening.

"I would love to know," he replied, his voice low and cold.

"Because you weren't here!" I shouted accusingly; "and I was scared! I was terrified of being on my own for a second, I had given my week old son up to someone else and I had no way of knowing if she would keep her word and protect him! There were Ironborn swarming around Winterfell and I had no one! No one but Theon to keep me safe!" I broke off as emotion threatened to spill even more violently from me, I brushed my tears angrily away as Robb stood staring at me, the expression on his face unrecognisable.

I choked back a sob as I looked back at him, desperate for him to say something, or else pull me into his arms and tell me everything would be alright. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I whispered after a moment; "but when you came home you were ready to kill Theon after what Bran said and if I told you it would have made things worse"

"You have had time enough to tell me since," he accused, his tone at least quieter now.

"What would have been the point?" I asked; "all this has done is caused us to argue over nothing, nothing ever happened between us Robb! I have never wanted anyone but you!"

"I just can't bear to think of him in here, sleeping in our room - at your side!" he exclaimed.

"He wasn't at my side Robb he slept on the floor I swear to you!" I pleaded.

"He was still closer than I was," he said bitterly.

"If he hadn't been here do you have any idea what would have happened to me?!" I demanded, the anger suddenly rising in me again; "you didn't see the way his men looked at me but I did! And so did Theon, if he wasn't with me night after night then you probably wouldn't even have had a wife to return to! At least not one you would have recognised … or wanted …" I finished, turning away from him then, unable to take his accusing stare any more. It felt like a lifetime but eventually his arms came around me and I leant back in relief against his chest as he lay his head down against my shoulder. "I will always want you," he whispered, kissing my neck tenderly.

"Because I am as I was," I replied, "because of Theon …"

"No, because I love you," he corrected me, tightening his hold on me; "do you think my feelings for you would have changed if those men had touched you?" he asked.

"How could they not … I would have broken my vows," I said quietly.

"No," he whispered, "no you wouldn't have … it would have been their fault not yours"

"I would still have been different," I insisted.

"But you would still have been my Ailsa, my wife," he said, kissing my cheek softly. I turned in his arms then and looked up into his eyes, he gazed back down on me and I saw the regret clouded in the deep blue of his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered and I nodded.

"I will always be your Ailsa," I promised and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

I barely slept that night, even Robb's arms around me and his even breathing sounding in my ear brought me no comfort. I hated the fact that Lady Stark was that angry with me, I did not understand what I could possibly have done to make her turn on me so suddenly. True, I agreed with Sansa's betrothal to Theon, but so did Robb, and surely that could not be so bad that she would want to see my own marriage crumble? When first light came I slipped out of Robb's clutches and took myself to the dresser to find something to wear, I was determined to find Lady Stark after breakfast and sort everything out between us. I was brushing my hair through when Robb stirred behind me, I heard him pulling on his own clothes as I continued running the brush through my curls. He came to my side when he was dressed and I put down the brush and looked up at him with a smile; he returned my smile but his eyes were worried. "You're up early," he commented after a moment.

"I didn't sleep well," I told him honestly and he sighed.

"Because of me?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"No," I replied, not moving my eyes from his, "not because of you"

"You're sure?" he persisted.

"Robb it's forgotten," I insisted, wrapping my arms around him reassuringly.

"I hope so," he whispered against my hair as his own arms came around me.

We walked down to breakfast arm in arm after I had managed to reassure Robb that he was not the reason for my near sleepless night. To my surprise Lady Stark was already in the dining hall and I steeled myself as we approached her, not really sure what I would say. "Good morning mother," Robb said courteously and I knew he was fighting hard to keep his tone light.

"Good morning Robb," she returned, managing a small smile for him.

"Good morning Lady Stark," I greeted her warmly.

"Good morning your Grace," she replied stiffly, dropping into a small curtsey. I stared at her but she did not lift her eyes and so I turned my gaze to Robb whose jaw was clenched tight, his own eyes full of fury. After a moment I looked back to Lady Stark but she still refused to look back at me and so I moved my hand from Robb's arm and swept passed her and up to my place at the high table before I burst into tears. Osha was there in an instant; "can I bring you something your Grace?" she asked.

"Wine," I answered shortly and she curtseyed and went to fetch it without another word. Robb sat heavily at my side a moment later and made no comment as Osha returned and filled my cup to the brim with wine. I suddenly felt bad for being so sharp with her and so I managed a smile; "thank you," I said gratefully, "my apologies for being so short with you"

"It is no matter your Grace," she returned my smile before walking back towards the kitchens. I lifted the cup up to my lips once she had gone and took a long drink from it as I watched Lady Stark leaving the hall. "Are you alright?" Robb asked me as I set the cup down rather harder than necessary.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"No you're not," he sighed, taking my hand, "I saw your face when she called you 'your Grace'"

"She has never called me that," I said, tightening my hand around his.

"She will apologise, I will make sure of it," he promised.

"No … I want her to apologise because she wants to, not because you make her," I told him.

"If that's what you want," he agreed heavily.

"I want everyone to be happy again," I whispered, standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Robb asked as I walked away from him, "you have not yet had breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry," I snapped, not pausing as I walked towards the door.

I felt horrible for the way I had left Robb when I sat in the Godswood trying to let its usual comfort seep through me, I would apologise when I went back to the keep; he had not deserved it. After a while I heard footsteps approach me and I thought that perhaps Robb had come to find me, when I turned my head though it was Sansa striding towards me. I managed to smile to her and her returning smile lit up her whole face; I determined not to project my misery onto her and I stood up at once, embracing her when she met me. "I am so, so happy for you!" I told her truthfully.

"Thank you Ailsa! I never thought I could be this happy!" she exclaimed.

"You deserve it," I said seriously, "after everything that has happened you deserve it"

"It's hard to believe it's all real, I have come to thank the Gods for their kindness," she said.

"Then I will leave you in peace," I smiled.

"You don't have to, I don't want to interrupt your prayers," she said hurriedly.

"I have finished my prayers," I assured her; "I will see you later"

"Yes, I must tell you all about my plans for my dress!" she said excitedly.

"I cannot wait," I smiled before walking away from the Godswood and towards the keep, hoping that Robb was not with the Lords so I could speak with him sooner. Luck must have been on my side as he strode out of the keep as I approached, I walked right up to him and put my arms about him, not caring about being improper for once. "I'm so sorry," I told him and he stroked a hand through my hair.

"You don't have to apologise," he soothed.

"I do, I shouldn't have left like that it wasn't fair," I said, looking up into his face.

"You were upset I don't blame you," he smiled before bending his head to peck me on the lips. I returned his smile when he pulled away, glad that I had at least cleared the air when it came to him, now all I needed to do was find some way of making peace with Lady Stark.

Robb insisted that I try and eat something before I went to talk to Lady Stark and so I did as I was told and tried to swallow down enough mouthfuls of my lunch for him to be satisfied. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye and knew that he was trying to think of something to say to me. Eventually I let my fork drop to my plate and turned to him; "I can't eat anymore"

"I wish you would but I can't force you," he sighed.

"I have to make peace with your mother, I can't stand this," I explained.

"Alright," he agreed heavily and I tried my best to smile for him. I stood then and rose from my chair, heading swiftly towards the door of the hall, determined that nothing else would distract me from finding Lady Stark. Clearly the Gods had other plans for me as Theon strode into the dining hall just as I was about to leave, I hesitated, knowing that I hadn't congratulated him yet and also knowing that Robb's eyes were on my back. Theon bowed to me, a smile stretching across his face as he rose up; "your Grace," he greeted.

"I'm sorry I have not seen you sooner to offer my congratulations," I smiled.

"It is no matter you have seen me now," he replied happily.

"I am so pleased for you Theon, but I'm afraid I can't stop – I have to see Lady Stark," I said.

"Don't let me keep you your Grace," he bowed again.

"We can talk later," I assured him and he smiled and stood aside so I could walk passed him and out the door. I hesitated once I was in the hallway, straining my ears for any sign of raised voices or confrontation coming from the dining hall. Once I was satisfied that there was no trouble brewing I began to climb the steps up to Lady Stark's rooms, each step filling me with more and more dread.

She didn't answer when I knocked for her although I waited for the longest time, knocking every few minutes. Eventually I gave up and went instead to Sansa's rooms and then to Arya's but she wasn't with either of them and neither of them had seen her. I went next to the Maester's tower, then back to the dining hall, to Robb's council chambers, the Godswood and even the prison but she was nowhere to be found. Back up the stairs I went then, trying her rooms again but again there was no answer; I wondered if she was ignoring me but then I realised that there was no way of her knowing that it was me. I couldn't think of anywhere else to look and so I sighed in defeat and decided to spend the few hours before dinner in the nursery and hope that Lady Stark would be present for the evening meal. I entered the nursery quietly in case Alienna was sleeping and closed the door as silently as I could. When I turned to face the room I jumped slightly at the sight of Lady Stark sitting in a chair by the fire, my daughter peacefully sleeping in her arms, Ned leant against her legs while he built a tower of blocks. "I thought you'd come here eventually," she smiled weakly at me.

"I have been looking all over for you," I told her quietly, crossing the room to take the chair by her side, letting my hand brush through Ned's curls as I sat down.

"I upset you earlier," she said softly, a statement not a question.

"I cannot deny that," I replied and she turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I was upset and angry … and I know I shouldn't have said what I did to Robb but I just couldn't help it I was so angry with him and I wanted to hurt him," she confessed.

"And me?" I asked.

"I didn't even think of what it would do to you … but once he had gone I realised," she said.

"You know if he had believed that anything had happened between Theon and I he could have put me aside … or worse?" I shuddered slightly at the thought.

"He would never," she told me firmly.

"If he'd thought I'd betrayed him I'm sure he would," I replied.

"But he knows better than that," she soothed.

"I thought you knew better than that," I said, unable to keep the bitterness from my voice.

"I do," she promised, "I told you I didn't mean any of it"

"And this morning?" I questioned, and she sighed heavily, her eyes closing for a moment.

"Pride Ailsa," she smiled, "I couldn't swallow my pride. I knew it would hurt Robb more if I slighted you than if I slighted him"

"You didn't even consider how much it would hurt me?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Ailsa, please believe me …" she said softly.

"You have been like a mother to me," I whispered.

"And I've done you wrong," she admitted, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't understand why you are so opposed to this marriage," I said, shaking my head.

"You don't?" she questioned.

"No, I really don't. Theon is a good match for Sansa and they clearly care deeply for one another"

"It is not that they are not a good match," she said quietly.

"Then what?" I asked, still utterly confused.

"She is my daughter and she has only just come home to me, and now Robb has agreed that she should be away from me again so soon without even consulting me!" she exclaimed. Ned whipped his head round at her sudden outburst and called up to me, I picked him up as he raised his arms to me and kissed him reassuringly on the forehead as Lady Stark rocked Alienna gently as she stirred.

"I am such a fool," I said quietly after a moment.

"You're not a fool Ailsa, far from it," Lady Stark assured me.

"I should have realised … of course you don't want her to leave!" I scolded myself.

"It is not that I oppose her getting married, quite the opposite, I long for her to be happy and have a family of her own – I just don't see why it has to be so soon," she explained.

"And you would rather Robb had spoken to you first," I guessed.

"Yes, it would have been nice to have been consulted," she told me.

"I am a fool," I repeated, "I should have realised … I know I would be absolutely furious if he made a match for Alienna without consulting me"

"I doubt he would ever be stupid enough to do that," she smiled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to exclude you … he was so certain everyone would be pleased," I said.

"I know, and I am pleased, pleased that she's going to be happy, it's all I have ever wanted for my children," she said warmly and I clutched Ned tighter to me.

"Radlan is not so far," I whispered after a while and she let out a laugh.

"No," she agreed, "compared to King's Landing it may as well be next door!"

"We will see her all the time … Theon misses Winterfell too, I wouldn't be surprised if they are here more than they are there," I reassured.

"Thank you Ailsa," she said gratefully, "truly I am sorry for what I said, I never wanted to hurt you I just didn't think"

"You're forgiven," I smiled, "I am just glad we have made our peace"

"It won't be broken again," she promised, "I don't know what this family would do without you"

"Don't …" I whispered, shaking my head.

"I mean it," she insisted, "if Theon makes Sansa half as happy as you have made Robb then I shall rest easy in my bed until it comes time for Arya to marry!"

"That will be many years from now!" I laughed, unable to think of Arya ever marrying.

"If Robb can ever find someone who can handle her!" Lady Stark added, joining me in my laughter.

"It will take a great man indeed," I agreed.

"Or a great fool," she suggested and we both burst into laughter again, trying to stifle it with our hands as to not wake Alienna.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts as ever are much appreciated!

Also, I wrote a shot drabble/one-shot while I was away about Robb & Jeyne Westerling. Completely unrelated to this story, but if you want to check in out it's called 'He Conquered Me' and I'll be uploading it with this chapter :)


	35. Preparations

**A/N: **Here's the next one! I'm back at home now so regular updates should resume. Hope you enjoy, those of you who read the books should recognise a familiar face! :)

**Thanks: ** , If We Burn You Burn With Us123, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading! :)

* * *

**Preparations**

Sansa and Theon were to be married in two weeks and Winterfell was bustling with activity; for once preparing for a happy event rather than war. I was determined to help as much as I could, wanting nothing but the best for both of them as they both deserved every happiness. Crossing the courtyard one afternoon I noticed some commotion at the south gate and so I changed direction and walked that way, hoping that it was not more bad news. As I neared I saw Robb gently helping a woman down from her horse, she seemed incredibly shaken and clung to him when he placed her feet on the floor. "What has happened Lady Westerling?" I heard him ask gently as I approached.

"We were ambushed," she answered him, her voice small and scared.

"By who?" he asked.

"Lannister's," she told him, "I warned my father we should take a bigger guard but he would not listen to me! And now he lies dead!" The woman was sobbing now and I moved closer wanting Robb to know that I was there to help, he looked to me then as he rubbed her back soothingly, his eyes almost fearful. "Can I help?" I asked.

"Do we have room for Lady Westerling and her men?" he questioned.

"No doubt we can find room," I said, "Sansa can share with Arya until the wedding"

"Will you see to it?" he asked.

"Of course," I agreed at once.

"Lady Westerling this is my wife," he told the woman, and she looked up at me and I smiled warmly at her; "she will take care of you while I speak with your men," he continued and she nodded. I held my hand out to her then and she took it, stepping shakily away from Robb and curtseying to me; "your Grace, it is a pleasure," she greeted.

"Come with me Lady Westerling, we will find you somewhere to rest – and perhaps some wine," I said, linking my arm with hers and walking slowly back towards the keep with her as she was still unsteady on her feet.

I called for water to be brought for a bath and for food and wine for Lady Westerling, Sansa gave her room up at once and I hoped that she and Arya would not murder one another sharing a room. "I will fetch you a clean gown while you bathe, I am sure one of mine would fit you," I told Lady Westerling once her bath was ready.

"Thank you so much your Grace, you are most kind," she managed to smile. I returned it and then left her in peace, going to my own rooms and pulling out a few of the dresses I rarely wore. I was sure they would fit her, she was as short as I was and seemed to be built almost the same. After a time I returned to Sansa's room and knocked gently on the door, Lady Westerling called for me to come in and I did as she bid. Once inside I handed her the gowns and she thanked me, laying two of them gently on the bed and walking behind the screen to change into the third. I sat and waited for her to emerge, wanting to make sure that she had everything she needed before I left her. When she came back into view she smiled shyly at me; "I can't thank you enough your Grace"

"It is my pleasure, I know what it's like to arrive at Winterfell with but one gown," I told her.

"The King often spoke of how kind you are," she said.

"The King?" I questioned, "You have met before?"

"Yes," she said, suddenly not able to meet my eyes; "he did not tell you? I tended to his wound when he was hit in battle"

"You did?" I said, my voice suddenly colder than it should be.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she whispered.

"It's a little late for that," I replied.

"It was always you he spoke of," she said desperately, clearly sensing my darkening mood; "my father bid me give him whatever he wanted … but he just wanted you"

"You would have bed my husband?" I asked her sharply.

"My father said if I became mistress to the King then great richness would come to our house," she said hurriedly, "but he didn't want me your Grace, he refused me, he just wanted to go home"

"You swear?" I demanded.

"I swear your Grace, I merely tended to his wound, he would not betray you," she insisted looking me in the eye and I believed her. I sighed, letting my sudden anger and tension slip away from me, it shouldn't really have been a surprise to me that certain Lords would use their daughters to gain favour from their King but it still made me feel sick. "Your father should have tried to find a good marriage for you rather than use you to lure a King," I said, my voice much softer.

"That's what the King told him when he left," she smiled; "and he did, that's where we were heading, I am supposed to be married to Lord Umber's son"

"Lord Umber will be attending a wedding here soon enough, we will send word to him and let him know what has happened to you. I'm sure he will be happy to escort you back with him when the wedding is over," I told her and she smiled again.

"Thank you your Grace," she said gratefully.

"It's nothing," I replied, "I will leave you to rest now."

That night as I lay against Robb's chest I could not get my eyes to close as I thought of what Lady Westerling had told me. I couldn't help but wonder why Robb had not mentioned her when he had spoken of how he'd been hurt and what had happened. I knew as he ran his hand up and down my back that he was still awake and decided to voice my fears; "were you tempted by her?"

"Who?" he asked softly, "what are you talking about?"

"Lady Westerling," I replied, "she told me she tended to you … and what her father wanted"

"What her father wanted and what I wanted were very different," he told me firmly.

"I know you didn't bed her," I whispered, "but were you tempted?"

"No," he said.

"No?" I repeated, lifting my head to look in his eyes; "she's very beautiful"

"She's not you," he said simply, running his hand through my hair.

"I've felt as though you're slipping away from me," I confessed after a moment.

"Why?" he demanded, "why would you even think that?"

"I don't know … it is just how I feel, I can't explain it," I told him.

"I am going nowhere, my love for you is as great as it always has been," he assured me and I managed to nod and smile before he pulled my lips to his, kissing me deeply and instantly making desire rise up in me. He obviously sensed it and gently moved us so I was laying beneath him, his lips not leaving mine for a second as his hands ran across my body making me ache for him. As he pushed inside me I let out a low moan of satisfaction as one of his hands ran up and down my thigh, coaxing my legs higher on his waist. I obliged him and he continued thrusting slowly and deeply inside me making my pleasure heighten almost unbearably as I ran my own hands over the hard muscles of his arms and up to his strong shoulders. His lips were on mine as I crashed over the edge, his name coming breathlessly from me before he too groaned out his own pleasure, letting his body fall against mine, holding me as close as he could. "Tell me you know how much I love you," he whispered after a while.

"I know," I managed to say and he placed a fierce kiss to my forehead.

"Don't ever forget it," he urged me.

"I won't I promise, and you know I love you just as much," I replied.

"I know," he breathed, rolling onto his back and pulling me with him so I was settled against his chest again. I sighed in satisfaction as his hands trailed lightly up and down my spine and I knew that I would definitely be able to sleep now.

I woke alone the next morning and cursed when I saw how high the sun had risen, unable to believe that Robb hadn't woken me when there was so much to do. As soon as I was dressed I left the room, thinking that I should at least manage to be present for lunch and almost ran into Katrin who was leading Ned from the nursery. He shouted out to me at once and I smiled, bending down to catch him in my arms as he toddled towards me. I straightened up and smiled at Katrin; "were you taking him down to the hall for lunch?" I enquired.

"Yes your Grace," she confirmed with a curtsey.

"I can take him," I smiled; "I will return him later"

"As you wish your Grace," she smiled back before turning back towards the nursery. I carried Ned down the steps but set him on his feet when we reached the hallway so he could walk into the dining hall by himself. I kept my pace slow and one of his hands held my skirts tightly as we entered, Robb was already seated and he sent a wide smile to us as we approached. I noticed Lady Westerling sat at one of the tables on my way to him and sent her a smile which she returned at once. Robb pulled my seat out as we approached and lifted Ned into his arms at once when we reached him, I smiled at the sight and lowered myself into my chair as Robb settled Ned on his lap. "You didn't wake me," I scolded him, unable to sound that annoyed as I watched him with our son.

"You needed sleep," he said, "I know you haven't been sleeping as well as you should"

"I'm very well rested now I assure you," I smiled, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Good," he smiled back, before turning to gently still Ned's hand as it reached towards his food.

"Ned!" I scolded and he turned his head to me, his blue eyes wide with innocence.

"He's fine," Robb assured me, tearing a crust off a piece of toast and handing it to him.

"He gets away with too much when you're around," I countered but Robb merely grinned and I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my own lips.

We had just finished lunch when Maester Luwin strode into the dining hall, stopping in front of Robb and I and bowing low; "your Graces," he greeted.

"Maester Luwin," I returned, smiling widely at him.

"A letter has just come, it bears the Greyjoy seal," he said.

"What does it say?" Robb asked at once.

"I have not read it your Grace, I bore it straight to you," he replied, handing the letter to Robb.

"Thank you," Robb said, managing to break the seal with one hand as he kept one tight on Ned.

"What is it?" I asked as his brow furrowed deeper and deeper the more he read.

"Balon Greyjoy is dead," he told me when he reached the end.

"Theon's father?" I gasped.

"Yes," Robb confirmed heavily.

"At the worst time," I groaned.

"I know," Robb agreed.

"I am sorry it was not good news your Graces," Maester Luwin said apologetically.

"I doubt any news from the Iron Islands would ever be considered good," Robb said.

"Indeed," the Maester nodded, bowing to us again before taking his leave.

"Will you tell Theon?" I questioned.

"I can't very well keep it from him can I?" Robb sighed and I shook my head.

"No I suppose you can't," I agreed heavily.

"I should go and find him," he said, handing Ned to me before standing up.

"I hope he does not take it too badly," I said and Robb managed a small smile for me before he strode from the dining hall.

I didn't see any sign of Theon throughout the afternoon, by the time I was done with my duties I was rather worried about him as he usually threw himself into helping with the wedding preparations. I saw Sansa on my way back to the keep and she too was looking for him, I frowned and told her that I would search the grounds if she would search the keep. She agreed and we both went our separate ways. I asked everyone who I passed if they had seen him but no one had until I stopped at the smith and Gendry told me that he had seen him some hours before walking towards the Godswood. I thanked Gendry and headed that way, hoping that he was still there and had not moved on. He was still there, just sat on an old tree stump staring into the distance, I stopped just short of him and coughed lightly so he knew I was there. He looked surprised as he turned his head around, making to stand but I came forwards at once and put my hand on his shoulder so he stayed sitting; "I'm not here as your Queen," I said gently, "I am here as your friend"

"Thank you," he whispered, and I sat down next to him, unsure of what to say next.

"I am so sorry," I said after the longest time.

"You have no need to be, my father was no friend to you or the King … nor to me for that matter"

"But he was still your father," I replied.

"He had no love for me," he said bitterly.

"I'm sure that's not true," I soothed.

"The only family I have ever known is here at Winterfell," he said.

"And it will always be here," I assured him.

"You have been so good to me Ailsa, I don't deserve it," he choked, tears welling in his eyes.

"Why would you ever think that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I put you through hell when I brought the Ironborn here, I should have never …" he tailed off.

"Perhaps you were foolish," I conceded, "but you made the best of it and you saved us all"

"You wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't brought them in the first place!" he insisted.

"Theon stop it!" I said sharply, "there is no point in thinking of how you would have done things differently now, it is done. What is important is what you do now."

"I will make it up to you I promise," he told me; his eyes fixed on mine.

"You already have," I smiled, "please don't think you need do anymore"

"The Gods were smiling on me the day you came to Winterfell," he said.

"They were smiling on me too," I replied and he managed a watery smile.

"You know I have a sister … but if I could have chosen another I would have chosen you," he confessed.

"I had two brother's I never knew, but I imagine them as you are," I replied.

"I wish I could stop this!" he burst out suddenly, his hands clutching at his head.

"Stop what?" I asked, reaching for his hands, trying to reassure him.

"I meant nothing to him! I shouldn't care that he's dead but I just can't stop!" he choked out, sobs rising up in his chest now as I pulled his hands firmly away from his head and put my arms around him. He fully broke down then, I could feel his tears soaking through the shoulder of my gown as he cried against me and I held him tightly as he had once held me after I killed my Uncle and rubbed one hand soothingly up and down his back.

Movement at the other end of the Godswood caught the corner of my eye then and I turned my head slightly so I could see who or what was there. I tried to smile when I saw it was Robb and he nodded in understanding, staying stood where he was, Grey Wind sat at his side, while I did my best to console Theon. Eventually his body became still in my arms as his crying subsided and he lifted his head to look at me apologetically; "I'm sorry your Grace," he whispered.

"Don't you dare apologise … it is your right to be upset," I told him and he tried to smile.

"I've let it out now I suppose," he said, trying to sound bright.

"It's the best way," I told him; "you have so much to look forward to"

"I know, that is what I need to think on," he nodded his agreement, turning his head to wipe the last of his tears from his face and standing suddenly when he too noticed Robb. "Your Grace," he said at once, dropping into a bow hastily.

"It's alright," Robb said, "I'm sorry to intrude … it's just it will be getting dark soon and Sansa was worried about you"

"That's the last thing I want," he said, "I will go back to the keep at once"

"She will be in the dining hall, I told her I would send you there," Robb told him.

"Thank you," he nodded; "and thank you," he added quietly to me.

"It was nothing, you did the same for me," I reminded him and he managed a real smile for me before turning away and walking back towards the keep. I sighed as I watched his retreating back, hoping that he would still be able to look forward to the wedding the way he had been before. "Is everything alright?" Robb questioned, coming to my side.

"I hope so," I smiled, taking his hand and letting my other stroke through Grey Wind's soft fur.

"You managed him well," Robb complimented as we began our own walk back.

"I just did what I could," I replied.

"Don't you always," he smiled down at me as I looked up to meet his gaze.

Theon definitely looked more himself as we ate dinner, although I noticed Sansa looking at him concernedly every few minutes, her hand laced tightly with his. I smiled as he turned to her and she kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaning her head against his shoulder. Robb's hand found mine as Theon rested his own head against hers with a smile. "They are going to be most happy," he said.

"Yes," I agreed, turning to smile at him, "remember when that was us?"

"That is still us," he said, lifting my hand to his lips.

"I meant when we were first betrothed," I explained.

"We were never that familiar in the dining hall," he said, feigning offence.

"No, all our affections were secret," I agreed, smiling widely at him.

"But now I can kiss you any time I please," he said, moving his face closer to mine.

"Are you about to do something improper Robb Stark?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What is the point of being King if I cannot kiss my wife whenever I choose?" he countered.

"Far be it for me to question my King," I whispered and he finally closed the gap between us, kissing me softly and slowly for a long moment before pulling away with a sigh. I frowned at him and he sighed, moving close to me again; "if I did not stop I would have ended up making love to you right here in front of all our people," he said softly and I smiled widely.

"Perhaps that is the reason we behave properly when we can be seen?" I suggested.

"Perhaps," he conceded, "but I promise you my Queen, I intend to behave most improperly when I get you alone tonight"

"I cannot wait," I told him honestly.

"Neither can I," he replied, standing up from the table at once. I stared up at him in surprise for a moment but then I too rose, taking the hand he held out to me and letting him lead me down from the high table and out of the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the Theon/Ailsa interaction, I think they were due a serious moment! And Robb was cool with it - Yay! More soon :)

(Also, I'm one review away from 100 (wow!) so any comment to push me into triple figures would be amazing!)


	36. Lord and Lady Greyjoy

**A/N: **The wedding day has arrived! This chapter has some of my favourite Robb/Ailsa interaction that I have written so far so I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think.

I've realised today that I only have four chapters left to write before I've finished this story and I can't believe I will be stopping writing Robb & Ailsa. There are still a lot of chapters left for me to post, you guys have a lot more action to read through but I'm almost done with my part and it makes me a bit sad :(

Special thanks to my guest reviewer Carley, I wish this story didn't have to end either but unfortunately I can't go on forever, thanks for such lovely words and thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well (hope you all got my replies!)

Anyway, let's get on with this!

**Thanks: **Deans Dirty Little Secret, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Lord and Lady Greyjoy**

The day before Sansa and Theon's wedding was the busiest yet, I was awake at first light and straight down to the kitchens to make sure everything was in place for the feast. I then had some of the men bring up enough ale and wine from the cellar and temporarily store it in a small chamber just off the dining hall so it would be easier to get at the next day. After I had done that I took a break for my own breakfast, closing my eyes for a moment in relief as I took my place next to Robb. "I don't even want to know how early you were up this morning," he commented.

"There is much to do," I said in response, opening my eyes and smiling gratefully at Kayla who had just set my breakfast down in front of me.

"Let me help," he said.

"You have enough to do with keeping the Lords happy, you know they will be most upset they have to go a day without you tomorrow," I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Promise me you'll get someone to help you," he urged.

"It is not me doing all the work, and besides it is just for one day," I reassured him.

"Very well, no one can say I did not try," he sighed and I smiled at him, taking his hand for a moment before I turned to my food. I had barely been eating for a minute when a group of men carrying a roll of drapes on their shoulders entered the dining hall. I was on my feet at once hurrying towards them, ignoring Robb's exasperated sigh; "what are you doing with these in here?" I asked them.

"Drapes for the feast your Grace," one of them answered me.

"No," I corrected him, "these drapes are for outside the keep, you feel how much thicker the material is? The silk drapes are for the dining hall"

"So sorry your Grace," he apologised.

"There is no harm done," I smiled as the men turned to leave the way they had just come.

"Ailsa, will you come back here and finish your breakfast?!" Robb demanded from behind me.

"I will have lunch," I promised turning to him; "I can't let them hang the drapes alone!"

"I am sure they will hang them just fine without you," he said, coming towards me.

"And what if they don't?" I questioned; "they will have to come down again and it will take even longer, it is easier if I just direct them – then it will be right the first time"

"Fine," Robb growled, pulling me into a brief embrace; "but you will have lunch I command it"

"You command it?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow and letting a smile play on my lips.

"Yes I command it," he insisted, kissing me lightly on the lips before letting me go.

I missed lunch and I knew that Robb was probably annoyed with me but I was so determined that everything was perfect for the wedding that I completely lost track of time. My final job was to make sure the banners of house Stark and Greyjoy were hung on either side of the dining hall door but I could find no men free to hang them. Eventually I grew impatient waiting for someone to help and so I decided to hang them myself; I unfurled the banner of house Greyjoy first and was about to climb up onto a chair so I could reach high enough when Lady Westerling appeared. "Can I help you your Grace?" she asked, looking confused at what I was doing.

"Could you hold the chair steady for me?" I asked her.

"Of course," she agreed at once, coming and taking a firm hold of it before I stepped onto it. I reached as high as I could and by standing on the tips of my toes I managed to hook one side of the banner onto the nail that was tacked into the wall. I turned slightly on the chair before stretching up to hook the other side as well and breathed a sigh of relief as I dropped back down to the flats of my feet. Lady Westerling insisted on hanging the Stark banner as we agreed that although we were both tiny, she was taller than me by a small margin. She did seem able to hook the banner quicker than I did and hopped off the chair once she was done, a smile on her face. "I cannot wait until tomorrow," she told me and I returned her smile.

"Neither can I," I confessed, "It will be a happy day indeed"

"And I will finally meet my betrothed," she told me happily as we stepped back to admire the banners.

"You must be excited," I said warmly.

"So excited," she agreed.

I let a satisfied smile come to my lips as I admired the newly hung banners; the golden kraken of house Greyjoy was complimented well by the grey dire wolf of house Stark. Now the final job had been done and I could finally relax, as I thought that I realised just how tired I was, and just how hungry as my stomach growled. "Shall we go in to dinner?" I suggested to Lady Westerling.

"Dinner would be most welcome your Grace," she agreed. We had barely taken a step towards the door when Robb's voice called out behind us; "you are a little late for lunch!"

"I'm sorry," I groaned turning to face him; "I did mean to come, I just forgot the time"

"No matter," he smiled, bending his head to kiss me lightly; "you are headed for dinner at least?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "everything is well in hand now"

"The banners look good," he complimented as I took his arm.

"Lady Westerling and I hung them," I told him, sending a smile her way which she returned.

"What Queen hangs banners?" he questioned as the three of us walked into the hall.

"Your Queen," I smiled up at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes," he agreed after a moment, "my unconventional Queen"

"It is not my fault I am unconventional, I was neither born nor raised to be Queen," I told him.

"But you were born and raised to be a Lady," he countered.

"Are you saying I am not a Lady?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows as he pulled out my chair.

"Lady's don't hang banners," he replied as we dropped into our seats.

"And Lady's do not do what I did to you last night," I whispered in his ear; "but I did not hear you complaining then"

"If you're lucky I will let you do it again tonight," he smirked at me and I reached forward and kissed him slowly, letting my hand wander up his thigh. He pulled away after a minute and I let my hand linger for a moment longer before taking it away. "That's not funny," he told me and it was my turn to smirk at him before I took a drink of wine.

"Neither is questioning how ladylike your wife is," I countered and he shook his head at me, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Our bedroom is this way," Robb told me as I made to turn in the opposite direction when we reached the top of the stairs.

"I know that," I replied, rolling my eyes, "I'm tired not mad, I was going to drop in on Sansa first"

"I'm sure Sansa's fine," he said, pulling me into his arms.

"No woman is fine the night before her wedding," I replied and he frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because tomorrow everything changes, even if it is for good it is still scary," I smiled.

"Fine," he sighed, "but don't be long … I've been waiting long enough for you"

"I will be as quick as I can," I promised him and he bent his head and kissed me so passionately I almost forgot my plan to go and see Sansa, wanting nothing more than to let Robb drag me to bed. Somehow I managed to pull myself away from his lips and frown up at him; "you are a bad man Robb Stark," I told him and he smirked.

"But you love me," he countered, pulling me closer again.

"Don't you dare!" I scolded, moving my head so his lips landed on my cheek.

"I want you," he said burying his head in the crook of my neck, making my knees weak.

"You are making this near impossible," I replied.

"Good," he smiled against my neck before nipping my collarbone with his teeth, making me gasp.

"Robb stop it," I almost moaned.

"That is a new one … you usually tell me not to stop it"

"Just give me a minute to see Sansa," I insisted.

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed, letting me go, "but if you are more than a minute I'm coming for you"

"I will be with you as soon as I can," I said moving towards Sansa's room, "you were right though!" I called out to his retreating back before I knocked on her door.

"About what?" he questioned, turning back to look at me.

"I do love you," I smiled and I saw him grin widely before he turned back towards our own room.

Sansa answered almost immediately and I smiled widely at her, she tried to return it but it looked as though it took her a lot of effort. "Are you alright?" I questioned as I stepped into the room.

"My mother's just been," she told me as she closed the door.

"That explains it," I smiled, remembering how uncomfortable my own talk with her had been.

"She told me about what to expect," she said, sitting herself down.

"She told me that too," I told her.

"Does it hurt badly?" she asked me.

"Compared to birthing a child it is nothing," I said honestly, "but in that moment it does hurt"

"Just for the first time?" she questioned and I nodded.

"Did you not ask your mother this?" I frowned.

"It was so uncomfortable I just wanted her to say as little as possible," she confessed.

"You know how I felt now … when she was talking about me laying with her own son," I laughed.

"I suppose that is worse!" Sansa agreed, laughing with me for a moment.

"Sansa I beg you don't worry about your wedding night," I said seriously, "there is pain but only for a moment and after that …" I hesitated.

"Go on," she urged.

"Well after that you may find a great pleasure in laying with your husband," I told her.

"The Queen once told me I must suffer my husband taking his pleasure with silence until he got me with child," she confessed quietly and I was instantly furious with Cersei Lannister.

"Listen to me," I said firmly, "you want to pay no mind to what that woman told you. She is obviously bitter because her own husband preferred whores, there was no love between them any fool could see that when they were here at Winterfell"

"Thank you Ailsa," she said gratefully.

"You will have a wonderful day tomorrow," I insisted and she nodded; "Promise me you'll try and get some sleep," I said as I rose to leave.

"I will try," she smiled, rising up to open the door for me.

"I will come in the morning and help you," I promised.

"Thank you Ailsa," she said again as she moved aside so I could walk into the hallway.

"Goodnight Sansa," I smiled at her once I was outside.

"Goodnight," she returned and I smiled again before turning to walk down to my own rooms hoping that Robb would not keep me up all night as I was starting to feel the effect of my early start.

When I entered our room he was laying fully dressed on our bed sound asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I crossed quietly to him and eased his boots from him, he stirred slightly but didn't wake and I moved my hands to unbutton the topmost buttons of his shirt and jacket. I changed into my night clothes then and pulled some of the furs from our bed to lay over him before I slid beneath our sheets and snuggled up against his warm body, finally letting my eyes close. Robb's hand was running through my hair when I opened them again to the faint morning sunshine, I sighed softly and then raised my head to look at him. He smiled apologetically at me; "I fell asleep," he said.

"I saw," I smiled back at him, "I don't mind, truly I was exhausted"

"I will make it up to you," he promised, his hand stilling in my hair.

"I can hardly wait," I said, shifting away from him, "but I must"

"Must you?" he questioned, as I dodged his hands and managed to get out of bed.

"I have to help Sansa get ready," I told him.

"I'm sure my mother is helping, and Arya," he protested.

"Robb I promised her, and she helped me before my wedding, I would return the favour," I insisted.

"You are too nice," he grumbled as I pulled out a gown from the dresser.

"You don't usually complain about me being nice," I said suggestively, stepping into my dress.

"Just five minutes," he replied, patting the bed next to him.

"It is never just five minutes Robb," I laughed as I tightened the ties of my dress around my waist.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed.

"Stay where you are," I warned; "you are not coming near me this morning Robb Stark"

"Are you afraid I may change your mind?" he questioned, climbing out of bed.

"No," I said, trying to sound certain and he laughed.

"Very well I won't touch you," he said opening a box that sat on my dressing table. I watched him for a second, suspicious that he had given up so easily before turning and running a brush through my hair, gathering half of it up and pinning in to the back of my head. "I would have you wear this today," Robb said and I turned to see he held my crown.

"If you insist on it," I smiled.

"It is a grand occasion," he smiled back, placing it gently atop my head.

"And are you not wearing one yourself?" I questioned.

"Can you imagine me in a crown?" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"I think you would look most handsome," I said cupping his cheeks and placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you later?" he whispered.

"Whatever you please I hope," I replied softly before walking to the door of our room.

Lady Stark was lacing up Sansa's wedding gown when I let myself into the room, I smiled widely at her and she managed to return it although she looked pale and nervous. "You look beautiful," I told her truthfully as her mother finished tying up the gown which was snowy white, embroidered richly with golden thread. "I'm so nervous," she confessed, smoothing her hand down the front of it.

"I would tell you not to be but nothing I say will help," I smiled.

"It is normal for a bride to be nervous," Lady Stark added, "it would be strange if you weren't"

"Exactly," I agreed, "now, how do you want your hair?"

"Nothing too complicated," Sansa said.

"That's good because I cannot do anything too complicated," I replied and all three of us laughed.

"That's better," Lady Stark smiled as Sansa sat herself at her dressing table.

"How about a plait?" I suggested as Arya entered the room with a jug of wine; "I am useless at doing my own but I used to plait my mother's," I continued.

"That sounds perfect," Sansa replied.

"Wine?" Arya asked, setting the jug in front of her.

"No, I don't want my head clouded … I want to remember everything of today," Sansa said.

"Well I will have some," Lady Stark told her.

"So will I," I smiled as I began pulling strands of Sansa's hair into place. Arya poured two cups of wine while I continued working Sansa's auburn hair into a tight braid, making sure there was no wisp out of place. Lady Stark handed me a leather tie when I reached the end and I secured it tightly; "perfect," I commented triumphantly before taking a sip from my own wine cup.

"Thank you Ailsa," Sansa said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do after everything you did for my wedding," I told her seriously.

"Will Robb be here soon?" she asked.

"I should think so … I can go and get him if you like?" I replied.

"Robb will come when Theon leaves for the Godswood," Lady Stark said; "you do not want to arrive before the groom"

"No," Sansa agreed, "no I don't want to do that"

"Are you sure you don't want any wine?" Arya asked and we all burst into laughter again at the seriousness of her tone.

Robb came a while later and after a moment of awkwardness he managed to tell Sansa how beautiful she looked before holding out his arm to lead her out of the room. Lady Stark and I exchanged amused glances before following them out, Arya close behind us. The sun was hidden behind angry looking clouds and I said a silent prayer to the Gods that the rain would keep away until we were all safely back in the keep. We walked just behind Robb and Sansa as they entered the Godswood, and I couldn't help but smile at how Theon's eyes lit up as they fell on Sansa, colour flooding his previously pale cheeks. Robb lay Sansa's hand atop Theon's and hesitated a moment before stepping away from them to take his place at my side.

I smiled up at him as the Septon began the ceremony and he smiled his special smile back at me and I knew that he too was remembering our own wedding day. His hand found mine as Theon cloaked Sansa and I squeezed it before he let go so we could clap along with everyone else as Theon embraced his new wife. We walked back to the keep just behind the new Lord and Lady Greyjoy, our pace quick as a few spots of rain were beginning to fall down from the heavens. Robb and I embraced Sansa and Theon in turn as they stood outside the dining hall, waiting to thank all their guests; "I promise you this will be the least enjoyable part of your day," I grinned.

"Do you have to look so happy about it?" Theon asked.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "but I seem to remember you smirking at me when I did this"

"Are you sure you aren't confusing me with someone else?" Theon questioned with the same smirk.

"Quite certain," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Don't start … there's quite a line forming behind us," Robb said, taking my hand and pulling me into the dining hall before Theon could retort.

The atmosphere at the wedding feast was jubilant, I danced with almost every one of Robb's Lords, coming last to Theon as Robb twirled Sansa round in the middle of the floor. "I'm so happy for you," I told him seriously; "I know you're going to have a wonderful life together"

"It's already started," Theon smiled widely, casting a glance towards Sansa who was in fits of laughter in Robb's arms. He danced us closer to them then and Sansa looked up as we approached and sent a beaming smile to her new husband. "Swap?" Theon suggested, raising his eyebrows at Robb.

"Swap," Robb agreed with a grin, and Sansa and I were instantly reclaimed by our husbands. I smiled up at Robb as he held me close to him; "are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"I will be enjoying myself more when you are out of that gown," he whispered in my ear.

"Can you think of nothing else?" I giggled.

"I have been wanting you all day, it's been driving me mad," he groaned.

"We cannot leave before the bride and groom," I told him quietly.

"It is a very good thing they have just slipped away then," he replied with a sly smile. I returned it at once and as one we stepped out of our embrace and made our way towards the doors of the hall. Robb followed me up the stairs and I was about to turn to head to our door when the sound of Sansa giggling madly floated down the hallway, I glanced at Robb and he looked mortified. "I did not need to hear that," he said and I couldn't help the laughter that slipped through my lips.

"Come on," I said, tugging on the front of his jacket and pulling him towards our own rooms; "let's see if I can't make you forget all about it"

"I like the sound of that," he replied, a smile on his lips as I dragged him towards our door.

Robb's lips captured mine in a slow, burning kiss as soon as we were inside our room and I grabbed him closer to me, desire building instantly inside me. "Do you remember our wedding night?" I asked him, pulling away slightly so I could work on undoing his buttons.

"As if I could ever forget," he whispered back, his own hands on the ties of my gown.

"I was so nervous," I breathed as I pushed his jacket away from him.

"So was I," he replied as I felt my clothing loosening and I smiled against his lips.

"You were not," I said disbelievingly.

"I was," he insisted, biting down gently on my lower lip as my gown fell to the floor.

"Why?" I asked as I slid his shirt from his shoulders and let my hands roam across his chest.

"Because you were my bride and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you … but I knew I would," he explained, running his hands down the length of my back and letting them rest on my bottom, squeezing it gently. "You didn't seem nervous," I whispered as I quickly unlaced him.

"Your hands shook the first time you tried to do that," he remembered, steering me towards the bed.

"I was nervous," I reminded him as my head hit the pillows.

"You were amazing," he told me, crawling up to nestle between my legs.

"Were?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Are," he corrected himself with a smirk before kissing his way across my breasts.

"I need you now," I managed to gasp out as his hand wandered high on my thigh.

"Now you know how I have been feeling all day," he growled before pushing himself inside me.

"Stop complaining," I said and he slammed hard into me in response making me cry out loudly. He continued his motions, burying himself deep inside me at every thrust of his hips until I could take no more. As I fell over the edge I dragged his lips to mine and kissed him with everything I had and he groaned against my mouth as he shuddered to his own end. He stayed inside me as we fought to regain our breath, his head leaning against my shoulder. I turned my own head after a while and kissed him on his forehead; "better now?" I asked, smiling against his skin.

"You were certainly worth the wait," he replied his hand pulling my thigh back up to rest on his hip, catching my eye and smirking. I pushed against his shoulder in response and he rolled onto his back, a tight hold on my thighs making sure I ended up astride him. "Have you not had enough?" I asked.

"When will you learn?" he replied, his eyes filled with lust; "I will never, ever, have enough of you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed that, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! :)


	37. Protector

**A/N: **Please don't hate me for this chapter, I feel bad enough as it is!

Thank you to my guest reviewer, glad you like the story so much :)

**Thanks: **sweetypie200494, Analaa, r903, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Protector**

The next morning Robb and I walked into the dining hall and exchanged a surprised glance when we noticed that Theon and Sansa were already seated. "Morning your Graces," Theon greeted, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. We both returned his greeting and sat ourselves opposite them instead of at the high table where we usually sat. I looked to Sansa when I was seated and she smiled widely at me, a small blush rising on her cheeks and I knew that whatever fears she had held about her wedding night had long gone. "So," Robb began; "how do you fancy a round in the tiltyard before you return to Radlan?" he asked Theon.

"You would drag me from my wife the morning after we are wed?" Theon countered amusedly.

"You have spent the night abed with my sister, the least you can do is let me beat you in the yard before you go," Robb replied.

"I don't remember me stealing you from the Queen's side like this," Theon chuckled.

"Ailsa's not your sister," Robb returned at once.

"She may as well be," Theon protested.

"You two are as bad as each other," I said incredulously, "honestly Sansa, can you believe them?"

"Unfortunately I can," she replied rolling her eyes and smiling slightly at Theon.

"Do you mind terribly if I teach your brother a lesson at archery?" Theon asked her.

"No," she smiled, "I still have to finish packing anyway"

"I won't be long," he replied, standing up from the table.

"Will you wish me luck?" Robb asked me as he too stood.

"No," I said simply and he laughed.

"A kiss then?" he insisted and I sighed.

"Very well," I said heavily, turning my face up to him so he could peck my lips.

"Is it really such a chore?" he smiled at me when he straightened up.

"I suppose not," I conceded and he rolled his eyes before walking towards the door with Theon.

"Sansa, how upset will you be if I kill your husband?" he called back from the doorway.

"Very," she pouted.

"Wound?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Wound him I wound you," she muttered darkly and the pair of them laughed.

"Same goes for you Theon!" I called out as they disappeared out the door.

"Men," both Sansa and I said in unison as we caught each other's eye.

* * *

We heard little from Sansa and Theon in the months that followed, except a letter to say that they had arrived at Radlan safely and a few other short notes from Sansa saying that she was settling in well and getting to grips with being a Lady of her own house. I wasn't surprised that we heard so little from them, when Robb and I were first married I had barely a moment to myself between doing my duties around Winterfell and doing my duty by him. He strode across the courtyard towards me one blustery afternoon as I was returning from the Maester, a huge smile spread across his face. I looked at him curiously for a second and he raised his hand in response and I saw a letter held in it. "Good news?" I questioned.

"From Radlan," he replied, taking my hand with his free one.

"Tell me," I urged as a teasing smile played at his lips.

"Sansa is with child," he told me and I felt my own smile spread across my face.

"She is not the only one," I confessed after a moment, tightening my hand around his.

"Are you …?" he began, but tailed off as I nodded my head happily; "I cannot believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Believe it Robb, our family is set to get bigger!" I said excitedly.

"Come here," he returned brightly, pulling me tight into his arms.

"I love you," I breathed out against him as he ran a hand through my hair.

"And I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head; "I love you so, so much."

I read Sansa's letter through carefully as we sat at dinner, aware that Robb's eyes were fixed attentively on me. When I reached the end of it I turned and smiled at him; "her baby will come a few months before ours I think," I told him quietly.

"I can't believe you're with child again," he said wonderingly.

"Hush Robb," I scolded, checking about us to make sure no one had heard him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking my hand, "I am just so happy"

"We both are," I assured him, squeezing his hand; "but you know we can't say anything until it stirs"

"I know," he smiled, lifting my hand to brush his lips across the back of it.

"The way you are behaving everyone will know soon enough," I smiled despite myself.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The way you are looking at me Robb, people are bound to notice," I replied.

"How am I looking at you?" he questioned, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Like I have just performed some miracle," I laughed.

"You are performing one," he said, glancing down at my stomach with a smile.

"You're doing it again!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" he said a laugh escaping him now.

"Try," I said firmly.

"If you let me take you to bed no one will see how I'm looking at you," he suggested with a smirk.

"Robb Stark! Is there anything you cannot use to get me to bed?" I asked incredulously.

"I have yet to find anything," he replied.

"I am already with child … what is your excuse?" I whispered, leaning in close to him.

"Do I really need one?" he answered back softly, gazing into my eyes for the longest time.

The next morning the news of my pregnancy seemed to have better sunk in to Robb and he was treating me more normally as we sat and ate breakfast together while he read though some letters the Maester had brought. Grey Wind was sat at my side and he kept looking up at me, his eyes wide; I watched him curiously for a while and I began to wonder if it was possible that he knew I was with child. I chewed my food slowly, still gazing at the wolf half suspiciously until Robb roused my attention; "this may interest you," he said, laying the letter he had been reading aside.

"How so?" I asked, moving my eyes from Grey Wind to him.

"The Imp has arrived safely in Pentos," he told me.

"Why would that interest me?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

"Do you not think the Kingslayer would like to know?" he replied.

"Of course," I sighed, "yes … I will go and see him after breakfast"

"You don't have to," Robb said with a slight frown.

"I know I don't, but I want to," I smiled reassuringly.

"I still don't understand it," he admitted, and I knew he meant my friendliness towards Jaime.

"Perhaps you should stop trying," I suggested.

"Perhaps," he agreed heavily and I lay a hand on his knee gently.

"Do you know what I think?" I asked after a moment.

"What do you think?" he smiled at me.

"I think Grey Wind knows," I told him.

"Knows what?" he questioned.

"About the baby," I said, dropping my voice low.

"It wouldn't surprise me," he chuckled and I patted his knee affectionately before standing up.

"Well I trust he won't tell anyone," I said, raising an eyebrow before bending to kiss Robb lightly.

"I'm sure he won't" he replied teasingly.

"I will see you later," I told him as I began to head towards the door.

"Take care of yourself!" he called after me and I couldn't help but smile as I made my way out.

"Is Ser Jaime awake?" I asked Ralof as I entered the prison.

"Yes your Grace," he bowed to me; "I have just come from giving him breakfast"

"Good," I smiled; "I have news for him about his brother"

"We will be here if you need us your Grace," he smiled back.

"Aren't you always," I said teasingly before I made my way towards the steps. I descended them slowly, careful to place as much of my foot as possible on each step, determined that I would not slip and fall. I took a deep breath when I reached the bottom as I always did when I made it down them unscathed; it still amazed me that the guards ran up and down them without a second thought. Jaime was sat up against the wall of his cell when I approached and he smiled up at me as I came to a stop at the bars. "Good morning little Queen," he greeted.

"Good morning," I returned, "I've brought news for you"

"Who's dead?" he asked me.

"No one!" I said, aghast at his assumption and he laughed at me.

"Then I know it's not bad," he smiled.

"It might be," I countered.

"Is it?" he asked.

"No," I smiled; "we received word from your brother this morning, he has arrived in Pentos"

"Good for him," Jaime said testily.

"I thought you'd be pleased," I said.

"I am," he sighed; "I just wish he'd stayed here"

"If he had stayed here Robb would have lost patience with him long ago," I smiled.

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled. I laughed with him for a moment but we both stopped immediately as the sound of clashing swords drifted down the stairs. For a second I thought they were merely practicing but then I heard the sound of a man cry out in agony and fear rose instantly up into my chest.

Jaime was on his feet in an instant and at the bars of his cell; "let me out!" he insisted.

"What?!" I asked him incredulously.

"Do you mean to defend yourself?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"I …" I began, unsure of what I was going to say.

"I will protect you!" he promised fiercely and I made up my mind in an instant. I grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall and spread them out, trying to work out which one it was as I heard the sound of footsteps on the steps. "It's that one," Jaime told me hurriedly and I fumbled with it for a second before I managed to jam it into the lock and turn it. He pushed open the door of his cell at once and in an instant had darted passed me and pulled a sword down from the rack, picking up a battered looking shield that was propped against the wall. He weighed them in his hand for a second before turning to glance at me; "stay well back, behind me!" he demanded and I managed to nod as the figures of three men approached us.

"What's this?" a gruff voice asked.

"A man protecting his Lady?" another added mockingly.

"Not my Lady," Jaime replied, "but I will protect her"

"You think so?" a third voice chimed in.

"I give him a minute," the first man said and the others laughed nastily. One of them came forward then and Jaime raised his sword in an instant; they clashed against one another for a few moments but then Jaime wrong footed the man and he collapsed to the floor, blood gushing from a slash across his chest. "Who's next?" Jaime asked menacingly.

They both went for him then and I backed away as far as I could until the top of my legs bumped into the table in the corner. Jaime seemed well able to match them but every clash of steel on steel made my heart pound harder and harder. I prayed that someone would hear the commotion and come to our aid; I did not even want to think of the fate that had befallen Ralof and Ivar at the top of the steps. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably as Jaime's sword cut through another man's neck as easily as if it were butter, blood spraying everywhere. When the man fell he knocked Jaime slightly off balance and the third man managed to get passed him, his eyes fixed on me. "No!" Jaime roared, throwing himself at the man and managing to grab at his legs, sending him tumbling through the air, his head hitting the wall with a sickening crunch. Before I could react his lifeless body slumped to the side, the weight of him catching my shoulder and sending me flying. I tried to put my hands out to stop my fall but I was too late as I crashed into the table, an agonising pain ripping through my stomach, making me cry out before I had even hit the floor. Jaime was at my side in seconds but I already knew it was too late, I could feel the warm stickiness trickling down my thighs and I clutched desperately at my stomach, knowing that my baby was being torn from me. "Little Queen?" Jaime said concernedly, his hand coming gently to my cheek as tears spilled silently from my eyes.

"It's too late," I whispered. At my words he glanced down, his eyes widening in horror and I realised that the blood must be soaking through my gown.

"Don't say that," he told me fiercely, picking me up easily in his arms and walking towards the steps.

"My baby's gone," I murmured quietly as he climbed the steps, my hand still pressed to my stomach.

The next minutes were a blur, I heard voices as though from far away, instructions given although I couldn't work out what they were. Before I knew it, I was no longer in Jaime's arms but laying on my bed, Maester Luwin examining me as tears rolled silently down my cheeks again. I heard him sigh heavily and I blinked, focusing on his face that had just appeared above me; "I'm so sorry your Grace," he said softly and I managed to nod, I had already known the worst had happened, I had felt it.

"Where's Robb?" I managed to whisper after a while.

"He rode out this morning your Grace, he will be sent straight to you when he returns," he told me.

"Jaime?" I asked.

"The guards are taking care of him, but he is fine … just a few scratches"

"Ivar and Ralof?" I remembered suddenly.

"Ivar is dead your Grace," he told me heavily, "Ralof is badly wounded"

"You should be with him," I insisted; "there is nothing more you can do for me"

"I will stay until the King returns," he replied gently. I didn't have the will to argue with him and I turned my face away from him after a while as the knowledge that my baby was gone finally began to sink in. Eventually Osha came to my side; "your bath is ready your Grace," she told me quietly and I managed to pull myself up and out of bed. Her hand lay gently on the small of my back as I walked behind the screen, my hands shook as I tried to undo the ties of my dress and she came forward at once to help me. The blood was even more noticeable on my white underskirts and I felt sick at the sight, turning my head away and closing my eyes for a moment. "I'll get rid of them your Grace," Osha told me, clearly noticing my discomfort.

"Burn them," I said quietly, "I don't want to see that dress again"

"Of course your Grace," she agreed before helping me step into the warm bath. She helped me wash myself all over and I was grateful to her, wishing I had the words to tell her just how much.

I heard the door open and close as Osha finished helping me dry and I tied my robe about me, thinking that the Maester must have finally left. When I moved out from behind the screen though I froze, the Maester was still there and now Robb had joined him, his eyes clouded with confusion as they looked at me. He didn't know, that much was obvious; I felt tears sting my eyes then as I thought of how devastated he would be; "I'm sorry," I choked out, "I'm so, so sorry Robb!"

"What's happened?" he asked me softly, coming forward at once and holding the tops of my arms gently. I shook my head as tears fell even faster down my cheeks and I closed my eyes, feeling his hands try and brush them away. "It's gone," I managed to whisper after a moment; "our baby's gone Robb I'm sorry!" I was in his arms in an instant, his hands rubbing soothingly up and down my back as he moved me back towards the bed. He lay me down gently and stroked a hand through my hair as I grabbed his other tightly, not wanting him to leave me. "How did this happen?" he asked, looking not to me but Maester Luwin.

"It seems three Wildlings came into Winterfell your Grace … they killed Ivar and badly wounded Ralof before moving down into the prison. My best guess is they were looking to free some of their comrades you have imprisoned there, but we may never know as they all now lay dead," Maester Luwin began and I saw Robb's brow furrow in confusion.

"What has that to do with Ailsa?" he asked.

"Her Grace was in the prison visiting Jaime Lannister," the Maester said and I felt Robb's hand tighten around mine; "she let him out of his cell and he took up arms to protect her, at least that is what he has told us … I have not asked the Queen, it didn't seem the right time," he continued. Robb looked at me then, and I managed to nod my head slightly and he sighed heavily.

"Go on," he said to Maester Luwin.

"Ser Jaime says that he managed to best two of them but the third went for the Queen," Maester Luwin began again and I saw a murderous look cross Robb's features; "he managed to bring him down but in the commotion the Queen was knocked off balance and she fell …" the Maester tailed off and I felt Robb's eyes on me again. Eventually I managed to lift my own gaze to his and saw that his own eyes were full of tears; "what can I do?" he asked me desperately, "tell me what I can do"

"Hold me," I managed to whisper and I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Can you leave us?" he asked Maester Luwin and Osha. They both murmured their agreement and I heard them move about the room and then the sound of the door open and close. Robb lay down next to me then and pulled me gently into his arms, I clung to him, burying my face in his chest and trying to take comfort from his familiar scent and the feeling of his warm arms surrounding me.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I felt so mean doing that but I think this story was due some tragedy. I also needed to move Jaime on a little more and I hope I have, please let me know what you think, this was a really tough one to write and I hope I handled the subject okay.


	38. Struggle and Strength

**A/N: **Thank you for the encouraging comments on the last chapter. This one has one of my favourite Robb/Ailsa moments so I hope you enjoy :)

**Thanks: **KelseyBl, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Struggle and Strength**

I could hear the baby crying in the darkness and I tried to make my legs move so I could reach it but my feet felt like lead as I tried with all my strength to move. The cries were growing fainter and I managed to move a few steps as desperation filled my heart, I could barely hear the cries now. I snatched out my arms in the darkness but I could feel nothing. I could see nothing. I could hear nothing. I cried out and in the next second my eyes flew open and I realised that I was in my bed. "Ailsa?" I heard Robb ask sleepily, his hand coming to my cheek as I tried to control my breathing. He sighed heavily, his lips kissing my forehead gently; "it was a dream," he soothed, "just a dream." I grabbed him closer then, pulling his lips to mine, frustration building up in me as I felt the hesitation in the way he kissed me. I moved one hand to his laces and tried to undo them but his hand stilled mine in an instant; "Ailsa stop," he said gently, but firmly.

"Why?" I asked, stung at his rejection; "don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you … but not like this," he explained.

"But I need you," I whispered, tears filling my eyes again.

"I'm right here," he whispered back, pulling me against my chest.

"I wish I could stop feeling like this," I confessed after a moment and he kissed the top of my head.

"It will take time Ailsa … it has only been a few days," he soothed.

"Do you still love me?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course I still love you! Why would you even ask that?" he replied disbelievingly.

"I failed … I let you down," I whispered.

"You have never let me down, don't ever think that. What happened was an accident, it was not your fault do you understand me?" he said fiercely. I managed to nod my head, not trusting myself to speak as tears were falling from my eyes again. Robb's arms tightened around me and I felt him place another kiss atop my head and I let my eyes close, hoping that this time I would not dream.

It took a few more days before I felt that I had the strength to keep my emotions in check long enough for me to go to the nursery. I took a deep breath, steeling myself before I pushed open the door. "Mama!" Ned's bright voice sounded through the room and I felt myself smile as he came towards me, his arms outstretched. Robb had looked around at Ned's greeting and he caught my eye and smiled as I pulled my son up into my arms and planted a kiss on his forehead. He smiled widely at me and I held him against my chest, inhaling his perfect scent, thinking that I had been far too long without him. It wasn't long before he was squirming in my arms, desperate for his feet to be back on the floor so he could continue playing with his toys. I crossed over to where Robb was sitting with Alienna once I had put Ned down and he offered her up to me. "You have grown," I breathed as I held her in my arms, she smiled at me and I moved one hand to twist one of her golden curls around my fingers.

She smiled more widely and I noticed that a few more teeth were threatening to poke through her gums, Robb tugged on my skirts then and I looked at him. "Come here," he smiled and I did as he bid me, settling myself and Alienna down in his lap, his arms coming around us as she lay her golden head down against my chest. Robb and I watched Ned in silence for a while as Alienna slowly began drifting off to sleep in my arms. "What are you building Ned?" Robb asked once she was sound asleep. Ned looked up at his father's question and merely grinned widely before placing more blocks on his creation. "Is it Winterfell?" Robb persisted and I smiled as Ned shook his head. "What is it then?" Robb questioned and Ned said something nonsensical in return making me laugh lightly. "Can't say I've heard of it," Robb said with smile before turning his eyes to me. "What?" I asked him after a moment.

"It's been too long since I heard you laugh," he told me seriously.

"I should have come sooner," I said, "I should have known they'd make me feel better"

"And do you feel better?" he asked.

"I'll get there," I promised him and he nodded, leaning his head down against my shoulder.

I insisted on seeing Jaime the next day, Robb protested for the longest time but eventually he gave in to my demands but insisted on coming with me. I didn't mind too much and let him lead me down the steep steps, my hand clutching his arm tightly; he looked at me concernedly when we reached the bottom and I managed to smile slightly and nod at him. When we reached Jaime's cell I noticed that a proper bed had been put in there, it also looked like he had more furs and blankets as well as some candles for light. "Little Queen," his familiar greeting sounded after a moment as he swung his legs off the bed and came towards the bars. I tried to smile and he looked at me sceptically; "I came to thank you," I said quietly after a moment.

"You didn't have to … I know you have other things on your mind," he said, glancing warily at Robb.

"Yes," I agreed softly, stepping closer to him, "but you saved me … you didn't have to"

"I promised," he said simply and I reached my hand through the bars to take his.

"I will never forget what you did for me," I promised, not moving my eyes from his.

"I'm only sorry it wasn't enough," he said seriously.

"That wasn't your fault," I whispered, blinking rapidly as tears threatened to fall.

"No … but I am still sorry," he said.

"Thank you," I managed to smile as he squeezed my hand gently. Robb and I left in silence not long after, he didn't speak until we emerged in the courtyard; "I never believed he actually cared for you," he said disbelievingly and I looked up at him. "All this time," Robb continued, "all this time I thought he was playing a game, playing with you … but … he actually cares for you"

"You understand now?" I asked him softly and he looked down into my eyes.

"Yes," he replied; "I understand now."

I felt better after seeing Jaime and decided that I would go to dinner for the first time since my fall; I knew my absence would have been noticed but Robb assured me that no one knew the real reason I had stayed away. I was glad of it, I didn't want anyone else to know about my miscarriage, it was bad enough Osha and the Maester had to know, no one had known about my pregnancy and Robb and I had agreed that that was how it should stay. "Are you feeling better?" Lady Stark asked me as I sat down next to her.

"Yes," I smiled, "it was just a slight chill that's all … I feel much better now"

"I'm glad," she smiled back at me and I let myself relax in my chair. I didn't notice Robb come in right away as I was too busy laughing at a joke that Arya had told us; "let me guess … Gendry told you it?" I questioned, brushing tears of laughter from my cheeks as Robb dropped into his seat.

"How did you know?" Arya asked through her own laughter.

"Because of how crude it was no doubt!" Lady Stark said, trying to sound stern.

"Well what do you expect, he is from Fleabottom," Arya explained and I burst into another fit of laughter, turning away from her to try and calm myself. I felt Robb's hand take mine as I took a few deep breaths, managing to stop my giggles I finally turned to look at him. He smiled widely at me but I saw the underlying fear in his eyes and it sobered me at once. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," he said heavily, "I can't put the Lords off any longer"

"You're riding out again," I guessed.

"Next week," he confirmed and I managed to smile for him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I hope you will not leave before Sansa arrives," Lady Stark said and Robb snapped his head to her.

"Sansa's coming?" he asked sharply.

"Yes," Lady Stark confirmed, "I was waiting until we were all together to tell you … her and Theon will arrive late next week if it goes to plan." Robb didn't say anything, his eyes merely searched for mine and I didn't need to ask to know why he was so aghast at the thought of her coming. I tightened my hand in his and nodded at his silent question of whether or not I was alright. "She will be growing big with child now," I commented to Lady Stark who nodded to me happily.

"Yes indeed … I cannot believe I will soon have another Grandchild," she smiled happily.

"You must be glad indeed," I said, smiling to her before reaching out to take a drink of wine.

I could feel Robb's eyes on me as I undressed that night and I knew he was worrying about me again, truly I was glad that Sansa and Theon were coming, they would be a welcome distraction indeed from Robb's departure. I pulled my night slip on and turned to walk towards him, he smiled at me as I pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed, snuggling against his chest at once and feeling his strong arms circle me. "Tell me something," he said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"A story," he said after a minute.

"What kind of story?" I questioned, smiling against him.

"Tell me who you dreamed of marrying when you were a girl," he said after thinking for a while.

"A knight," I told him.

"Not a Lord?!" he asked in a scandalised tone and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, a knight," I confirmed and I felt him run a hand through my hair.

"Handsome no doubt," he muttered.

"Very," I smiled, lifting my head to look at him.

"Won every tourney," he guessed and I nodded, smiling widely at the look on his face.

"Across the whole of Westeros," I elaborated, "and after he won the final one he dropped to his knees in front of my father and begged him for my hand, saying he could love no one but me and that he would surely die without me"

"He sounds dramatic," Robb commented and I laughed again.

"He was a knight, of course he was dramatic!" I said and it was Robb's turn to laugh.

"And what did your father say?" he asked.

"Yes of course … how could he ever refuse his little girl?" I replied.

"I think I may have that problem with Alienna," he sighed after a moment and I nodded my agreement.

"What about you?" I asked after a minute.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Who did you dream of marrying?" I questioned, lightly trailing my fingers across his chest.

"You," he told me and I shook my head.

"No! Before I came to Winterfell … who?" I insisted.

"I am telling you, I only ever dreamed of marrying you!" he said insistently and I frowned at him, unsure if he was telling me the truth; "honestly," he added, clearly seeing the doubt on my face.

"You never dreamed up a wife?" I asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I knew I would be married one day being my father's heir but I never thought of it. Before you came to Winterfell all I thought about was beating my brothers at swordplay and archery," he continued and I smiled widely at him.

"And then I came," I said softly.

"And then you came," he agreed, stroking a lock of my hair behind my ears; "and I have been a terrible shot ever since"

"Don't be silly," I giggled.

"It's true!" he insisted, "Theon beats me at archery every time … if I was a bowman I would be cursing you. But luckily for you I always preferred the sword," he finished and I smiled at him.

"I am lucky indeed," I agreed with him, looking into his beautiful blue eyes for the longest time.

"You would not prefer your knight?" he asked teasingly.

"I was a foolish girl dreaming of a knight when I should have been dreaming of a King," I replied softly.

"And what King would this be?" Robb questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"You have not heard of him?" I replied, "He is strong and brave and has never lost in battle, the most handsome King in the North," I finished, pulling myself further up his chest.

"If I were your knight I would be worried about this King in the North," Robb said softly.

"With good reason," I whispered before leaning down and capturing his lips with mine.

He kissed me back softly but I could sense he was still hesitant and so I ran my hand across his jawline, deepening our kiss as I did so, letting my other hand trail down his chest. His own hands were around my waist, holding my body close to him but not wandering it as they usually would. When my hand brushed his laces I felt his muscles tense beneath me and he broke our kiss and looked me dead in the eyes. "Let me Robb," I breathed and he frowned slightly at me, I gazed back intently until the creases in his forehead smoothed away and I smiled, capturing his lips again and letting my hand slowly unthread his laces. He made no move to stop me this time although his hands stayed securely on my waist and I knew he was still not completely certain that we should be doing this. "Robb," I murmured against his lips; "I want you to make love to me," I told him softly and after a moment his hands finally wandered from their place on my waist to pull up the silk of my night slip.

I pulled myself astride him carefully, breaking our kiss so I could shift myself above him and lower myself onto the length of him. He breathed out deeply as I slid down him, his hands running up and down my legs for a moment before he pulled himself up to face me. I moved against him slowly as his hands came to my shoulders and slid down the straps of my night slip, his hands wandering gently across my breasts as I continued my movements, gasping as his touch made the fire inside me burn even brighter. He pulled me closer to him as our ending neared, our hot bodies melting so deliciously together, his lips at my neck as I cried out my final pleasure. His hands came to my hips, encouraging my movements for a few moments longer before he too groaned out his release against my shoulder. I tangled my hands in his hair as he kissed his way softly back towards my lips, moving his with mine softly for the longest time, our bodies still pressed tightly together. Finally he broke the kiss and looked so deeply into my eyes that I was certain he was staring right at my soul; "I love you," he told me after the longest time.

"And I love you," I replied, my eyes not moving from his.

Sansa and Theon arrived the day before Robb was due to leave, we stood in the courtyard waiting to greet them as the sound of hooves pierced the air. Robb's hand was tight around mine and I took a few steadying breaths as the small party clattered into view. Theon was off his horse in an instant, reaching up and helping Sansa from hers, his hands steadying her as her feet came to the ground. I watched as she smiled to him and took his arm before they walked towards us, stopping just short and dropping into a curtsey and a bow. Lady Stark was first forward to embrace Sansa, exclaiming about how well she looked, Robb dropped my hand so he could embrace first Theon and then his sister. I stepped forward last, like Robb embracing Theon first before moving to Sansa as Robb moved away from her. She certainly did look well and I held her tightly for a moment, before stepping back to look at her properly; her stomach was rounded and her cheeks flushed as she smiled at me. "You look so well," I told her honestly; "how are you feeling?"

"I feel well … it was so strange at first, being with child, but now … it is just the best feeling," she gushed and I caught Robb's eye for a moment and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Let's get you inside," Theon said, coming to her side and taking her hand.

"Yes," Lady Stark agreed, "you must be in need of a rest." Lady Stark led the way inside followed closely by Theon and Sansa, Robb and I moved last and he took my hand securely and slowed our pace so we were out of earshot. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" he asked me quietly.

"I'm fine Robb," I assured him.

"I know it can't be easy for you," he murmured.

"I lost our baby," I whispered, looking up to meet his eyes, "but that does not mean I cannot be happy for Sansa and Theon," I finished and he smiled at me.

"I sometimes forget how strong you are," he commented as we entered the keep.

"It's because I know I have you by my side," I told him with a smile.

We all lined up in the courtyard again the next afternoon to see Robb and his men safely away, Ned was even with us, holding tightly onto my skirts as Robb walked towards me for his blessing. He knelt at my feet and I placed my hand on his head at once; "do I go with your blessing my Queen?" he asked me and I managed to smile.

"I give you my blessing gladly your Grace," I replied as I always did before taking my hand away so he could rise to his feet again, "stay safe," I added in an undertone and he nodded.

"I love you," he whispered and it was my turn to nod.

"I love you too," I said softly and he smiled once more to me before turning away.

"Papa!" Ned shouted out, toddling towards Robb's retreating back before I could grab him back. Thankfully the Lords laughed as Robb turned in surprise and scooped him up into his arms; "you are a little too young for war," Robb told him lightly, kissing his forehead before walking back towards me. "You have to stay and take care of your mother for me alright?" Robb said with a smile and I felt myself smile as Ned nodded his head seriously. "Good," Robb said happily, passing Ned into my arms and smiling for us both, ruffling Ned's hair before again turning to walk to his horse. I placed a kiss of my own to the top of Ned's head as Robb pulled himself up and kicked his horse into motion. "Wave to Papa," I told Ned quietly as Robb turned his head to us. He did as I bid him and I saw Robb's face light up and I sent a smile of my own to him, nodding my head slightly before he rode under the gate and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that, I love writing the scenes with the children, especially as Ned has some words now!

Next chapter has a rather AU big event - just to prepare you all!


	39. Under the Banners

**A/N: **So this for me is the biggest AU moment of my story so far, and it basically starts the build up to the end (which is still a good way away never fear!) Hope you enjoy it and don't find it too far fetched! :)

**Thanks: **MariaM95, ColdSnowGirl, Megan1212, everyone else who follows and anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Under The Banners**

I was shocked when I realised that a week had already gone by without Robb and felt instantly guilty, thinking that I ought to have known. When I thought on it though I realised that I had been kept so busy that the days had just flown by and I decided that it was a blessing. The quicker the days turned to weeks the sooner I would have him home and safe in my arms again and that was what I wanted above all else. One morning at the beginning of the second week I found myself awake early and decided that instead of lying in bed for a while I would go down and have breakfast before seeing the Maester to look over the accounts ledger. To my surprise Theon was also awake and I crossed to sit with him rather than by myself at the top table; "good morning your Grace," he smiled in greeting.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be up," I smiled back, settling myself in my chair.

"Sansa woke me," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Is she alright?" I asked concernedly.

"She is still sound asleep," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips, "she has been constantly tossing and turning in her sleep since her belly has begun to grow bigger"

"It can be difficult to get comfortable," I said sympathetically.

"It can be difficult to avoid flailing limbs," he returned darkly and I giggled.

"She'll get used to it," I assured him and he smiled.

"It took me some getting used to," he told me.

"You're pleased though?" I questioned.

"Of course," he assured me, "but neither of us thought we'd have a wedding night baby"

"It's a blessing," I said firmly and he nodded his head, frowning slightly at my tone. Before he could say anything else though a guard came bursting through the doors of the dining hall and Theon was on his feet in an instant. I was slower to react and had only just risen out of my chair when the guard bowed shortly; "your Grace you must come quickly, we have seen …" he tailed off.

"What have you seen?" I asked him, glancing at Theon who looked utterly confused.

"You won't believe it if I tell you … please, you have to come and see!" he insisted.

Theon walked at my side after the guard who led us towards the north gate, I exchanged a puzzled glance with Theon before we followed him up onto the walls. "There your Grace," he said, pointing at a spot in the distance. I squinted for a minute, my eyes struggling in the dim early morning light but I eventually got them to focus on a line of darkness stretched out across the horizon. "That's an army," Theon breathed before I could say anything. I snapped my head to him and saw the look of worry that crossed his features. "Keep looking," the guard insisted and I turned my eyes back to the north just in time to see another shape fly high up into the sky and swoop down low across the line of black. I stared, feeling Theon's hand lay across mine after a moment and I managed to turn my head to him, praying that he had an explanation for me. "Tell me that's not what I think it is," I whispered.

"I don't know what else it could be," he replied desperately.

"It can't be!" I protested, my voice slightly strangled.

"It's her …" Theon breathed disbelievingly.

"Targaryen," the guard confirmed.

"No," I said, shaking my head, refusing to believe them.

"Ailsa!" Theon said sharply, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look at him; "whoever it is, whatever that thing is it is coming this way! One thing is for certain, there is an army marching on Winterfell and you need to tell me what to do!"

I ordered the guards to keep me informed of the army's progress and almost ran up to the Maester's tower, Theon on my heels as I burst through the door. Theon explained to Maester Luwin what we had seen as I paced the room frantically, growing steadily more fearful as the Maester's expression grew steadily graver. "Can it be her?" I demanded as Theon finished talking.

"I cannot know that your Grace," the Maester sighed.

"But it's possible!" I said almost hysterically, "and dragons? Are they possible?!"

"If you had not seen it I would have said no," he said calmly.

"But we did see it," Theon said.

"It could be anything!" I said desperately.

"It doesn't change the fact that there is a very real army coming this way fast," Theon said.

"How fast?" I asked him.

"A few hours away at most," he replied and I felt like crying.

"We have no men!" I exclaimed, looking from Theon to Maester Luwin, hoping one of them could comfort me and tell me what to do.

"Could we hold out during a siege?" the Maester asked Theon.

"If that thing is a dragon walls won't protect us," he answered heavily.

"Then we are doomed," I whispered.

"There must be something!" the Maester said incredulously but I saw the look of hopelessness in Theon's eyes and I knew that we could do nothing, we could only wait to die.

"Go," I told him.

"What?" he said, his eyes meeting mine.

"Go," I repeated, "take Sansa and go, save yourselves"

"And leave you here?!" he said aghast.

"I can't leave Winterfell!" I cried; "but you can, you can go, you can save your wife and child!"

"I won't leave you," he said shaking his head, "you're my Queen … my family, we will face this together," he promised me and I knew I wouldn't change his mind.

"If I order you to go?" I asked desperately, my final attempt to make him leave.

"You can imprison me if we survive this but right now you need me," he said and I could only nod in defeat.

I gathered the people of Winterfell in the courtyard and climbed back up onto the walls with Theon, trying not to cry at the looks of confusion that adorned each and every one of their faces. We glanced towards the marching army briefly and shared a look, it was a defined shape now, thousands and thousands marching towards us, and above it, three great winged creatures flew. My heart ached as I turned back to my people, taking a deep breath before I addressed them; "people of Winterfell," I began, trying to keep my voice steady; "there is a great army bearing down upon us and you know as well as I that we have no army of our own to stop them," I told them and I heard several gasps and cries fill the air.

"As your Queen I beg of you, those who have the means should flee south with their families, find the King and his army and save yourselves!" I called out and I saw many of them shaking their heads. "Those of you who cannot flee I promise that I will be here with you until whatever end we meet, I will not abandon you now nor ever," I said, my voice threatening to break now; "I beg you pray with me that the Gods will save us all," I finished dropping down to my knees. I felt Theon kneel beside me and I heard the clank of the guards armour as they all knelt as well and I stole a glance at the people below me and my heart swelled with both pride and agony as I saw that not one of them had gone, they had all knelt with me.

When I finished my prayer I stood and Theon stood with me, as did the guards and as one we turned our eyes back to the approaching hoard. "How long?" I whispered to Theon.

"An hour," he breathed back and I managed to nod.

"I am going to the Maester, you should go to Sansa, there is nothing to do out here," I told him.

"What will you do?" he asked me.

"I have no idea," I said honestly and he squeezed my hand lightly before descending the steps. I followed him down and went straight back up to Maester Luwin's tower, he managed to smile at me in greeting but I do not think I managed to return it. "That was a stirring speech your Grace," he praised me and I sighed heavily.

"I wish they would have gone," I said sadly.

"You underestimate the love they have for you," he said gently and I looked at him intently.

"I need you to do something for me," I whispered.

"You know I would do anything I can for you your Grace," he replied.

"I am going to write to Robb … and I need to give him some comfort," I said.

"I'm not sure what comfort you can give," he sighed heavily.

"I want him to know our children didn't suffer," I said, managing to suppress a sob.

"Your Grace …" the Maester began warningly.

"I want you to go to them … you have ways don't you? Of making someone slip away painlessly in their sleep," I began, not taking my eyes from his; "go to them … and when the time comes, and all is lost I want you to make them drift away peacefully …" I finished, tears spilling from my eyes now.

"Your Grace I couldn't …" he whispered.

"You have to!" I demanded, "I won't have them burn! I won't have them suffer!"

"Very well your Grace," he agreed heavily.

"You will do it? You promise?" I questioned anxiously.

"If there is no hope left, if all is lost, I will send them to the Gods in peace," he promised.

"Thank you," I whispered and he nodded; "tell them how much I love them, how much that Robb loves them," I implored him and he held my hands tightly for a moment.

"I will tell them your Grace," he told me gently; "although I am sure they already know."

When Maester Luwin left I sat myself down at his table and pulled a piece of paper towards me, a quill hovering above it as I prepared to write the hardest letter of my life;

_My dearest Robb,_

_By the time this letter reaches you Winterfell may be lost and all of us with it. It kills me to write this to you but I need you to know, I need you to understand that I did everything I could to save us, and who knows, perhaps I have. The army is close now, we don't know but we think it is the Targaryen girl, she has three dragons Robb; we cannot defend ourselves from them. I know nothing I can write will make any of this easier for you to bear but I want you to know that our children will not suffer. I have sent the Maester to them and he knows what to do if the worst should come, they will fall asleep peacefully Robb and know no pain I promise you. _

_I know what I must do Robb, there is but one thing left for me to try and I just pray to the Gods that it works and I can save us all. If I succeed expect another letter but if none comes then you know I have failed. Leaving you will be the hardest thing I ever have to do and I pray it does not come to it, but if it does and the Gods take me I want you to know that I was thinking of you, that my last thought will be of you. The only comfort I have is that you will not die with me, that you can live. I beg you live. Know how much I love you, how much I have always loved you since the moment I first looked into your eyes. They are still the thing that burn brightest in my memory, your eyes have brought me such solace in so many bleak times and I will look into them if the end comes. I love you Robb Stark, the few years I have spent with you have been the happiest of my life and I wouldn't change one minute with you for a lifetime with another. We may have many years yet but if we do not I want you to always remember how happy you made me, how much I love you, how you saved me._

_I will love you forever even if we are apart,_

_I will see you again, if not in this life in the next,_

_I will forever be your Ailsa. _

I broke down in tears when I finished the letter, sobs racking through my body as I folded it and attached it to one of the ravens who took off at once. I watched it fly off into the distance and stared until it disappeared out of my view before I tore myself from the window, rubbing the tears from my cheeks and descending the steps back down into the courtyard. Lady Stark came towards me then, Rickon at her side, Hodor with Bran close behind her, all of them looking fearful. She caught me in a tight embrace without a word and I let her hold me for the longest time, losing myself for a while in her motherly embrace. I eventually pulled away and looked into her eyes that were almost identical to Robb's; "I will do everything I can to save us I promise you," I said firmly and she nodded.

"I know you will," she whispered; "I trust you Ailsa, I am with you"

"You don't know what that means to me," I said softly and she managed to smile. I looked at Bran and Rickon then and tried to smile reassuringly, Rickon looked soothed but the worry etched deep across Bran's forehead. Theon walked towards me then and I nodded for him to speak; "the guards want to know what you would have them do when they get close enough, would you have them fight?" he asked me and I shook my head slowly.

"No," I said; "tell them not to take up arms, tell them to trust me … we can't win if we fight"

"Then what will you do?" Theon asked me, confusion lining his face.

"The opposite," I replied, "tell them to raise the Banners of Peace"

"Are you sure?" he breathed and I heard Lady Stark's sharp intake of breath behind me.

"What else can I do Theon?!" I asked him desperately but he had no answer for me.

"I'll tell them," he whispered after a while and I pulled him into a tight embrace for a moment.

We all lined up together to watch the white Banners of Peace being hoisted high above the walls of Winterfell, my heart hammered in my chest as I watched them flap furiously in the wind. I glanced at Lady Stark and she nodded slightly at me and I took comfort knowing she was at my side. "Sansa what are you doing here?!" Theon's furious question roused my attention and I turned to see Sansa walking determinedly towards us. "I told you to stay inside!" Theon said as she approached.

"When everyone I love is out here?!" she replied heatedly.

"I don't want you out here," he said, his voice softening as she reached him.

"If Winterfell is going to burn I will die no matter where I am," she replied firmly.

"Don't say that," he whispered, his hands reaching out for her.

"If I'm going to die I will die by your side," she said with finality and my heart ached for Robb as Theon pulled her into his arms at once, holding her tightly against his chest. I had to look away from them and I saw Lady Stark looking at me sadly; "I pray this doesn't end the way I fear," she told me.

"So do I," I agreed, "at least Robb is not here"

"I think he'd want to be," she replied.

"Well I'm glad he's not," I snapped.

"So am I," she said soothingly, "at least I know one of my children will live on"

"I didn't mean to snap," I sighed, "I'm sorry"

"There is no need to be," she smiled and I turned my head up to look at the waving banners again, trying to focus on keeping my breathing even. Theon's hand found mine then and I held onto it tightly, a moment later feeling Lady Stark take my other one. I glanced from side to side then and noticed that all my family had joined hands and I had to fight hard to keep the tears from coming; "I love you all," I told them after a moment; "I love you all and I always will."

"Your Grace they've halted!" a guard shouted disbelievingly down from the walls and I felt like my heart had stopped beating in my chest for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I managed to call back, my voice shaking slightly.

"The army has stopped, a small party is headed this way!" he called back down to me.

"How many?" Theon asked from my side.

"Less than ten!" the guard shouted back; "what would you have us do your Grace?!"

"Open the gate!" I ordered after a moment's pause. I heard the clanking of the mechanism in my ears after a minute and I stared straight ahead as the gate slowly rose up in front of me, my heart pounding furiously against my chest. Lady Stark tightened her grip on my hand as the approaching party came into view and I took a deep breath as I took in the woman leading them in. She was small and beautiful and could not be any older than I was, if anything she was younger. I tried to read her face as she rode closer but her expression remained smooth and impassive.

She could be no one but the Targaryen girl, her long, white blonde hair gave it easily away even without the presence of the dragons. I shuddered as I thought of those great scaled creatures flying around Winterfell and I inwardly prayed that this girl was able to control them. It was a party of five that rode through the gate, halting just on the other side of it and for a moment no one did anything, we merely stared at one another. After what seemed like a lifetime though the Targaryen girl slid down from her horse and took several steps towards us.

"I Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Mereen, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men and rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms hear-by swear that I have walked under the banners, and in doing so promise that none of mine shall lay a hand on any of yours," she said in a loud, clear voice that rang through the courtyard. I let out the breath that I did not know that I had been holding then and took a few steps towards her, surprised that I did not shake.

"I Ailsa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North on behalf of my husband, Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North hear-by swear that I have raised the banners, and in doing so promise that none of mine shall lay a hand on any of yours," I said, my voice much stronger than I had anticipated it being. I met her eyes then and after a moment of contemplating one another a smile spread across her face and I felt the corners of my own lips tug up in sheer relief.

"You see how civilised things can be done when women are in charge?" she commented to one of her men before stepping further forward until she was stood in front of me. To my surprise she curtseyed; "your Grace," she began; "I must thank you for raising your banners and for welcoming me under them, it was not my wish to take Winterfell, by force or otherwise. I am here to treat with your husband if he would see me," she finished, her eyes not moving from mine.

"I am sure he would," I answered, unsure how to address her, the many titles she had proclaimed all mixed up in my mind; "but I am afraid he is not here. In his absence I can promise you nothing further than that I have already declared, but I gladly welcome you as a guest until such time he returns and you can speak with him"

"You are most kind, I would be glad to stay under a sturdy roof again," she replied with a smile.

"Osha!" I called, turning to search her out and smiling when she came forward at once; "please take

… Her Grace, inside and see that she and her men are given the best rooms we have," I told her.

"Yes your Grace," Osha curtseyed; "if you would follow me … your Grace," she said to the Targaryen girl, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Khaleesi," she said warmly.

"Sorry?" Osha replied.

"It is too confusing, two of us being named her Grace, I am Khaleesi, I have not yet reclaimed my throne," she smiled and I felt instantly at ease.

"I will join you shortly Khaleesi," I said, "but first I must send my husband word that you are here"

"Of course," she nodded her agreement, "there is time enough for us to talk." She walked passed me then, her men close behind her as they followed Osha into the keep. I let out a laugh of relief when I was sure they were out of earshot and saw the eyes of almost everyone in Winterfell on me although no one seemed able to speak. "Theon!" I burst out suddenly; "go to the nursery, tell the Maester it's alright! Tell him they don't need to sleep!"

"I'll go now your Grace!" he replied at once, turning on his heel and practically sprinting into the keep.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered to the rest of my family; "I have to write Robb," I said and Lady Stark managed to nod at me, tears streaming down her face. I went straight up to the Maester's tower then and pulled a sheet of paper towards me, hastily dropping a quill in the inkwell and scratching a few words across the page;

_We are saved. We are under the banners. I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** So the dragons have landed! Thoughts? I couldn't ignore Dany forever so here she is. Hope you enjoyed, more soon! :)


	40. Understandings

**A/N: **Longest chapter so far folks, picks up right after the last one ended and there is a Robb snippet in the middle. The reviews for the last chapter were lovely, so glad people seem to be enjoying the new twist!

**Thanks: **Good-Fellow, Some roses have steel thorns, Vulkan, AlexPitts, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Understandings**

I sent the raven to Robb, praying it would reach him soon after my first, I would have Maester Luwin send another note out when I saw him to be sure Robb would get my happy news. I walked slowly into the keep, unable to hear any sign of movement and I felt instantly fearful again. Osha appeared after a moment though and curtseyed to me; "I have put the Khaleesi in Lord Greyjoy's old rooms," she told me; "her men seemed happy enough to rest in the barracks although I did offer them better rooms," she continued and I nodded gratefully to her.

"Is the Khaleesi in her rooms now?" I asked.

"Yes your Grace, she sent me to find you, she would see you when you have a moment but begs you not to rush," she answered and I nodded again.

"I have to see my children first," I whispered and it was her turn to nod.

"You have been so brave today your Grace," she complimented me.

"I have been so afraid today," I corrected her and she smiled widely at me.

"You didn't let it show. The King would have been proud of you," she insisted.

"I have placed us under the banners, I cannot undo it now … I hope he will not be angry with me," I said fearfully, my eyes seeking hers for reassurance.

"You could have done nothing else," she told me soothingly, "your Grace you saved hundreds of lives today, the King would have lost his entire family and his home if you had not thought to put us under the banners," she finished and I managed a small smile.

"I am merely glad that she understood the gesture … it is such an old one and one used so rarely in these times," I said, relief lacing my voice.

"Thank the Gods," Osha said simply.

"Thank the Gods," I agreed.

I went up to the nursery as quickly as I could after taking my leave of Osha, pushing open the door and grabbing Ned in a tight embrace as soon as I entered. He struggled against me after a moment, protesting at my close proximity and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I let him go after a moment, placing a kiss to his forehead and stroking my hand through his curls as he smiled up at me. "I love you my darling boy," I told him, "I love you so much"; he merely smiled at me again before walking away from me to pick up one of his toys. I rose up to my feet then and went straight to Alienna's cradle, noticing that Maester Luwin was sat in a chair by the fire, he would have to wait though; I needed my daughter more.

She nestled her head in the crook of my neck when I scooped her into my arms and I held her tightly, kissing the top of her head repeatedly; "I love you," I whispered to her over and over again as I rocked her gently in my arms. The Maester stood then and I managed to smile at him as he laid a hand gently on my shoulder; "I have never been more proud of you than I was today," he told me, emotion shining in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Thank you Maester Luwin," I said gratefully, letting a smile come to my own lips.

"You are a true Queen," he said, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"I am so grateful for you," I said, "I honestly do not think Winterfell could cope without you"

"You are too kind your Grace," he said, looking embarrassed.

"No," I insisted, shaking my head; "I mean it Maester Luwin, I mean every word!"

My pace was slow as I walked towards what had been Theon's room, my mind thinking hard about what I would say to the Khaleesi, I had to be careful not to promise her anything, I had already done too much in Robb's absence and I was determined not to do any more. I knocked softly at the door and her kind voice called for me to come in, I did as she bid me, dropping into a small curtsey for her. She smiled at me in response and gestured for me to take the seat opposite her and I did so, looking up to meet her eyes when I was settled; "wine?" she asked me.

"Please," I replied and she poured me a cup at once.

"To peace," she said, raising her own cup to me once she had filled mine.

"Peace," I agreed bringing my cup up to hers before taking a long drink.

"You look like you needed that," she commented and I smiled wryly.

"It is not everyday dragons land outside my home," I retorted and it was her turn to smile.

"They do tend to have that effect on people, I do not know whether they are more desired or feared … perhaps it is equal," she pondered.

"I assure you, here they are definitely more feared," I said honestly.

"This is a very different place than any I've been before," she confessed.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Everywhere else seems to have such clear divides between classes, the rich and poor do not mix, but here I find you all mingle together. It was obvious from the way you treated your serving girl that you do not hold yourself above her, even though your title makes you so," she explained.

"I was raised to be courteous to everyone, regardless of how much money they have. My father always reminded me that even though I was set above others it did not mean they could not drag me down if I treated them badly," I told her and she smiled.

"You have a good sense of what is right and wrong … they are values I hold most dear to my own heart, I know to be a good Queen I have to have the respect of the poorest man as well as the richest"

"Wise words Khaleesi," I said, taking another sip of wine.

"Your husband … does he share your views?" she asked me after a moment.

"Robb is an honourable man, he does his best for his people and they love him," I told her.

"His Lords must respect him greatly if they made him King at such a young age," she said.

"He never asked to be King," I said quickly, wanting her to understand that we weren't trying to steal the Kingdom she so desperately wanted to reclaim.

"And yet he is," she smiled.

"In the North," I insisted; "only in the North, he never wanted the Iron Throne, he would never think to take it, he just wants to protect his home from the Lannister's"

"He never wanted the Iron Throne?" she questioned, her tone suspicious.

"He wanted his father back," I told her, not taking my eyes from hers; "and when they murdered him he wanted his sisters back, but he never wanted the Iron Throne, he never wanted to be any kind of King. His Lords elected him because he was Lord of Winterfell, he is a Stark – the only one that could unite the entire North against the Lannister's. He holds the North that's all, I swear, he holds only to the border he will go no further!"

"The North is still one of the Seven Kingdoms is it not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to understand," I whispered, "you have to understand what Joffrey was like … he was a monster … the things he did, his own mother lived in fear of him. Robb couldn't stand by and be ruled by a mad boy who murdered his father, who held his sister captive and tormented her for years!"

"So he wants the North to be ruled independently?" she concluded.

"It is ruled independently, the Lannister's have no power here now," I told her.

"And what when they fall? What when I am Queen? What then?" she questioned.

"Only Robb can answer that," I replied, my stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"Then I pray he returns swiftly, I have much to discuss with him," she said with a smile and I raised my cup to my lips again, my heart battering against my ribs.

I barely slept that night, every time I closed my eyes dragons swooped down on me as I tried desperately to shield Ned and Alienna from them. Consequently I was up at first light and down to the dining hall, Theon entered just after I sat myself down and I beckoned for him to come and sit at my side. He did as I bid, bowing shortly to me before taking the seat I indicated; "did you sleep?" he asked.

"Barely," I replied and he nodded.

"Me neither," he said.

"Sansa again?" I questioned.

"I wish, she has only just closed her eyes," he told me.

"We can't live like this," I said after a moment.

"We don't have a choice … not while we're under the banners," he said.

"I know," I sighed, "but what other choice did I have?"

"You had none," he reassured me; "you did the right thing"

"I hope so," I said heavily and he patted my hand gently.

"Have you spoken with her?" he asked and I didn't need to ask who he meant.

"Yes … yesterday evening, I'm not sure how it went," I told him.

"I don't suppose she's happy that Robb claims one of her Kingdoms for his own," he guessed well.

"Exactly," I confirmed, "I tried to explain … I'm not sure she understood …"

"Perhaps you'll find out now," he said lowly, nodding towards the door where the Khaleesi had just appeared. I sent a small smile her way and she returned it brightly making me feel simultaneously reassured and nervous.

She left Robb's seat empty and took the one over from his and I was instantly touched by her thoughtfulness. "Good morning your Grace," she greeted warmly.

"Good morning Khaleesi," I replied at once.

"And good morning to you … we have not met," she said, her eyes moving to Theon.

"Theon Greyjoy, Khaleesi," he introduced himself with a smile.

"Son of Balon Greyjoy?" she inquired.

"For my sins," he confirmed and she smiled widely.

"We cannot choose our family," she said sympathetically.

"I chose the Stark's," Theon said and I felt overjoyed at the proud tone he had used.

"A good choice?" she questioned, her tone light and teasing.

"The best," he said, "I have never known kindness like that I have received at Winterfell"

"Nor have I," I smiled at him.

"Me neither," the Khaleesi said after a moment and I turned to look at her.

"Do you mean that?" I asked.

"I have been here a day and no one has tried to poison me, sell me, marry me, run me through with a sword or steal my dragons," she said and I stared.

"You have truly known no kindness …" I whispered.

"I have known kindness … but it has always been short lived," she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said honestly.

"I believe that you are," she said, meeting my eyes again, "I'm sorry if I caused you any offence during our discussion yesterday. I never meant to imply that you or your husband had designs on the Iron Throne, I know that not everyone in Westeros is as deceitful as the Lannister's"

"Stark's could not be less like Lannister's," Theon said firmly and I shot him a look to shut him up.

"It was kind of you to apologise Khaleesi," I said warmly; "I was not offended, I understand that you must be naturally suspicious of our motives … but I promise you, all I said yesterday was true"

"I believe you," she said nodding to me and I smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

"From Winterfell your Grace!" a squire passed the note to me at one.

"Thank you," I said, taking it from him and walking into my tent so I could read it privately without anyone's eyes on me. I cracked the seal and smiled when I saw her familiar greeting, my smile soon fell though when I read what she had to say. The tears were coming before I was even half way down, barely able to accept what she was telling me. How could this be happening? They were at Winterfell, they weren't supposed to be in any danger at Winterfell.

Before I knew it I was on my knees and I barely recognised the sound that was coming from my own mouth. I barely registered that there were others suddenly with me, I couldn't hear the urgent pleas as they tried to make me speak. The letter was still clenched in my hand, were they really her final words to me? Would I never see her again? Would I never hold her in my arms? Hear her tell me she loved me? Hear Ned laugh or feel the softness of Alienna's curls as she lay her head against my chest?

My mother. My sisters. My brothers. Theon. Maester Luwin. Ser Rodrik. Everyone I had grown up around, all the innocent people. How was it that I may never see them again? How was it fair that they may die? Grey Wind whined then and I felt someone tug at the letter in my hand and managed to look up, it was the Greatjon and I saw his face pale the further down he read. "By the Gods," he whispered, looking at me in despair, "your Grace I am so sorry." I couldn't reply. What could I possibly say? He stayed with me as I remained slumped on the floor, beyond crying now, I was just utterly numb. Empty.

"How?" I managed to whisper after what felt like an age.

"I wish I knew what to say your Grace," the Greatjon said mournfully.

"All of them … gone …" I choked.

"There's still hope your Grace … the Queen says …" he began.

"The Queen is trying to soothe me," I snapped, "how can they come against dragons?!"

"Perhaps this Targaryen comes in peace?" he tried.

"Why would she?!" I demanded, "My father supported Robert …"

"You're not your father," he said softly.

"No I'm not," I said bitterly, "I wish I was … I wouldn't be alive to go through this"

"It could still turn good," he said. I ignored him and he said no more.

Grey Wind settled his head in my lap after a time and I placed my hand on his head. He was more of a comfort than any person could be. He hadn't howled, not like he had howled when Bran had fallen, nor as he'd howled that night the Iron Born had taken Winterfell, nor as he had howled when Ailsa had been in labour with Alienna. Grey Wind had known something was wrong even before my mother had come to me. Somehow he always knew, and the fact that he remained still and quiet by my side was the only thing that was keeping me from losing my mind entirely.

"Your Grace! Another letter from Winterfell!"

I took it, not even thanking the faceless man who had brought it and tore it open at once. I could feel the Greatjon's eyes on me as I read the words over and over again. There was barely anything to the note but it meant everything to me. She was alright. Our children were alright. Our whole family was saved. Thank the Gods.

* * *

**Ailsa**

* * *

A letter from Robb arrived several nights later as we sat eating dinner in an almost full dining hall. It had taken a while for the people of Winterfell to slowly begin trickling back into the hall at dinner time and I knew they were still wary of the Khaleesi and her dragons. Many men refused to go out of the north gate, outside which her army was camped and where her dragons mainly stayed. I knew they had come back for me and I was grateful to them, I only hoped they knew how much. I thanked Maester Luwin as he handed me the letter and I could feel the Khaleesi's curious eyes on me as I broke the seal and hurriedly unfolded it. The note was short but it flooded me with relief as I read through it;

_Thank the Gods, for you and everyone else. You have done the right thing, I am coming home to you at once. We are four days ride from you. I love you._

"He's coming home!" I breathed, smiling widely at Maester Luwin who bowed low.

"Good news indeed your Grace, did he say when?" he inquired.

"At once … his note says he is four days from here," I told him and he nodded.

"The sooner the better," the Maester said, raising his eyebrows slightly before bowing again to the Khaleesi and myself before retreating from the hall.

"There is love between you?" the Khaleesi asked me curiously when the Maester had gone.

"I beg your pardon …" I said, turning to her, a slight frown on my face.

"Between you and your husband … there is love between you?" she asked again.

"Yes … there is great love between us," I told her with a smile.

"Always?" she asked.

"Yes, always … since the moment we met," I said wistfully, casting my mind back.

"The more I learn about you the more fond I grow of you," she smiled at me after a moment.

"I'm glad to hear it!" I laughed, "I have grown rather fond of you too, I would be sad indeed if my feelings were not returned!" I said teasingly and she joined me in my laughter for a while, earning us curious glances from many of those sat close by.

I was constantly on edge for the next couple of days, my ears always straining for the faintest sound of hooves against the stones of the courtyard. Finally I heard the clatter of them reach my ears one afternoon as I sat in the nursery and I was on my feet in an instant and hurtling down the stairs and out the door of the keep. Robb was only just dismounting from his horse as I flew into the courtyard, his Lords following suit around him, all with wary looks adorning their faces. Those that noticed me bowed low and Robb looked up at their movement, his eyes finding mine at once. We stared at one another for what seemed like a lifetime before running to close the gap between us. I fell into his arms as we met and he held me so tightly I could barely breathe but I didn't care, all I cared about was the fact that his arms were around me again.

His hands eventually came to grip the top of my arms and push me away slightly so he could look into my face; "thank the Gods," he whispered when his eyes found mine. I pulled his lips to mine then, not caring that all his Lords could see us, I didn't think I would ever care about being improper ever again. He kissed me back hungrily and I knew that I would have to pull away, I couldn't let desire run away with us, Robb had to see the Khaleesi. Regretfully I pulled away and ran my hand softly down his rough cheek, smiling widely at him as he gazed down on me. "I can barely believe you're real," he told me softly after a moment.

"I'm here," I breathed back and his own lips turned up into a huge smile.

"I love you so much," he said, pulling me tight against his chest again, kissing the top of my head fiercely. I held him back, inhaling his familiar scent gratefully as he rocked me slightly in his arms; "I love you too Robb … I can't tell you how much," I whispered back.

Robb kept his arm tight around my shoulders as we turned to walk towards the keep, I let my own arm clamp around his waist, not wanting him anywhere but at my side. "Where is she?" he asked me as we walked into the hallway.

"The Khaleesi has been staying in Theon's old rooms," I told him.

"Khaleesi?" he questioned, looking down on me with a slight frown.

"Yes, Khaleesi," I stressed and he nodded after a moment.

"I expect she wants to see me," he said and it was my turn to nod.

"That's why she's here," I confirmed.

"She can wait until I've seen Ned and Alienna," he said firmly.

"They're asleep," I told him, "they have just gone down for a nap, see the Khaleesi first and they will be awake by the time you have finished"

"Something to look forward to," he sighed heavily and I rubbed my hand against his back soothingly for a while, looking at him concernedly as I saw his frown deepen.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I have no idea what I'm going to say … what does she want from me?" he replied.

"She wants to treat with you," I told him.

"About what?" he questioned.

"I don't know Robb, but can it really be that hard to guess?" I answered him.

"What do I do?" he asked desperately.

"Go and speak to her, listen to what she has to say …" I whispered, leaning my head on his arm.

"Will you come with me?" he asked me, kissing the top of my head.

"Of course I will," I replied, smiling reassuringly up at him.

I led the way to where the Khaleesi was waiting, glancing at Robb quickly before I knocked on the door, she called for me to come in at once and I pushed open the door and entered, feeling Robb follow close behind me. "Khaleesi, this is my husband," I told her and she stood up at once.

"Your Grace," she greeted, curtseying slightly to him.

"Khaleesi," he nodded to her and I noticed that he looked slightly confused.

"Please … sit," she said to both of us, gesturing to a pair of chairs. Robb waited until I sat before dropping down next to me and I saw the Khaleesi smile slightly before she sat down opposite us. "From what your wife has told me of you I have assumed that you would like me to get straight to the point," the Khaleesi said after a moment, her eyes on Robb. His own eyes slid to mine for a second and I raised my eyebrows at him, making the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "That would be most appreciated," he told her then, eyes back on her.

"I am the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms," she began and I noticed Robb's fist clench slightly; "I want the Iron Throne as is my birth-right and I want you to help me claim it," she finished.

"Why would I do that?" Robb asked slightly edgily and I reached over to take his hand, lacing my fingers through his and applying slight pressure.

"You prefer living under constant threat of the Lannister army?" she countered, raising an eyebrow.

"The Lannister's can't touch us here," he told her firmly.

"Not yet," she said, her eyes boring into his; "they won't be this weak forever, we have to take advantage of it, we can destroy them once and for all and I can reclaim the Iron Throne"

"So you would have me support you over them? Your family has caused mine just as much harm as theirs," he said, his voice rising and I tightened my grip on his hand further.

"And your family supported the man who caused mine so much harm!" she replied heatedly, "but we are not our fathers!"

"My father was a good man," Robb said, his voice shaking.

"And my father was a mad man … but he was still my father," she said, her voice softening.

"We are not our fathers," Robb nodded in agreement after looking at her for a while.

"I have never done you any harm," she implored.

"And I have never done you harm," he replied and she nodded.

"If you help me take the Iron Throne I will renounce my claim over the North and grant you your independence. You will be free to rule the North as you have been doing, but this time you can do it without fear of it ever being threatened from the south," she said.

"And if I don't help you?" he questioned.

"I will go without you, I will take my crown. And when I do I would expect you to bend the knee and you would go back to being Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Not King," she said firmly.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" she replied and he shook his head heavily.

"I need to speak to my wife," he said after a moment.

"Stay here," she smiled, standing at once; "I haven't yet seen my dragons today, take as much time as you need," she implored and I smiled to her before she swept from the room.

"What should I do?" Robb asked me as the door closed behind the Khaleesi.

"I can't answer that, you need to speak to your Lords," I whispered.

"I want to know what you think!" he insisted and I stared at him.

"I don't know if you'll like what I think," I told him honestly.

"You handled all this by yourself, you saved Winterfell and all its people by yourself; I want to know what you think!" he demanded and I sighed.

"I think you should help her," I said quietly and I saw his eyebrows shoot up; "not the answer you expected?" I questioned with a slight smile.

"No," he admitted, "you have always been against my marching south"

"Things are different now," I said softly and he frowned at me; "I thought you would want to go, if you succeed then you get everything you have wanted – you will have kept your promise to the Lords"

"You think I care about being King? I would be happy enough being Lord of Winterfell again!" he said.

"I don't think you should help her so you can remain King," I told him, "I think you should help her because it's the right thing to do"

"You really think she will be a good Queen?" he asked me seriously.

"I do," I answered, not taking my eyes from his.

"I have a lot of thinking to do," he whispered and I leant my forehead against his.

"Whatever you decide I am with you," I promised, "I am always with you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Hope you liked the Robb piece in the middle, I couldn't think of any other way of putting in his reaction. It will be a few days until I update again, going away tomorrow for a friends birthday. Expect another chapter on Sunday! :)


	41. Ice and Fire

**A/N: **I'm back folks and here's the new chapter. Look out for a rather familiar face ;)

**Thanks: **Johanna96, theDownHomeSouthernGirl, luna-auroraqueenofthenorth, salvatoresister887, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Ice and Fire**

Robb was with the Lords late into the night and I was struggling against sleep when he finally came into our room. I lifted my head up from the pillows and looked at him questioningly; "don't ask me," he said at once, "not now, I don't want to think of anything but you now," he finished, pulling off his boots and stripping off his shirt and jacket hurriedly. I settled myself back down in bed as I watched him quickly unthread his laces as he approached me, throwing back the covers and pouncing on me at once. I sighed deeply as his lips instantly went to the sensitive skin of my throat, his hands desperately tugging up my night slip before he pushed into me making me moan softly. He thrust hard inside me, each movement hitting the most perfect spot within me and I grabbed at his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin as his lips found mine.

I kissed him until I was breathless as he continued to drive pleasure through me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I pulled my lips away as my ending came, crying out his name, my hands tangling through the soft curls at the base of his neck. He groaned out his own release seconds later, breathing heavily against my neck as his head dropped to my shoulder. I turned my own head to kiss his forehead and saw him smile as I ran my hands lightly up and down his back for a moment before wrapping my arms tight around him. He rolled onto his back after a while, pulling me with him so I was snuggled against his chest, his own arms coming to clamp around my waist.

I still didn't ask Robb as we dressed for breakfast the next morning, I got the feeling that he had not yet decided and I didn't want to push him on it, knowing he would tell me when he was ready. "You look beautiful," he complimented as I finished tying up my dress.

"It's nothing special," I replied, thinking my dress rather plain.

"It's not … but you are," he smiled and I couldn't help but blush.

"Behave," I said lightly, moving towards the door.

"Will you ever learn to take a compliment?" he questioned teasingly as he followed me out.

"Maybe one day," I replied and he took my hand in response and we descended the stairs together, my hand moving from his to his arm before we walked into the dining hall. Robb and I ate in silence for a while until the Khaleesi entered the hall and I glanced warily at him. He didn't catch my eye, merely raising his hand to beckon her up to the high table and gesturing for her to take the seat on his other side. When she sat he turned to her at once; "I've made my decision," he told her and I snapped my own head towards him.

"You have?" she asked, her tone even although I suspected her heart was pounding as mine was.

"I will march to King's Landing with you," he said; "I will do everything I can to help you claim the Iron Throne, together we will finish the Lannister's once and for all," he promised.

"Thank you," the Khaleesi whispered and I saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank me when you're Queen," Robb chuckled and she laughed in relief at him. I slipped my hand into his then and he turned his head to smile at me, kissing my forehead lightly before leaning his own against mine. "You are with me?" he questioned lowly against my skin.

"You know I am," I whispered back, feeling him place another kiss to my forehead.

We toasted our new alliance when the Lords joined us and I was relieved to see that everyone looked pleased about Robb's decision. I let myself relax as he talked at length with the Khaleesi about how exactly they would go about taking King's Landing, my mind drifting away to other things. My attention was roused when an ever so familiar figure walked into the dining hall, something clutched tightly against his chest. "Jon?" I questioned disbelievingly and Robb instantly turned from the Khaleesi.

"Help me!" Jon said desperately and we were both on our feet in a second. As I reached him I realised that the bundle he had so tightly clutched to him was a baby and I gasped. He looked at me pleadingly and I reached up to take the child into my own arms, rocking it gently as it whimpered slightly. "What is this?" Robb asked; "what has happened Jon?"

"I had to come, I couldn't let Stannis do it!" he said desperately.

"Stannis?" Robb questioned, his brow furrowing.

"He's at the Wall Robb, he has the most twisted ideas; please you have to help!" Jon pleaded.

"You have to tell me everything!" Robb insisted.

"I will," Jon promised, his eyes not leaving his brothers.

"Come on, let us talk in private," Robb said, glancing about warily. Jon nodded and Robb put his arm around his shoulders and led him from the hall, I followed them uncertainly, the baby still in my arms.

We ended up in a small chamber and I sat carefully, rocking the child gently before I looked up to see Robb looking at me worriedly. "I'm fine," I told him quietly before he could say anything.

"The child?" Robb asked Jon then.

"A boy … just a Wildling boy, but Stannis believes him to be Mance Rayder's," Jon answered, dropping heavily into a chair of his own. Robb frowned again before sitting himself down.

"Why does he think that?" I asked.

"Because I told him he was … Mance Rayder's true son is with this boy's mother," Jon explained; "he was planning the most awful ritual," he shuddered and I instinctively tightened my grip on the baby.

"What ritual?" Robb whispered fearfully.

"That Red Woman, she is a sorceress I swear, she would do the darkest of magic to make Stannis King, she wanted to burn this baby … thinking he had the blood of a King," Jon told us heavily.

"Burn him?!" I repeated incredulously and I saw Robb close his eyes, a nauseated expression on his face. Jon nodded heavily and I could do nothing but stare until something stirred in my memory; "Red Woman?" I repeated and both Jon and Robb turned to me; "the one Gendry spoke of? She told him he had the blood of a King … that she needed him. By the Gods was she planning to burn him?!" I exclaimed and I saw Robb's eyes widen.

"I couldn't let her burn an innocent boy," Jon said.

"Of course you couldn't!" I agreed at once.

"They'll know you're here," Robb said after a moment and I heard the fury in his voice and frowned.

"Where else could he go?!" I asked incredulously, stunned at his sudden anger.

"Don't you understand?!" he questioned, his voice rising and I shook my head fearfully; "he wants the blood of a King … Gendry is here, this boy he believes to be Mance Rayder's is here … our children are here," he finished and I stared at him, my eyes instantly filling with tears as I shook my head.

"No," I whispered, "no you don't ever say that! That bitch will not touch my children!"

"Seems like our plans for King's Landing will have to wait," Robb said.

"King's Landing?" Jon repeated, looking utterly confused.

"A long story," Robb said shortly.

"I'm sorry Robb," Jon said then; "I didn't think … I didn't know where else to bring him … I couldn't leave him at the Wall to die …"

"No," Robb agreed after a minute; "no you couldn't, it's alright Jon, we'll make it alright"

"Thank you so much," he said gratefully and Robb finally smiled.

"It's good to see you Jon," Robb told him after a moment.

"It's been too long," Jon replied, a wide smile stretched across his face.

I took the baby boy up to the nursery and bid Caris look after him after Jon told me that he'd been living on goat's milk since his mother left the Wall. My heart ached for the unknown woman, unable to imagine the torture she was going through being parted from her own baby and forced to care for another. My footsteps were slow and heavy as I walked back down from the nursery, Robb's eyes on me as he emerged from the courtyard with Jon at his side. "Is he alright?" Jon asked me.

"He is with Alienna's nurse, she will take care of him," I told him.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked me, his eyes searching my face.

"I don't know," I said honestly, walking closer to them; "is there any chance at all that his mother will get back to him?" I asked Jon desperately.

"I don't know Ailsa I'm sorry," he said shaking his head sadly.

"We have to find a home for him," I said, looking at Robb now.

"We will," he nodded; "I am sure there is a family who will gladly take him, I will find him somewhere he will be safe I promise you"

"Does he have a name?" I asked Jon then.

"Gilly named him Sam, after one of my brother's on the Wall," he told me.

"Sam," I repeated nodding my head; "we will keep him safe until she comes back for him," I promised, certain that she would do everything she could to get back to her son.

"Thank you so much," Jon said, "I will try and get word to her but I don't know if it will reach her or how long it will take them to come back"

"It takes as long as it takes," Robb said; "he can have a life at Winterfell as long as he needs it."

Robb, Jon and I walked out with the Khaleesi that afternoon when she went to tend to her dragons, I was wary and stayed a good distance behind her with Robb holding tightly onto my hand. My wariness was only heightened by the fact that Grey Wind was reluctantly walking beside us, casting longing looks back towards the keep every few moments. In contrast Jon and Ghost seemed completely at ease as they walked leisurely along with the Khaleesi, not seeming at all troubled by the great scaled creatures we were approaching. I looked up at Robb and he tried to smile at me and I tightened my hand in his. "There's no need to be frightened they won't hurt you!" the Khaleesi called to us.

"I'm sure they could," Robb said, laughing nervously.

"They could," she agreed, "but I would have to command them to"

"They're incredible," I heard Jon breathe, his eyes not moving from them.

"You see that's the reaction I was hoping for!" the Khaleesi laughed lightly.

"I'm building up to it," I smiled and her laughter grew louder.

"What do you call them?" Jon asked wonderingly.

"That is Viseiron," she said, gesturing to the cream and gold dragon furthest from her; "and that one is Rhaegal," she continued, pointing to the green and bronze dragon that was closest to Jon; "and finally this one, is Drogon," she said affectionately, patting the largest of the dragons who was black with red markings.

"He's your favourite," Jon smiled at Drogon.

"I don't have favourites," she told him, "but it is him I will ride"

"What about the other two?" Jon asked, reaching a hand out towards Rhaegal and I almost shouted out in warning, my hand grabbing Robb's still tighter as Jon's hand came to rest on the snout of the great beast. Even the Khaleesi looked surprised at the low rumble of satisfaction that came from her dragon at Jon's touch, I glanced at Robb and realised that I had never see him more pale. "The other two won't have riders … there is no one else," the Khaleesi said sadly, her eyes fixed on Jon.

"The dragon must have three heads that's what I was always told," he said quietly.

"If you can find me two more Targaryen's then I would be most grateful!" she retorted and he smiled.

"I don't know about two but I know where there is one more," he told her.

"Where?" she whispered, looking at him as though he were mad.

"The Wall," he said, meeting her eyes, "Maester Aemon, he would be your Uncle I believe"

"Aemon?" she repeated softly, "my Uncle …" she smiled and I saw Jon return it.

"I could take you to meet him, once Stannis is dealt with," he suggested.

"I can't tell you how much that would mean to me," she breathed and he smiled again.

"Honestly Grey Wind," Robb said after a long moment of silence; "no one would believe you are a beast to be feared the way you cower from dragons – look at Ghost!" We all did then look to Ghost who was roaming around close to the dragons, seeming completely at ease as he lifted his snout to sniff at them every so often. They seemed just as content with his presence and I watched curiously, wondering why his behaviour was so different to that of Grey Wind's who was still skulking behind me and Robb, refusing to get any closer. "Wolves and dragons in complete harmony with one another," I commented; "whoever would have thought"

"Whoever indeed," the Khaleesi agreed, her eyes full of uncertainty as they moved over Jon again.

"The lions will be no match for us," Robb declared happily.

"Nor indeed will the stags," the Khaleesi smiled widely and we all nodded our agreement.

I went to the Khaleesi's room that night before dinner to drop off some furs that I had had a seamstress make for her. She had not asked me to but I could feel the air growing colder day by day and if she would soon be marching North into battle with Stannis she would need something warmer about her. She thanked me warmly when I handed them to her and bid me come in for a moment while she finished preparing for dinner. I did as she asked and she poured me a cup of wine before turning to her mirror and pulling a brush through her long silvery hair. I settled in a chair to wait for her and sipped on my wine quietly before her voice roused my attention; "forgive me your Grace, but do you mind if I ask you something about Jon?" she questioned.

"Not at all," I replied and I saw her smile at me in the mirror.

"I was just curious about who his mother is," she said carefully and I looked at her again.

"I can't tell you that," I replied.

"I understand … it's too personal I shouldn't have asked," she said hurriedly.

"No it's not that," I assured, "it's just no one knows who his mother was"

"No one?" she frowned slightly and I nodded.

"Well I expect Lord Stark knew," I smiled after a moment, "but he never told a soul"

"It died with him then," the Khaleesi said sadly, "poor Jon"

"Indeed," I agreed, "but Jon has family enough here, and at the Wall now"

"It must be a lonely life being a man of the Night's Watch," she pondered aloud.

"I imagine it is," I frowned, suddenly thinking about Jon's solitary life, "to never know love … or to have a family of one's own … it's sad …" I trailed off.

"It's a noble thing to sacrifice those unknown opportunities," she agreed with me; "but we shouldn't be so maudlin, we have a feast to attend!" she managed to brighten her voice and I couldn't help but smile, rising up from my chair and walking in step with her down to the dining hall.

Robb rolled off me after what seemed like an age and I tried to steady my breaths as I heard him breathing hard next to me. "You will be the death of me," I panted out, feeling one of his hands travel up to settle between my breasts in response. "I mean it," I added, turning my face to his and seeing him smirk at me while his fingers wandered across my chest. "It's your own fault," he growled at me, propping himself up on his elbow and letting his eyes wander the length of my naked body. "If you weren't so deliciously perfect perhaps I would be able to keep my hands of you," he whispered, bending his head and letting his tongue follow his hands trail across my breasts making me moan out softly in response. "You blame me for your never ending lust," I said disbelievingly.

"Yes I blame you," he whispered against my skin, his hand travelling down to settle between my legs making my back arch involuntarily. "You see," he continued, moving his hand gently, making me melt again; "here you are just begging for me again and how can I refuse my beautiful wife?" he said letting his teeth graze across the sensitive skin of my breast, causing another moan to rise up in me. "Robb …" I groaned out as his thumb brushed the most sensitive part of me.

"What?" he asked teasingly, repeating the motion and making me moan.

"Please …" I managed to gasp out and at my word he pulled himself up between my legs again, his hand wandering down my thigh, the other stroking across me cheek. "You see what I mean?" he whispered and I looked up at him; "begging," he smirked before I felt him push his way inside me and I cried out knowing that Robb was right, I would always be begging for him. I lifted my legs high up around his waist as he thrust repeatedly into me, feeling him bury deeper inside me as I did so, the pleasure was unbearable as it always was with him, he fit me so perfectly I wondered if the Gods had made us for one another as I continued to gasp and moan in pleasure beneath him. His hands grabbed around my thighs, pushing my legs even higher around his waist and I heard his own groan of satisfaction leave him as he continued thrusting into me as I felt I would surely die of pleasure, tipping over the edge as I always did, pulling at his hair as I fell.

His head dropped to my chest as I tugged on his curls and he shuddered against me after a moment, his breathing ragged as he kissed his way back up my body to capture my lips. I kissed him for what felt like a lifetime, his lips moving so beautifully with mine, our tongues dancing together in the complete harmony that we had perfected over the years. Eventually I ran my hands through his hair, pulling his lips from mine as I did so and smiling at the look of annoyance that crossed his face; "I could kiss you forever," I told him softly.

"Then please continue," he smiled, bending his head back down to capture my lips again.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Jon's back! Hope you all enjoyed :)


	42. Battle Lines

**A/N: **Hi guys, rather an angsty chapter - hope you enjoy it!

I just want to say a big thank you to those who left me such lovely reviews for the last time, I'm on a bit of a down in my personal life at the moment and it was lovely to get a little lift from your positive reviews.

Also, I'm so grateful to everyone who is reading this, regardless of whether or not you review, I just hope you are all still enjoying the story.

Anyway, I will let you get on and read the new chapter, as always, if you want to, leave me a review.

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

**Battle Lines**

I never thought it would happen but over the next week I actually found myself bored enough to enjoy sewing. It was all because of the battle with Stannis that we knew would be coming sooner rather than later, Robb had spies all the way up to the Wall, just waiting for him to make his move. Until he did though tactics were all that were discussed; Robb, Jon and the Khaleesi were constantly talking of war and it bored me beyond belief. At first I tried to listen, for Robb more than anything, but it was just so difficult and eventually I gave up, turning instead to needlework which surprised no one more than myself. I was finishing sewing a dress for Alienna one afternoon in the corner of one of Robb's smaller council chambers while he, Jon and the Khaleesi were studying a map and talking in low voices over it when the Khaleesi's sudden rising voice roused my attention; "… you have had him here all this time and you never thought to tell me!" she was accusing, her eyes on Robb.

"I am so sorry Khaleesi, he has been here so long I barely think of him!" he was apologising.

"He killed my father!" she almost screamed and I was on my feet at once, my eyes on Robb.

"I am so sorry," he said again, this time his eyes moved between her and me and I instantly felt cold.

"Why do you still have him alive?!" the Khaleesi demanded.

"Because …" Robb began, his eyes moving to me again, the Khaleesi turned to look at me then too and I wished that she didn't know because I knew what she wanted the moment her eyes met mine. She wanted Jaime dead. "He saved my life," I said quietly.

"He's taken countless lives!" the Khaleesi accused and I closed my eyes.

"Khaleesi I know you're upset …" Robb began gently.

"You have no idea!" she said, her voice shaking; "I want his head and so help me I will have it!" I opened my eyes then, staring at Robb, expecting him to refuse her, wanting him to refuse her but he said nothing and I flung Alienna's finished dress down on the chair and fled from the room at once.

"Ailsa!" I heard him shout after me but I didn't stop, I kept going, hearing him call my name over and over but I couldn't stop. "Ailsa please!" he shouted desperately and I finally turned to him as I reached the entrance hall. "Will you kill him?!" I demanded and he stopped just short of me.

"Ailsa …" he began soothingly, taking a step towards me.

"Will you kill him Robb?!" I asked him again, taking a step away.

"If she demands it of me …" he began again and my hand flew to my mouth, my head shaking.

"He's not hers to kill!" I screamed.

"She wants justice for her father, I understand that better than anyone!" he said pleadingly.

"None of hers will lay a hand on any of ours! She promised me!" I shouted back.

"He's not one of ours …" Robb said softly, shaking his head.

"I promised him!" I choked out.

"I'm sorry Ailsa," he said, trying to take my hand but I snatched it away.

"Don't touch me!" I said, shaking my head, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Ailsa …" he said pleadingly, his eyes holding mine.

"He saved me Robb! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" I demanded, brushing at my tears.

"It means everything to me!" he shouted, "how can you even ask that?!"

"I promised him," I whispered, stepping even further from Robb, unable to believe that he would go against me like this. I felt sick and I turned away from him, his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to face him and I snatched it away from him at once, trying to ignore the look of hurt in his eyes. "Please Ailsa I'm sorry," he said softly; "but you always knew it could come to this"

"Fine," I snapped, "take his head! Kill him! But don't you dare expect me to stand by your side and watch while you do it because I won't Robb! I won't watch him die after I promised to save his life!" I turned away again then and this time it wasn't Robb who stopped me.

"Your Grace!" the Khaleesi's clear voice rang through the entrance hall and I paused, wiping my hands across my tear stained cheeks again before turning to face her. "Your Grace, I'm so sorry I had no idea that you held such affection for him," she said, her eyes wide as she looked at me; "he saved your life, I know you must feel that you owe him a debt but …"

"You have no idea," I said coldly, cutting her off.

"He killed my father," she said, her own voice hardening.

"We've all killed!" I shouted; "every one of us! Can any one of us say we haven't taken a life?!"

"He was the King," Robb said softly.

"He was mad!" I retorted; "the Khaleesi said it herself!"

"That didn't mean he deserved to die!" she shouted back at me; "Jaime Lannister had no right to raise a sword to my father after he swore to protect him!"

"You weren't there!" I exclaimed.

"Neither were you!" she shot back at once.

"Exactly!" I cried; "none of us were! I don't know the man who killed your father, who murdered his King! I know the man who told me Arya was safe, that Sansa would be cared for! The man who told me countless stories of my mother! The man who placed himself in front of me to protect me even though I kept him behind bars! I know the man who put his life in my hands, the man I would trust with my own!" I finished, tears coming from my eyes again and I reached my hand up to brush them furiously away, seeing Robb looking at me with pity in his eyes and for a second I despised him. "If you're going to kill him," I said, managing to keep my voice low and steady; "then I would ask that I can see him first … so I can at least explain …" Neither of them said anything to me and so I took a few shaking steps towards the door of the keep, pulling open the door and stepping out into the cold air, taking a few deep breaths, trying to compose myself.

I walked slowly to the prison, I didn't even say anything to the guards when they jumped up and greeted me, bowing low as always. I walked straight passed them and down the steep steps, remembering the countless other times I had descended them to see Jaime. Even if I only stayed for a minute I was glad that I could always manage to bring a smile to his face, it didn't matter what Robb or the Khaleesi or anyone else thought, I knew that he was a good man. I knew that when they struck off his head it would be murder. I sank to my knees in front of his cell when I reached it and he came instantly in front of me, kneeling down on the other side. He brought a rough hand to my cheek and gently wiped a tear away; "why so sad little Queen?" he asked me softly, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm going to break my promise," I whispered and I heard him sigh heavily and knew he understood.

"I'm surprised I lasted this long," he said, laughing darkly and I snapped my head up to him.

"I don't want you to die," I said firmly, reaching my hand out to him. He took it and held it tightly.

"You have been such a comfort to me," he whispered sincerely.

"You don't deserve this," I cried, shaking my head violently.

"Yes I do …" he sighed.

"No," I whispered, not wanting him to accept his condemnation.

"I don't regret killing Aerys," he told me; "but I deserve to die for what I did to Bran"

"You're not a bad man Jaime! You saved me!" I implored.

"A Lannister always pays his debts," he said, smiling wryly.

"And you've paid!" I almost shouted.

"Don't cry for me little Queen, you saved me," he told me, smiling down on me.

"I wish I could," I whispered, "I have tried, the Gods know I will keep trying!" I promised, leaning my head down against the cold metal of his cell, wanting more than anything to set him free but I knew I couldn't. It would be the death of both of us if I did; the tears fell thick and fast from me then and I felt Jaime's other hand come to rest on top of my head, trying to soothe me as best he could.

"So you're Jaime Lannister," the Khaleesi's voice had my head snapped round in an instant.

"I am," he confirmed in confusion from behind me. I dropped his hand then, pulling myself to my feet and casting my eyes over her, quickly checking that she did not have a weapon.

"Daenerys Targaryen," she greeted coldly, stepping closer to the bars and I felt myself tense.

"Really ..?" Jaime breathed and I glanced at him, his expression unreadable.

"You killed my father," she stated and he nodded.

"I did," he confirmed, looking her in the eyes.

"Do you truly feel no remorse?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"I have never once regretted taking his life," he told her firmly and her eyes widened.

"He was your King!" she spat out.

"He was mad!" Jaime shouted, and even I flinched; "just ask Robb Stark how mad he was – he knows what he did to his grandfather and uncle! He watched them burn and he laughed! Laughed! And he would have burnt every single person in King's Landing that day if I hadn't stopped him! So no Daenerys Targaryen, I do not feel any remorse, he deserved it. I would kill him again if I had to, I would kill any man who would do that! King or not!" I stared at him then as did the Khaleesi, I could barely believe Jaime's outburst; he had come close to letting it slip before when the Imp had goaded him but now I knew and I could never go back to not knowing.

I moved my eyes to the Khaleesi then but they were fixed firmly on Jaime and he stared back at her and she finally took another few steps towards his cell and I fought my instinct to stop her. "Tell me Daenerys Targaryen," Jaime whispered when she was just inches from him; "have you ever looked into a man's eyes and seen nothing but madness staring back at you?"

"Yes," she whispered back at him after a moment, her eyes not leaving his.

"Then you understand why I did it?" he questioned softly.

"Yes," she said again and I almost collapsed in relief, knowing that Jaime was saved.

Ned was building a wall around Alienna with his blocks and she sat perfectly contently in the middle of it playing with her dolls as he raised it up around her. I watched them intently a small smile playing on my lips as I vaguely wondered whether Ned was shutting her in to prevent her or protect her. I didn't look up when Robb walked in, I knew it was him, he was the only one who ever came without knocking. I felt him kneel down at the side of my chair and still I didn't look at him, I knew it was stupid and childish and that it didn't matter anymore because Jaime was safe but for the first time I had felt utterly betrayed by my husband and it hurt. He kissed my cheek softly but I remained impassive, my eyes fixed on our children, refusing to forgive him easily as I always did. He sighed heavily then and I almost turned my head but I caught myself; "what can I say to make this right?" he asked me softly, taking one of my limp hands in his.

"Nothing," I said coldly; "the Khaleesi has already made it right"

"Tell me you understand?" he said desperately.

"I understand," I said harshly, finally looking at him; "I understand that keeping the Khaleesi happy was more important to you than my feelings"

"That's not true," he whispered.

"Isn't it?" I shrugged, turning away from him.

"Ailsa I would have done everything to convince her to change her mind! I would have done everything to try and save him because I know it's what you wanted … who do you think persuaded her to go down to the prison?" he asked me pleadingly and I felt myself soften despite myself, my hand twitching slightly in his grasp. He lay his head down against my shoulder then and after a moment I let my own head rest against the top of his, feeling his breath of relief against my neck as I stroked my thumb gently across the back of his hand. Ned looked up then as he finished his wall and smiled at us; I returned his smile gladly and he pointed happily at Alienna in the middle of his circle and uttered one word which brought tears of joy to my eyes; "safe!"

Robb was still not fully returned to my good graces and he knew it as he made no move to bed me over the next days. Secretly I missed him, the touch of his hands on my bare skin, the feel of him moving so beautifully inside me. More than once I almost gave in when I saw him undress, or when I felt his perfect blue eyes gazing intently at me or even when he smiled that special smile that lit up his whole face. I remained stubborn though, even though my will was severely tested one afternoon when I walked into our room to find him just having stepped out of the bath. He had nothing but a small towelling cloth wrapped around his waist and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander across his almost naked body. Beads of water from his bath clung to his skin and I ached to let my tongue wander across it, he looked into my eyes as I thought that and I instantly felt desire melting me. He gazed intently at me as though he knew just how close I was to giving in to temptation, I let my eyes wander his body once more before I snatched up the book I had come to retrieve and turned from the room.

I hesitated once I was in the hallway, part of me screaming to go back in the room and drag him to the bed so he could ravish me over and over. I shuddered at the thought, forcing myself to ignore the ache between my legs and walked shakily away from our rooms, all the while wondering if I had done the right thing. I glanced at him too often during dinner and I cursed my stupid body for needing him so much, my resolve was weakening and from the way his blue eyes twinkled I knew that he could sense it too. That infuriated me more than anything though and I silently promised that there was no way I was going to give in and let him have me, not until I had taught him a lesson. I wouldn't let him see how much going without him was affecting me and so I poured myself another cup of wine and tried not to look at him for the rest of the night.

That night he still made no move to touch me as I undressed for bed and I avoided his intense gaze as I pulled my night slip over my head, trying my best not to look at him as he too removed his clothing. He came to bed naked and I wanted to scream at him, instead I contented myself with narrowing my eyes slightly at him and turning firmly over to face away from him. I thought I heard him chuckle and that only made me want to hit him, but I knew that if I let my frustration take over I would end up surrendering myself and so I stewed silently until my eyelids finally grew too heavy with sleep.

His arms were around me when I woke up, my back pressed up against the length of his hard chest and I wanted to throw him off me but I couldn't. He was so deliciously warm and perfect I couldn't bear to and I inwardly cursed, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, my body was screaming for him. "I hate you Robb Stark," I whispered and the hand that was around my waist dropped down low, making desire rise up in me even through my night slip.

"Now I know you don't mean that," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath making me squirm as his hand continued to tease me through the thin silk that covered me.

"Stop," I moaned, squirming again and feeling his hardness press against my lower back.

"You don't mean that either," he said softly, his hand pulling up my night slip now.

"I do!" I protested, but my body betrayed me as my back arched into him when his fingers found the most sensitive part of my body.

"Don't lie to me Ailsa," he growled in my ear, pulling my leg up and behind me to rest on his hip and shifting his body slightly so his hardness teased me. I groaned as he slid a short way inside me, hating him and loving him at the same time; "I can stop if you want," he breathed in my ear and I finally lost control. Before I could stop myself I pressed myself back against him so the length of him filled me and I cried out loudly in pleasure, having never felt him take me from this position before.

His hands grabbed my hips and pushed me slowly away from him before pulling me back hard making me scream as he hit so deep inside me. He kept on for a few thrusts more and I couldn't help the words coming from my mouth, begging him for more, needing so much more. Robb pulled me tight against him again at my words, burying himself as deep as he could inside me before turning us carefully so I was able to prop myself up with him behind me. He thrust again then, grabbing my hips tightly and slamming into me over and over bringing me to my height almost instantly. I cried out in satisfaction but Robb wasn't done with me, he continued thrusting into me, each time pushing himself as far as he could go and before I knew it I was ready to fall again.

This time though he was with me, spilling himself inside me just a few thrusts after I buried my face in my pillow to muffle my final scream. He was breathing hard behind me and I felt his arms come around my waist after a moment as he slid out of me, dragging me upright so I was knelt with my back against his sweat drenched chest. My own chest was heaving and his hands slid my night slip from my shoulders so he could cup my breasts, gently caressing them and making me want him all over again. One hand came to my chin after a minute, tilting it upwards so he could cover my mouth with his and kiss me deeply. "Tell me you hate me now," he whispered against my lips after the longest time.

"I can't," I said breathlessly and he captured my lips again, as hungry for more as I was.

I didn't see Robb and his Lords or the Khaleesi or Jon at dinner that night and I felt worry stirring in my chest, wondering whether they had received word of Stannis. After dinner I walked heavily back up towards my room but froze when I reached the top of the stairs, hearing heart wrenching sobs coming from Sansa's room. I went to her door at once, hesitating for a second, trying to hear if there was anyone in there with her but I could hear nothing but her crying and so I knocked; "Sansa?" I called through the door and I heard her try and muffle her sobs.

I knew I should wait until she called for me to come in, or got up to welcome me but I couldn't, I opened the door and slid into the room at once. She was sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands, trying her best to control the emotion that was spilling out of her. "Sansa, whatever's happened?" I asked her gently and she looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks and I was instantly knelt in front of her, grasping one of her hands in mine. "It's Theon!" she managed after a moment and I felt my heart skip.

"What about him?" I whispered fearfully.

"He has just told me that Stannis has left the Wall! They will ride out to meet him!" she cried.

"Oh Sansa … please don't worry yourself, Theon will be fine … he's skilled in combat," I soothed.

"I can't bear the thought of anything happening to him! I am so close to having the baby now and I can't bear that he might die!" she wailed, falling forward into my arms.

"He's not going to die!" I told her; "everything will be alright, our armies outnumber theirs so greatly that we almost have too many men, and we have three dragons on our side!" She didn't reply to me but I felt her sobs subsiding and eventually she stilled in my arms and I just kept holding her, rocking her slightly until she fell asleep and I gently lowered her onto her bed. I pulled some furs over her and sat down at her side, not wanting to leave until Theon returned. He came eventually and he wasn't alone, Robb was with him and they wore identical looks of worry at the scene that greeted them. I smiled reassuringly, more to Theon than Robb; "she's fine," I said before he could ask, "she was just a little upset that's all, I thought I'd wait until you got back"

"Thank you your Grace," Theon said gratefully, and I smiled at him again, getting to my feet and walking towards the door where Robb was waiting for me. Once we were in the hallway he took my hand tightly and I looked up at him; "I have something to tell you," he said slowly.

"It's okay," I whispered, stroking my thumb against the back of his hand; "I already know."

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm hoping no one can accuse me of letting their marriage go stale! ;) Hope you enjoyed, more soon :)


	43. Baratheon Blood

**A/N: **Next chapter guys, I won't be doing any battle scenes here, I'm not great at them (trying to work on that for my next story!) hope you don't mind too much! More tomorrow when we will have out first proper full length Robb POV chapter! (Not that I'm ridiculously overexcited about that or anything!) :)

**Thanks: **Nymphadora Jackson, paddyfoot92, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading :)

* * *

**Baratheon Blood**

I held tight to Ned's hand as we stood on the steps of the keep watching Robb's retreating back, not wanting him to run after him as he did last time. He strained against my hold as Robb climbed up onto his horse and I looked down at him as he looked up at me in annoyance; "Papa?" he asked questioningly and I managed to smile at him.

"He'll be back soon," I said soothingly; "he always comes back"

"Ned why don't you come in with me and we can play with Alienna?" Lady Stark asked beside me and I was instantly grateful to her because I didn't know how much longer I could keep up my pretence.

"Thank you Lady Stark," I said quietly as she straightened up with him in arms.

"It's my pleasure," she replied with a smile before turning and walking into the keep. Robb glanced over at me then and I knew I hadn't been quick enough in disguising the fear in my eyes as his brow furrowed momentarily. Before I could rearrange my features he had slid from his horse and was striding back towards me, I opened my mouth, unsure of what I was going to say but he just pulled me into his arms and kissed me until I forgot myself. "I'm coming home," he said fiercely when he pulled away; "I promise you, I am coming home, I will always come home!"

"I know," I whispered, managing to nod my head and smile for him.

"I love you," he said softly, kissing my lips lightly again.

"I love you," I replied, grabbing him closer for a moment before releasing him. He stepped back then, his eyes lingering on me for a moment longer before he turned back to his horse, kicking it into motion as soon as he was astride, the Khaleesi and Jon doing the same on either side of him. They led the way out of the north gate, the Lords and the Khaleesi's Queens Guard following on. Finally the men who had been camped outside the south gate came marching through Winterfell, I stayed and watched as the thousands poured passed the keep, knowing they would be joining thousands more on the other side. I tried to relax as I watched them, I knew that what I'd told Sansa was true; Stannis would be hopelessly outnumbered. I knew that we would win, but I also knew that it would cost us something, that some of our men would die, I could only pray mine wouldn't be one of them.

I was sat sewing with Sansa and Lady Stark, none of us said anything, none of us had anything to say. We could all hear the distant sound of war horns and drums but none of us mentioned them, none of us wanted to think about what was happening only a few miles from us. I was so absorbed in what I was doing that it took me a while to realise that Sansa had put her own needlework down and was rubbing her stomach, her face a picture of discomfort. "Are you alright?" I asked when I realised.

"The baby's rather lively that's all," she said with a grimace.

"The last few weeks are the worst," Lady Stark said sympathetically.

"It's worth it in the end," I smiled.

"Yes," Lady Stark agreed, sharing my smile. We both turned to Sansa then and I felt the smile fall from my face and she turned her eyes up to meet mine and I saw the terror in them. Lady Stark was on her feet in an instant and helping Sansa to her own when she too saw the water dripping down onto the floor. "It's time," she said calmly and Sansa moaned out in pain.

"I'll get the Maester!" I said; "unless you need my help getting Sansa to her room?"

"I can manage, get the Maester," Lady Stark nodded and I didn't need telling twice. I was on my feet and out the door in seconds, running down the steps and ignoring every question that people threw at me on the way out. I was breathless when I reached the top of Maester Luwin's tower, practically falling through the door. The room was empty and I shouted out for him but there was no reply, panic filled me then, the Maester was always in his tower unless something called him away and I could think of no reason he should be away now.

I ran back down the steps and into the courtyard, wondering where on earth he could be, my head and my heart pounding as I thought about how scared and in pain Sansa must be. After taking a few deep breaths I decided to try the kitchens as he sometimes needed supplies from there. He wasn't there though and no one had seen him, I turned to leave and almost ran into Osha. "Are you alright your Grace?" she asked me at once.

"I'm fine but I need the Maester, Sansa is in labour and I can't find him!" I explained hurriedly.

"Maester Luwin's been called out to the battlefield your Grace," Osha told me grimly.

"Why?!" I gasped, knowing someone of importance must have been hurt for a Maester to be called while the battle was still raging.

"I don't know your Grace," she said and I merely stared at her for a moment, trying not to think the worst, trying not to imagine Robb laying on the cold ground, hurt or worse. I shuddered when I couldn't stop myself and I felt Osha take my hand; "I can help your Grace, I've helped deliver babies north of the Wall, I don't think you southerners have them any different," she smiled.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully, for once not caring that she had called me a southerner. I led the way up to Sansa's room and tried to force my mind to concentrate on her and only her and not what may or may not be happening on the battlefield. We could hear her screams as we reached the top of the stairs and exchanged a glance before continuing on. I didn't bother knocking, I just led Osha in and went straight to Sansa's bedside, managing a smile for Lady Stark as I looked up at her.

"Where is Maester Luwin?" Lady Stark asked me and I bit my lip.

"He'll be as quick as he can," I said meaningfully and she frowned slightly.

"I will help until he gets here," Osha piped up.

"You?" Lady Stark said incredulously.

"I've helped hundreds of babies come into the world," she said reassuringly.

"How long until it's over?!" Sansa suddenly screamed out, grabbing my hand so tightly I winced.

"Do I have your permission to examine you Lady Greyjoy?" Osha asked her.

"Do what you want!" she moaned and I caught Lady Stark's eye.

"Ailsa, would you help me with the sheets a moment?" she asked me and I nodded. We walked over to the window and began pulling fresh bed sheets out of the dresser for later on. I glanced over at Sansa and saw that she was paying us no attention as she cried out in pain again and spat a stream of unladylike words at Osha. "Where is Maester Luwin?" she asked me lowly.

"He's been called to the battlefield," I whispered back and I saw her eyes widen.

"During the battle?" she breathed disbelievingly and I knew she was thinking as I had and I could only nod at her.

"Theon!" Sansa suddenly screamed out, "I need Theon! Get me Theon!" At her outburst both Lady Stark and I snapped our heads to one another, our eyes met and I knew she was thinking exactly the same thing as I was. Kings were not the only men of importance on the field of battle, a Maester would be called for a Lord, especially if he was kin. And Theon was kin.

Lady Stark and I tried our best not to lock eyes again, our focus on Sansa as her labour went on and on, the Maester had still not returned but thankfully Sansa did not ask for him. I glanced at Osha who was examining her again and she caught my gaze; "will it be much longer?" I asked.

"I think she'll be ready to push soon," she answered me and I managed to smile.

"It will be over soon Sansa," I said soothingly.

"I need Theon!" she moaned in response.

"You're doing perfectly well without him," Lady Stark told her.

"Besides, you know men aren't supposed to be present at the birth," I added.

"Robb was with you!" she screamed out as another pain hit her.

"Not with Ned he wasn't and believe me that was a much easier birth!" I insisted.

"I need Theon please Ailsa I need him … I need him with me not out there … please …" she begged me, her blue eyes filling with tears as she looked up at me pleadingly. I didn't know how to answer her but thankfully Osha saved me; "push now Sansa," she said encouragingly and I braced myself for the crushing my hand was about to get. It didn't take long, I almost felt envious at how quick it was when after just a few pushes Sansa's head dropped back against the pillow in exhausted relief and loud cries filled the room. I pushed Sansa's hair from her face as tears of relief sprang out from her eyes; "what is it?" she asked me weakly after a moment, her eyes wide.

"A girl," Lady Stark said wonderingly from behind me.

"A little Lady!" I smiled widely as Osha appeared across from me, offering the new baby girl down to her mother. Sansa lifted her arms to take her at once and as I watched her gaze down at her daughter I felt tears sting my own eyes. "She's so beautiful," Sansa choked out and as I leant over to peek at the baby girl I could not disagree with her.

Lady Stark and I each took a turn holding Sansa's baby girl, both of us fussing over her while Osha helped Sansa wash and change before we helped put fresh sheets on the bed. I thanked Osha gratefully when she left, asking her to send the Maester up to us right away when he returned from the battlefield. It wasn't him who came up first though but Theon, he came crashing into the room, still in his armour with blood and dirt splattered across his face. We all turned sharply at his entrance and for over a minute no one said a thing, then the baby in Sansa's arms let out a small cry and he moved at once to her side. "… Sansa?" he managed to whisper after a moment.

"You have a daughter Theon," she told him, her smile stretched wide.

"A daughter …" he repeated wonderingly, sitting himself on the edge of the bed, "is she alright? Are you alright?" he asked, panic suddenly rising now.

"We're both fine," she told him soothingly, "see for yourself," she added, offering the baby up to him. He took her carefully and I saw the look of love glaze over his eyes and I knew that she had him already, he'd only just glimpsed her and she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. "I'm sorry, I know you would have wanted a boy …" Sansa said quietly.

"Don't you dare apologise for her," Theon told her firmly, looking up into her eyes, "she is the most wonderful thing you could have ever given me and I love you both so much"

"We love you too," Sansa whispered and I saw tears leak from her eyes.

"Have you named her?" Theon asked, moving one hand to brush her tears away.

"I thought you might like to name her for your mother," she suggested.

"Alannys Greyjoy," Theon said and I heard the pride in his voice.

"Perfect," Sansa smiled and I looked over at Lady Stark who tilted her head towards the door. I nodded my agreement and we silently left the room, closing the door as quietly as we could on the way out.

I went in search of Robb then, knowing that if Theon was back then Robb must be too, or at least he would not be far behind. Maester Luwin was climbing the stairs as I descended them and I let a smile of relief come to my face. "Your Grace, how is Lady Greyjoy?" he asked me.

"She is well, and so is the baby, but I think she will want Milk of the Poppy," I told him.

"I have some with me," he assured me, "boy or girl?"

"Girl," I smiled, "a beautiful girl"

"I cannot wait to see her," he beamed.

"Has Robb returned yet?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure your Grace, I believe most of the army has," he replied.

"Who was hurt?" I questioned.

"Lord Umber's son, the Smalljon. But he will be fine," he assured me.

"I'm glad … I won't keep you any longer," I smiled and he bowed shortly to me before we continued on our way. The courtyard was full of people, triumphant people who were welcoming home their victorious King, only I could see no sign of Robb amongst them. I stood on the tips of my toes, trying to see as far out into the crowds as I could but I saw no sign of him. Dropping back down onto the flats of my feet I noticed Jon and the Khaleesi moving towards the steps of the keep, the cheering crowd parting to let them through. "Have you seen Robb?" I asked Jon.

"He said he was going to find you," Jon frowned back at me.

"You have probably crossed each other without realising it," the Khaleesi smiled.

"Probably," I agreed; "I don't suppose I need to ask if you were victorious?"

"Stannis all but fled when he saw us coming … but we caught up to him," Jon said.

"And his red bitch," the Khaleesi added; "she won't be threatening anyone's children anymore"

"Good!" I said, my heart pounding with relief; "I won't hold you up, I have to find Robb"

"We'll see you at the feast tonight," Jon smiled.

"Yes, we have much to celebrate," the Khaleesi agreed and I smiled widely at her before turning back into the keep to go in search of my husband.

I finally found him in our rooms and ran to him at once, not caring that he was covered in blood and sweat and dirt. He caught me tightly in his arms and I could smell the stench of war upon him as he dragged a hand through my hair, kissing the top of my head repeatedly. I pulled away so I could kiss his lips, only pulling away when I heard the door of our room open; it was a group of serving girls, each bringing a pail of boiling water for the tub. They curtseyed at Robb and I before they left, mumbling that it wouldn't take long to finish filling it. I smiled up at him then, pushing a lock of his hair back from his sweaty brow; "you need a bath," I told him and he laughed.

"That was the plan," he said teasingly.

"I'm glad, once you're clean you can visit your niece," I smiled.

"My what?" he breathed.

"Your niece, Sansa had her baby this afternoon," I told him and his eyes widened.

"Is she alright?" he asked, and I heard the worry in his voice.

"She's fine, Theon is with her and the Maester has just taken her some Milk of the Poppy"

"Thank the Gods," he smiled and I leant up to kiss him lightly again. The serving girls came back in then, some with more boiling water and others with cold, they curtseyed again on their way out telling Robb that his bath was ready. I unhooked his furs from his armour as soon as the door had closed and laid them carefully on the back of a chair. "You should have a squire to do this," I teased him as I unbuckled his chest plate, easing it away from him.

"What do I need with a squire when I have a wife?" he smiled down on me.

"I don't think I'd take well to anyone else undressing you," I conceded, and his smile grew wider.

"You are very good at it," he told me as I loosened his chainmail, making it crash to the floor.

"Years of practice," I smirked, my hands pulling up his tunic to lift it over his head.

"I love you Ailsa," he said, suddenly serious, his hands coming up to cup my face.

"And I love you Robb," I said back, my own hands resting on his wrists for a moment; "now get in the bath before it gets cold!" I demanded and he smiled widely at me and walked behind the screen, flinging his boots and trousers from behind it after a moment.

"Can't a man get any privacy?" he asked me teasingly when I walked round the screen.

"I thought you might appreciate some help … but I can go if you want," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare," he growled and I smiled widely before kneeling down at the side of the tub.

"Where's the washcloth?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"You'll have to find it," he told me, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," I said, standing back up and undoing the ties of my dress and shrugging out of it, leaving my in just a sleeveless shift before I knelt back down, plunging one arm into the water and swirling it around, trying to catch hold of the washcloth. I caught hold of it after a moment, brushing my hand lightly over one of Robb's thighs before I pulled it out of the water. "You could just join me," he suggested.

"I could …" I replied, cocking my head to one side.

"I am very dirty ... you'll get stiff knees kneeling on that hard floor all the time it takes to wash me," he smirked, his eyes clouded with lust.

"It's sweet how concerned you are for my poor knees," I said, a smile playing on my own lips.

"Just trying to be a good husband …" he whispered.

"Then I suppose I should be a good wife," I said, getting up onto my feet and loosening the laces on my shift before letting it drop to the floor. I let Robb's eyes wander my body for a few moments before I carefully stepped into the tub, lowering myself gently into the water so I was sat astride him. "Cloth," I demanded, holding my hand out for it and he handed it to me at once, a huge smile on his face. I ran it gently across his face first, and he closed his eyes while I rubbed every speck of blood and dirt away from him. When his face was clean I reached over for the jug that was kept next to the tub and filled it with water and pouring it over his head, massaging his hair firmly with my fingers. "That feels good," he told me softly and I smiled at him as he ran his hands up my legs to settle on my waist.

"Are those hands clean Robb Stark?" I asked him.

"I highly doubt it," he replied and I looked at him pointedly until he moved one of his hands to mine and I ran the washcloth over it, wiping away all the traces of battle. "Next," I said when I was done and he gave me his other hand so I could repeat the motions until it too was perfectly clean. Both his hands clamped around my waist then, pulling me down closer to his chest and I put my own hands out to lay flat against his muscles, running the washcloth up and down them, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He took the cloth from me after a while and began running it up and down one of my arms and then the other gently before moving to my stomach and then up towards my breasts, squeezing the cloth tightly so the warm water rained down across them. "You are so beautiful," he whispered after a moment, before scooting backwards so he sat up higher in the tub.

"You flatter me," I whispered back as his hand came up to my cheek.

"It's the truth," he told me firmly pulling my lips down to his and kissing me senseless. His lips moved so effortlessly with mine as his hands roamed across my body, finally coming to land on my hips, guiding me onto his hardness. I moaned against his mouth as I felt him slip inside me and pulled away for a moment to look into his eyes; "we're going to make a mess," I told him.

"Not if we're careful," he said teasingly, sliding me up and down him slowly to prove his point. I had no retort for him then, I was lost in the pleasure he made course through my entire body and he continued moving me agonisingly slowly against him. My own hands ran across the hard muscles of his chest and shoulders as I moaned softly every time he hit the spot I loved. He tilted his head up to capture my lips again as I neared my ending, one of his hands moving to the back of my head to deepen our kiss as the pleasure finally peaked inside me and he swallowed my cry. The hand on my hip tightened sharply a few moments later and I felt him spill inside me as he continued to kiss me as though his life depended on it.

* * *

**A/N: **Couldn't resist the bath scene! Sorry, I know, I'm terrible. Back next time with Robb (woohoo), please leave a review if you would be so kind :)


	44. Jon's Truth

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the first full length **Robb POV **chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. It just seemed more fitting to write this part from his POV as will hopefully become clear when you read it!

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and to **Carley** who I couldn't reply to, glad you liked the bath scene, so glad you're still loving the story and I'm doing good - hope you are too!**  
**

**Thanks: **Addiecakes, everyone else who follows & anyone else who's reading.

* * *

**Jon's Truth**

There were light snowflakes drifting passed the window when I opened my eyes on the morning of Alienna's first name day. Winter was most definitely coming, we would not be dining out in the sunshine as we had on Ned's name day. I turned my head and looked at Ailsa then, a smile coming to my lips as I saw she was still sleeping peacefully by my side. I decided after a while of just looking at her that I would go and get the children from the nursery so she could wake up to the sight of them. Both Ned and Alienna were already up and dressed when I let myself in, their nurses more than happy for me to take them, assuring me that they had already had a light breakfast.

We walked slowly back to my rooms, Alienna still unsteady on her feet as she had only just begun to walk the week previously. She had been quicker than Ned had, she may be small but she was a determined little thing, I saw that in her every day, she may have my eyes but the look in them sometimes was all Ailsa. My heart panged slightly as I watched my two children toddling ahead of me towards where their mother was sleeping. If all had been as it should we would be preparing to welcome our third child at any time now, I knew it was weighing heavy on Ailsa's mind although she said nothing.

She smiled sleepily from the bed when we entered, propping herself up against the pillows as Ned flew at her, determined to show her the toy he had insisted on bringing. I smiled at the sight as she dragged him up next to her, both the children were utterly devoted to her and it didn't surprise me in the slightest, she was a perfect mother, it was like it was what she was born to be. "What have you got here?" she asked Ned as I picked Alienna up and joined them on the bed.

"Boat!" Ned exclaimed happily, "me!" he continued, pointing at himself and then the toy.

"You want to go on a boat?" Ailsa questioned with a smile and he nodded happily.

"You will have to see Uncle Theon about that," I told him and he grinned at me.

"Yes," he agreed, "Nena!" he added, pointing to his sister.

"I think she's a bit young to sail the seas," I said, as Alienna launched herself towards her brother.

"Papa, no!" Ned screamed with laughter as they both toppled over, Ailsa wincing slightly as they fell on to her legs.

"Ed!" Alienna shouted noisily, as they grappled with the sheets, both trying to grab the toy boat.

"Share please!" Ailsa told them but they ignored her, becoming even more noisy and nonsensical.

"Well I had thought we could have a quiet, lazy morning," I said and she smiled widely.

"With these two around?" she arched her eyebrow, "you thought rather wrong"

"Indeed," I agreed, kissing her softly for a moment, still unable to ever get enough of her soft lips.

"It was a nice thought," she smiled when I finally pulled away.

"I'm not sure what we can do for her name day," I said, nodding towards Alienna who was now sat determinedly on Ned's stomach, his boat clutched tightly in her hand.

"I saw the snow," Ailsa nodded, "we can just spend the day together indoors"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled, putting my arm around her and sighing in satisfaction as she leant her head down against my chest.

I left our rooms after a time, leaving Ailsa with the children as I went down towards the kitchens to get some breakfast for us both. No doubt Ned and Alienna would eat again once they saw that we had something so I asked the servants to make extra in anticipation. They agreed gladly and I went to sit in the dining hall to wait for them to prepare it for us. Ser Rodrik approached me after a while and I sent a smile his way, he had the familiar look about him that meant he had news for me. "What news?" I asked before he could speak and he smiled in slight embarrassment.

"We have a visitor your Grace," he told me.

"Who?" I asked, frowning slightly, we were not expecting anyone.

"Lord Howland Reed," he said.

"Howland Reed?" I repeated, sure that he was mistaken. Lord Reed was my sworn Banner Man and one of my father's oldest friends, but he had been gravely ill for a long time and it was well known that he could not leave his sick bed. "Are you certain?" I asked.

"Yes your Grace, he has been shown to one of the living chambers," he told me, "Maester Luwin is with him now, but he has asked for you."

"I will go now," I said, completely taken aback, wondering what on earth was so important that he couldn't just send a raven, "when the Queen's breakfast is ready would you have it sent up to her with my apologies, tell her I will be with her as soon as I can," I bid him and he agreed readily, bowing low to me as I stood up and walked out of the hall towards the living chambers.

"Lord Reed," I greeted warmly as soon as I walked in.

"Your Grace," he returned, making to stand.

"Please, don't … stay where you are," I implored him, coming to take a seat opposite.

"Thank you your Grace," he said gratefully and I smiled at him.

"Does Lord Reed need anything?" I asked Maester Luwin then.

"I have given him what he requires," the Maester replied, "I will take my leave now," he continued, bowing low to me and Lord Reed before slipping from the room.

"I must say, this is a surprise, we did not know to expect you," I addressed Lord Reed.

"My apologies your Grace," he said, his voice weak.

"There is no need, I am glad to see you but I fear you have weakened yourself," I said softly.

"I had to come," he said, a steely determination in his voice.

"Why?" I asked, frowning slightly, "what is so important?"

"You have to know," he said, "I have to tell you, I am the only one who can"

"Tell me what?" I questioned quietly, unnerved at how desperate he sounded.

"Your brother … your father, I knew the truth … now he is gone, only I can tell you," he gasped out.

"My brother?" I whispered, my frown deepening, "the truth about what?"

"Jon," he said, meeting my eyes, "the truth about Jon."

I sent for Jon at once at Lord Reed's request, my heart was pounding as I contemplated the words he had spoken. The truth about Jon, that's what he had said. There was only one truth I could think of and that was the name of his mother. We had never known, all of us had asked at one time or another but we had only ever asked once, our father telling us in no uncertain terms that it was not our place to talk of such things. I had felt sorry for Jon, my mother was cold towards him; it was only as we grew older that I began to understand why.

He was still my brother though and I treated him as such, I missed him terribly when he went to the Wall, but now that he was back I felt like my family was complete again, with the exception of my father. My heart still panged when I thought of him, especially on days like this, he had never been an overly affectionate man, but I would be willing to bet anything that Alienna would have had him wrapped tightly round her little finger. My mother agreed with me, we would often speak of him when we had a moment alone, I knew she missed him terribly, I was lucky, I had Ailsa and our children to comfort me. My mother had her family too, but she was still alone when she went up to bed at night and I knew that it couldn't be easy for her.

Jon finally came, knocking slightly on the door and then poking his head around it. I smiled at him and he came into the room. "You need me?" he asked brightly.

"Yes," I said, nodding for him to come and sit down next to me, "this is Lord Reed, he says he has some truth for us," I continued once he had sat.

"Truth?" Jon asked with a frown, looking from me to Lord Reed.

"About your parents," Lord Reed said quietly and I shifted uncomfortably.

"You know who my mother is?" Jon asked, his voice full of longing and wonderment.

"Aye," Lord Reed confirmed, "and your father"

"We know who his father is," I said, shaking my head slightly.

"I'm afraid you don't your Grace," Lord Reed said gravely.

"I don't understand," Jon said, his voice slightly panicked, "Lord Stark was my father!"

"No," Lord Reed said, his own head shaking, "he was your Uncle"

"Uncle?" I questioned, "Then why would he say …?"

"To protect Jon," Lord Reed cut me off, "if Robert had known the truth he would have been full of rage, you see … Lyanna made him promise …"

"Lyanna," I breathed, a sick feeling creeping into my stomach now as I realised who Jon's father was.

"Lyanna Stark was your mother Jon," Lord Reed said, his eyes not leaving Jon's.

"Then my father …" he whispered, his eyes widening.

"Rhaegar Targaryen," Lord Reed confirmed and Jon was on his feet at once.

"Jon!" I said, jumping to my own feet as he made his way to the door.

"Don't Robb!" he said as he wrenched it open, "I can't!" he continued desperately before he flew from the room, leaving me feeling completely helpless and confused.

I went in search of Ailsa then, I wanted her in my arms; I wanted her arms around me, her sweet voice whispering in my ear that everything would be alright. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I could never have guessed in a million winters what Lord Reed would tell Jon, part of me wished he hadn't come. Part of me wished the terrible secret had died with him. Jon was still my kin, I reminded myself as I pounded up the stairs; he was still my kin, but he wasn't my brother anymore and that fact pierced my heart like a knife. The story of Robert's Rebellion was legendary, he had gone to war to take back the woman he loved from the clutches of Rhaegar Targaryen, the last dragon. Only after the war was done she had died anyway, my father had found her but it was too late.

Now though the story was twisted, he hadn't just found her, he had found Jon. He had found his sister dying with a son in her arms, and she had made him promise, made him swear to her that he would protect him. He had done it, he had taken him and named him his own bastard and he had told no one, not even my mother. Why had he not told my mother? She would have understood the need to keep it a secret, she would have known that my father hadn't bed another woman, she would have been able to love Jon as her nephew. Why couldn't he have just told her?

All thoughts of Jon flew from my mind when I entered our room and saw the tears tracking silently down her face. My first thought was that something had happened to one of the children but I dismissed it at once as they were both napping peacefully in the middle of our bed, Alienna with her foot jammed firmly against Ned's cheek. "Ailsa?" I questioned quietly coming to kneel in front of her, "whatever's happened?"

"Nothing," she whispered, shaking her head and taking one of my hands, "I'm being silly"

"Tell me," I urged her, my other hand coming to wipe her tears away.

"My bleeding has come that is all," she told me quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"Ailsa," I breathed, not knowing what to say to her, rising up slightly so I could take her in my arms.

"I'm being silly," she repeated, hiccoughing slightly as she clung to me tightly.

"You're not silly," I told her firmly, kissing her hair, "I know it's difficult"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and I hushed her, rocking her gently in my arms.

I knew she was hurting, losing our baby had affected her more than she could explain to me. It had hurt me too but I knew it was nothing compared to how she felt, she blamed herself I knew that, she felt responsible even though it had been nothing more than an accident. For the first few months afterwards she had taken moon tea, not wanting to fall pregnant again so soon afterwards. She grew stronger though and eventually told me she had stopped taking it, that she wanted us to have another child. I was pleased with her decision and we had both thought, perhaps naively, that she would soon be with child, having fallen so quickly each time before. This was the fifth moon now that she had not fallen pregnant and I knew from her tears that the disappointment from each of the other times had built up in her and this was the result.

"Where have you been? Ser Rodrik said Lord Reed was here," Ailsa eventually said, pulling away from me slightly, her eyes thankfully dry again.

"Ailsa, I don't even know where to start," I said, hearing the desperation in my voice.

"Has something happened?" she asked me, her green eyes full of concern.

"Howland Reed is the only other man who survived when my father and his men went to Dorne to find my Aunt Lyanna after the Rebellion," I told her.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding her head, her forehead creasing slightly in confusion.

"He was there when my father reached her, he knew everything about her last moments," I continued.

"And?" she asked softly.

"She's Jon's mother," I whispered.

"What?" she breathed, her eyes widening.

"We are not brothers as we were told … we are cousins, his father is … his father was, Rhaegar Targaryen," I finally managed and she stared at me in disbelief.

"You have just found this out?" she asked eventually.

"Yes," I nodded, desperately clinging to the hand that still held mine.

"Does Jon know?" she questioned, returning the pressure.

"Yes," I said again.

"Where is he?" she asked me, her eyes fearful.

"I don't know, he didn't stay … he told me not to follow," I told her and she folded me against her chest without a word, her lips on my hair now as it was her turn to comfort me.

Ailsa finally persuaded me to go and find Jon, convincing me that although this was a shock to everyone he would be hurting the most, his whole life having been turned on its head. He was no doubt questioning everything and she insisted that I had to at least try and talk to him, if even just to tell him that it changed nothing between us. He wasn't in the keep, I searched everywhere. I tried outside then, the Godswood, the town, the gardens, I went everywhere but I couldn't find him. I was just starting to panic, thinking that perhaps in his turmoil he had ridden back to the Wall but then it hit me and I wheeled around and walked back in the direction I had just come from. It was so obvious now I had realised, the entrance to the crypts loomed up ahead of me and I took a deep breath, composing myself before I let myself in. It had never been my favourite place, Theon always used to hide down there when we had played games as children, knowing it would be the last place I looked because I didn't like it.

"How could he not tell me?! How could he keep something like this from me?!" I heard Jon's anguished voice ask as I began descending the steps into the gloom.

"I am sure it was with good reason," the soothing voice of the Khaleesi answered him and my footsteps faltered. I hadn't even thought, of course, she and Jon were kin now.

"What did he think I would do?! Run right up to the King and wave my arms around and tell him that I was Rhaegar Targaryen's son?!" Jon continued on.

"Of course not … but think of it from his side, he had seen his sister die and her dying wish was that you would be kept safe. He obviously didn't want to risk the wrong people finding out, even just a whisper would have been enough to condemn you," the Khaleesi told him.

"I thought he was my father," Jon choked out then and my heart clenched uncomfortably.

"I know," she said kindly, "I know … it's alright …" I couldn't see but I imagined she had him in an embrace and I stayed stood where I was for a moment, listening to Jon's sobs, before I turned and walked back up the steps and into the daylight.

I barely had a moment to take a breath and compose myself before I saw my mother striding towards me, her face a perfect mixture of dismay and fury. "Is it true?!" she demanded of me.

"Yes," I said heavily and she burst into tears at once.

"Why didn't he tell me?!" she wailed as I pulled her into my arms, I hated seeing my mother cry, she was usually so strong and composed it was like a kick in the gut when she broke down.

"He promised Lyanna, he promised her he'd keep Jon safe," I whispered as she cried against me.

"He could have told me!" she insisted stubbornly.

"I know," I sighed, patting her back gently, "but he didn't did he …"

"Part of me always hated him for Jon, and now I find out it was all for nothing," she sobbed.

"You loved him, he knew that," I assured her and she lifted her head to look at me.

"I could have loved Jon … I tried I really did, but he looked so much like Ned and I hated seeing him with you when he looked more like your father than you did!" she exclaimed, "If he had just told me the truth I could have been the mother he needed!"

"Mother don't," I said quietly, pressing my lips against her forehead for a moment.

"I wish he was here," she whispered.

"I know," I nodded, "so do I, so do all of us."

I managed to calm my mother down after a time and returned her to the keep, ordering a serving girl to bring her a cup of something strong and calming. Ailsa came down after a while and sat with us, her expression that of concern as she took her place at my side, sending a small smile to my mother which she managed to return. "Did you see Jon?" she asked me quietly.

"He was speaking with the Khaleesi, I didn't want to interrupt," I told her and she nodded.

"So long as you know where he is," she said softly, taking my hand and lacing her fingers with mine.

"How are the children?" I asked, feeling guilty that I had not spent the day with them as planned.

"Back in the nursery," Ailsa smiled to me, "they have been grappling with each other all day, I expect they are worn out by now"

"Do you think they will be asleep or do I have time to see them?" my mother asked my wife then.

"I am sure if you go now they will still be awake," Ailsa said kindly.

"Then if you will excuse me," she said, standing up and walking out the door.

"How is she?" Ailsa asked me once she was gone.

"She is upset, she can't believe my father never told her," I answered her heavily.

"He must have had his reasons," she said softly.

"Yes," I agreed, "he would have told Jon the truth in time I'm sure … he couldn't have known he would never see him again …" I tailed off, blinking my eyes furiously and feeling Ailsa squeeze my hand reassuringly. I hated it when my grief over my father sprang up, I always felt so weak crying in front of Ailsa but she never made me feel less of a man.

We sat in silence for the longest time, she seemed content to merely sit and hold my hand as I brooded over Jon and everything we had discovered. I didn't move or say a word until Jon himself walked in, his eyes immediately seeking mine. I was on my feet in an instant and we walked towards one another, meeting in a fierce embrace in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry Robb," he said quietly.

"You have no need to be," I assured him as we broke apart.

"It was just such a shock … I needed some time," he told me, his voice threatening to break.

"You don't need to explain," I said, shaking my head.

"We are still kin," Jon nodded determinedly.

"Yes," I agreed fiercely, "nothing has changed, you are still my brother Jon!"

* * *

**A/N: **So it's out! Are we surprised? I think I dropped a few hints so you probably aren't, hope you like though :)

Also, I've just realised I only have 6 chapters left! Three are already done so I best get a move on with the others!


End file.
